La princesa fugitiva
by Ayra-Stark-Wolf
Summary: Darien es un príncipe de un pequeño pueblo en los pirineos. Según la profecía, deberá de casarse enseguida con su prometida la princesa de Serefina si quiere gobernar y unir los dos pueblos en uno solo. En su alocada búsqueda, se topa con Serena y cree erróneamente que ella es su princesa perdida. Pero está en un grave error. Serena no es su princesa perdida y el trono peligra.
1. Argumento

**¡Hola a todas de nuevo! Os dejo un nuevo fic, es un libro que leí hace tiempo y me gustó muchísimo, y espero que a vosotras os guste también. Los personajes no son míos, son de Naoko Takeuchi y la historia tampoco es mía, es una adaptación de la novela La princesa fugitiva de Christina Dodd. Contiene lemon. Ya me contareis que os parece. Mil gracias a todas. Besos y abrazos.  
**

**Argumento:**

**Serena es huérfana y ha sido criada en un orfanato antes de ser adoptada por una anciana dama. Ahora ésta ha muerto y Serena ha decidido permitirse una aventura antes de aceptar la realidad y llevar una vida humilde en un pequeño pueblo de Inglaterra. Pero nunca imaginó que un apuesto príncipe se presentaría para reclamarla como su futura reina.**


	2. Capítulo 1

Los Pirineos, 1816

— ¿Quién podrá ser esa muchacha?_ Ignorando una especulación tan vulgar por ser algo inferior a ella, la señorita Serena Tsukino se detuvo con actitud afectada junto a la puerta del comedor y, con gélida dignidad, esperó al maitre d'hôtel. Con una reverencia, el hombre se atusó el bigote mientras preguntaba en francés:

— ¿La mesa de costumbre, mademoiselle?_ Se levantó una ráfaga de susurros en una docena de idiomas.

—Tal vez una viuda adinerada...

—Quizá sea de alguna de las familias nobles de Europa. Napoleón obligó a muchos a expatriarse, como bien sabes..._ Serena sabía que ninguno de los viajeros congregados en aquel hotel de lujo —ni el español ni el general prusiano, ni, por cierto, la inglesa que hablaba en voz tan alta— podría imaginar la verdad.

—Gracias, Henri —respondió Serena en su propio idioma, al tiempo que le obsequiaba con una sonrisa melancólica—. Usted es demasiado bueno._ Los ojos de Henri relucieron de placer.

—Vivo sólo para servirla._ Con un sentido del drama recién adquirido, y para ella misma bastante sorprendente, Serena respondió:

—Servirme podría resultar peligroso.

—Por usted, me río del peligro.

—Créame: no soy digna de semejante declaración._ Los susurros continuaban:

—Los sirvientes insinúan que es una princesa...

—Sola, pobrecilla; ni siquiera la acompaña una doncella..._ El maitre cerró los ojos y se llevó la mano al pecho, encima del corazón.

—Una belleza como la suya es una recompensa en sí misma._ ¿Belleza? Hasta ese momento nadie había dicho de ella que era bella, pero en aquel lugar mágico cualquier cosa era posible.

—Tome —le puso unas monedas en la mano—. He sufrido tantas congojas en mi vida, que no puedo permitir que una amabilidad verdadera, como la suya, pase inadvertida._ Los ojos del hombre se abrieron como platos, y sus manos guardaron de inmediato el dinero en el bolsillo.

—Por una sonrisa suya, caminaría descalzo por un suelo pedregoso, pelearía con una docena de hombres, lucharía contra un oso feroz, me enfrentaría al mismísimo diablo...

—Suficiente._ Más que suficiente. Henri intentó hablar, pero ella le dio otra moneda y él cerró la boca. Serena asintió, no como lo haría una princesa expatriada, sino como lo hace una inglesa sensata. —Ahora iré a sentarme —dijo.

Aquel lugar, situado cerca de la frontera española, había sido en otros tiempos un castillo particular, la residencia de verano de un duque acaudalado. Cuando la derrota de Napoleón empobreció a su dueño, éste se vio obligado a encontrar un modo de mantener la casa. Aprovechando las fuentes termales que había allí cerca, satisfacía el deseo de los nobles de combinar viaje y salud. Dos hogares llameaban en el salón donde ahora se hallaba Serena; desde las arcadas de mármol sonreían querubines, y unas anchas ventanas permitían ver el valle verde que se extendía más abajo.

Château Fortuné ahora era una de las joyas de la corona de los turistas ingleses de clase alta, y Serena se deleitaba en ser una de sus brillantes gemas. Aunque de forma temporal. Su falda de seda color esmeralda producía un murmullo de aprobación mientras ella se abría paso entre las mesas vestidas de lino blanco y, con disimulo observaba las cabezas que se giraban hacia ella.

—Tiene muy buenas... formas. ¿Supones que tuvo algo que ver con el escándalo de la Saxe-Coburn?

— ¿La sosa de Saxe-Coburn? No seas ridícula. Esta muchacha tiene una apariencia exótica.

La curiosidad despertada por aquella mujer misteriosa corría desenfrenada por el salón comedor. Serena alzó el mentón exótico y fijó en sus labios una sonrisa inescrutable. Una sonrisa que había practicado ante el espejo. Ninguna de las personas allí presentes podría jamás adivinar la verdad. Con un gesto ampuloso, Henri retiró la silla. Serena se sentó al tiempo que le daba las gracias en voz baja y colocaba su pequeño bolso sobre la mesa, cerca del salero de Limoges. Tomó su estola de encaje de Bruselas y se cubrió los hombros.

— Mademoiselle, ¿tiene frío? - preguntó Henri—. En las montañas refresca de noche, incluso en verano. Estará mejor junto al fuego.

—Mademoiselle prefiere contemplar estas imponentes montañas —replicó Serena.

Henri se encogió de hombros en gesto de gálico asentimiento. Luego, en rápida sucesión, los camareros sirvieron a Serena una copa de un fragante vino de color rubí y desplegaron la nívea servilleta en su regazo, mientras Henri anunciaba las opciones de sopas y platos principales. El solo hecho de oír la enumeración hizo que Serena cerrara los ojos en anticipado éxtasis. Le encantaba la buena comida. Adoraba comer en un ambiente tan exquisito. Le extasió la lisonjera aprobación de Henri cuando ella hizo su pedido.

De inmediato, los cuatro hombres le hicieron una reverencia y se retiraron. Eran amables, incluso más allá de la amabilidad que ella compraba con sus generosas propinas. ¿Acaso se debía a que le tenían lástima? Esta verdad fue como una puñalada. Desvió la mirada de los otros comensales e intentó fijarla en las cumbres iluminadas por la luna, pero sólo vio reflejos en la ventana.

Amainado el estupor producido por su aparición, los viajeros habían perdido interés en ella y retornado a las conversaciones con sus parejas, sus hijos, sus amantes. Todos compartían la mesa con alguien. Sólo Serena permanecía sola. Había imaginado que aquella situación cambiaría en los seis días que llevaba allí, pero el personaje mismo que Serena interpretaba desalentaba cualquier tipo de acercamiento. Su constante sentido común la mantenía apartada... y estar sola en los Pirineos, según había descubierto, era casi lo mismo que estar sola en Inglaterra. Los reflejos de la ventana se estremecieron con las súbitas lágrimas que nublaron sus ojos. Sola, sin hogar, sin familia... Junto a ella habló la voz de Henri:

—El pan acaba de salir del horno —un aroma a levadura acompañaba la cesta de panecillos dorados y crujientes—. Tenemos soupe de poisson —bajo su nariz apareció el perfume a orégano de una trucha en caldo de tomate—. Permítame que llene su copa de vino. Necesita beber más, mademoiselle; el vino calienta la sangre y colorea sus mejillas._ Parpadeando para eliminar las lágrimas, Serena alzó la vista al rostro astuto de Henri. La mirada comprensiva del maitre captó su tristeza. Con un movimiento de la cabeza, Henri indicó el otro extremo del salón y susurro: —Tiene un admirador._ Ella trató de estirar el cuello para ver, pero Henri le advirtió: — ¡No mire!_ Serena volvió a acomodarse en el asiento, se quitó los guantes largos hasta el codo y los dejó en su regazo.

—Usted bromea._ Con un suspiro ofendido, Henri replicó:

— ¡Claro que no! Espere hasta que me retire; después eche un vistazo por el salón, y lo verá. Cerca del hogar, frente a usted. —Henri se acercó más y murmuró—: Un caballero de apariencia muy viril me pidió que lo acomodara en una mesa desde donde pudiera mirarla.

El corazón de Serena latió con fuerza un instante y luego continuo a su ritmo normal. Henri se equivocaba, desde luego, o exageraba. Los años pasaban y los hombres parecían ser notablemente capaces de resistir sus encantos, aunque estuviesen vestidos con sedas y encajes. Sospechaba que guardaba cierta relación con su expresión, que, según le habían dicho, era algo adusta.

—Gracias, Henri —repuso con voz displicente.

No miraría hacia la chimenea. Sospechaba que Henri podría haber llegado a sobornar a algún hombre para que demostrara interés en ella; tampoco estaba demasiado segura de que el concepto de «viril» del maitre coincidiera con el suyo. Partió por la mitad un panecillo, lo untó con mantequilla y dio un primer bocado verdaderamente celestial. Adoraba Francia. Adoraba su idioma. Adoraba su arquitectura. Adoraba todos los platos que le habían servido. Pero, más que nada, adoraba su pan. Firme, blanco, con una miga compacta envuelta en una corteza sabrosa, alimentaba el alma de gourmet que, hasta aquel momento, ni siquiera sabía que poseía. Casi avergonzada por el placer sensual que encontraba en un simple panecillo, se apresuró a abrir los ojos, dirigir la vista al otro lado del salón y… lo vió. Era muy viril y, sin duda, la estaba mirando. Desvió la vista tan rápido que le crujieron los tendones de la nuca.

Él la observaba fijamente. En el instante en que ambas miradas se cruzaron, Serena vislumbró interés, especulación y una intensa... bueno, así parecía... pero no podía ser, posesividad. La distrajo el sonido de algo que caía en su falda de seda; al contemplar su mano se dio cuenta de que había estrujado el trozo de pan hasta que la corteza crujiente y dorada se había deshecho en migajas que cayeron en su regazo. Con cuidado, dejó el maltratado panecillo en la panera. Se sacudió las migas y fijó la vista en la mesa. De la sopa se elevaba un vaho cargado de aromas de calor y seguridad.

Controló el temblor de sus dedos y tomó la cuchara. La hundió en el caldo, se la llevó a la boca. Mientras tragaba, el sentido común regresó a ella. Su mente de mujer soltera, incitada por la melodramática especulación de Henri, había exagerado la profundidad de la mirada del extraño. El caballero la observaba, sí. El humo rodeaba su cabeza formando círculos que se elevaban del puro que sostenía entre los dedos. Pero sin duda la miraba con la misma actitud inquisitiva — ¡ah, llamémosla por su verdadero nombre: entrometida!— que mostraban los demás viajeros, ávidos de escándalo.

Serena tomó otra cucharada de sopa y suspiró al sentir el regusto del orégano tras el del pescado y el ajo. Sí, sopa. Celestial y, sin embargo, tan corriente. Pero, pese a la protección de la estola que cubría sus hombros y el calor del plato que tenía delante, un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral. "Imaginación", se dijo. Luna siempre le había dicho que tenía demasiada imaginación; Serena a veces pensaba que la vieja malvada la había alentado. No obstante, experimentaba la urgencia de volver a mirarlo; cuando Henri se llevó el plato de sopa y lo remplazó por uno de cordero, así lo hizo.

El extraño la miraba directamente a los ojos y alzó su copa en gesto de saludo. Los pulmones de Serena dejaron de funcionar. El corazón le dio un vuelco, y se quedó boquiabierta como un conejo hipnotizado por una serpiente. Las pestañas de ébano del extraño enmarcaban unos ojos azules; Serena podía distinguirlos incluso desde el otro extremo del salón. Pero no celestes, ni azul claro. Azul zafiro ardiente, llameante de pasión por... ¿por qué? Por ella; si la sonrisa de lobo constituía algún indicio.

En Toulouse, Serena había dado dinero a un muchacho que le había sonreído así, porque lo creyó hambriento. Le había dado más cuando le pareció que iba a atacarla y quitarle todo lo que no le había entregado por voluntad propia. No era una mujer valiente; nunca lo había sido; aquel muchacho, y ahora este hombre, la ponían nerviosa.

Pero pese a todo su ávido despliegue de dientes, el extraño no daba la impresión de tener hambre. Su chaqueta negra, de corte perfecto le sentaba tan bien como una segunda piel. Le perfilaba los hombros, anchos como los de los labriegos que trabajaban en los campos. Y, en verdad, en algunos aspectos semejaba un campesino. Tenía las manos grandes, tan grandes que cubrían por completo la copa de vino que sostenía. Volvió a levantar la copa en dirección a Serena. Su sonrisa rapaz se expandió; de pronto, ella se puso de pie. Debía marcharse de aquel lugar. Ya. Esa misma noche. No, a primera hora de la mañana. Aquello era una farsa. No sabía por qué había pensado que podía engañar a todo el mundo. Engañarse a sí misma. Era una mujer sensata, y una larga historia de ensueños diurnos no era una excusa para tanta imprudencia.

—¿Mademoiselle?_ Volvió hacia Henri su mirada petrificada. — ¿El cordero no está a su gusto?

—Sí. No. No sé —asió con manos sudorosas los extremos de su estola e intentó recuperar su aura de diosa gélida—. Me retiro a mi suite._ Una expresión semejante a un agudo dolor intestinal alteró los rasgos de Henri.

—No se preocupe. Si hay algo que no sea de su agrado, me ocuparé personalmente de ello. El cordero está demasiado condimentado, ¿no es así? Ya advertí al memo del cocinero..._ Ella dio un paso adelante. Henri retrocedió. —No puede marcharse sin acabar su plato. Nunca se retira sin comer...

Las lamentaciones del maitre seguían resonando en los oídos de Serena mientras pasaba apresurada entre las mesas ocupadas en dirección a la puerta. ¿Comer? No podía comer. Un hombre extraño la había mirado. Con una intención que ella sólo había visto dirigida a otras mujeres. En su vida nada la había preparado para esa clase de... relación.

Los sueños plenos de anhelos —ahora se daba cuenta— no la habían preparado para afrontar la realidad. El murmullo de las conversaciones se tomó más fuerte a su paso cuando los turistas vieron que se retiraba. La observaban caras curiosas. Sus mejillas enrojecieron de mortificación. Se apresuraba como una mujer obligada, en circunstancias desesperadas, a ganarse la vida. Había deseado no volver a tener necesidad de obrar así.

Alguien tironeó de su estola con tanta fuerza que Serena se dio la vuelta para enfrentarlo... Nadie. El extremo de encaje se había enganchado en el florón del respaldo de una silla. Lo liberó de forma tan brusca que rasgó la delicada trama. Continuó su huida hacia la entrada, pasando ante los camareros que la saludaban con reverencias. Llegó a la puerta y prosiguió su camino, ignorando los lamentos de Henri. Atravesó el cómodo foyer, la escalinata curva, avanzó por el pasillo oscuro y vacío hasta las puertas dobles del fondo. Con dedos temblorosos tomó la llave que llevaba en el bolsillo. Apenas pudo meterla en la cerradura y, cuando lo consiguió, la hizo girar. La puerta se abrió; Serena entró y cerró. Con el corazón agitado se apoyó contra la puerta.

¿El extraño la había perseguido? ¿Estaría en aquel mismo instante acercándose a grandes zancadas a su alcoba, con esa peculiar combinación de determinación y desdén en el rostro? Cerraría la puerta con llave. Así estaría a salvo de ese hombre. Apretó la oreja contra la madera lustrada y se esforzó por oír pasos, pero el nogal macizo apagaba cualquier sonido. ¿Estaría allí fuera, dispuesto a llamar? No podía tolerar la incertidumbre. Respiró hondo y abrió de golpe la puerta. El corredor estaba vacío. No había nadie. Nadie la había se guido. Sintiéndose bastante tonta, volvió a cerrar y echó la llave. Los ruidos de la cerradura al trabarse la tranquilizaron, y se relajó por primera vez desde que viera a ese hombre espantoso.

Había entendido mal la atención que él le dedicaba. No tenía experiencia alguna con los hombres; entonces, ¿cómo podía saber si a él le interesaría vivir un simple flirteo o un tórrido romance? Se quitó la estola y la arrojó sobre la cama... o, peor aún, si a él sólo le interesara preguntarle dónde había comprado la estola, para poder regalar una igual a su esposa.

Le ardían las mejillas al pensar en como reiría él para sus adentros al verla huir del comedor. El estómago protestó al recordar el sabroso cordero que había dejado humeando sobre la mesa. La comida de aquel lugar había alimentado un apetito largamente embotado por húmedos pasteles de Cornualles y coles de Bruselas recocidas. Ahora, por esa razón, y por muchas otras, Serena lamentaba haber huido del comedor. Buscó su cartera. No colgaba de su brazo. En su necia prisa, la había dejado en el comedor. Como el resto de sus pertenencias, le había costado una bonita suma. No podía abandonarla, lo mismo que todo cuanto había comprado y atesoraba con el sibaritismo propio de un alma famélica. Tendría que recuperar su cartera.

¿Qué le había hecho pensar que podría llevar a cabo semejante engaño? Apesadumbrada, contempló el aposento iluminado por la suave llama de velas de cera de abeja. Le habían asignado una habitación que antaño cumplió las funciones de dormitorio principal; era preciosa. Paneles de nogal tallado cubrían las paredes. Un aroma a rosas perfumaba el aire. El lecho, enorme y cómodo, estaba rodeado de cortinajes de brocado de terciopelo. El colchón estaba cubierto por un cobertor de terciopelo color borgoña al tono. La estructura descansaba sobre una plataforma que todas las noches, al adormecerse, la hacía sentirse como una princesa.

Le encantaba esa habitación, pero por mucho que simulaba no podría convertirla en suya. Era hora de admitir la verdad. Ella era un fraude... y una ladrona. Se arrodilló junto a la cama y palpó la base del colchón hasta encontrar el maletín. Cada noche, antes de dormirse, sentía y disfrutaba de la abultada forma; ese maletín contenía la clave de su independencia. Tomó la manija y arrastró el maletín hasta sacarlo de debajo del colchón. Lo abrió, retiró los fajos de billetes, los desparramó sobre la alfombra y los contó. Tres mil libras. En menos de un mes había gastado la mitad de su mal habida herencia.

Se cubrió la cara con una mano; había peleado contra la dura y fría verdad, y había perdido. Sabía que debía regresar. Volver a la deprimente Inglaterra, con su niebla y sus largos inviernos, antes de que el legado de Luna desapareciera por completo en pos de un sueño de aventura y romance. Quedaba bastante dinero para abrir una librería en el lugar más remoto de East Little Teignmouth. Serena sabía mucho de libros; quizá más que cualquier otra mujer de Gran Bretaña; tal vez pudiera hacer que su tienda tuviese éxito. Sin embargo... sin embargo... alzó la cabeza y miró aburrida la pared estucada. ¿Podría vivir y morir después de haber probado el placer en forma tan breve y tan amarga? El golpe en la puerta la sobresaltó. Contempló fijamente la puerta con el ánimo abatido.

—Mademoiselle, soy Henri._ El tono suave del maitre apenas logró aliviar su consternación. —Traigo su cartera.

—Sí —rápidamente tomó los fajos de billetes y los guardó en la maleta—. Un momento —metió el maletín debajo de la cama. Se puso de pie, se alisó la falda y, tras recobrar su dignidad, se dirigió a la puerta. Cierta cautela la llevó a preguntar—: ¿Henri?

—También se olvidó los guantes —dijo la voz.

—Gracias —abrió la puerta—. Usted es el mejor..._ Pero la figura cuyos hombros bloqueaban la luz que llegaba del pasillo no era la de Henri. Se trataba del hombre del comedor, que sostenía la cartera y los guantes de Serena en las manos tendidas hacia ella. Sus ojos azul zafiro relucían de triunfo. Le hizo una reverencia burlona.

—Su Alteza Real —dijo en el idioma de Baminia—, ¿cuánto tiempo creías que podrías escapar de mí?


	3. Capítulo 2

El miedo atenazó su garganta. ¿Quién era ese hombre? ¿Cómo sabía que Serena hablaba baminio? Y, ¿por qué, oh Dios, por qué había abandonado la seguridad de Inglaterra? Trató de cerrar la puerta de golpe, pero el enorme pie, calzado con bota, se interpuso en el umbral. El extraño gruñó cuando la pesada madera golpeó su rodilla. Serena se apoyó en la puerta con todo su peso, pero él la empujó hacia dentro.

— ¡Henri! — gritó la muchacha. La voz que había oído antes era la de Henri. ¿Dónde estaba el maítre?

—No, princesa. Nada de eso —de nuevo el extraño habló en baminio—. No habrá rescate alguno en estos aposentos —dijo, mientras abría la puerta por completo. Serena estiró el cuello para escrutar el corredor detrás de él y vio al maitre d'hótel aprisionado entre otros dos hombres; los pies del francés pedalearon en el aire cuando lo alzaron en vilo. El extraño contempló la azorada confusión de Serena; luego aplastó las esperanzas e ilusiones de la muchacha con una sola y concisa frase: —Lo soborné. Si escuchas con atención, podrás oír el tintineo del dinero en su bolsillo.

—Así que lucharía contra un oso feroz, ¿eh? — gritó Serena al maitre. Henri trató de darse la vuelta, pero los hombres que lo retenían no se lo permitieron; antes que ella pudiera volver a gritar el extraño entró en la habitación, obligándola a retroceder; de él rezumaba un aura grande, oscura, furiosa, semejante a la de un oso.

De nuevo se sintió invadida por el pánico que la había impulsado a ocultarse en su cuarto, e intentó escapar. El extraño le aferró una muñeca y la obligó a volverse, golpeándose con el marco de la puerta. Lo miró; el tamaño, la oscuridad y la furia habían crecido hasta alcanzar las dimensiones de un mamut. Serena no había estudiado en vano antiguos textos chinos. Si conseguía dominar su miedo, pensar y recordar... Tomó aliento. Evaluó la situación. El extraño se hallaba de pie en ángulo recto con respecto a ella, con el brazo tendido, la articulación del codo era su punto vulnerable. Y aunque era más corpulento, más fuerte y estaba dispuesto a emplear su fuerza contra ella, Serena se descubrió incapaz de hacer lo mismo sin un toque de piedad. Al menos, no sin advertirle.

—Quíteme las manos de encima —ordenó en francés, con una pasable imitación de serenidad.

—No, princesa.

Parecía muy seguro de sí mismo. Al apretar la muñeca con más fuerza, el delicado guante de Serena se deslizó de su mano. Ella siguió la caída con los ojos muy abiertos. El guante aterrizó sobre la punta de la bota negra del extraño; una decoración incoherente con el resistente cuero. Con lentitud, la mirada de Serena subió por las largas piernas del intruso, vestidas con pantalones negros; por el torso, cubierto con una camisa blanca y una chaqueta negra, hasta llegar a la cara. No había bondad alguna que suavizara los marcados rasgos. Tampoco algún defecto que humanizara su apariencia divina. El hombre parecía un elemento de la naturaleza: inhumano, peligroso, áspero. Quizá hasta... ¿demente? Debía hacerlo.

Aferró la muñeca del hombre y se la retorció. Sin quererlo, él abrió los dedos, y Serena siguió retorciendo hasta quedar junto al extraño, con el brazo de él debajo del suyo. Atónita, se quedó mirando el espectáculo de su mano, más pequeña y más clara, que dominaba la del intruso. Los chinos tenían razón. La maniobra daba resultado. ¡De veras daba resultado!

— ¡Eso no te lo enseñaron en la escuela de monjas! - excla mó él—. Dime donde...

Arrancada de su incredulidad por el tono imperioso del extraño, Serena le golpeó el brazo, con la esperanza de forzar la articulación del codo. Él la empujó aplicándole la otra mano en la frente, con lo cual logró que ella perdiera el equilibrio. Al caer le hizo una zancadilla, y Serena aterrizó en el suelo, aún aferrada a la muñeca del extraño. El hombre la tomó por debajo de la axila y la arrastró hacia el interior de la habitación cerrando la puerta. Serena se soltó lo más rápido que pudo y se puso de pie con torpeza. La ira del intruso se reflejaba en su voz, ahora más profunda. Apretó los puños contra la cintura, y el otro guante de la muchacha cayó debajo del descuidado pie.

—Quisiera saber dónde has estado, para aprender todo esto. Si no hubieras vacilado..._ Si no hubiera vacilado, se habría liberado.

Pero no lo dijo. Al fin y al cabo, aquel hombre estaba loco, Henri era un corrupto, y ella una huérfana desgraciada, cuya desaparición y posible asesinato jamás serían advertidos... Pero la próxima vez que empleara alguna de esas tácticas orientales, y diera resultado, no haría ninguna pausa. Aprovecharía su ventaja. Al ver que permanecía quieta, el extraño se relajó un poco y la miró de arriba abajo, concienciándose de que su nueva posesión encerraba muy pocos atractivos.

De acuerdo. No era ninguna belleza. El modista de Londres había chasqueado la lengua con aire de desaprobación al ver sus brazos y sus piernas de potrillo, y el peinador de Londres le había cortado el pelo largo y rubio, quejándose de la deprimente falta de ondas. Sus ojos, de color celeste, eran ligeramente rasgados, una herencia cuyo origen constituía un verdadero misterio, y su mentón se proyectaba hacia delante de forma agresiva.

Sólo su piel había pasado su prueba personal de nobleza. Su cutis claro rara vez había visto el sol durante los años vividos con Luna. Pero en cuanto ponía los pies fuera de la sombría biblioteca para salir a la luz del día, adquiría un suave tinte sonrosado. Ni uno solo de sus sombreros le brindaba bastante protección, pero de ninguna manera —de ninguna manera— iba a permanecer encerrada y perderse su gran aventura. De modo que, aunque no fuera encantadora, tampoco era propiedad de ese extraño, así que no tenía derecho alguno a sonreír de esa manera burlona.

—¿Quién es usted? —preguntó Serena esta vez en inglés. La boca del extraño, firme, de labios carnosos, se torció en expresión de disgusto.

—Estás jugando —habló en inglés de nuevo, con un ligerísimo acento.

—No..._ En realidad, sí. El juego de seguir viva.

—Volverás conmigo, te guste o no.

— ¿Volver? ¿Adónde?_ Al menos podría salir de la habitación, llegar a la puerta principal y tener la probabilidad de gritar pidiendo ayuda. — ¿Nos marcharemos pronto?_ En su prisa algo pareció alertarlo. Entrecerró los ojos y sus largas pestañas negras se enredaron en los párpados. No era justo.

—Supongo que te darás cuenta de la importancia de tu participación en esta ceremonia, princesa._ " Síguele el juego."

—Por supuesto.

—Esa carta tan tonta que enviaste era inaceptable. Ya lo sabes.

— ¿En serio?

— ¡Que santa Lucía te perdone!_ Dio un paso adelante hasta quedar demasiado cerca. Serena percibió un débil aroma a tabaco. El intruso había fumado un puro antes de perseguirla: un predador demasiado seguro de su presa. — ¿Negarías a nuestro pueblo su prosperidad? El destino de dos reinos depende del cumplimiento de la profecía — dijo el extraño.

Era mucho más alto que ella; Serena tenía poca experiencia con hombres tan altos. En realidad, tenía poca experiencia con cualquier tipo de hombre en general. Ninguno se había molestado en visitar a una erudita excéntrica como Luna. Y Luna hablaba de los hombres según eran en su juventud. Quizá fuera una noción algo idealizada. De acuerdo con Luna, los hombres que había conocido eran primitivos, dados a avasallar a una mujer por la excitación que les producía su mente y el placer que les proporcionaba su cuerpo. Bien, el instinto de Serena gritaba: ¡Corre!. Estaba dispuesta a intentar otra de las tácticas chinas, cuando la detuvo algo que dijo el extraño.

— ¿La profecía? ¿Se refiere a la profecía de Baminia y Serefina?_ A pesar de que parecía imposible, él se tornó más imponente aún.

— ¿Te atreves a bromear conmigo?_ Levantó las manos como si fuera a retorcerle el pescuezo, pero las bajó enseguida, dirigiéndose con rapidez hasta el otro lado de la habitación y deteniéndose junto al delicado secreter. Serena comenzó a avanzar poco a poco hacia la puerta, pero, sin siquiera mirarla, el intruso advirtió: —Si te mueves, tendré que ceder a mis más bajos instintos._ No aclaró de qué instintos se trataba; no hacía falta. La imaginación de la muchacha se disparó como un caballo desbocado. Se detuvo. —Advertí a tus regentes que no te enviaran al extranjero —continuó él, en baminio—. Deberían haberte retenido en Serefina, a salvo de los extranjeros._ Serena respondió en inglés:

—Creo que ha habido un error. Yo no soy quien usted cree. Es decir, si quien presumo que usted cree que soy realmente es..._ Él la miró, y a ella se le entrecortó la voz.

— ¿Te atreves a negar que eres la princesa Mina de Serefina?_ Si la verdad no hubiera sido tan patética, Serena casi podría haberse echado a reír.

—No soy nada de lo que Henri o los huéspedes comentan que soy. Sólo soy la señorita Serena Tsukino, de East Little Teignmouth, Cornualles._ Su declaración no hizo mella en la imperiosa postura del extraño, que desechó las palabras de la muchacha sin consideración alguna.

—Qué disparate._ Comenzó a sentirse algo más tranquila; con actitud deliberadamente indiferente, se agachó a recoger la estola de encaje y el largo guante.

— ¿Cuánto hace que no ve a su princesa?

—Te vi por última vez en ocasión de tu décimo cumpleaños, el día que marchaste a estudiar a España.

— Se trata de eso, entonces —rió un poco, aliviada de haber aclarado el malentendido—. No la ve desde... ¿cuántos años hace?

—Doce.

—Tal vez haya algún parecido entre nosotras; me halaga que usted me confunda con una princesa, pero en realidad soy una... —cesó su risa—.. No soy nadie.

—Entiendo. Qué error tan incómodo —No la desafió, ni rió, ni mostró síntoma alguno de demencia, pero tampoco se retiró con una reverencia. En lugar de ello, levantó la tapa del pequeño secreter y buscó entre las numerosas plumas—. ¿Podrías aclararme unos cuantos misterios?

—Supongo que sí._ ¿Qué buscaba el extraño?

— ¿Cómo es que una "nadie" ? ¿Cómo Serena Tsukino de East Little Teignmouth, Cornualles, llegó a un lujoso hotel de los Pirineos con suficiente dinero para comportarse como... me atrevería a decir... una princesa?_ Serena quedó boquiabierta, en un nada refinado gesto de asombro. El no le creía. Seguía pensando que era una princesa de Serelina.

— ¡Le digo la verdad!

— ¿Acaso yo he dicho lo contrario? —replicó él con tranquilidad—. Sólo sentía curiosidad por el origen de tu riqueza, que parece haber impresionado a muestro pequeño Henri. O, si no a Henri, al menos a su bien forrado bolsillo._ El extraño tomó el ornado cortaplumas y lo hizo rodar entre sus dedos al tiempo que esbozaba una sonrisa peculiar.

La desconfianza original de Serena retornó con plena fuerza. Había comprado el secreter a un vendedor ambulante en su viaje a los Pirineos, a una anciana que había montado su negocio en un carromato y que vendía una variedad de artículos únicos; y entre ellos, se hallaba la caja de madera que había llamado la atención de Serena. Lo levantó, pasó los dedos por las tallas de aspecto moruno, y la astuta comerciante vio de inmediato el deseo de la muchacha. La anciana abrió la caja, sacó los lapiceros, las plumas, el cortaplumas y los exhibió a la luz del sol. Permitió que Serena acariciara el suntuoso papel, mientras le relataba la historia absurda de los antecedentes nobles, antiguos y sangrientos del secreter. Serena no le creyó una palabra, desde luego, pero en breves instantes el dinero y el secreter habían cambiado de manos. Ahora este loco sostenía el cortaplumas, y Serena temía sus intenciones. Comenzó a retroceder hacia la puerta una vez más, pero la cabeza del extraño giró con rapidez y con su mirada feroz la clavó en el sitio donde se hallaba. Se detuvo. Con una falsa sonrisa, avanzó en dirección contraria, hacia la ventana con bisagras.

—En verdad, el dinero procede de una herencia.

— ¿De uno de tus parientes? —Todavía la vigilaba—. De tu abuelo, lo más probable._ Ella rodeó la gran cama y arrojó la estola y el guante sobre el cobertor, sin apartar en ningún momento los ojos del extraño.

— No.

— ¿De tu padre? ¿Tu madre?_ Al recordar la especulación desenfrenada a que se había entregado en el comedor, y conociendo su falta de habilidad para inventar, respondió con tono triunfante:

— ¡De mi marido!

Para ocultar su expresión culpable, miró por la ventana. Cada día, desde su llegada, había admirado la vista desde su alcoba. Miraba el jardín y más allá de él. En aquel momento, bañadas por la luz de la luna, las altas montañas se elevaban en un círculo de riscos detrás del antiguo castillo, protegiéndolo de los peores vientos invernales. Serena sólo rogaba que, cuando abriera la ventana y saltara al otro lado, no se fracturara una pierna.

—Ah, eres viuda.

—Así es._ Un hombre caminaba por los sinuosos senderos del jardín. Se detuvo y miró hacia arriba; el sombrero le ocultaba el rostro. Serena alzó una mano. Con movimientos pequeños, desesperados, le hizo señas. Tal vez aquel caballero la socorriera como no había hecho el traicionero Henri.

—Qué trágico —murmuró el intruso—. Sin embargo, no llevas anillo de casada._ El hombre que estaba afuera continuó su camino, y Serena se dio cuenta de que no recibiría ayuda. De improviso, abrió la ventana y adelantó un pie. Oyó el trueno de unos pasos a sus espaldas y el grito del extraño: — ¡No, no lo hagas!

No había tiempo para saltar con gracia, de modo que, simplemente, se inclinó hacia delante y dejó que su propio peso la condujera hacia el exterior de la estancia.


	4. Capítulo 3

Justo cuando la atrapaba la fuerza de gravedad, unas manos tiraron de ella hacia atrás. Serena soltó un alarido, fuerte y agudo, cuando el extraño la arrastró adentro. La falda se le enredó en las piernas. Su trasero dio con fuerza en el suelo, y el impacto la dejó sin aliento. El hombretón cerró de un golpe la ventana al tiempo que ella soltaba su último grito. Se quedó en silencio, un ominoso silencio. Serena alzó la vista y lo vio erguido a su lado. Altísimo. Retrocedió, pero él la agarró del brazo y la obligó a ponerse en pie. Ella le lanzó un puñetazo al pecho; el intruso le tomó las dos muñecas y las aferró con las esposas de sus dedos. Serena odiaba la experiencia que estaba viviendo. La indefensión, la futilidad, el miedo.

— ¿Quién es usted? — preguntó. Él ignoró la pregunta y su intentona de escapar, como si ambos hechos fueran indignos de su atención. Llevó la mano izquierda de Serena hacia la luz y dijo:

—Henri comentó, y con razón, que no creía que hubieras estado casada, pues no tienes ninguna marca que indique haber llevado un anillo de bodas._ Los dedos de los pies de Serena se curvaron dentro de las chinelas de seda, pero ¿para qué serviría darle un punta pié? Sólo lograría hacerse daño con la bota del extraño.

— ¿Qué clase de marca? - preguntó con voz entrecortada, tensa, detestando oír la prueba de su ansiedad.

—Una marca más clara. Una huella en la piel —y le sacudió la mano hasta que ella abrió el puño—.. Alguna prueba de que un anillo de oro rodeó tu dedo y diga que eres la esposa de un hombre.

—No estuve casada mucho tiempo.

—Es lo que imaginé. Ninguna mujer con experiencia habría huido del comedor con tanta prisa. —Se inclinó hacia ella, y Serena echó la cabeza hacia atrás, mirándolo fijamente, hasta que comenzó a dolerle el cuello a causa de la incómoda posición—. O no lo habría hecho sólo porque yo la miraba._ Serena no supo qué responder. Cuanto más lo observaba, más sospechaba que el extraño tenía razón. Las mujeres no huían cuando él las miraba; corrían hacia él. El extraño tenía cierto atractivo animal y un toque de disciplina, y olía a cuero tibio y aire fresco. Y no la había matado... todavía.

— ¿Con cuánto dinero sobornó a Henri?

—Lo suficiente para averiguar lo que quería. —Bajó la vista a la mano de ella, que aún mantenía apretada; aflojó la presión y dijo con voz divertida—: Te tiene simpatía, ¿sabes?

Tal vez el extraño no planeaba matarla. De hecho, ahora que lo consideraba mejor, no tenía aspecto de asesino. No, se parecía mas a uno de esos hombres de los que hablaba Luna. Fuerte, viril, impaciente ante las protestas de una doncella. Quizá planeara obtener sus favores, a lo que ella no podría negarse puesto que se disponía a regresar a Inglaterra, y debía llevarse algún recuerdo.

— ¿Henri me tiene simpatía?

—Sí. Hizo falta algo más que una suma de dinero para asegurar su cooperación.

— ¿Qué más?

—Mis guardaespaldas amenazaron con eliminarlo._ Serena consiguió liberar las manos. ¿Qué había estado pensando? ¿Que porque un hombre la aferraba deseaba hacer el amor con ella? Necesitaba averiguar qué quería ese bárbaro enloquecido, antes de encontrarse tirada en el fondo del risco que se veía por la ventana. Si al menos no hubiera quedado atrapada entre la pared, la cama y él... —Si Henri no pide ayuda, es sólo por Jedite y Neflyte y sus grandes y hábiles puños.

Serena fijó la mirada en las manos del extraño. No estaban cerradas formando un puño. De hecho, sus dedos parecían notablemente relajados. Tenía las uñas limpias, bien cortadas, anchas. Un vello espeso oscurecía su piel bronceada, y una trama de venas y tendones daba relieve a la piel. Manos grandes; manos deseables, si lo que decía Luna era cierto. Se sonrojó al captar el rumbo que tomaban sus pensamientos; luego palideció al darse cuenta de que ese hombre podía aplastarla con tanta facilidad como a un mosquito. La referencia que había hecho al miedo de Henri aumentó el de ella.

—Comprendo —dijo—. Quiere intimidarme.

—Una princesa de Serefina no se deja intimidar por nadie —replicó él con altivez.

—Entonces eso prueba que no soy una princesa._ Él la ignoró.

—Sólo te lo dije porque parecías tan perdida cuando Henri te abandonó..._ Perdida. Patética. Sí; así era ella.

—No soy una princesa.

—Entonces eres una fulana._ Escandalizada, lo miró con la boca abierta. —Una fulana muy cara —las facciones de su rostro se endurecieron—. ¿Qué clase de mujer se alojaría sola en un hotel de lujo, sin una dama de compañía ni una criada?_ Una mujer que jamás ha tenido una criada y que no quiere que alguien husmee en su pasado. —Y, como fulana, estás disponible para mi placer._ Las anchas manos que Serena admiraba la tomaron por los codos. El extraño la acercó a él, curvando su cuerpo contra el de ella como un lobo que protege a su compañera. Bajó la cabeza, y la muchacha trató de apartarse. —No —susurró él, al tiempo que la empujaba contra el cristal de la ventana y le alzaba la cara tomándola por el mentón. Demasiado tarde, Serena recordó una de sus técnicas chinas. Intentó aplastarle la nariz con la frente. Pero él, que en apariencia no había olvidado la maniobra anterior, le aferró la barbilla con firmeza. —Tengo dinero para pagarte cuanto me pidas —dijo—. Una fulana nunca rechaza una bonita suma de dinero.

— ¡Ya lo creo que sí! —exclamó ella.

—Pero no puedes permitir que quienes aquí se alojan sepan cuál es tu profesión._ Su cuerpo se tensó al pensar en la posibilidad de que se desvaneciera la ilusión que había cultivado con tanto esmero y que los huéspedes del hotel la miraran con desprecio. Él rió entre dientes, y el sonido de su risa le hizo tanto daño como si le pasaran los dedos por una trituradora. —Ya hablan de ti, muchachita. Se preguntan de dónde vienes. De no ser por Henri y su firme apoyo, los caballeros que aquí pernoctan ya estarían llamando a tu puerta. ¿No lo habías pensado?_ No; no se le había ocurrido, y prefería que él no se lo hubiera dicho. El extraño inclinó la cabeza, y su boca rozó la de ella: un leve saludo. Serena casi se sofocó. Un beso. Su primer beso, dado por un loco iracundo que primero la había confundido con una princesa y luego con una fulana. —Relájate —susurró el hombre._ Su aliento le entibió la cara, provocándole una sensación de intimidad. El alféizar sobresaliente se clavó en la parte inferior de sus muslos. El frío de la ventana se filtró por la fina seda del vestido y la enagua. Se estremeció, y él la atrajo más cerca, al tiempo que le deslizaba la mano por la espalda, diluyendo el frío. —Puedo hacerte entrar en calor. —Su voz era suave, hipnótica—.. Una mujer de tu experiencia necesita que un hombre le proporcione cuanto necesita._ Haciendo cuña con sus brazos, intentando apartar el pecho del extraño, Serena dijo:

—No soy..._ Los labios del intruso se apretaron más fuerte contra los de ella, cortando sus protestas. Tenía los ojos cerrados; esas ridículas pestañas le hacían sombra en las mejillas y su expresión era seria, como si el beso requiriera cierta concentración.

Concentración. Eso era lo que necesitaba Serena para conservar la calma. Él la estaba besando, era cierto, pero si esperaba algo más, ella no podría dárselo, puesto que no sabía de qué se trataba. Además, no quería despertar al monstruo. Luna le había dicho que besar, cuando se hacía bien, podía desatar en un hombre las más bajas necesidades. Luna le había dicho...

—Cierra los ojos —el extraño alzó la cabeza y se quedó mirándola fijo, abrazándola, su cuerpo apretado contra el de ella, con un solo brazo. La otra mano dejó de sostener su mentón para acariciarle la mejilla—.. Qué ojos —susurró—. Tan llenos de reproche. Tan reveladores. Me arrebatan el alma.

— ¿Acaso se hace el gracioso? —preguntó Serena con desconfianza. Él hizo una mueca de desaprobación.

—No eres muy educada.

—Usted se impone de este modo, ¿y se queja de "mis" modales?

—Qué mujer tan exasperante. —Su tono era santurrón; su aspecto, endemoniado. Serena esperaba que la apartara de un empujón, pero en cambio él le acarició los párpados con los labios hasta hacérselos cerrar—.. Ahora, manténlos así —y la besó una vez más. En apariencia el fastidio no disminuía su ardor; en realidad, parecía surtir el efecto opuesto. Esta vez sus labios eran más cálidos, más insistentes. Su cuerpo le proporcionaba una calidez semejante a la de las llamas de una chimenea.

Amantes. En uno de sus paseos Serena vio a unos amantes besándose entre las flores alpinas, y la sorpresa la obligó a mirar con grosera fascinación. Una boca se abría a la otra, ambas rebosantes de algún obvio fervor. La desolación la había forzado a correr en dirección contraria, temerosa de no llegar a conocer jamás semejante familiaridad.

Ahora estaba aquí, en brazos de un demente, violento, ladrón, asesino y, sin embargo, se sentía inclinada a continuar. Ese algo pecaminoso desatado el día en que abandonara su vida anterior ahora susurraba: ¿Qué tiene de malo saber?. Entreabrió los labios y se abandonó en los brazos del extraño. Y su lengua le rozó la boca. Empujó con fuerza con la palma de la mano, en la nuez.

— ¡Ah!_ El extraño la soltó y se agarró la garganta. Liberada, Serena exigió saber:

— ¿Para qué hizo eso?

— ¿Qué?—preguntó él con voz ronca. Tosió un poco y repitió—¿Hacer qué? Sólo te besaba_ Ella se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano, ofendida.

—¡Me ha lamido!_ Su intención era insultarlo. En cambio, aún con la mano en la garganta, el extraño se limitó a mirarla. El zafiro brillante de sus ojos se transformó en un pensativo tono pizarra.

—Podría sospechar que no has hecho tu fortuna mediante la prostitución.

—No soy una fulana. Ya le he dicho que soy Serena Tsukino, inglesa. Heredé cierta cantidad de dinero de..._ Miró con desaliento los rasgos dominantes del extraño. No quería contar sus tontas fantasías. Y mucho menos ahora. Cuando él se riera en su cara, la humillación la marchitaría y se corromperían todos sus recuerdos de aquel momento. Sin embargo, sólo la verdad le ayudaría. De lo contrario, ¿cómo podría salvarse, tal como debía hacer una inglesa de pro?

—Te escucho —dijo él cruzándose de brazos. Evidentemente, la pasión no lo había obnubilado. No había llegado a perder el control de sí mismo, pues ella no era una criatura irresistible. Serena se sentía decepcionada. Ella, simplemente, era...

—Serena Tsukino. Soy huérfana, criada en una escuela para expósitos. Trabajé para una dama que... murió.

— Dime, ¿qué tipo de trabajo hacías?

—Luna tenía una biblioteca increíblemente mohosa y quería una..., bueno, supongo que se podría decir una ayudante de investigaciones.

—Qué ocupación tan aburrida para alguien como tú

— ¡Oh, no! - esquivó la mirada escrutadora del extraño—. Al menos, no al principio. Yo tenía once años cuando empecé a trabajar para ella, y estaba hambrienta de conocimiento. Además, era flaca y patética. —Sonriente, le invitó a imaginar a la niña que había sido, pero él resistió, impasible—. Luna me enseñó griego, latín, francés, español, eslavo y un oscuro dialecto llamado baminio.

—Lo hablas como una nativa —comentó él.

—Sí, bueno... ¡Luna era una experta lingüista! — ¿Estaría convenciéndolo? No podía asegurarlo—. Sé traducir el chino mandarín y el alemán. Sé hacer fuegos artificiales, domar un caballo y montar en camello.

En realidad, sabía todo eso en teoría. No tenía experiencia práctica. Luna y ella no habían ido a ningún lugar, no habían hecho nada excepto leer y aprender. Llegaban cartas y dibujos de eruditos distantes, y Serena acariciaba con las yemas de los dedos los ornados trazos en tinta, deseando poder ir a esos países. Su adolescencia había transcurrido con rapidez, desperdiciada en sueños de libertad y viajes. Pero no creía prudente admitirlo ante aquel cínico.

—Hasta podría diseccionar un cuerpo humano —agregó con tono triunfante.

—Cuando estés conmigo, me aseguraré de mantener los cuchillos lejos de ti._ Con cualquier otro hombre, Serena podría haber pensado que se trataba de un comentario humorístico. Sin embargo, con ése en particular, lo tomó como una advertencia. Debía negarse a dar más explicaciones. Después de todo, él esperaba sin el menor interés, a que ella terminara. Serena se apresuró a continuar:

— Mi conocimiento sólo estaba limitado por los intereses de Luna, y a Luna le interesaba todo. Y yo me sentía agradecida de estar allí.

—En ese pueblecito de Cornualles.

—East Little Teignmouth. Sí, me sentía agradecida. Cualquier cosa era mejor que las otras alternativas.

— ¿Cuáles eran las otras alternativas?

—Trabajar de gobernanta, morirme de hambre o, la preferida de usted, la prostitución —respondió con tono cortante. No lograba convencerlo. Era como si el hombre no pudiera comprender ninguno de los idiomas que ella hablaba. Tal vez, si lo intentaba en voz más baja y grave...—. Luna quería que yo me quedara con su dinero, así que, cuando... ella murió... yo... mmm... lo heredé._ El rostro del extraño reflejó desaprobación. —Compré cuanto ve y vine aquí a interpretar un papel porque no podía soportar la idea de morirme sin saborear las maravillas del mundo —concluyó Serena deprisa.

— ¿A eso le llamas la verdad? —La nariz, abrupta, se contrajo, y los labios se fruncieron—. Esperaba que vieras tu error. ¿Las hermanas no te enseñaron que mentir es pecado... Su Alteza Real?

¿Con las acusaciones de prostitución no había hecho más que engañarla? Al mirarlo, convertido en la personificación de la más augusta censura, se convenció de que así era. Pretendía ponerla a prueba, como un jinete haría con un caballo nuevo. Si de verdad estaba loco, interpretaba su engaño con una lógica fría que ella podría llegar a admirar... si no fuera el objeto de ese engaño.

— ¡No soy una princesa y no estoy mintiendo! (o no mucho.) En mi cartera hay una copia del testamento. Es un testamento válido. Perfectamente legal. Si me permite..._ Cuando intentó rodearlo para mostrárselo, el extraño la sujetó.

—Permíteme decirte lo que pienso. Creo que eres la hija mimada de la Casa de Aino._ Serena intentó protestar, pero el intruso levantó una mano. —Ya he escuchado tu historia —le recordó.

—Pero no me cree. Hace doce años que no ve a esa princesa y, sin embargo, cree ser capaz de reconocerla.

—Las pruebas delatan tu verdadera identidad. Has asistido a la escuela del convento cercano a Viella, no lejos de la frontera española. En el comedor me reconociste y te retiraste a tu habitación para urdir un plan: un invento adecuado que no estabas preparada para contar.

—No sentía necesidad de explicarme ante un loco —preguntó con desconfianza—: ¿Y por qué quiere con tanto empeño a esa princesa?

—No siento la necesidad de explicar lo obvio —respondió él, burlándose al utilizar palabras semejantes a las de Serena—. Sentiste pánico cuando me viste tomar el cortaplumas que te envié como regalo cuando cumpliste quince años —señaló con la cabeza hacia el secreter, cuyo contenido estaba desparramado de forma totalmente desordenada.

—Sentí pánico porque creí que iba a apuñalarme._ Él sonrió: una ligera elevación de los labios.

—Sólo un tonto te lastimaría._ Cuánto detestaba aquello. Él hablaba de manera tan sensata, tan... tan... cuerda. Si seguía hablando, sería capaz de autoconvencerse de que era Mina de Serefina. Pero, aun en el supuesto de que estuviera cuerdo, todavía quedaba pendiente la irritante cuestión de suidentidad. Eli giendo las palabras con cuidado, preguntó:

—Si yo fuera en realidad una princesa y lo hubiera reconocido en el comedor, ¿por qué huiría asustada?

—Me aburren tus preguntas tontas —replicó el extraño con desdén.

—Por favor, respóndame.

—Huirías —contestó él con tono intimidatorio— porque soy Darien. Darien, de la Casa de Chiba. Con una sensación de aprensión, Serena se dio cuenta de que conocía el nombre.

— ¿Darien de Baminia?_ Él asintió.

—Tu prometido.


	5. Capítulo 4

Serena retrocedió hacia la puerta de la alcoba.

—Pero usted no puede ser un príncipe, ¿verdad?_ Darien alzó las cejas tupidas y oscuras.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Porque es demasiado..., demasiado..._ Grande. Ancho. Musculoso.

En sus libros había visto retratos de príncipes. Muchos. Vestían capas forradas con seda azul, que se echaban sobre el hombro con aire despreocupado. Usaban sombreros de terciopelo adornados con suaves plumas. Caminaban tan ligeramente que el suelo agradecía poder sostener su peso. Eran esbeltos, elegantes... y encantadores.

Un príncipe no se vestía de incansable blanco y negro, como cualquier caballero elegante. No tenía muslos tan gruesos y robustos como columnas romanas y brazos como los de un centurión. No caminaba dando fuertes zancadas, como un gigante que delimita su territorio, de modo que los suelos crujieran y la vajilla se estremeciera. Y la vajilla de veras se estremeció cuando Darien avanzó hacia Serena, obviamente nada encantado, la boca comprimida en una línea fina.

— ¿Por qué no? —preguntó con brusquedad.

—Usted no tiene cuello —soltó ella, agazapada contra la mesita de noche junto a la cama. Darien alargó una mano y se tocó el sencillo nudo del corbatín blanco.

—Por supuesto que tengo cuello. ¿Cómo tragaría, sino? — Como si se diera cuenta de lo que había dicho, hizo un ademán de disgusto—. Dices disparates, y yo me defiendo. -le miró furioso—. Sí, hace doce años que no te veía, pero tenía catorce el día en que te despedí; creo que desde entonces no he cambiado mucho. Si mi apariencia te desagrada, lo lamento, pero no es motivo para tratar de rehuir tus deberes. Estoy seguro de que, con el tiempo, nos acostumbraremos uno al otro._ Serena tenía dos opciones: podía volver a la hipótesis de que él estaba loco o podía aceptar que ese hombre de aspecto de campesino era Darien de Baminia. Sin embargo, temía que esto último fuera cierto, puesto que otra de sus fantasías, la del príncipe elegante, se marchitaba en una muerte breve y dolorosa.

—Entonces, ¿te parece que he cambiado?

—Por supuesto que has cambiado. Eras una niña; tu cuerpo no tenía forma y aún no te habías desarrollado. —La recorrió con la mirada rápidamente de la cabeza a los pies, y luego volvió a demorarse en el generoso busto, realzado de la manera más atractiva posible por el corte del vestido—. Aunque nunca esperé que fueras tan... alta._ ¿Alta? Habría podido jurar que él no se referiría a su estatura y, sin duda, en los ojos de Darien chispeaba la fascinación. Serena tanteó a sus espaldas en busca de la jarra de agua.

— ¿Por qué?_ Sí. Había interés, combinado con ese destello posesivo que ella había visto en el comedor. Retornó la alarma, redoblada._ ¿Por qué no esperabas que fuera tan alta?

—Bueno... —la miró a la cara—. Eras bastante baja... ¿No recuerdas cómo se reía nuestra gente cuando nos veía juntos?_ Debía ser firme. Tenía que serlo.

—No, porque no estaba ahí. No soy tu princesa._ El se quedó mirándola como sumido en profundos pensamientos; luego hizo un rígido movimiento con la cabeza.

—Y obviamente, yo no soy tu príncipe._ El corazón de Serena saltó un breve instante antes de que él continuara. —Olvido que eres joven; quizá desearías que tu futuro no hubiese sido decidido en el momento de tu nacimiento. Así que me mostraré romántico. —Darien se hincó ante ella y le tomó la mano libre—. Princesa Mina, ¿harás honor a nuestro compromiso y te casarás conmigo en la catedral de Plaisance después de la ceremonia de la Revelación?_ Serena miraba fijamente la coronilla del hombre, inclinada pero no humilde, y se dio cuenta de que nunca en toda su vida se había encontrado en semejante aprieto. Ni si quiera cuando empezó a trabajar en el orfanato. Ni dos meses antes, cuando se había escabullido de East Little Teignmouth en medio de la noche. Darien continuó: —Juntos podemos reunir nuestros dos reinos y dar prosperidad a nuestros países.

Serena se hallaba en un aprieto. Deseaba que él fuera Darien de Baminia. Deseaba ser Mina de Serefina. Y, más que nada en el mundo, deseaba creer que tenía una casa donde ir, donde la gente la mirara con esperanza y afecto y pensara que ella era la realización de una profecía. Tragó saliva. Soltó la jarra y movió la mano hasta suspenderla encima de la cabeza de Darien, casi tocando la melena tupida y negra.

Una sola palabra podía cambiar su vida. No tendría que volver a Inglaterra y abrir una librería en la soledad y la oscuridad. Recordaba todas las historias que le había contado Luna sobre los Dos Reinos... Encaramados en medio de los Pirineos, en otros tiempos, Baminia y Serefina habían estado unidos. Los había separado una tonta disputa; aunque nunca hubo un verdadero combate en la frontera compartida, ambos pueblos se despreciaban cordialmente. Según la profecía de santa Lucía, el príncipe Darien y la princesa Mina estaban destinados a volver a unir sus reinos, pero por alguna razón —Serena miró a Darien y creyó saber por qué— la verdadera princesa había escrito una carta renunciando a su herencia.

Y allí, y de forma muy oportuna, estaba Serena, que hablaba el idioma de Baminia y conocía sus costumbres y su historia. Ella podría engañar a todos y hacerles creer que era la princesa; nadie se enteraría nunca de la verdad. Estaba a punto de dar comienzo la mayor aventura de su vida. Aquella con la que siempre había soñado. Abrió la boca para decir: «Sí, me casaré contigo». En cambio, las palabras que salieron de sus labios fueron:

—Soy Serena Tsukino, de Cornualles. Soy plebeya, huérfana y volveré a Inglaterra para abrir una librería._ El contenido de la aventura, cuando se comparaba con el sueño, contenía cierto exceso de arenosa realidad para la simple Serena Tsukino. Sin embargo, la aventura tiraba de su mano, y su nombre era Darien. La apretó con más fuerza, alzó la cabeza y la miró a los ojos. Determinación. El hombre vibraba de determinación.

—Me casaré contigo —dijo él—, aunque para ello tenga que cruzar todos los ríos del infierno.

—Podría ser necesario —dijo ella. Tanteó sus espaldas buscando el asa de cerámica y levantó la jarra describiendo un amplio círculo. El agua salpicó cuando Serena trató de golpear a Darien en la cabeza, pero él esquivó el golpe. Como el peso de la jarra le hizo perder el equilibrio, él la tomó por la cintura y la mantuvo en pie. Con hosca satisfacción, dijo:

—Eres una mujer muy predecible, Mina —y la arrojó sobre la cama. La jarra se estrelló en el suelo cuando ella alzó las manos, pero nada pudo impedir que Darien se le echara encima. Era pesado como un tronco, y un tronco que no tenía nada de noble. —Dije que me casaría contigo._ Serena intentó moverse para poder sacar las manos de debajo del cuerpo del príncipe. Pero él se movió para aplastarla más aún en el colchón de plumas. —Quiero que recuerdes que éste no es mi método de cortejo preferido.

—No pensé que estuvieras cortejándome... o a la princesa —Se retorció—. No puedo respirar._ Él no respondió. La apretó más, inmovilizándola con su peso y sus manos. Y en verdad Serena no podía respirar.

Ya había vivido antes situaciones parecidas. En el orfanato, cuando se había enfrentado a la directora y sus secuaces. Mujeres caritativas, según se llamaban así mismas, que dirigían la "escuela".. Brujas para Serena; mujeres violentas que abofeteaban a las pequeñas si mojaban la cama o gritaban asustadas por una pesadilla. Allí era donde había aprendido que la valentía era castigada y que los sueños nunca se hacían realidad. ¿Cómo había olvidado la lección? Debajo de Darien estaba oscuro; el colchón de plumas se extendía a los costados de la sofocada Serena. Ella jadeó y se esforzó por respirar, temblando de miedo.

—Darien, por favor._ De repente fue liberada. Se quedó respirando agitadamente, absorbiendo el aire que momentos antes le había parecido tan escaso y mirando el ceño de Darien, que continuaba allí como si esperase una jugarreta. Al ver que ella no se movía dijo:

—Qué interesante. ¿Te encerraban en el armario en aquella escuela?

—A veces — y al darse cuenta de que no volvería a atacarla, suspiró y se relajó. Los dedos de Darien le acariciaron la mandíbula y le levantaron el mentón.

—No les pagamos para que hicieran eso.

—Tú no pagaste nada._ Él retiró la mano, se tendió a un lado y observó a la muchacha en actitud de vigilancia.

—Apenas puedo creer que te atrevas a mirarme con esos ojos y seguir insistiendo en que eres inglesa._ El colchón se hundía hacia el lado del príncipe; Serena se esforzó para no caer sobre él.

—Soy inglesa.

—Hablas inglés muy bien, es cierto. Y te comportas como si fueras una mujer independiente, demasiado para tu propio bien. Pero... —le apartó de la mejilla un mechón de pelo—. Tienes ojos serefinos._ Sobresaltada, Serena trató de sentarse, luchando con el mullido colchón, que parecía querer envolverla. Se irguió sobre los codos y lo observó vigilante mientras respondía:

—Son raros, sí. Pero ¿qué quieres decir con ojos "serefinos" ?

—Ojos rasgados, color celeste. Ojos heredados de la primera reina de Serefina. La reina que fue conquistada por un moro, y que en su día lo conquistó.

— ¿De veras?

El susurro de un recuerdo le tironeó de la mente. La visión de una mujer mayor de ojos ámbar fuego mirando su cara de once años. Tomándole el mentón y levantándoselo. Haciéndole girar la cabeza a uno y otro lado en austero análisis. Diciendo a una de las brujas encargada de ella: «Me llevaré a esta niña». Darien hacía casi lo mismo mientras le acariciaba el mentón con el pulgar y escrutaba sus rasgos.

—La reina y el moro dejaron una herencia combinada de legendaria belleza y crueldad en mi país... y en el tuyo._ En actitud defensiva, ella dobló las rodillas hasta el pecho.

— ¿Quién se supone que soy? ¿La belleza legendaria o la cruel conquistadora?_ Las cejas tupidas y oscuras del príncipe se arquearon.

—No creo, Mina, que sea momento para frivolidades._ No había sido su intención bromear. Trataba de protegerse de la burla y de esa manera malhumorada y posesiva en que la trataba.

—Supongo que no es algo imposible que mis padres fueran de Serefina._ Él levantó la estola que ella había arrojado sin cuidado y la hizo pasar entre sus dedos. Ver el frágil encaje en esa mano tan grande provocó en Serena una sensación extraña, casi amenazante. —No recuerdo a mis padres._ Los dedos del príncipe dejaron de moverse.

— Lo se.

_No es tan malo ser huérfana, una vez que una se acostumbra —intentando escapar de Darien, Serena retrocedió hacia la cabecera de la cama—. Me enseñó a valerme por mí misma._ Estaban en su alcoba. Ese autoproclamado príncipe y una falsa princesa, a solas. Él la había arrojado en el colchón. Cuando le pidió que la soltara, él lo había hecho, sí, pero con un comentario más bien evasivo. ¿Qué había dicho? «Este no es mi método de cortejo preferido.» —No me conoces bien —continuó Serena— y, por cierto, no tienes razón alguna para preocuparte por una mera desconocida —lo miró de reojo. El príncipe se envolvió la estola en el cuello y con gesto extravagante echó un extremo por encima del hombro. Debería haber parecido afeminado. En cambio, el encaje contrastaba con su chaqueta negra. Los flecos caían por su ancha espalda. Un adorno incoherente en un hombre que era como una estatua imperturbable. —Pero no tienes por qué preocuparte; soy muy capaz de cuidarme sola —se deslizó con rapidez hacia el borde de la cama y apoyó un pie en el suelo—. Soy muy práctica. Esta aventura es sólo una locura pasajera en la mediocridad de mi vida._ Los dedos del pie acababan de tocar la madera del suelo cuando la mano de Darien le agarró el tobillo.

—Por mucho que admire tu intento de distraerme de mi objetivo al recordarme las tragedias que han regido tu vida, y tu emocionante intento de jactancia, no me siento conmovido... princesa._ Enfatizó el título con un tono que Serena consideró innecesario —También pareces escéptica acerca de la necesidad que tenemos de ti en Serefina y en Baminia.

—Pero has cometido un error._ Trató de liberar su tobillo.

—Soy el príncipe heredero de Baminia, y no cometo errores. — Sus dedos apretaron fuerte, comprimiendo los huesos. Se sentó en la cama y continuó hablando implacable, confiado como sólo podía estarlo un hombre que nunca se había equivocado—. Como príncipe, con frecuencia me mezclo con mi pueblo; jamás confundiría a una plebeya con una noble. De modo que, afortunadamente para ti, tengo plena conciencia no sólo de mis deberes, sino de los tuyos, y poseo los medios para asegurar tu obediencia._ Sus ojos quemaban como llamas; Serena casi creía ver que el calor hacía vibrar el aire entre ambos. Impulsada por la curiosidad, preguntó:

— ¿Qué medios son ésos?

—Tengo la fuerza. Tengo la determinación. —Le tomó una mano y la apretó entre sus piernas—. Y tengo esto.

Ignorante como era de cualquier cosa que no fueran conocimientos librescos, Serena no era consciente de qué abultaba los pantalones de Darien. Cuando se dio cuenta, emitió un ruido no muy diferente del de una gallina al poner su primer huevo. Podría haberlo inmovilizado; en alguna parte racional de su mente sabía cómo. Pero la razón huyó ante la prueba de que, sí, Serena Tsukino era capaz de despertar deseo en un hombre. Y también de que Serena Tsukino no tenía la menor idea de qué hacer con un varón en semejante estado. Darien apoyó una mano en el hombro de ella, la empujó con suavidad sobre las almohadas y declaró su propósito:

—Una vez que haya comprometido tu reputación, Su Alteza, no tendrás otra alternativa que cumplir con tu deber: regresar conmigo a la ciudad de Plaisance a tiempo para la ceremonia de la Revelación.., nuestra boda... y unir nuestros países como predijo la profecía. Allí, en el palacio de los Dos Reinos, darás a luz al hijo real que habré concebido en tu útero, y viviremos con la dicha de saber que hemos cumplido con nuestro deber._ La atravesó una punzada de pena por la verdadera princesa. Luego, mientras el príncipe se inclinaba sobre ella, una punzada de pánico estremeció su cuerpo ante el aprieto en que se encontraba.

— ¿Lo harías a sangre fría?_ Algo cambio en sus ojos azules.

— ¿Fría? —replicó—. Te prometo que no sentirás escalofríos._ Una convicción súbita y aguda de que él se burlaba de ella le hizo apartarse. Él la abrazó Y rodaron juntos, luchando un breve instante. Al encontrarse inmovilizada en la cabecera de la cama, las muñecas inmovilizadas contra la madera tallada, Serena lo miro con furia. —Relájate —murmuró Darien antes de rozarla con los la bios—. Esta es la mejor parte de nuestro deber. Ya verás.

Sedosos susurros de tentación, los labios recorrieron su cara. Acariciaron los ojos que él afirmaba reconocer, rindieron homenaje a los pómulos altos que tanto la habían diferenciado y, con la suavidad de una mariposa que desciende sobre una flor, se posaron en la boca de Serena. Seducción, se recordó Serena. Seducción a sangre fría con un objetivo práctico. Pero Darien había dicho la verdad. A Serena casi le parecía sentir el chisporroteo de la carne de ambos al entrar en contacto. Un ruido de cristales rotos hizo que el príncipe alzara la cabeza sobresaltado. Serena vislumbró un proyectil redondo, negro y brillante que atravesaba el aire, rebotaba en la cama y, con un golpe seco y metálico, aterrizaba en el suelo.

— ¿Qué...? —intentó decir, pero Darien se levantó de la cama y la arrastró tras de sí. Ella tropezó con la plataforma y cayó sobre una rodilla. El príncipe la ayudó a ponerse en pie.

—Huye —dijo—. Una bomba. ¡Es una bomba!

—¿Una bomba? —preguntó estúpidamente Serena. Luego exclamó—: ¡Una bomba!_ Cayó de rodillas y se lastimó el brazo. Darien no logró sostenerla. Mientras ella se esforzaba por arrastrarse hacia la cama, él gritó:

— ¿Adónde crees que vas?

—Mi dinero. —Se abalanzó hacia el colchón—. ¡Tengo que salvar mi dinero!_ Las puntas de sus dedos acababan de tocar la preciosa maleta, cuando él la tomó desde atrás, por el cinturón.

—Maldita seas, mujer._ Serena soltó un chillido y forcejeó, pero Darien la alzó y la echó sobre su hombro. —No vas a morir también tú.

Salió corriendo de la habitación. Los huesos del hombro golpeaban las costillas de Serena, que gritaba y se estiraba hacia la puerta del cuarto donde quedaba su dinero, su precioso dinero. Casi habían llegado al vestíbulo principal cuando la cegó el relámpago de la explosión. El estrépito atronó en sus oídos. La onda expansiva envió a Darien hacia delante. Cuando Serena abrió los ojos, vio las llamas que salían por la puerta de su lujosa alcoba. Darien se volvió hacia el fuego. Un estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo

—Igual que antes —murmuró. Hasta ellos llegó el pandemónium que se había desatado en el comedor. Damas y caballeros, algunos con servilletas en la mano, algunos limpiándose la boca, atestaban la entrada. Miraban con la boca abierta a Darien y su compañera, y luego al infierno del corredor. Serena se llevó una mano al pecho.

—Era de verdad una bomba. —Una bomba. En su alcoba. Y ella lo había perdido todo—. Mi dinero. Mi futuro.

— ¡Calla! —exclamó Darien. Él no entendía nada. Nunca había pasado privaciones. Serena lo agarró por la cinturilla de los pantalones y tiró tan fuerte como pudo, con la intención de aplastar esas partes viriles de las que él parecía tan orgulloso. — ¡Maldición! —Darien la dejó de golpe en el suelo. Ella intentó correr, pero no llegó a ninguna parte—. Si vuelves a intentarlo... —respiró hondo y soltó el aire con lentitud—.. Tendremos suerte si conseguimos escapar para vivir un futuro juntos. ¿Entiendes? Nos han encontrado._ Serena no entendía. ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? La amenaza cósmica que él veía con tanta claridad no significaba nada para ella. Sólo comprendía que, cuando se aclarara el asunto de la princesa, Serena Tsukino regresaría a Inglaterra y se enfrentaría a la pobreza que tanto había temido toda su vida. Se frotó con los puños las mejillas húmedas y lloriqueó:

—Mi librería. Perdida para siempre._ Darien mostró los dientes, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, se elevó un murmullo entre los huéspedes. Las damas gritaron al ver que dos hombres vestidos con prendas oscuras avanzaban a toda velocidad, apartando a empellones a los huéspedes, sin hacer distinciones al sexo o a la edad.

Darien hizo un gesto con la mano a los recién llegados; estos se cerraron como espectros alrededor de Serena. Cada uno la estudió con dura mirada. Pese a las mejillas llenas de lágrimas y los ojos enloquecidos debieron encontrarla de noble aspecto, pues inclinaron la cabeza en un movimiento breve y brusco. Luego se volvieron hacia Darien, y el homenaje distante que habían rendido a ella se transformó en devoción. Aquellos hombres eran Jedite y Neflyte supuso Serena, los guardaespaldas; era evidente que adoraban a su señor.

—Los desgraciados esperarán afuera —dijo uno de ellos. Vestía ropa elegante y discreta, pero se tiraba del corbatín y encorvaba los hombros. Aunque hablaba un francés fluido, apenas movía los labios, como si articular palabras le resultara una ardua tarea.

—Esperan que salgamos corriendo._ El otro hombre era refinado, desde la caída elegante de su corta capa hasta las uñas acicaladas con prolijidad, y hablaba con fluidez y la pronunciación pulida de un aristócrata. Sin embargo, cualesquiera fueran las diferencias entre los guardaespaldas, los tres hombres se comunicaban con la facilidad de quienes han pasado muchos años juntos. Habló el señor:

—Encárgate, Jedite._ El aristócrata se volvió hacia la multitud congregada en el comedor. Con un perfecto acento inglés de clase alta, dijo:

—Creo que fue una bomba. ¿Supones que arrojarán alguna más por las ventanas del comedor?_ Como distracción, surtió buen efecto. Personas bien vestidas daban alaridos mientras se dirigían en bandadas hacia el enorme salón de estar. El maitre d'hótel también corría, y Serena le gritó:

— ¡Henri! ¡Ayúdeme!_ La gran mano de Darien le tapó la boca haciéndola callar, pero Henri apenas si se fijó en la muchacha. En cambio, contempló enojado las llamas que devoraban el castillo y chilló a los sirvientes:

— ¡Traed cubos! ¡Cacerolas! ¡Cualquier cosa! ¡Formad una línea desde la cocina, o pasaremos este invierno en la nieve!

—No esperes ayuda de él —murmuró Darien a Serena—. Su medio de subsistencia se está haciendo humo. Y, Su Alteza.., es por tu culpa._ Retiró la mano y, como ella guardó silencio, la soltó. Pero no importaba. Serena no entendía. ¿Por culpa de ella?

Buscó un pañuelo en vano. La locura que la rodeaba le hacía perder la cabeza. Los gritos y la histeria creciente la llevaron a preguntarse si podría volver a Inglaterra alguna vez. O si los demás podrían estar de acuerdo con Darien y de algún modo deducir que la catástrofe era culpa suya. Después de todo, el mundo se había vuelto loco. Resopló y se limpió la nariz con el dorso de la mano.

—Mujeres..._ Darien puso en su mano un cuadrado de tela de lino. ¡Como si ella no fuera a llorar después de aquello! Se enjugó los ojos; luego hipó y se presionó la boca con el pañuelo, deseando con desesperación poder sonarse la nariz.

—Afuera estaremos más seguros —gritó Jedite, cuya voz se elevaba por encima del tumulto.

Con elocuentes ademanes invitó a la gente a salir y, aunque unas cuantas voces racionales pusieron objeciones, la histérica turba avanzó hacia la puerta exterior. Neflyte arrojó una capa sobre los hombros de Darien. El príncipe levantó el cuello de la prenda, tapando el blanco de la camisa y el corbatín; su figura hasta ahora sombría se tornó decididamente siniestra. Luego los hombres se unieron a la corriente de refugiados, llevando a Serena con ellos. Cuando ella intentó escabullirse, Darien le aferró el brazo y la obligó a avanzar.

Esos hombres, con su ropa conservadora y su evidente tensión, la sofocaban. Peor: los dos guardaespaldas se parecían de manera extraordinaria a Darien en estatura y color de piel; sin duda serían de similar temperamento. Estaba rodeada de matones. Incluso en una muchedumbre, su estatura les habría hecho sobresalir, de modo que, al llegar al exterior, doblaron las rodillas para no destacarse y fundirse en la multitud. El gentío se dispersó por la galería y el jardín, alentado por los comentarios de Jedite, el perro guardián del príncipe y su acompañante.

—Cuanto más lejos del edificio, más seguro —gritó—. Todo esto es culpa de Napoleón. Imagino que esos gabachos tratan de liberarlo.

— ¿Por qué alguien tiraría una bomba aquí para liberar a Napoleón? —preguntó Serena, con lógica.

Sus indeseados compañeros ignoraron tanto su pregunta como sus dramáticos sollozos, y permanecieron entre la gente hasta que alcanzaron las sombras más profundas. Entonces se separaron y avanzaron deprisa hacia el establo. A una señal concertada de antemano, Jedite y Neflyte apresuraron el paso dejando a Serena con Darien. Darien la llevó a empujones hasta las sombras de un árbol y la mantuvo allí, apartados de los encargados del establo que pasaban corriendo junto a ellos llevando tinas llenas de agua.

—¡ Socorro! —gritó Serena—. Necesito...

— ¡Cállate!_ Darien la acercó a él con rudeza, ocultando en su pecho la cara de la muchacha y sosteniéndola por la nuca como un gato a un ratón. Instantes después se apartaron del sendero y de la actividad humana. No importaba. Serena podía gritar cuanto quisiera. También podía luchar, porque nadie le prestaba atención. No interesaba el secuestro de una mujer cuando se estaba quemando el castillo. Los gritos de los afanosos sirvientes casi ahogaban el lamento reprimido de Serena.

— ¿Quién hizo esto?

—Los revolucionarios —contestó el príncipe. Su mente se bloqueó. ¿Revolucionarios? ¿Qué quería de cir él con «revolucionarios»? Sin embargo, Darien creía que ella sabía de qué le hablaba. —Por eso debemos irnos, y pronto.

—Los revolucionarios. —Ella saboreó la palabra; no le agradó el gusto.

—Malditas sean sus almas._ Darien vibraba de indignación.

—Creía que Serefina y Baminia eran lugares seguros.

—Son seguros. Debemos regresar._ Por alguna razón, Serena ni siquiera había considerado la idea de visitar los dos países, aunque sabía que no estaban lejos de allí. Por una buena razón, al parecer. —Mira. —Él la soltó para que pudiera ver las alturas rocosas—. Serefina está en aquella línea de riscos._ Un escalofrío recorrió la columna vertebral de la muchacha.

—Tan cerca...

—Sí, pero los riscos se extienden unos cuantos kilómetros de este a oeste; deberemos dar un rodeo. Los caballos son buenos, están habituados a andar en las montañas; con suerte podremos cruzar la frontera en dos días.

—Sólo dos días —para escapar de él y volver al mundo de la cordura. La mano del príncipe giró despacio masajeando los músculos del cuello rígido de Serena.

—A pesar de mis mejores esfuerzos, la banda de Zafiro ha vuelto a la actividad.

—De nuevo.

—Sí. Y ya recuerdas lo que ocurrió la última vez.

— ¿Lo recuerdo? —buscó en su mente. Luna nunca le había mencionado nada al respecto.

—Fue una época muy triste para nosotros._ Serena no lo sabía con certeza, pero le pareció que el príncipe le había dado un beso en la coronilla. —La banda de Zafiro quiere el fin de la monarquía y, para obtenerlo, serían capaces de matarnos, si fuera necesario. —La tomó en sus brazos—. Por esta razón debemos llevarte de regreso a Plaisance y cumplir la profecía._ Ella detectó algo en la voz de Darien: mortificación, quizá, por no haber podido controlar la situación él solo. Serena habló con la boca pegada al suave lino.

— ¿Por eso dijiste que la bomba fue culpa mía? —preguntó.

— Hablé sin pensar. No está bien que te culpe. Pero sin duda ahora comprendes que tu carta era inaceptable.

—La carta. —El ya se la había mencionado antes—. ¿Qué ponía la princesa en esa carta?

—Sabes muy bien qué ponía —contestó él, irritado.

—Pero yo no soy la princesa Mina.

—Zafiro no duda de que tú seas la princesa —replicó Darien con evidente satisfacción.


	6. Capítulo 5

Serena ahogó con ambas manos un grito de horror. Darien tenía razón. Los revolucionarios, esos hombres que consideraban que las bombas eran una forma de arte, ahora creían que ella era una princesa.

—Por culpa tuya... Su Alteza —dijo ella. Mientras luchaba por soltarse, hizo que el título de él sonara como un insulto. Lo miró a la cara y vio los duros contrastes que producían los ojos hundidos, las cejas y la carne palidecida por la media luna que subía en el cielo. Por primera vez desde el estallido de la bomba, Serena se olvidó de su dinero. —Tú has conducido a estos revolucionarios hasta mí. Ellos te seguían a ti.

—Sí. Por increíble que parezca, de algún modo han descubierto nuestro rastro._ El maldito tenía razón. No importaba si ella era la princesa Mina o no. Si en verdad los revolucionarios los habían encontrado —y no tenía motivo alguno para creer que Darien mentía al respecto—, entonces ella, Serena Tsukino, estaba en peligro. Y ese príncipe loco era su único salvador.

«Mi único salvador en este momento», se corrigió. Hasta ese instante no había necesitado ayuda, y por lo tanto, encontraría un modo de salir de ese atolladero. Usaría al príncipe para que le ayudara a escapar. Cuando estuvieran bien lejos y hubieran perdido de vista a los revolucionarios, huiría, regresaría a Inglaterra y se enfrentaría a las consecuencias. Decidida a recuperar el control de su vida, preguntó:

_¿Dónde están Jedite y Neflyte?

—Fueron al establo a buscar nuestros caballos._ Serena miró alrededor, algo se movía en el sendero.

—Allí están —comenzó a decir. La mano de Darien le tapó la boca con un gesto veloz y si lencioso. Le habló despacio al oído:

—Calla.

Ahora los veía: dos forasteros. Vestidos de negro, caminaban apenas apartados del borde del sendero. La luz del castillo en llamas no permitía ver sus rasgos, pues se cubrían el rostro con bufandas negras. Serena apenas lograba distinguir sus ojos intensos y entrecerrados, escrutando las sombras. Una huésped corrió por el sendero, aterrada por el fuego. La apresaron, y Serena vio el resplandor de un cuchillo que los hombres apoyaron bajo el mentón de la mujer. La víctima gritó de miedo. Los hombres la abofetearon y le dieron un empujón para que se marchara; ella huyó, sollozando. No era la mujer que buscaban. Buscaban a Serena. Las pistolas que sostenían relucían a la luz de las llamas.

Pistolas. Oh, Dios. Serena había leído sobre las lesiones que podía causar un arma de fuego. El daño a los músculos y los huesos de una pierna o un brazo, que a veces hacía necesaria la amputación. O a un órgano vital, cuyo resultado era... la muerte. Su corazón latió con fuerza y consternación, luego se aceleró a una velocidad de vértigo. Miró hacia delante, temerosa de moverse; apenas si respiró cuando pasaron los hombres. Al fin Darien dijo:

—Se han marchado._ Ante sus ojos flotaron unos puntos rojos y sus rodillas se doblaron. Darien la sostuvo antes de que cayera. —No te preocupes, pequeña Mina. No permitiré que te atrapen.

—No soy Mina —protestó ella con voz débil.

—Por supuesto que no, ojos serefinos —se burló él.

—Ya te dije que soy una huérfana. —Aspiró grandes bocanadas de aire fresco—. No sé quiénes eran mis padres. Pero quizá venían de esas montañas._ Tal vez habían huido de la revolución de la que hablaba Darien. Hasta era posible que ella fuera noble. Condesa o duquesa. El príncipe se irguió.

—Somos miembros de la Familia Real.

—Yo soy plebeya —replicó Serena.

—Si eso fuera cierto, sería una tragedia, pues una plebeya y un príncipe no pueden casarse. —Su voz se tomó tan intensa y fuerte como el café turco—. Y tengo intenciones de casarme contigo._ La sociedad británica se dividía en clases, pero a Serena no le agradaba semejante pomposidad y aún menos si provenía de aquel príncipe dictatorial.

— ¿Y qué cosa espantosa sucedería si un príncipe se casara con una plebeya?

—No es correcto, como bien sabes. Los peces se aparean con los peces; las aves, con las aves. Si los miembros de la Familia Real por derecho divino mezclan su sangre con las clases más bajas, van contra el orden natural.

—Tu pueblo debe de amarte —comentó ella con tono sarcástico.

—Así es —respondió él con sencillez y clara certeza. ¿Y a ella qué le importaba eso, de todos modos? Si los pueblos de Baminia y Serefina querían ser gobernados por un sujeto pomposo y pretencioso, a Serena le tenía sin cuidado. De algún modo escaparía de aquel enredo.

_¿Y si este Zafiro tiene a la verdadera princesa, y tú estás perdiendo el tiempo conmigo?

—Si Zafiro hubiera capturado a la princesa, lo anunciaría desde lo alto de los riscos. Sabe que yo iría por ella... Por ti. Sueña con presidir un tribunal, como hicieron los campesinos franceses, y procesarnos por el crimen de pertenecer a la Familia Real, como si matar a un príncipe heredero lo elevara de la vileza en que se deleita._ Darien era un esnob en cuanto al pueblo, pero odiaba a los revolucionarios, y no con un odio común. Algún presentimiento llevó a Serena a preguntar:

— ¿Los padres de la princesa viven todavía?

— Los padres de la "princesa" murieron en la rebelión del noventa y seis, lo mismo que los míos, como muy bien sabes._ En 1796 ella tenía cuatro años.

—¿Hubo una verdadera rebelión?

—De muy corta duración, pero aun así fue una horrorosa tragedia._ La desconfianza invadió su mente una vez más. Esa historia no podía ser cierta.

—Si mataron a tus padres, ¿por qué no te coronaron rey? —preguntó con desconfianza—. Deberían haberte coronado en cuanto alcanzaste la mayoría de edad.

—No pueden coronarme hasta que me case contigo, princesa Mina. —Su susurro de barítono vibraba de frustración—. Esa es la parte de la profecía a la que estoy atado; por eso debo hacerte mía, así que deja ya de interpretar el papel de observadora ignorante._ ¿Cómo podría Luna haber olvidado mencionar esa parte vital de la historia de Serefina y Baminia? ¿Y qué otras cosas no había referido?

—Esto no me gusta —murmuró Serena.

—A mí tampoco. —Escrutó la zona—. Neflyte y Jedite... marcharon hace un buen rato._ También Serena miró alrededor, tratando de convencer a Darien, tanto como a sí misma, de que ella no era una joven enclenque ni una llorona a quien había que proteger. Debía ser fuerte, valiente, lista. En caso contrario, no habría sobrevivido al orfanato. Sin embargo, un incipiente temblor contradijo sus pensamientos. —Tienes frío —observó el príncipe, aunque ella habría jurado que no le prestaba atención.

—Sobreviviré._ En otras ocasiones había tenido más frío aún, se consoló. Por supuesto, hacía mucho tiempo de eso. Y el cuerpo se acostumbraba al calor constante. Pero resistiría.

—Qué suerte; ahí están. —La tomó del brazo y la empujó delante de él. Enseguida redujo el paso—. Pero no traen los caballos._ Los guardaespaldas corrieron hacia ellos.

—Los caballos... huyeron. El establo.., una trampa —informó Neflyte jadeando. Darien no se mostró sorprendido, ni siquiera desconcertado por carecer de otro plan.

—Iremos andando.

—¿Andando? —Serena movió los dedos dentro de sus chinelas, de suelas finas—. ¿Adónde?

—A donde yo os conduzca._ Darien la guiaba con firmeza apoyándole una mano en la espalda. Neflyte y Jedite iban delante, deslizándose veloces y en silencio en dirección a los riscos. Serena los seguía, y Darien iba detrás de ella, con la mano siempre lista para atajarla si caía... o intentaba escapar. No tenía por qué preocuparse. Escapar, al menos en aquel momento, no formaba parte de los planes de la muchacha.

Cuando dejaron atrás los gritos de los huéspedes y el ruido de las llamas que envolvían el castillo, la oscuridad se cerró sobre ellos. Serena tomó conciencia de la quietud de la noche y la de sus acompañantes. El silencio, la pálida luna y la oscuridad cada vez más intensa destacaban el frío de la noche. Llegaron a la sombra de los riscos y allí tomaron por un sendero que corría a lo largo de la base, entre las piedras caídas de lo alto. Delante de ella, Jedite y Neflyte avanzaban con tanta facilidad, con tanta fluidez, que bien podrían haber sido lobos que iban a reunirse con su manada. Ella sabía que estaban allí, aunque apenas si podía verlos. Detrás, Darien también resultaba invisible. Crujía la grava bajo sus pies; Serena sabía que el príncipe iría por el mismo sendero pero, por mucho que se esforzara no conseguía oír nada. Era una caminata fantasmal y horrible, fría y agotadora. De vez en cuando Serena se estremecía, pero pronto el temblor se tomó constante, ya que el aire frío se filtraba con facilidad a través de la seda de su vestido. Ni siquiera el esfuerzo de la caminata le hacía entrar en calor cada bocanada de aire le lastimaba los pulmones y, aunque lo intentaba, no lograba controlar su respiración agitada. Cuanto más caminaban, más zarzas le lastimaban las piernas, más grava suelta cubría el sendero y más doloroso se volvía cada paso. Comenzó a quejarse entre dientes, luego a gemir en voz muy baja. Por último se golpeó un dedo del pie en una piedra filosa.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Darien, con tono de evidente fastidio

—Este calzado no sirve para andar por un lugar como éste —lanzó un manotazo a un mosquito. Hacía más de una hora que caminaba sin saber hacia dónde, con unos extraños por compañeros y unos revolucionarios a sus espaldas; creía haber sido muy valiente. Sin duda Darien podría reconocerle eso.

En cambio, él hizo chasquear los dedos y, en silencio, Neflyte y Jedite acudieron al lado de Serena. Ella se detuvo a mirarlos mientras los hombres se agachaban, cruzaban las manos detrás de ella... y esperaban. Una silla. Habían formado una silla con las manos. Si a Serena le quedaba alguna duda acerca de que los hombres creyeran sinceramente que ella era su princesa, ese acto de servidumbre la disipó por completo. Se ofrecían de buen grado a hacer una silla de manos para llevarla con comodidad por aquel terreno escarpado en medio de la noche.

—Deprisa —ordenó tajante el príncipe con modales de campesino tosco—. Debemos llegar al amanecer.

— ¿Adónde vamos? —volvió a preguntar Serena.

—Al convento —respondió esta vez. Un convento. Un refugio. Apoyó las manos en los hombros de los guardaespaldas, se sentó y se afirmó. Los hombres la levantaron y, por un breve instante, un recuerdo se agitó en las profundidades de la mente de la muchacha.

El recuerdo de haber estado sentada entre dos personas que la sostenían en un asiento como en el que estaba ahora, el olor palpable del miedo, la respiración agitada de los hombres que la llevaban deprisa subiendo y bajando por senderos de montaña como aquellos. Y de sí misma, demasiado pequeña para comprender tanta prisa, pero aun así consciente de la necesidad de silencio y un terror nada infantil a algo que se ocultaba en la oscuridad. El grupo continuó avanzando casi al trote, Darien delante, los otros tres detrás, y el recuerdo se hundió en el abismo del que había surgido.

— ¿Su Alteza Real tiene frío? —murmuró Jedite.

— No._ El aire nocturno pasaba a su lado, pero los hombres le transmitían su calor.

—Está temblando.

—Un fantasma pasó sobre mi tumba —contestó Serena. Darien se volvió hacia ellos y dijo con tono feroz y voz demasiado fuerte para el gusto de Serena:

—Si no bajáis la voz, habrá un ejército de revolucionarios pisoteando nuestras tumbas, ¡y muy pronto!_ Estaba furioso. Serena ni siquiera tenía que mirarlo para saberlo. Cuando vio que los había intimidado lo suficiente, Darien prosiguió la marcha. En voz baja Serena tranquilizó a Jedite:

—No es nada._ Él le dijo al oído:

—Si desea, puede cubrirse con mi capa._ ¡Así debía ser un príncipe de verdad!, pensó Serena con una sensación de triunfo. Pero esa sensación se esfumó con rapidez. Aquel hombre no era el príncipe sino su guardaespaldas. Y ella no era la princesa sino una impostora.

—¡Shh! —advirtió Neflyte. «Adulador», pensó Serena. Pero Jedite parecía pensativo, casi humano, pese a su idolatría con Darien.

—Estoy bastante abrigada —susurró ella. Darien volvió apenas la cabeza, y Serena se encogió. No le importaba lo que él pensara, pero en su habitación, allí en el hotel, de algún modo la había intimidado. Tal vez pensó de mal humor, por la bárbara fanfarronada acerca de sembrarle un bebé en el útero y obligarla así al matrimonio.

Él no la asustaba; no, de ninguna manera. Serena había visto lo ocurrido a la pobrecita Joan Billby cuando descubrieron que estaba embarazada. La señora de la casa la había echado, y si Luna no hubiera sentido lástima por ella, Joan y el bebé se habrían visto obligados a acabar en una casa de caridad. Sí, así era. Serena temía que la dejaran sola, embarazada y desesperada, cuando Darien descubriera que no era la verdadera princesa. No temía esa posesividad extraordinaria que él demostraba, ni el breve sabor de una humosa pasión.

El sendero serpenteaba por el pie del risco. Los guardaespaldas avanzaban con esfuerzo, caminando de lado y soportando el peso de Serena entre ambos. Se hallaban en un estado físico excelente, pero cuanto más ascendían más costaba respirar. Sin embargo, iban bastante rápido; pronto llegarían al convento. El convento. ¿Serena podría pedir refugio a las hermanas? Contempló los hombros anchos y oscuros que marchaban por el sendero.

¿Inventaría Darien algún cuento acerca de que ella estaba loca y era preciso encerrarla? La pondrían en una jaula y la exhibirían a los viajeros que pasaban; éstos reinan con disimulo y comentarían: «Sabía que no era nadie». O la esposarían a un muro de piedra y la obligarían a darse baños de agua fría hasta que perdiera el juicio e imaginara que era la princesa. Entonces lo admitiría, y la tratarían como a un miembro de la realeza hasta el último de sus días. O Zafiro la mataría. Y tendría que casarse con Darien. Miró hacia delante, hacia la sombra silenciosa y más oscura entre las sombras. Se dejaba llevar por la imaginación. Darien creía de verdad que ella era la princesa y no permitiría que nadie la maltratara. No, era más probable que inventara alguna historia acerca de que ella ya era su esposa para poder poseerla en su lecho.

Se le secó la boca y trató de tragar saliva. Gracias a su imaginación, la huérfána flaca, asustada e insolente inventaba historias cuando no le quedaba esperanza alguna. Su fantasía la había arrancado de la casa de Luna en East Little Teign mouth, Cornualles, para llevarla a China, a las islas Canarias y a Turquía. Su imaginación era una bendición. Ahora, su capacidad para fantasear la ponía entre las sábanas junto a Darien y la atrapaba entre la expectativa y el miedo. En voz muy baja preguntó a los guardaespaldas:

— ¿Qué harían ustedes, caballeros, si supieran que no soy la verdadera princesa?_ Para su sorpresa, Neflyte respondió:

—La dejaría aquí mismo, en medio del sendero, para que se la llevaran los revolucionarios._ Neflyte, según descubrió Serena, no tenía el menor sentido del humor. Darien se volvió otra vez.

— ¡Por los huesos de santa Lucía! —Levantó a Serena de la silla humana y le dijo— Si ellos no pueden mantenerte callada, yo sí.


	7. Capítulo 6

Darien no volvió a alzarla y echársela al hombro, como temía Serena. Esta vez él la apretó contra su pecho... y estaba caliente. No como el débil calor que le transmitían los otros hombres, sino caliente de veras, como la fragua del herrero de East Little Teignmouth, Cornualles.

—Si nos atrapan —murmuró la muchacha— será a causa de tus gritos, Su Alteza.

—No estaba gritando._ Por supuesto que no; sólo era que su voz no bajaba de un retumbo muy semejante al de un volcán subterráneo.

—Casi._ La dejó en el suelo tan pronto que ella creyó que iba a abandonarla a merced de Zafiro. En cambio, se quitó la capa, se puso de espaldas y se acuclilló.

—Sube —le dijo en voz baja. También ella habló en un murmullo:

— ¿Qué?

—Sube a mi espalda._ Serena echó un vistazo alrededor, casi esperando ver a Neflyte y Jedite listos para obligarla a obedecer. Pero habían desaparecido en la oscuridad.

— ¿Por qué?

—Necesito tener las manos libres._ Lo que decía tenía mucho sentido, pero... Serena bajó la vista a su vestido de noche. La fina seda se fruncía debajo del busto; debajo llevaba una enagua de algodón.

— ¿Y mis... piernas?

— ¿Qué pasa con ellas?_ La obtusa ignorancia del príncipe alimentó su obstinación

—Quedarán a la vista.

—No será la primera vez que te vea las piernas, ni que te lleve de este modo. ¿Recuerdas que de niña me usabas de caballito?

—No —Ella quería patalear, pero se lastimaría las llagas que se habían formado en sus pies—. ¡No!

—No tenemos tiempo para estos juegos. Zafiro no puede estar muy lejos. ¡Sube, muchacha! —Enseguida Darien se corrigió, con los dientes apretados—: Alteza._ Ella no podía vencer. O caminaba con ese calzado y se arruinaba los pies y con ellos sus probabilidades de escapar alguna vez de aquella locura.., o montaba en la espalda de Darien. Pero recordó algo de sus años de investigación. Un consejo de un mediador italiano del siglo XVI: «Cuando tu enemigo esté acorralado, ése es el momento de negociar.»

—Serena —dijo.

— ¿Qué?

—Me llamo Serena. Si me llamas así, subiré a tu espalda.

—No puedo creerlo —por el tono de Darien, resultaba evidente que se hallaba cerca del límite.

—Zafiro no puede estar muy lejos —recordó ella. Relucieron los dientes del príncipe, la rozó su aliento, se crisparon sus manos, y Serena se dio cuenta de que él estaba retorciendo su propia capa en lugar del cuello de ella. Por un momento se preguntó si la atacaría. Luego, con voz cargada, Darien dijo:

—Sube a mi espalda... Serena._ Había ganado. ¡Oh, Dios, había ganado una escaramuza con Darien! Quería saltar, gritar, bailar. Pero el mero hecho de que él se hubiera rendido —una experiencia nueva para ese hombre, sin duda— le indicó que de veras el peligro les mordía los tobillos. Aquella aventura era demasiado real para que resultara agradable.

Darien le ofreció de nuevo la espalda; Serena se apoyó en él y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos. El príncipe cubrió los cuerpos de ambos con la capa y ató con flojedad los lazos bajo su garganta, de modo que quedaron cubiertos por la prenda como una sola persona. Para mantenerla abrigada y probablemente para ocultar el claro vestido de Serena, pero le causaba una sensación claustrofóbica y, cuando Darien se levantó, ella se quedó floja, colgando. Ese nombre detestable salió retumbando del pecho del príncipe.

— ¿Mina?_ Era obvio que también él sabía negociar.

—Oh, como tú ordenes. —Le rodeó la cintura con las piernas, y Darien comenzó a bajar por la cuesta detrás de sus guardaespaldas.

Desde los tiempos del orfanato, cuando las niñas se acurrucaban juntas para darse calor, Serena no había experimentado tanta familiaridad.., y ésta no era en absoluto la misma sensación. Sus brazos descansaban sobre los hombros de él; su cabeza se hallaba a la misma altura que la del príncipe. Percibía el aroma del cabello de Darien. Sus pechos se apretaban contra la espalda viril. Experimentaba cada uno de los movimientos que él hacía al respirar, y de pronto vio que había adecuado el ritmo de su respiración al de Darien. La base de su torso, donde había experimentado un hormigueo con el primer beso del noble, descansaba sobre la columna vertebral de él, y el movimiento del cuerpo del príncipe le causaba una extraña sensación, muy parecida al experimento científico que había hecho una vez para Luna. Electricidad, lo había denominado Luna. Suponía que con él le ocurría lo mismo. Apretó con fuerza las piernas alrededor de la cintura de Darien, porque si se le resbalaban... El príncipe volvió la cabeza.

— ¿Qué es ese ruido?_ Serena tensó el cuerpo, mientras aguzaba el oído para percibir ruido de botas o de cascos. —Estás protestando. —Los labios de él apenas se movieron. Sin embargo ella oyó sus palabras, o quizá las sintió.

—No. —Entonces se dio cuenta de qué hablaba, y admitió... —Es mi estómago.

—Deberías haber cenado.

—Por una vez tienes razón —respondió ella al oído. Pasaron junto a Neflyte y Jedite, que les hicieron señas de que siguieran adelante. Darien metió la mano en el bolsillo del chaleco.

—Toma —puso algo en la mano de Serena. Con cautela, ella sacó la mano de entre los pliegues de la capa y miró. Era un bulto blanco, algo envuelto en un pañuelo. Lo abrió y vio un panecillo firme y crujiente. —Henri insistió en que me lo llevara para ti. Me dijo que tendrías hambre.

—El muy traidor.

—No tienes obligación de comerlo.

— ¿No? —Apoyó los codos en los hombros de Darien y se llevó el pan a la nariz. Inhaló el aroma a levadura y dijo—: Durante casi todos mis primeros años pasé hambre. No desprecio comida de ninguna procedencia._ Él rió, con un sonido grave y modulado.

—No pasabas hambre. Eras regordeta. Al menos, ahora sé por qué has crecido tanto._ Ella quería discutir con él. Y comer. Pero sabía que comer le daría mucha más satisfacción que golpearse la cabeza contra el duro muro que era Darien. Mordisqueó una punta del panecillo y suspiró cuando el primer bocado bajó por su garganta y reconfortó su estómago. —Qué bueno que ya no seas regordeta —comentó Darien—. De lo contrario, esta caminata sería difícil._ Serena hizo una pausa en la degustación.

—Debe de ser difícil, de todos modos.

—Qué disparate. Soy fuerte._ También de esto le había hablado Luna. Los hombres —le había dicho— eran notablemente orgullosos y porfiados, y jamás admitían debilidad; una mujer sensata siempre debía ser complaciente en relación a ese orgullo.

—Nadie es tan fuerte —replicó Serena, mujer insensata.

—Yo sí._ Hablaba con seguridad; de hecho avanzaba por el sendero sin pausa. Los largos músculos de su espalda se estiraban y contraían al caminar, y Serena sentía los músculos del vientre que se flexionaban contra sus pantorrillas como una ilustración viviente de los Estudios de anatomía de William Harvey. Demasiado íntimo. Excesivamente íntimo.

—¿Quieres un bocado? — preguntó.

—Yo sí cené._ Durante un breve instante ella consideró la idea de pasarle un brazo bajo el mentón y estrangularlo. Por desgracia, sólo surtiría efecto si él tuviera cuello, pero no lo tenía. De modo que comió el pan seco en caviloso silencio, que a él no le molestaba en absoluto, y luego sacudió las migas que habían caído en el hombro del príncipe. El sendero entró en el bosque. Muy cerca coma un arroyo entre las piedras; al oír su rumor, Serena sintió que su boca se resecaba. Sin embargo, sospechaba que Darien no tomaría a bien hacer un alto. Con astucia preguntó:

— ¿No te cansas de llevarme?

—No._ Lo había olvidado. Un hombre jamás admite debilidad.

—Tal vez debamos detenernos para que tus guardaespaldas nos alcancen.

—Han ido en direcciones diferentes, para despistar a Zafiro._ No quería decirlo, pero no le quedó otro remedio:

—Tengo sed._ Él se detuvo.

—¿Cómo puedes tener sed?

—El pan estaba seco.

—El pan estaba seco —repitió él—. Debería haber parado a ponerle mantequilla. Y debería haberlo tostado en el fuego gigantesco que provocó la bomba._ Aquel hombre tenía una increíble e impertinente capacidad para el sarcasmo.

—No, Su Alteza. Pero un vaso de vino no me habría venido mal —replicó ella con aspereza—. Bájame junto al arroyo y beberé un sorbo.

Él suspiró como los fuelles del herrero, pero cambió de rumbo y siguió el sonido hasta la orilla del arroyo mientras soltaba los lazos de la capa. La facilidad de su victoria sorprendió a Serena y le despertó curiosidad, pero se apresuró a bajar a tierra, contenta de escapar de su cavilosa desaprobación aunque sólo fuera un momento. El frío de la noche en la montaña penetró en su vestido; se estremeció. El arroyo, que corría casi a sus pies, atrapaba reflejos de la luz de la luna que se filtraba entre los árboles. El aire húmedo olía a musgo y pino; Serena aspiró una gran bocanada antes de arrodillarse al borde del agua. Darien se puso a su lado.

— ¿Cómo beberás?

—Formaré un cuenco con mis manos.

—Suena más fácil de lo que es.

—Ya lo he hecho antes —replicó ella con altanería. Tanteó el agua, no muy profunda, y encontró un sitio flanqueado de piedra donde creyó que el agua corría clara. Juntó las manos, las ahuecó y las llevó a su boca en un solo movimiento. Bebió sin el menor refinamiento, pero no le importó.

— ¿Dónde a prendiste a hacer eso? — preguntó Darien. Serena volvió la cabeza y lo miró, una sombra oscura en una región de sombras.

—En Cornualles, en una tonificante caminata por el campo._ Darien resopló y bajó por la orilla, y Serena continuó bebiendo hasta apagar la sed. Mientras lo hacía, oyó unos ruidos similares que venían de corriente abajo.

También Darien tenía sed. Maldito fuera el hombre; tenía sed y no había querido admitirlo. De no haber sido por la insistencia de Serena, habría continuado el camino sin detenerse hasta caer deshidratado. Luna le había dicho algo acerca de ese aspecto masculino. ¿Acerca de que los hombres producían intensa e ilimitada exasperación?

—Iré un poco más corriente arriba —anunció ella en voz baja. Los sonidos cesaron.

—¿Por qué?_ Sabía que iba a preguntarlo.

—Tengo otras necesidades. —Pronunció las palabras con cuidado, como si se dirigiera a un niño pequeño e indisciplinado.

—Ah. Está bien, pero no te alejes demasiado. —Volvió a beber. Sorbía como un caballo al que no le daban agua hacía mucho tiempo—. Y no creas que puedes escapar de mí.

—No es muy probable que lo intente en un bosque desconocido en medio de la noche.

No, allí no, pero lo intentaría cuando llegaran al convento. El pan y el agua le devolvieron el ánimo, de modo que comenzó a hacer planes. En un lugar lleno de mujeres, donde Darien era un extraño, sin duda ella podría obtener ayuda. Vestir un hábito que pasara inadvertido. O incluso arrojarse por una ventana. Si era posible, lo haría. Cuando regresó volvió a saltar sobre la espalda de Darien con cierta renuencia. Estaba cansada, ansiosa por acabar aquella deplorable aventura; algo que no ocurriría hasta llegar al convento. El convento. Había comenzado a adquirir la apariencia del paraíso.

—Mina —se corrigió antes de que lo hiciera ella—: Serena._ Atontada, Serena notó que su mejilla descansaba sobre el hombro de Darien, y que él había enganchado los brazos debajo de sus rodillas desnudas para mantenerla en su lugar. Además, su talón derecho descansaba en un lugar que jamás visitaría ningún talón que se respetara. Se había dormido; era probable que incluso hubiera roncado en la oreja de él. O peor aún, que hubiera babeado en la chaqueta del príncipe. No mostraba su mejor aspecto cuando estaba profundamente dormida. —Mira —susurró él.

Serena abrió los ojos. La luz del amanecer llenaba el cielo. Alzó la cabeza y se dio cuenta de que en algún momento de la noche habían dejado el risco y andaban en las sombras del bosque. Un poco más adelante, más allá de un prado la Madre Tierra daba a luz un hendido y rocoso despeñadero escarpado. Detrás estaba saliendo el sol y la áspera roca que se elevaba hacia el cielo estaba coronada con las torrecillas y los muros de una estructura medieval.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó Serena.

—El convento de Santa Lucía... Nuestro destino.

Ella parpadeó para protegerse de la luz y miró de nuevo los formidables muros grises que se elevaban en la escarpada roca desnuda. Era una fortaleza gótica, construida para resistir ataques y accesible sólo por un estrecho sendero tallado en las rocas que le daban existencia. El camino avanzaba serpenteante sobre el precipicio hasta una estrecha puerta: la única entrada del convento de Santa Lucía. La única salida de Santa Lucía. Dios bendito, Jamás podría escapar. Jamás.


	8. Capítulo 7

Serena se irguió sobre la espalda de Darien mientras con templaba boquiabierta el convento cuya silueta se recortaba contra el cielo. El príncipe experimentó una oleada de satisfacción. En el breve tiempo transcurrido desde que la arrancara del Château Fortuné, se había formado una opinión favorable de la inteligencia de Serena; sabía que la muchacha debería ver la imposibilidad de escapar de aquel lugar.

Serena. Un nombre tonto para una muchacha tonta. Darien apenas podía creer que la princesa —su pequeña princesa Mina— lo hubiera obligado a acceder a sus deseos y llamarla por ese nombre ridículo. Pero su princesa había cambiado. Ahora era alta y tenía un aura de dignidad que indicaba su ascendencia noble. Había adquirido una lengua pérfida, una actitud desafiante y habilidades bastante insólitas. Y se había vuelto ladina.

De modo que la llamaría Serena. Después de todo, era un nombre común en Serefina; no podía ser accidental que ella hubiera elegido uno de los muchos nombres de familia con que la habían bautizado. Si prefería Serena, bien; estaba dispuesto a llamarla así mientras ella se comportara como era debido. Lo cual, por lo que él había visto, era improbable.

Cuando Jedite le comunicó que corría el rumor de que había una mujer misteriosa y adinerada en el Château Fortune, él había ido al hotel esperando recuperar sin incidentes a la pequeña Mina. Planeaba reprenderla, darle cuanto gustase y conseguir que aceptara humildemente que ella era poco razonable al negar su destino. En cambio, lo que había visto al otro lado del repleto comedor era una amazona de busto pleno, caderas redondeadas y ojos cautelosos.

Había levantado la copa en dirección a ella, consciente de varias cosas. De que hacía mucho que no estaba con una mu jer. De que debajo de su vestimenta elegante y contenida acechaba un bárbaro y un descendiente de bárbaros. Y de que esa mujer, con sus ojos azules como el cielo y sus pestañas aleteantes, era suya. Total y completamente suya. Su cuerpo bullía ante la expectativa. Qué tontería, en realidad, sabiendo que debía casarse con la muchacha y vivir con ella el resto de su vida, pero allí estaba, una excitación inexplicable. La señorita Serena Tsukino de East Little Teignmouth, Cornualles.

Acaso algunos afirmaran que debía tener paciencia con los engaños de esa muchacha e interpretarlos como la consecuencia de la temerosa confusión de una mujer inocente en cuanto al proceder de los hombres. No obstante, el príncipe se decía que Serena debería acostumbrarse a la idea de casarse con él: estaban comprometidos desde el día del nacimiento de ella. Y cualquier dominio sobre sí mismo que él pudiera haber manifestado se había disipado con su violenta determinación a ser rey.

Sería rey. Rey de Serefina y Baminia, unidas al cabo de mil años de acrimonia. Y esa pequeña princesa y su pérdida de ánimo no le detendrían. Por eso la había llevado al convento de Santa Lucía. El profundo precipicio los protegería de cualquier ataque. También le aseguraría que Mina —no, Serena— permanecería bajo su custodia, y su dote, el país de Serefina, fuera de él.

—Déjame bajar —pidió Serena—. Necesitas descansar.

—Lo haré cuando lleguemos allá arriba —con un movimiento de la cabeza indicó el convento que se alzaba en lo alto.

—Eres muy obstinado —rezongó ella, molesta.

—Es sabio recordarlo —contestó el príncipe, complacido.

Examinó el espacio abierto que rodeaba la base rocosa del convento. Habían cortado los árboles para defenderse mejor de los merodeadores, por lo cual, cuando salieran del bosque, quedarían expuestos. Si él conseguía atravesar ese único peligro, se hallarían a salvo.., hasta que emprendieran el viaje a Plaisance. Pero Darien había aprendido a enfrentar uno a uno los peligros. Escrutó la línea de árboles. Escuchó las llamadas despreocupadas de los pájaros. Miró en busca de sombras desacostumbradas entre las grandes piedras de la base del risco. El paraje era seguro. Lo más seguro posible.

—Agárrate —murmuro. Al darse cuenta de su intención, Serena se opuso.

— No. ¡Déjame correr!

— ¿Adónde? —preguntó él con aire sombrío. La aferró y se alejó a buena velocidad de la protección de los árboles, en dirección al estrecho sendero que llevaba a la entrada del convento.

Serena se asía, las piernas y los brazos aferrados a él con fuerza, montándolo como si fuera un caballo, tratando de reducir el impacto del trote. Darien respiraba agitadamente, le dolían los brazos y la espalda, pero hizo lo que debía hacer. Era una lección que había aprendido bien. Un futuro rey siempre hacía lo que debía. Al llegar a los tramos más bajos del sendero, continuó con más cautela. Los rebeldes podrían hallarse ocultos detrás de alguno de los recodos pedregosos.

—No puedes subir este sendero conmigo a tus espaldas. ¡Es demasiado empinado! —protestó Serena.

—Calla._ Cuando alcanzaron el primer recodo, se volvió y escrutó la pradera. No corría nadie tras ellos. En lo alto no se oía nada, y en tierra veía las huellas de una sola persona. Las de Neflyte. Estaban a salvo.., por el momento. Avanzando a ritmo más lento, trató de recobrar el aliento y contestar la más reciente protesta de Serena. —Por supuesto... que te cargaré. A tu calzado.., no le han crecido suelas nuevas.

—Caminaré con cuidado... ¡Escúchate! Tus pulmones parecen fuelles, y mi peso te hace temblar los brazos._ Con cuidado él reguló la respiración y dispuso el peso de Serena en una posición más cómoda.

—Estoy bien._ No lo estaba. La noche sin dormir y el esfuerzo de cargar a la muchacha habían causado su efecto. Pero le irritaba que creyera que era un hombre incapaz de completar el viaje. Más que eso, encontraba un raro placer en llevarla sobre la espalda.

Su propia obstinación no tenía el menor sentido. Andar penosamente cargando a la princesa era una tortura constante... pero no a causa del cansancio y la fatiga de los músculos, sino porque, al montarlo, ella quedaba abierta a él en una imitación excéntrica e invertida del acto del amor: los brazos rodeándole el cuello; las piernas enlazándole las caderas. Los pechos apretados contra su espalda, los pezones endureciéndose con cada escalofrío y relajándose cuando entraba en calor, como una mujer inducida al deseo, luego satisfecha. Las piernas abiertas dejaban desguarnecida la tibieza femenina que ocultaban.

Darien podría haber pensado que era sólo él quien lo notaba. Podría considerarse un avanzado pervertido sexual. Pero Serena no conseguía ocultar su incomodidad, ni que su propia vulnerabilidad la avergonzaba. Él lo sabía, porque al principio ella había intentado mantenerse lo más separada posible de él. Eso lo había excitado; deseó decirle que conocía las curvas femeninas y cómo estaban hechas las mujeres. Mentira, por supuesto. Conocía el cuerpo de otras mujeres, pero de algún modo se había convencido de que Serena era diferente. Única. Cuando ella se dio por vencida en la lucha y se relajó contra él, Darien se sintió satisfecho... y atormentado. Ella confiaba en que la llevara al refugio. Sana y salva.

Serena descansaba abstraída sobre su espalda. Él no era un oso domesticado entrenado para llevarla a la seguridad. Era un loco y no deseaba nada menos que devorarla entera. Sólo la falta de tiempo y la posibilidad de una emboscada la salvaron de convertirse en el alimento de un hombre hambriento. Eso, y su constante vigilancia sobre sí mismo y sus necesidades básicas. Aprovecharse de esa mujer en tan crudas circunstancias era algo propio de su padre.

Su padre. El príncipe apretó los puños. De no ser por su padre y la revolución que él había encabezado, su reino no estaría en peligro. Darien podría haber rastreado y llevado a Serena de regreso a Plaisance sin tanto sigilo, con el honor que ella merecía. Si la princesa lograra tomar conciencia del significado que esa unión tenía para el pueblo, no lucharía contra su destino. Lo aceptaría. Llegaron a mitad del sendero. Serena volvió a intentarlo.

—Déjame continuar andando.

—Tratarás de escapar._ Él sabía que no lo haría. Sin duda reconocía la futilidad de su gesto.

—No soy tonta.

—Eres tan maniática.

También lo era él. Aquella caballeresca coacción le ponía de pésimo humor. Diablos, estaba furioso. ¿Acaso ella no sabía quién era él? No era un príncipe, no era un caballero, sino un guerrero que acechaba al enemigo, que había peleado y matado por la libertad de su país. Un guerrero que cargaba sobre su espalda a esa mujer débil e inmóvil. Sus manos la sostenían por las redondeces de las nalgas y en aquel preciso instante todo lo que podía pensar era en la posibilidad de deslizar los dedos un poco más hacia dentro. Si lo hacía, llegaría al borde de sus calzones. Podría tocar su humedad...

—Estás sudando —se quejó ella.

Se negaba a comprender el peligro que acechaba. De hecho, si le daban a elegir el peor de la larguísima lista de los defectos de la princesa, el príncipe se quejaría de que Serena corría imprudentemente hacia el peligro. Le pegaba, lo desafiaba, huía de él, tentándolo, le mentía... hasta afirmaba ser una huérfana sin educación ni linaje. Sólo otro miembro de la Familia Real podía comprender cuánto detestaría él disminuir la majestad de la estirpe familiar del Chiba procreando con una plebeya. Todo lo que Serena hacía iba dirigido a él. A él, y a eludir el destino que los unía. Pero jamás se libraría de él.

Llegaron al final del sendero. La puerta del convento estaba ante ellos; Darien sabía que por fin podía dejar a Serena en el suelo. Pero no quería parecer demasiado ansioso por hacerlo. En realidad, aunque deseaba descansar, odiaba permitir que ella pusiera la menor distancia entre ambos. Se situó de modo tal que ella pudiera alcanzar la cuerda que colgaba contra el muro de piedra y dijo con un jadeo:

—Toca la campanilla.


	9. Capítulo 8

—Lo haré cuando me bajes. —Serena no podía creer que ese hombre fuese tan porfiado, pero era hora de que aprendiera que ella también era obstinada—. No pienso entrar en un convento agarrada a tu espalda como una garrapata._ Sentía rígida la columna vertebral. El cuerpo de Darien le comunicó su absoluta incredulidad; él le apretó las rodillas con las manos. Hasta donde Serena podía intuir, a ese hombre nunca nadie le había dicho «no». Ya era tiempo de que alguien lo hiciera.

Le rodeó la garganta con las manos, aflojó los lazos de la capa y la dejó caer. Él le soltó las piernas; si Serena no se hubiera aferrado habría caído también. Al parecer, para Darien, los pies de ella merecían cuidado, pero no le importaba el estado de su trasero. Y Serena no podía andar hasta Serefina sobre sus nalgas. Bajó con cuidado apartándose del calor del príncipe, del aroma levemente almizcleño de un hombre saludable y activo. La intimidad de la caminata la había impregnado de ese aroma viril; adrede, buscó poner distancia entre ambos, cambiar la familiaridad que antes había habido por formalidad.

—Gracias por llevarme, Su Alteza. Es muy posible que estés cansado._ Esta vez él lo admitió, en el tono más sarcástico que pudo.

—Sí.

—Pero de todos modos te lo agradezco —hizo sonar la campana con un ademán ceremonioso. Con pasmosa paciencia, Darien levantó su gran capa negra y la colgó de su brazo.

Ignorándolo, Serena miró la región que se extendía ante ellos como si fuera un mapa. En la distancia, en todas las direcciones, se elevaban formidables montañas cubiertas de nieve, Una más alta que la otra. Observó la línea de riscos que ambos habían seguido desde el castillo, hasta donde, no demasiado lejos, la escarpa se hundía en el bosque circundante. Y alrededor del convento, el prado no era más que un trozo despejado, un lugar donde el bosque había sido talado en círculo.

—Los ejércitos de Napoleón marcharon a través de estas montañas con la intención de conquistar España._ Serena lo miró. También Darien contemplaba el paisaje, las cejas negras convertidas en un ceño fiero. —Por un tiempo tuvo éxito allí, pero a nosotros no nos conquistó._ A ella nunca se le había ocurrido pensarlo. Baminia y Serefina se alzaban juntos sobre el espinazo de los Pirineos, entre Francia y España. Por supuesto, Napoleón los codiciaba.

— ¿Combatiste contra Napoleón?_ La mirada azul del príncipe la quemó con desprecio.

—Por supuesto que luché contra él. ¿Por qué crees que te dejé tanto tiempo en la escuela? Según la profecía, no podemos casarnos hasta la Revelación, aunque tú habrías vivido en tus castillos, recorrido tu país, siempre rodeada por tus sirvientes y mis asesores. Habrías aprendido tus deberes reales y yo habría supervisado las etapas finales de tu educación.

— ¡Oh, pobrecilla! —exclamó Serena de todo corazón—. La habrías aplastado como a un insecto.

—La habría tratado... «te» habría tratado.., con todo el respeto debido a una reina de Bamfina._ Por un momento la invadió la confusión.

— ¿Qué?... ¿Bamfina?

—Cuando se abra el estuche de cristal y volvamos a unir los dos países, daremos un nuevo nombre a nuestro país. Eso atinará a terminar para siempre con el conflicto.

— ¿Bamfina? —Ahora entendía. Una combinación de Baminia y Serefina—. Qué nombre tan tonto. Sereminia suena mejor

—No seas ridícula.

Tomó aliento para rebatir sus palabras, pero se dio cuenta de que en verdad aquello era ridículo. Ella no era Mina de Serefina. No le importaba cómo llamaran a su insignificante país. Darien la miraba expectante, esperando que objetara. Serena cerró los labios con firmeza; podría haber jurado que aquel gesto lo desilusionó. Maldito hombre. ¿Acaso disfrutaba con sus confrontaciones? Darien volvió a hacer sonar la campana y dijo:

—Ya podrían darse prisa. Adentro estarás a salvo.

¿A salvo? Ah, sí, estarían a salvo. Serena alzó la vista hacia el convento. Se levantaba gris, piedra sobre piedra, en interminable y monótona repetición. En la fachada no había ventanas, ni acceso alguno que permitiera la entrada de un intruso, salvo la puerta baja y estrecha de hierro forjado. Como si cualquier extraño que se respetara fuera a intentar subir por aquel sendero sinuoso. El camino constituía un fuerte obstáculo incluso para un ejército. Si ella fuera a escapar de aquel lugar, sería sólo con la ayuda de las monjas. Luna siempre había ponderado la capacidad de Serena para lograr lo que quería gracias a su habilidad con las palabras. Esta era su oportunidad de demostrarlo. Crujieron los goznes de hierro cuando una monja entrada en años abrió la estrecha puerta. Una toca blanca rodeaba su cara ancha y arrugada, que sonrió cuando la mujer los recibió con el tradicional saludo baminio:

—Mi casa es vuestra casa. Mi vida es vuestra vida. Entrad y poneos cómodos._ Luna le había enseñado los modales baminios, de modo que Serena balbuceó:

—Bendita sea tu casa.

—Con que no eres la princesa, ¿eh? —murmuró Darien al tiempo que le ponía una mano sobre la cabeza y la empujaba con suavidad, guiándola por el estrecho y bajo pasadizo con tanta firmeza como si supiera que planeaba escapar—. Somos peregrinos en busca de refugio —dijo, y se agachó para entrar.

—Lo mismo que el otro peregrino baminio al que acogimos hace poco —respondió la monja con tono divertido.

— ¿Se encuentra bien?

—Muy bien._ Darien se relajó levemente. Serena se dio cuenta de que estaba preocupado por sus guardaespaldas. Él empujó la puerta, que se cerró con un ruido seco que resonó en todos los rincones oscuros y pétreos de la planta baja. La abrupta desaparición de la luz matinal y la sensación de hallarse atrapada y encerrada tensaron el pecho de Serena; sus pulmones se esforzaron por respirar. Darien lo notó, porque dijo con aspereza:

—Es un cuarto amplio. Tus ojos pronto se adaptarán a la oscuridad.

Serena se dio cuenta de que Darien tenía razón. Aun que en la entrada no se veía ninguna ventana, otras puertas se abrían al lugar y a través de ellas entraba una débil luz. El brocal de piedra del convento se alzaba en el centro del gastado suelo de madera. La cocina debía estar allí, pues por la abertura iluminada llegaban retazos de conversación y el aroma a pasteles de cerezas en el horno. A Serena se le hizo la boca agua. Con voz tranquilizadora, la monja dijo:

—Soy la hermana Constanza. Puede colgar su capa en el perchero. Seguidme; allí encontraremos a su amigo._ Se volvió y los guió hacia el hueco de una escalera.

Una vez más Darien apoyó una mano en la parte posterior de la cintura de Serena y la empujó delante de él; cuando ella alzó la vista y vio las cinco vueltas de escalones de piedra que subían en espiral dentro de una de las torres, se sintió contenta de que el príncipe fuera detrás. La única luz entraba por unas estrechas aberturas. No había pasamanos, ni concesión alguna a la fragilidad del equilibrio humano, y aquí y allá los escalones se inclinaban, gastados por generaciones de religiosos. El viejo castillo era duro y frío, un testigo de la época del oscurantismo. Darien se habría sentido como en su casa en la época del oscurantismo, pensó Serena con amargura. Él le susurró al oído:

—Recuerda que las monjas no saben que somos el príncipe y la princesa; cuanto menos sepan, mejor._ Ella se detuvo y volvió con brusquedad la cabeza para mirarlo.

—No les diré que soy una princesa. ¡Yo no miento a las monjas! _ Con un gruñido, él la empujó, y Serena siguió escalera arriba el barrido del hábito negro de la hermana Constanza.

En el primer rellano, la monja abrió la puerta y los condujo a un comedor comunitario lleno de bancos y mesas largas y lustradas. En la estancia tan sólo había un hombre. Neflyte se puso de pie; Serena pensó que lo hacía por respeto, al estar en presencia de una dama. Pero pronto le golpeó la realidad y se dio cuenta de que el gesto honraba al príncipe... y a la princesa.

—Estáis hambrientos y cansados —dijo la hermana Constanza—. Os traeré el desayuno.

—Muy bien. —Las cejas negras de Darien temblaron en expresión divertida—. El desayuno será muy bienvenido por mi maniática compañera._ ¿El oscurantismo? No, Darien se habría sentido más cómodo aún en el tiempo de los bárbaros.

— ¡Visigodo! — exclamó.

—Ten cuidado. Herirás mis sentimientos. _ Darien se aproximó a su hombre.

Serena se arrastró con andar cansado hasta la mesa. Había dormido quizá una hora en las últimas veinticuatro, y sobre las espaldas del príncipe. De modo que estaba tan agotada que le parecía oír cantos, coros de ángeles celestiales. Se desplomó en el banco que Darien le acercó y apoyó los codos sobre la mesa de madera larga y lustrada. Sí, había oído cantos.

—Las hermanas están en misa —comentó Neflyte. De modo que no eran cantos celestiales, sino monjas cantando alabanzas a Dios.

— ¿No se sabe nada de Jedite? —preguntó Darien a Neflyte. El guardaespaldas volvió a sentarse en el banco y le aseguró:

—No se preocupe por Jedite. Tiene vista de gato. Puede ver en la oscuridad.

—Sí... —repuso Darien con tono pensativo, mientras se sentaba también—. ¿Y tú? ¿Descubrieron tu rastro? ¿Te si guieron?_ Neflyte sonrió, una mueca que era un despliegue de dientes blancos.

—Hasta que los despisté.

— ¿Y las monjas?

—La mayoría no me han visto; la hermana Constanza dice que nadie ha visitado el santuario en semanas.

— ¿Qué santuario? —preguntó Serena. Darien le clavó toda la intensidad ceñuda de su mirada.

—No te hagas la tonta. No estoy de humor._ Ella se enderezó y lo miró con fiereza.

— ¿Con eso debo suponer que la «princesa» conocía la existencia del santuario?_ Mirándola como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza, Neflyte preguntó:

— ¿Su Alteza Real finge ser otra persona?

—No estoy fingiendo._ Neflyte lanzó una carcajada.

—Los serefinos son unos mentirosos terribles.

—Cuida tus modales —replicó Darien. El guardaespaldas dirigió a la muchacha un movimiento de cabeza a modo de rápida e insincera disculpa. —Ella dice ser Serena Tsukino, de East Little Teign mouth, Cornualles —dijo Darien, demostrando que había prestado al menos algo de atención a lo dicho por ella—. Un pueblo de Inglaterra —agregó el príncipe para beneficio de su boquiabierto guardaespaldas.

—¿Cornualles? ¿Por qué alguien querría fingir que proviene de semejante sitio? —inquirió Neflyte con escéptica aversión. A Serena se le erizó el vello.

—East Little Teignmouth es una agradable aldea._ No siempre, con sus calles estrechas en las que corren los vientos oceánicos, con sus largos inviernos llenos del estrépito de las olas y el abogado estrecho de miras obsesionado por su dinero y que insistía en cuanto al período de espera de siete años. Pero el guardaespaldas no tenía ningún derecho a menospreciar East Little Teignmouth.

—Deberías avergonzarte —reprobó Darien, y Serena lanzó a Neflyte una mirada triunfante. El hombre se puso serio de inmediato. Ahora el príncipe la miraba a ella—. Niegas tu ascendencia. Niegas a tus padres._ Serena debía afirmar una vez más su identidad, pero Darien era demasiado exagerado, y ella estaba muy cansada.

—Parece que Serefina y Baminia tienen problemas con los revolucionarios.

—No sería así, salvo... —Darien vaciló; su boca era una línea torva—. Bueno, tu padre, al menos, era un buen hombre._ Obviamente, Luna no le había contado todo sobre la historia de los reinos.

—Él quiere decir que los únicos serefinos buenos son los serefinos muertos —sentenció Neflyte con punzante desagrado—, en especial en lo que se refiere a las mujeres, y a su familia en particular, Su Alteza.

—No volveré a ordenártelo, Neflyte —Darien cortó el aire con la mano—. Cuida tus modales. Repetir viejos dichos sólo puede hacer daño y no cambia las profecías. Ah, aquí viene la hermana Constanza con nuestro desayuno. Serena, no insistas con preguntas deliberadamente ingenuas._ Serena lo miró boquiabierta. —Y no pidas ayuda. Te haré callar. —Había un toque de desprecio en la implacable advertencia del príncipe.

— ¿Deliberadamente ingenuas? —Se sentó muy erguida en el banco—. ¿Crees que puedes insultarme sin escrúpulos? Mi linaje podrá no ser tan eminente como el tuyo, pero no tienes motivo alguno para menospreciarme.

—En verdad no, Serena. —Darien aceptó un cuenco que le daba la hermana Constanza—. Los dos tenemos nuestras vergüenzas familiares —lo puso frente a ella. Esta afirmación le despertó el deseo de indagar más hondo, pero al tomar aliento olió a cebada y... percibió... sí, canela. Darien le pasó una cuchara y luego echó crema espesa y sabrosa encima del cereal humeante. Sin palabras, feliz, Serena se llevó una cucharada a la boca. Cerró los ojos para paladear el primer bocado. El sabor a nuez de la cebada prometía satisfacción, y percibió un dejo de... abrió los ojos.

— ¿Esto tiene manzana asada? —preguntó a la hermana Constanza mientras ésta retiraba el cuenco de Neflyte. La monja respondió:

—Tiene usted un paladar muy sensible._ Neflyte, bárbaro como era, lanzó una risotada. Abajo sonó una campana; la hermana Constanza trotó hacia la escalera. Cuando la monja ya no podía oírlos, Darien se inclinó resueltamente hacia Serena.

—Si vuelves a los Dos Reinos a reinar como mi reina, comerás lo que desees._ Serena se detuvo con la cuchara a mitad de camino hacia la boca. Visiones de cerdo asado adobado y crujiente, de naranjas frescas peladas para su deleite, de tazas muy calientes de té mezclado con verdadera azúcar blanca la atrajeron y sedujeron con demoníaca tentación. Exorcizó las tentadoras fantasías y respondió con calma:

—Entonces engordaría; y apuesto a que no te gustaría así —engulló el bocado. Para su sorpresa, la mirada de él bajó de sus ojos a sus labios, luego a su pecho.

— Apuesto a que sí._ Serena se atragantó con la cebada. Darien se puso de pie y, tomando los brazos de ella, los levantó por encima de la cabeza. —Di algo.

—Cerdo —dijo ella, agitada... y sintió que el corazón le latía con fuerza en el pecho. Darien parecía apreciar su busto de forma exagerada. Al oír ruido de botas en la escalera, Darien alzó la vista. Cuando apareció Jedite en la entrada, fue hacia él con grandes demostraciones de placer.

—Buen hombre. —Tomó la mano de Jedite y la estrechó con afecto—. ¿Tuviste algún problema?

—Había algunos rebeldes más que los que me habría gustado encontrar —admitió Jedite—. Pero me las arreglé bien.

— ¿Te siguieron hasta aquí?_ El guardaespaldas frunció el entrecejo.

— ¡De ninguna manera!

—No lo dudaba —repuso Darien—. Ven. Siéntate a comer. La buena hermana te traerá algo para desayunar.

Los hombres se sentaron juntos, un desborde de virilidad. La hermana Constanza llevó a Jedite un cuenco de madera, Darien tomó su cuchara de plata y mientras comían hablaron en voz baja, dejando que Serena terminara su cebada en virtual aislamiento. Y lo hizo con eficiencia hasta dejar el cuenco vacío. La hermana Constanza debía de estar cerca, observándolos, porque en cuanto terminaron se llevó los cuencos.

—Si deseáis acompañarme, caballeros, os mostraré vuestros aposentos.

— ¿Y la... señorita Tsukino? —Darien sonrió, evidentemente convencido de haber encontrado una utilidad al seudónimo. Se creía tan divertido...

—Las damas se alojan con nosotras, separadas de los caballeros. La señorita Tsukino tendrá un aposento apropiado para una peregrina.

— ¿Tiene alguno con cerradura? —preguntó Darien. Serena se puso de pie como un rayo.

— ¡Estás loco!_ Hasta la serena hermana Constanza parecía escandalizada.

— ¿Cerradura?

—Tratará de huir si no la encierro._ La hermana Constanza miró a uno y a otro.

—Bueno... Aquí no tenemos cerraduras. ¡Esto es un convento!

—Es posible que haya una en alguna parte —dijo Darien con tono repugnantemente racional—. En otros tiempos, esto fue un castillo. Tiene que haber una mazmorra.

—Ha sido clausurada hace mucho tiempo. —La hermana Constanza temblaba de indignación.

—Está loco —aclaró Serena. Darien ignoró tanto la consternación de la hermana Constanza como el comentario de Serena.

— ¿Un almacén?

—Está debajo de la cocina; lleno de herramientas de jardín y muebles rotos. No puede pedir a una dama que se aloje allí. Darien mostraba esa expresión inflexible que Serena ya conocía bien de la noche anterior.

—No pienso pedírselo._ Había vuelto el autócrata, y ella estaba muy, muy cansada ¿Tenían que reanudar sus peleas justo en aquel momento?

—Esta es una situación muy irregular, señor, y absolutamente imposible. —La hermana Constanza se estremecía como una apetitosa paloma frente a un lobo—. Temo que deberé informar de esto a la reverenda madre superiora.

—Hágalo. Mientras tanto, yo llevaré a la señorita Tsukino al almacén.


	10. Capítulo 9

Serena trató de pasar por su lado, pero él la asió de un brazo. Como por accidente, ella le pisó la punta de la bota. Darien pareció sospechar que lo provocaba de forma deliberada, pues le sobresalieron las venas de la frente y abrió la boca para gritar... Luego miró a la hermana Constanza y la cerró. En inglés, dijo:

—No olvidaré esto._ Se marchó con Serena hacia la escalera.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer, Su Alteza? —preguntó provocativamente ella—. ¿Matarme de hambre? ¿Secuestrarme? ¿Encerrarme en un trastero?_ Él volvió la cabeza. La miró y sonrió. Serena sintió que se le atascaba el aire en la garganta y se le agolpaba la sangre en donde no debía. La expresión de Darien era elocuente: lo último que pensaba era torturarla.

—Quizá deberíamos casarnos ahora mismo —dijo Darien. Serena siguió caminando con cuidado al tiempo que recitaba con rapidez:

—Según la leyenda, el príncipe y la princesa deben casarse el día de la Revelación._ La sonrisa de Darien se tomó más profunda.

—Me pregunto cómo es posible que la señorita Serena Tsukino, de East Little Teignmouth, Cornualles, conozca este mito tan antiguo._ Ella lo miró ceñuda.

—A través del estudio. Muchas horas de estudio._ La escalera parecía más empinada al bajar que al subir; una vez llegados abajo vieron que había varias puertas para elegir.

—En la cocina no —murmuró Darien—, aunque allí serías más feliz. Es aquí, creo._ La condujo hacia la puerta situada en las sombras más profundas del vestíbulo de entrada, que tenía una cerradura por la cual se filtraba luz.

—No hay llave —señaló Serena con tono triunfal.

—Ya lo veo. —Volvió a sonreír, con una sonrisa que traslucía que le encantaría darle un mordisco—. Bueno, si no podemos encontrarla, tendrás que dormir conmigo.

— ¡No lo haré!_ Sin embargo, y desde que lo conocía, ella nunca había logrado salirse con la suya, y no apostaría un solo chelín para ganar ahora... Ni siquiera si parte de su dinero se hubiera librado del fuego.

Darien ignoró con desdén su desafío, hizo girar el cerrojo y abrió la puerta de un empujón. Una ventana derramaba la luz del sol en una habitación espaciosa, llena de herramientas, muebles rotos y polvo. Montones de polvo. Darien había encontrado el lugar donde se guardaba todo aquello que un convento podía necesitar o había necesitado alguna vez. Examinó el cuarto con ojo crítico.

—Sí. Servirá._ Serviría. Con el polvo ella podría arreglárselas. Con la falta de retrete, no. Exhalando un suspiro de alivio, se apoyó contra la pared. Darien fue hasta la ventana, apoyó las manos en el alto al féizar y miró afuera; luego se volvió hacia Serena. —Hay un precipicio, con rocas dentadas en el fondo. Pobre —dijo con espuria compasión—. Por aquí no hay escape.

—Tal vez pueda volar —replicó Serena de forma automática.

—No. Te he cortado las alas._ La seguridad del príncipe le irritaba y le enfurecía. ¿Con que le había cortado las alas? No tenía la menor idea de qué era capaz Serena... y ella se lo diría. —Necesitas una cama —decidió Darien.

—Por favor, no quiero incomodar a nadie. Déjame dormir sobre el suelo frío y desnudo.

—O sobre la mesa —señaló él con tono afable—. Es bastante larga. Si retirara este rollo de cuerda y las herramientas, podrías dormir aquí.

—Eres un desalmado._ Él la tomó por los brazos y la obligó a volverse. Serena apretó los dientes. —¿Has decidido vengarte?

— ¿De qué? ¿De lo que piensas? Lo que piensa una mujer es su parte más insignificante. No, sólo me importa lo que haces, y ahora yo dirijo tus acciones._ Condujo la figura erguida e indignada de Serena hacia el centro del trastero; luego enganchó con un pie un banco bajo y lo arrastró desde abajo de la mesa. —Siéntate._ Sin dejarle opción, la forzó a obedecer. Impulsada a protestar por un último y cansado resto de desafío, ella señaló:

—Está sucio.

—Tu vestido ya está más allá de toda redención. Ahora, quédate quieta._ Serena se miró el regazo, la hermosa falda estaba manchada; la acarició con suavidad con la punta de los dedos. Ella era —por necesidad— una persona ahorrativa. Podía cambiar la tela y encontrar bastante material rescatable para hacer un chal. O... un pañuelo.

Darien salió de la habitación y no vio las lágrimas que Serena se apresuró a contener. Por nada del mundo mostraría debilidad en aquel momento. En cambio, apoyó un codo en la rodilla y hundió el mentón en la mano ahuecada, para meditar acerca de las posibilidades de huida. Pero sólo porque sentía que debía hacerlo. Sin ayuda, no había manera de salir de aquel convento; además, ¿adónde iría? Estaba en medio de la nada.

Desde el vestíbulo llegó el ruido de agua proveniente de una fuente, luego el de una cadena y una roldana mientras Darien subía el cubo cargado. A su regreso, el príncipe bloqueó el umbral y contempló a Serena, mientras el cubo goteaba formando manchas oscuras en el suelo de madera. Avanzó con la intención y el propósito que ella había aprendido a reconocer.

Serena era un arbusto silvestre necesitado de que le dieran forma. Él era la podadera. Darien dejó el cubo y se arrodilló ante Serena, sus ojos a la altura de los de ella. Serena lo miró con el aire más amenazador que pudo. El se quitó el corbatín que colgaba flojo en su cuello. Lo hundió en el agua, lo retorció, tomó con una mano la cabeza de Serena y le lavó la cara con eficiencia. Cuando terminó, Serena, balbuceante y mojada, expresó una súbita y horripilante sospecha:

— ¡Tienes hijos!_ Él enjuagó el corbatín en el cubo.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

— ¡Porque limpias como un padre!

—En Baminia tenemos una buena cantidad de huérfanos —volvió a retorcer el corbatín. Ella se echó hacia atrás. El príncipe le tomó una mano y la lavó a conciencia. —De vez en cuando presto servicio en el orfanato._ Serena no podía quedarse con la menor sombra de duda.

— Entonces, ¿no eres padre?

—He tenido unas cuantas relaciones, pero me cuidé mucho. No he engendrado ningún hijo. No tendrás que criar a mis bastardos. —La miró con compasión—. No soy mi padre. ¿Es eso lo que querías saber, Serena?_ Sí, aunque no porque le disgustara la idea de criar a un niño ajeno, sino más bien por un desagrado súbito e indefinible al pensar en la estrecha relación de Darien con la madre de algún supuesto niño. Él le pasó agua fría por el brazo, y sus atenciones le causaron una sensación casi placentera. De modo que se apresuró a distraer la atención del príncipe.

_¿Por qué trabajas en el orfanato?

_Porque también yo soy huérfano y sé que la atención ocasional puede establecer la diferencia entre un rey y un... revolucionario._ Ella lo estudió desde varios ángulos. Parecía hablar en serio.

—Si les lavas la cara de esta manera, apuesto a que odian verte llegar.

—Sólo los más pequeños; me perdonan en cuanto los llevo sobre la espalda._ Como había hecho con ella. Por supuesto, él había mencionado esta anécdota adrede para recordarle de pasada que debía estar muy agradecida de que alguien, un adulto de cualquier clase, se hubiera interesado, aunque de forma pasajera, por ella cuando vivía en el orfanato. Imaginó los niños flacos con ojos de colores cambiantes montados en la espalda de Darien, y pensó que lo adorarían. Si no tenía cuidado, la huérfana flacucha que ella había sido también llegaría a adorarlo.

—Me tratas como a una niña.

—Casi te quedaste dormida delante de tu plato de cebada. No eres capaz de cuidarte sola._ A Serena se le escapó una risa abrupta.

—Me cuido sola desde hace más años de los que soy capaz de recordar.

—Por supuesto. —Le lavó la otra mano; luego la levantó y se la besó—. Su Alteza.

Sus labios formaron las dos palabras, su aliento rozó los dedos de Serena, que sintió cada sílaba como un beso. Retiró con rapidez la mano, pero la cara de él seguía al mismo nivel que la suya. El cansancio oscurecía sus ojos; y sin embargo él seguía desafiándola. Y aunque ella luchaba con desesperación, se deslizaba hacia el placer cálido, azul profundo, de la mirada del príncipe.

—La madre Lucía dice que da su permiso para encerrar a la señorita Tsukino en el almacén. —La voz de la hermana Constanza rompió el hechizo transmitiendo su desaprobación.

Serena alzó la cabeza con brusquedad y se golpeó contra la mesa. Darien se volvió y miró con ojos entrecerrados, enfadados. Mientras se frotaba el punto dolorido del cráneo, Serena meditó sobre su suerte. Si la hermana Constanza y la monja que la acompañaba hubieran llegado apenas un minuto después, quizá ella se hubiera entregado a la locura de Darien. Pero, por mucho que el príncipe lo deseara, no podía ordenar a la hermana Constanza que los dejara a solas. Desgarrada entre la satisfacción y el alivio, Serena dijo:

—No puedes intimidar a una monja._ Darien la miró con ojos letales, que ella tomó como una señal de que lo había molestado. Pero, desde luego, él no podía permitir que ella saboreara durante mucho tiempo su trivial victoria.

— ¿Tiene la llave, hermana Constanza?_ La anciana levantó la pesada llave de hierro, que colgaba de un aro igual de grande y ominoso. —Entonces la encerraremos._ Darien se puso de pie, tomó la llave y trató de guardarla en el bolsillo de su chaleco. Consiguió meter la llave, pero no el aro. Serena sonrió. Qué encantador verlo frustrado al menos con eso. La hermana Constanza hizo un gesto a la monja joven que estaba detrás de ella con los ojos bajos, en un exceso de mansedumbre.

—Hemos traído comida para la señorita Tsukino, por si tiene hambre mientras dure su encarcelamiento._ La sonrisa de Serena se esfumó.

— ¿Encarcelamiento?_ Aquello no tenía nada de gracioso. ¡Iban a encerrarla allí!

—También tenemos un camastro que habría que traer hasta aquí —agregó la hermana Constanza—. ¿Tal vez, señor, ya que ha sido usted quien hizo esta insólita petición, podría tomarse la molestia de traerlo?

—Es lo menos que puedo hacer._ Y dirigiendo a Serena una expresión amenazadora, siguió a la hermana Constanza. Serena exhaló un suspiro de alivio cuando Darien se marchó.

—Es abrumador. —La monja joven parecía haber leído la mente de Serena mientras entraba la bandeja en la habitación y la dejaba en un espacio despejado de la mesa—. Ese hombre aspira todo el aire que haya en un cuarto.

—Sí. Sí; ¡exactamente!_ El rostro de la monja parecía cetrino, pero quizá fuera el efecto del riguroso hábito negro y el largo chal gris que cubría su cabeza. Algunos mechones de pelo asomaban en la frente, dándole una apariencia extraña; sin embargo, ahora que Darien se había marchado, parecía segura de sí misma. —Pero no le tengo miedo. —Serena se puso de pie con cierto esfuerzo—. El sólo trata de socavar mi determinación presentándome estas pequeñas tentaciones... Pero tú no sabes a qué me refiero.

—Soy monja, no santa —dijo la religiosa mientras alzaba la mirada hasta encontrar los ojos de Serena. Ojos serefinos. Le acudió el recuerdo de las palabras de Darien. Ojos serefinos, igual que los suyos. La sospecha volvió más aguda la voz de Serena.

— ¿Quién eres?

—Soy Carola, una postulanta de este convento. —Metió las manos en las mangas; parecía hallarse cómoda con sus inminentes votos de pobreza y castidad—. ¿Y tú quién eres?_ Pasó el breve momento de conjetura. Aquella muchacha era casi una monja.

—Soy Serena Tsukino, de... —El agotamiento la abrumaba. Hacía tanto que repetía aquello... Nadie le creía. En ese momento, casi ni ella misma lo creía. Volvió a sentarse y apoyó la cabeza sobre las rodillas—. No soy nadie.

—Qué tontería. —Carola apoyó una mano sobre su hombro. —Todos somos alguien a los ojos de Dios.

—No; no es verdad —su propio aliento le volvía a la cara, y su falda amortiguaba la declaración—. La mayoría no somos nadie, y vivimos siempre a la sombra de alguien, porque es más fácil.

—Pero tú no. —Carola hablaba como si pudiera leer en su alma.

—No; yo no. Yo me esfuerzo temerariamente por llegar a ser alguien. —Serena confesó su mayor pecado—. Toda mi vida he rezado para ser alguien.

—Eso no tiene nada de vergonzoso.

—Sí, pero ahora veo que debería haber sido más realista. _Carola se rió con afecto.

—Tu compañero parece desear que seas quien eres. _Serena alzó la cabeza.

—No quien soy, no. Quien él cree que soy. _Carola se arrodilló ante ella, resplandeciente.

—Dios te ha traído aquí; y quiero que seas quien realmente eres. También lo querrá tu compañero algún día.

—No, no lo querrá. Cuando se dé cuenta de quién soy en realidad y lo que él ha hecho... —Serena se estremeció al imaginar los resultados. Tomó una mano de la monja y le rogó—Hermana, ¿me ayudarías a escapar del convento?_ Carola retiró la mano con brusquedad.

— ¿Escapar?

—Sí. Ese hombre está medio loco y medio... — Excitado — Bueno, está medio loco. ¡Me secuestró!

—Lo hizo por tu propio bien. —Los ojos serefinos brillaban de admiración. Serena se irguió de nuevo.

— ¿Y tú cómo lo sabes?

—Este convento alberga a unas cuantas francesas, unas cuantas españolas, pero la mayoría somos serefinas o baminias. —Carola juntó las manos y sonrió alegremente—. Sabemos quién es él, y sabemos quién eres tú._ Serena abrió la boca, pero no tenía ninguna palabra que decir. —La profecía de Santa Lucía se está haciendo realidad. Con tu ayuda, nuestros países por fin volverán a unirse.

—¡Pero yo no soy la princesa!_ Carola no le prestó atención.

—Es el destino.

—Pero no es «mi» destino.

—Todos tienen un destino. El mío es consagrarme a Dios y renunciar a todos los placeres mundanos. —Una luz divina brilló apenas un instante en el rostro de la joven postulanta—. Tu destino es unir los Dos Reinos, y no dispones de mucho tiempo para volver a Plaisance antes de la Revelación. Sólo tienes tres días.

— ¿Tres días? —Serena estaba horrorizada—. ¡No puede ser, tres días!

—En esto no me equivoco. Los Dos Reinos han esperado mil años esta celebración.

—Tres días para llegar a Plaisance. ¿Tres días para la boda? ¿Para la intimidad? ¿Por qué no me lo dijo él?

—Supongo que creía que lo sabías. Además, ¿qué cambiaría? Con los revolucionarios pisándole los talones, no te queda otra opción que seguir al príncipe heredero.

—Yo tomo mis propias decisiones —respondió la huérfana desafiante. En especial ahora que tenía más información. ¡Tres días! Tres días para huir de Darien. El problema era mayor de lo que ella pensaba.

Mientras Carola la observaba, Serena fue hasta la ventana y trató de espiar hacia fuera. Estaba demasiado alta. Se aferró del borde de la larga mesa. Pesaba demasiado. Con rapidez retiró las herramientas, el rollo de cuerda, la bolsa con trapos. Miró bajo la servilleta que cubría la bandeja y vio una pequeña hogaza de pan, un trozo de queso y vino. Con el cuidado que induce un estómago casi siempre vacío, colocó la bandeja en el suelo, contra la pared. Aun así no consiguió mover la maldita mesa de roble macizo. Miró a Carola.

—Ayúdame.

—Como quieras._ Fue hasta el otro extremo y juntas arrastraron la mesa hasta la ventana

Serena trepó. Ahora podía ver.., y deseó no haberlo hecho. Veía la parte posterior del convento; había kilómetros hasta el fondo del precipicio sin apenas una protuberancia o un saliente en la aterradora caída en picado; aquello cortaba la respiración y encogía el estómago.


	11. Capítulo 10

Serena se aflojó sobre el ancho alféizar de piedra. Tenía más posibilidades de que le brotaran alas y volar como Ícaro que de encontrar la libertad bajando por allí. Detrás suyo, Darien le preguntó con tono jovial:

— ¿Qué, piensas saltar?

Sobresaltada, dio un brinco y se golpeó la cabeza. Se volvió y lo fulminó con la mirada. Allí estaba él, en el umbral, ostentando su aborrecible fortaleza, al tiempo que sostenía un catre con tan poco esfuerzo como cuando la había cargado sobre la espalda. Le sobresalían los músculos del cuello mientras mantenía en equilibrio aquel objeto, pero no parecía estar sin aliento ni agotado.

Maldito. Cuanto más se cansaba ella, más animado parecía él. No era justo; cuando hubiera dormido veinticuatro horas seguidas, Serena se encontraría con fuerzas para cambiar la situación. Detrás de él, la hermana Constanza sostenía en los brazos un colchón y ropas de cama dobladas; la miraba como si Serena estuviera haciendo el ridículo, sobre la mesa. Y quizá así era, pero ella se negaba a reconocerlo.

—Hoy no saltaré —respondió, y bajó de la mesa con el mayor decoro que pudo. Darien maniobró el camastro hasta acomodarlo contra la pared

—Ya está —dijo mientras se sacudía el polvo de las manos—. La Señorita Tsukino estará cómoda._ Dirigió una sonrisa a Carola, haciendo gala de un encanto que no había manifestado a Serena. La postulanta no se movió. En cambio, lo observó como si fuera un extraño ser de otro mundo. Mientras Darien le devolvía la mirada, su sonrisa desapareció y frunció la frente. A una aguda orden de la hermana Constanza, Carola despertó de su contemplación y se apresuró a ayudar a hacer la cama.

— ¿Por qué esa monja me miraba así? —preguntó Darien.

—Porque eres un bruto.

—No, no fue por eso —replicó él, sin una pizca de preocupación—. Es probable que la pobrecita no haya visto a un hombre de verdad en mucho tiempo; por eso quedó fascinada conmigo._ Serena soltó una carcajada.

— ¿Acaso conoces el significado de la palabra «modestia»?

— ¿Qué? ¿Dije algo malo?_ Incapaz de contenerse, Serena volvió a reír.

—Supongo que eso responde a mi pregunta._ El príncipe resopló con exasperación y señaló de nuevo el banco.

—La hermana Constanza dice que te buscarán unas botas para nuestra caminata de esta noche. Te tomaré la medida para ver cuánto calzas. Siéntate.

— ¿Nunca pides las cosas?

—Con eso sólo conseguiría negativas. —Se adelantó, y Serena se apresuró a sentarse—. No; hace falta una mano firme para lidiar contigo._ Estas palabras hicieron que ambas monjas volvieran la cabeza. Él las estudió, mientras permanecía arrodillado frente a Serena con una vara larga y chamuscada y una tabla en la que marcaría la medida del pie. —Me están observando de nuevo, ¿no es cierto? —preguntó en voz baja.

—Tal vez no hayan visto a un hombre «de verdad» durante semanas —se burló ella en un susurro—; cuando por fin vean uno, dudo que sea un hombre tan malcriado como tú._ Darien le quitó la andrajosa chinela y le apoyó el pie en la tabla con bastante más vigor del que la tarea requería.

—No soy malcriado. Soy serio, trabajador, racional e inteligente.

—Grande, presuntuoso, arrogante y demasiado seguro de ti mimo._ Él meditó sus palabras mientras dibujaba el contorno del pie.

—Sí —decidió—. Todo eso. Pero no malcriado._ Le pasó la vara por el empeine hasta el talón. Serena contuvo el aliento. Se le encogieron los dedos, pero enseguida relajó el minúsculo y delator movimiento. Con menos fuerza, el príncipe le quitó la otra chinela y puso el pie sobre la tabla. —No bebo en exceso, sólo peleo si me siento acorralado, no pervierto inocentes. —Un mechón de pelo negro suavizaba la dureza de su frente cuando alzó la vista para mirarla; su postura era de servidumbre, pero sus modales eran seguros—. En pocas palabras, soy el esposo de tus sueños._ ¡Cuánto la irritaba! ¿Jamás pensaba en otra cosa que no fuera su objetivo? ¿Tenía que convertir toda conversación en una cruzada?

—Eres cualquier cosa menos cohibido —dijo Serena. Él trazó el contorno del otro pie con toda precisión. Sin querer, los dedos de Serena volvieron a curvarse. De inmediato los movió, para distraerlo. —Saben que eres el príncipe. Por eso te observan._ Él tensó la mano alrededor del tobillo. —Creen que yo soy la princesa.

—Lo eres._ Aflojó la mano, y miró de reojo por encima del hombro y vio que las monjas terminaban de preparar el camastro. Serena casi creía ver cómo trabajaba la mente de Darien, dando la vuelta a la información en beneficio propio. Se puso de pie y entregó la tabla a la hermana Constanza.

—Usted es Serefina.

—Sí, señor_ Miró de soslayo a la mujer más joven.

—Las dos son serefinas. Me doy cuenta por sus ojos. Sé que comprenden la importancia de que lleguemos a Plaisance antes de la Revelación. Agradezco mucho su ayuda al darnos refugio, comida y botas para mi querida princesa. Todas las necesidades de esta muchacha son importantes para mí, aunque ella, como todas las novias tímidas, se resista a la noche de bodas. _Serena se puso de pie de un salto.

—¡No es así!_ Las religiosas se estremecieron. La sonrisa de Darien no encajaba con sus rasgos toscos.

—Por supuesto que no, mi amor. Por eso he pedido una cerradura para tu puerta... Para contener tu amor por mí.

— Jamás acepté participar en un día de bodas; ¡mucho menos en una noche!

—No es necesario que una princesa acepte nada. Debe conocer su deber. —La sonrisa había desaparecido, desenvainada la espada de la determinación—. Ahora, si estas hermanas nos dejan, lavaré tus delicados pies._ Los delicados pies de Serena eran tan enormes como el resto de ella; lo odió tanto por la burla como por su testarudez constante e implacable. Las monjas se retiraron de la habitación. Tras darles la bendición y hacer una rápida reverencia, la hermana Constanza cerró la puerta, dejando tras ella un silencio resonante. Silencio que Serena quebró, desde luego, lo más rápido que pudo.

—Jamás esperé que nos dejaran a solas.

—Tampoco yo. —Darien consiguió instalar cierta consternación a su alrededor, al tiempo que revolvía en las pilas de cacharros—. Si piensa que te poseeré por primera vez en un depósito, la hermana Constanza no tiene la menor idea del romanticismo._ El mundo volvió a inclinarse en su eje, y Serena se asió del borde de la mesa. ¿Por qué aquel hombre tenía que decir esas cosas, con tono tan firme, como si la unión de ambos estuviera asegurada? ¿Como si estuviese vaticinada y fuera inevitable?

—Yo no soy la princesa —susurró. Él se acercó a ella, con un cuenco agrietado en una mano.

—No te dejaría marchar aunque creyera que eso es cierto._ Le acarició el labio inferior con un pulgar. Alarmada por la chispa que iluminaba los ojos del príncipe, Serena retrocedió y derribó el banco. Él ruido la avergonzó. Darien no lo notó. —Serena. —La siguió; su voz era cálida, apetitosa como un budín de ciruelas en Navidad—. Deseas besarme.

—¡No!_ Sí, lo deseaba. Durante el largo viaje nocturno, había sentido pánico por el peligro, se había quejado del dolor de pies, había deseado más comida, retorcerle el cuello a Darien y, sin embargo, en todo momento, el recuerdo del beso había impregnado cada uno de sus pensamientos. —Besarte es lo último que debería hacer —dijo ella—. Que deseo hacer.

Un extremo de los labios de Darien se elevó en una semi sonrisa, a medias divertido con la negativa. La otra mitad... ¡ay!, esa línea de determinación. Él la deseaba. Ese era el significado de su expresión. Y él creía que tenía todo el derecho a desearla. No veía razón alguna para contenerse. Sus ojos de azul zafiro llameaban con un fuego en el que Serena podría calentarse, si se atreviera.

—No soy la prin..._ Él alzó el cuenco. Ella retrocedió un paso. El borde de la mesa chocó contra sus muslos. Darien tendió la mano un poco más allá, dejó el cuenco en la mesa, y en una sola y suave transi ción le envolvió la cintura con los brazos y le hizo darse la vuelta.

Ahora las posiciones de ambos estaban invertidas. Él se apoyaba en la mesa, atrapado por el cuerpo de Serena, que descansaba en el suyo. Sólo que ella no cometió el error de imaginarlo atrapado. Todo lo contrario. Con las piernas separadas y el trasero apoyado en el tablero de la mesa, Darien había emparejado la diferencia de estatura de los dos. Le había hecho perder el equilibrio, apoyada sobre él, los pechos de ella apretados contra el tórax de Darien. Él consiguió juntar las caderas de ambos, a la misma altura, de una manera bastante explícita. Darien no tenía la menor discreción. Por supuesto, un hombre en su obvio estado de excitación no podía ser discreto. Pero, quizá, sí un poco más sutil.

Serena trató de afirmarse en el suelo, moverse para apartar las caderas. Darien se echó hacia atrás, le deslizó una mano por un costado y la apretó con mayor firmeza contra su cuerpo. La otra mano subió bajo la cascada de cabello que cubría el cuello de Serena. Le dio un suave tirón para acercar la cara febril de la muchacha a la suya.

—No sientas vergüenza._ Bien sabía Dios que él no sentía nada semejante. Continuó: —Me encuentro en este estado desde que te vi entrar en el comedor del Cháteau Fortuné. Todas las cabezas se volvían a mirarte, y tú los ignorabas con total desdén, como la princesa que niegas ser._ Un escalofrío recorrió la piel de Serena, tocando nervio a nervio y encendiendo reacciones en lugar de mostrar indiferencia.

—Estaba actuando._ Ella apretó las manos sobre los hombros de Darien y trató de recoger los codos para apartarse un poco. Él le pasó la mano por el cuello, le levantó el mentón, le examinó el pulso, controló sus movimientos. Y con todo ello le recordó que impediría cualquier intento de deshacerse de él.

—Actúas como una princesa._ Serena lo había visto al resplandor de las velas, a la luz de la luna, en la oscuridad. Ahora lo veía a plena luz del día, y el jugueteo del sol y las sombras daban definición a su rostro, esculpiendo la nariz abrupta, la frente saliente, la sombra de barba oscura que le cubría la mandíbula cuadrada. No era apuesto. Oh, no. Ni principesco ni agraciado; sólo un hombre atrevido que la deseaba y no veía razón alguna para disimularlo.

—Serena —susurró su nombre mientras la mantenía inmóvil y adelantaba la cabeza—. Serena.

Ella abrió los ojos, paralizada por la semisonrisa que esbozaba su ancha boca, y cuando Darien apoyó los labios en los de ella, Serena descubrió que su débil sorpresa les permitía compartir el aliento. Con los ojos cerrados, agobiados por el cansancio, la resignación... la curiosidad. Despacio, como buscando su camino, la lengua de Darien entró en la boca de Serena. Esta intimidad aún le chocaba, pero le gusto el sabor del príncipe, mezcla de rastros de reconfortante cebada y manzanas dulces. Se relajó contra él.

— ¿Satisfecha de que te guíe? —preguntó Darien sin retirar su boca.

—Sólo esta vez. —El roce de sus labios resonaba en terminaciones nerviosas no exploradas. Él la estrechó con más fuerza para impedir que se apartara.

—Te guiaré bien, Serena —le retiró el cabello de la oreja y reclinó la cabeza sobre su hombro—. ¿Estás cómoda?_ No esperó respuesta. Sus labios volvieron a persuadirla, abriéndola más, mitigando con el placer aplicado a conciencia cualquier resistencia que ella aún pudiera ofrecer. Pero a Serena le gustaba. Le gustaba de veras. Aunque parecía algo estudiado, el resultado de una fórmula. Primero, una presión de los labios. Después un toque de la lengua. Luego un poco más de lengua. A continuación la mano ancha de Darien bajando del cuello hasta los pechos...

Respiró hondo cuando el príncipe tomó los pechos en sus manos. Abrió los ojos y vio.., los de él. No los tenía cerrados. Observaba cada una de las fugaces dichas femeninas con la satisfacción de un hombre seguro de sí mismo. Ah, sí que la deseaba, y Serena lo sabía. El cuerpo del príncipe no mentía. Pero no lo movía la pasión. Se imponía un severo control, era un príncipe que seducía a su princesa para someterla. El muy imbécil. Debajo de Serena el grueso cuerpo se crispó; Darien echó atrás la cabeza, apartándose.

—Serena las uñas. Me estás clavando las uñas.

—Así es._ Una a una, retiró las uñas hundidas en la carne encima de las clavículas. Luego, llevada por instintos recién nacidos y ansiosos de ser utilizados, le abrió la camisa de un tirón y metió la mano buscando la maltratada piel, y acarició cada herida con la palma de la mano. —Me has conquistado.

Le abrió más la camisa, liberando una mata de vello oscuro que cubría su pecho. Se detuvo un instante, fascinada y sorprendida y luego prosiguió hacia su meta. Le había marcado la piel con cinco pequeñas medias lunas causadas por sus uñas, y con un murmullo incoherente de arrepentimiento aplicó la boca sobre ellas en un beso pausado compuesto en partes iguales por humedad, aliento y venganza.

Cada músculo del cuerpo de Darien se tensó; Serena observó la expresión del hombre por el rabillo del ojo. Sus ojos azules llameaban, sus fosas nasales se dilataron, sus labios se abrieron mostrando los dientes apretados para contener una oleada de emoción. Luego las caderas de él se tensaron bajo ella, y Serena supo que esa emoción era pasión. Esta vez, Darien había perdido el control.


	12. Capítulo 11

Darien sujetó a Serena por las nalgas con las dos manos, la levantó y le abrió las piernas para que le abrazaran la cintura y así quedar ambos unidos. Sin duda, había vencido la contención del príncipe. Con demasiada facilidad. La falda era el único obstáculo entre los dos sólo porque se hallaba bajo el peso de Serena. Los pies de ella descansaban sobre la mesa, las manos aferradas a los hombros del príncipe. La posición carecía de toda dignidad, pero no le importaba. Lo único que le importaba era la súbita y dura presión de él entre sus piernas. Ignoraba que deseaba tenerlo allí. Pero lo deseaba. Las manos viriles le acariciaban las nalgas, apretando, amasando, encendiendo en ella la misma llama que lo quemaba a él.

En la conflagración, el pensamiento racional se abandonaba a su suerte, dejando a Serena a merced de aquella dulce agonía. El calor recorría su cuerpo en oleadas producidas por el embate de las caderas de Darien, el tenso brillo de su mirada, la fuerza de sus manos. Aquello se asemejaba a montar un caballo salvaje; no sabía cómo manejarlo, ni qué haría a continuación, pero cada embestida la llevaba aún más lejos por un sendero inexplorado, y ella deseaba que el viaje continuara para siempre. Sin embargo, intuía que no sería así, que en algún lugar existía un final capaz de satisfacerla.

—Por favor, Su Alteza, por favor..._ Como si las palabras lo hubieran devuelto a la cordura, él se detuvo. A Serena casi le pareció verlo refrenar la pasión; sintió ganas de golpearlo y gritarle: ¡No! Pero no lo hizo. Acababa de descubrir dentro de sí un pozo de pasión cuya existencia ignoraba; la cautela impuesta durante toda una vida no le permitía mostrar otra emoción más. No antes de comprenderlas, no antes de saber adónde la conducirían. Y entonces... Quizá nunca.

— ¿Por qué me llamas así? —preguntó él con voz algo ronca, como si hubiera corrido en exceso o librado una batalla de masiado feroz. Serena empezó a bajar las piernas poco a poco.

— ¿Llamarte cómo?

—Su Alteza._ Él permitió que ella se separara de él. Era una excursión cargada de peligro, pues la fricción de ambos cuerpos ardía con una mezcla de pasión y frustración. Serena no se atrevía a detenerse, aunque apenas osaba continuar. Se aferraba a la conversación, vacía y carente de sentido, a modo de distracción.

—Eres Alteza, ¿verdad?

—Para ti no. —Los pies de la muchacha tocaron el suelo, pero él la retuvo un instante más—. Para ti soy Darien._ Sí, lo era. En la mente de ella, lo era. No un príncipe, no un miembro de la Familia Real. Sólo Darien, un hombre al que conocía demasiado bien en tan poco tiempo. Cuando pensaba en cuánto sabía de él, se veía incapaz de devolverle la mirada, de contener el rubor. — ¿Quieres que te deje ir? —preguntó el príncipe.

— ¡Sí! —dijo ella mirándolo.

—Entonces, lo mismo que tú, te exigiré que me llames por mi nombre._ «Cuando tu enemigo está acorralado, ése es el momento de negociar.» En apariencia, Darien había leído al mismo mediador italiano del siglo XVI que ella. ¡Por supuesto que sí! Era un príncipe, y los príncipes debían conocer el fino arte de la negociación. —Darien —urgió él. Serena no podía ignorar las manos que aún la sostenían, ni el hecho de que la excitación viril no se había calmado. Siempre es bueno saber cuándo se debe admitir la derrota.

—Darien._ Sin la menor muestra de maliciosa satisfacción —tenía más control que ella—, la ayudó a afirmarse sobre sus propios pies. Serena se tambaleó un instante, con las rodillas temblorosas, pero él la mantuvo cerca tomándola por los codos.

—Mírame —dijo. Ella no quería. Encontrar su mirada resultaría perturbador y en cierto modo peligroso. — ¿Miedo? —preguntó el príncipe. Lo miró súbitamente.

—¿De ti? No.

—Muy bien. No quiero que me temas._ El rostro de Darien tenía el mentón firme, la boca recta, las cejas juntas, los ojos serios. Si Serena fuera aprensiva, semejante expresión la habría hecho huir. —Quiero que te des cuenta de cómo serán las cosas entre nosotros. Este matrimonio no será cortés e incruento como la mayoría de los matrimonios reales, como el de tus padres y los míos. Tú y yo poseemos un fuego particular, y lo que hagamos será tórrido y estará más allá de nuestro control —se corrigió—: Más allá de tu control._ A ella no le importaba.

— ¿Y «tu» control?_ Darien sonrió, una curva breve y contenida de los labios, y enderezó el cuerpo.

—Te aseguro que no te gustaría que yo perdiera el control.

— ¡Acabas de hacerlo!_ Así era. Lo sabía.

—Si hubiera perdido el control por completo, querida mía, habrías quedado echada de espaldas con las piernas en el aire.

La crudeza de sus palabras resultaba de algún modo más amenazadora por su falta de inflexión, pero él la alzó con calma y la llevó a la cama. La sentó, y el corazón de Serena dio un salto. ¿Dormiría con ella, después de todo? Sería una aventura, como la había anhelado pero ahora sabía que el peligro era muy grande. Aquel hombre ocultaba en su interior una bestia cubierta con una fina capa de civilización. Hasta él lo admitía. Y también dentro de ella se ocultaba algo. ¿Una mujer desenfrenada? ¿Una loca? ¿Una muchacha tan afectada por la soledad que respondía al primer hombre que la tocaba?

Dobló las rodillas contra el pecho, cerró los ojos y deseó estar en East Little Teignmouth, arruinándose la vista en la lectura de un antiguo y borroneado manuscrito, en segura soledad. En cambio, oyó un rumor y al alzar la vista vio que Darien llenaba el cuenco agrietado con el agua del cubo. Se acercó de nuevo a ella, seguro, silencioso, casi amable, y dejó el cuenco en el suelo. Tendió una mano y ordenó:

—Dame tu pie._ Ella se quedó mirándolo sin comprender. —Tu pie, Serena._ No lo comprendía.

Darien le asió los tobillos y le extendió las piernas hasta que quedaron colgando fuera del borde del colchón. Con la eficiencia de una niñera le desató las ligas y le quitó las medias. Si eso pretendía ser seducción, no sabía cómo hacerlo, decidió ella. El príncipe hundió un pie de Serena en el agua y con un paño que extrajo de la bolsa de trapos le lavó los callos y las plantas correosas que deberían haberle demostrado que ella no era una princesa sino una mujer que iba andando a donde debía ir. Ni siquiera pareció reparar en ello, pero sacudió la cabeza al ver las rozaduras.

—Te prometo que antes de marcharnos te conseguiremos botas y unas medias gruesas para proteger esta piel delicada._ Serena curvó los dedos al sentir que él acariciaba el sensible arco; retiró para sus adentros lo que había pensado de las habilidades de seducción del príncipe. Aquel servicio podía resultar muy seductor si ella lo permitía.

— ¿Por qué haces esto?_ Él apoyó el pie en su pierna, lo secó y tendió la mano para tomar el otro.

— ¿Lavarte los pies?

—Lavarme los pies, darme de comer, llevarme sobre la espalda. ¿Por qué serías tan amable con alguien que crees que es una princesa fugitiva?_ Ella pensó que él no respondería, tan larga fue la pausa. Pero cuando habló, ella deseó que no lo hubiera hecho.

—Porque quiero que dependas de mí para todo: el aire que respiras, la comida que comes, el agua que bebes. —Su voz zumbaba de intensidad, sus cejas oscuras se juntaron, y sus ojos la tentaban a creer—. Cuando te cases conmigo, todo será tuyo.

—No puedo casarme contigo. No soy una princesa —su voz se quebró al pronunciar estas palabras.

—Su Alteza Real, es hora de que te quites esta máscara de independencia y recuerdes quién será tu fuerza en los años venideros._ Serena tragó saliva al ver que su independencia estaba amenazada, no por él sino por su propia debilidad. Que Dios la ayudara; lo había perdido todo: su dinero, su ropa, su hogar. No sabía qué haría de allí en adelante, y ese hombre le ofrecía una solución fácil. "Ven y conviértete en princesa; nadie lo sabrá nunca. Y ella tendría a otro de quien depender, además de sí misma". Darien, que sin duda la observaba, había visto con claridad el anhelo que reflejaba su cara. —Eso es —murmuró—. Cede. Será fácil, ya veras.

—Fácil hasta que aparezca la verdadera princesa. —Serena se presentaba como una ofrenda sobre una bandeja de plata—. Tarde o temprano necesitarás averiguar dónde está ella.

—Ya la he encontrado —le tocó la frente con la yema del pulgar, y Serena sintió las callosidades de su mano producto del arduo trabajo—. Te haré adicta a mi sabor, a mi aroma y a mis caricias. Cuando haya terminado contigo, estarás amarrada a mí con el grillete más fuerte de mi forja._ Ella sospechaba que no quería saberlo, pero tenía que preguntar.

— ¿Cuál?

—La pasión. —Todavía de rodillas, se inclinó hacia ella y le dio un último e íntimo beso en los labios—. Dependerás de mí para vivir la pasión.


	13. Capítulo 12

—Dependerás de mí para todo, Serena. Dependerás de mí para vivir la pasión._ Al despertarse, Serena se encontró con la almohada apretada entre las piernas. Pero una bolsa de plumas no podía sustituir a Darien, como tampoco ella podía sustituir a la princesa que él buscaba.

Enfadada, excitada y desalentada, se sentó en el camastro. Nunca le había ocurrido nada semejante. Nunca. Jamás los besos de nadie —no había habido muchos— la habían excitado tanto para turbar de forma indebida sus sueños. Había leído sobre l'amour. La señora Ann Radcliffe escribía novelas de terror y misterio, y la juvenil Serena era adicta a ellas. Un romance siciliano la había emocionado hasta las puntas de los dedos de los pies y Los misterios de Udolfo la había colmado de dicha adolescente.

Pero esto... Esto era otra cosa. Obsesión o pasión o... por culpa de Darien. ¡Sí, todo por culpa de Darien! Si no se alejaba de él, ocurriría algo terrible. Como que cediera y fuera al lecho del príncipe, y él descubriera que ella no era una princesa y la abandonara. O peor, que no se diera cuenta de que ella no era una princesa hasta que fuera ya demasiado tarde, y se malograra toda posibilidad de unir Serefina y Baminia. El destino de dos países dependía de la habilidad de Serena para escapar del convento y alejarse del alcance de Darien. Tal vez entonces, encontraría a la verdadera princesa. Y Serena sabía cómo escapar. Cerró los ojos para alejar la visión que deseaba ignorar.

Un rollo de cuerda, el aro de hierro del llavero. Una ventana de buen tamaño sin cerrojos y protegida por una caída en picado. Y su resistencia y sus conocimientos. Ella no era ninguna frágil florecilla de la nobleza a quien había que proteger y alimentar. Era una huérfana y tenía las rodillas encallecidas por tantos años de fregar los suelos del orfanato. También lo estaban sus manos. Poseía muchos pares de guantes —o los había poseído hasta el incendio en su habitación, de lo que también podía echarle la culpa a Darien— y le gustaban por algo más que el aire elegante que le daban: ocultaban la prueba de su cuna mediocre. Y su conocimiento... Todo eso estaba allí, en el interior de su mente.

Sabía cómo descender por el risco con esa cuerda. Los suizos lo hacían para rescatar a los que se alejaban demasiado de las sendas trilladas y caían: sobre todo las cabras, aunque también algunos seres humanos como los ingleses locos que viajaban por la región, en sus excursiones de graduados. Serena lo sabía porque Luna solía intercambiar correspondencia con un alpinista suizo. Ella gozaba con las cartas que Luna recibía del extranjero. Cada carta que pasaba por sus manos, cada palabra que traducía, se había alojado en su cerebro. Antes, su memoria la enorgullecía. Ahora, era probable que esa capacidad la llevara a la muerte.

¿Cuánto había dormido? ¿Cuánto tiempo le quedaría? Fue hasta la ventana y trepó a la mesa. La luz de la tarde sombreaba la torre sobre el prado y entre los árboles, acentuando su altura, subrayando la necesidad de huir y mostrando que, sin duda, la caída del peñasco era tan pronunciada como la recordaba. Miró hacia la puerta de reojo. Había maneras menos peligrosas de escapar. Sabía cómo abrir un cerrojo; ese utensilio aguzado y estrecho utilizado para quitar malezas encajaría con facilidad en la cerradura. Pero si tenía éxito, ¿de qué le serviría? De nada, si Carola decía la verdad. Si allí, en el convento, todas creían que ella era la princesa y la salvadora de los dos países, cuando la vieran escabulléndose hacia la entrada bloquearían la puerta exterior hasta que alguien lla mara a Darien. Miró otra vez por la ventana y contuvo el aliento ante la vista que se extendía mucho más abajo. Permitir que Darien le impidiera huir parecía la solución ideal por el momento. No; no resultaba aceptable.

Tomó el rollo de cuerda y una herrumbrada podadera y cortó un pedazo lo bastante largo para pasarlo dos veces alrededor de su cuerpo. Con eso formó un tosco arnés, que ato al aro de hierro. Se puso el artefacto. El arnés sostendría su peso al bajar, al tiempo que la protegería de una posible caída. Darien lo tendría bien merecido. Dejó el arnés sobre la mesa y arrastró el rollo de cuerda hasta la columna de piedra. La ató, también sabía hacer el nudo, y deslizó el otro extremo fuera de la ventana, esperando contra toda esperanza que la cuerda no llegara hasta el prado. Después de todo, en ese caso no podría irse pero tendría la conciencia tranquila, pues lo habría intentado. Murmurando una plegaria, se asomó y miró.

La cuerda tocaba las rocas más altas que rodeaban la base del risco. Desde allí Serena podría saltar al suelo y escapar. El corazón le dio un salto, en una mezcla de miedo y anticipación. Qué estupidez, la anticipación; sin embargo, ella no temía a las alturas, sino sólo a caer, y si el arnés funcionaba como lo habían descrito, ella no caería. No; viviría la aventura de su vida.

Recogió la cuerda y la dejó junto al arnés y el aro de hierro. Se limpió en la camisola las palmas sudorosas, se puso la enagua y el vestido verde, tratando en vano de alisar las arrugas. Y cuando vio los pequeños rasguños que habían producido las zarzas, se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. El vestido le había costado más de doscientas libras, una suma increíble; para una mujer seriamente necesitada de aventura valía hasta el último penique. La seda caía sobre su cuerpo como un sueño, casi parecía una princesa. Le encantaba por lo que representaba: riqueza, libertad y un sueño frívolo que se atrevía a perseguir. Ahora el vestido estaba destrozado. Bueno. Enderezó los hombros. Habría otros vestidos. Con valentía ignoró el hecho de que ya no poseía doscientas libras, ni siquiera dos, ni siquiera un mísero penique. El acto de valentía que estaba a punto de emprender era motivado por más de una razón. Una mujer en semejante aprieto podía acabar en un correccional.

Sujetó las ligas que sostenían sus apretadas medias de seda y se puso las chinelas. La suela de una era casi inexistente, estropeada por la fuga de la noche anterior, pero no podía esperar el nuevo par de botas que le habían prometido. En especial porque intuía que Darien querría ponerlas con sus propias manos. «Dependerás de mí para todo.» Palabras aterradoras, ya que ella deseaba depender de Darien. El día languidecía. Por el largo de las sombras, eran mas de las cinco de la tarde. Pronto llegaría Darien con la cena. Serena lo sabía como sabía su propio nombre.

—Serena Tsukino, de East Little Teignmouth, Cornualles —anunció a las paredes. Tomó pan y queso de la bandeja, y guardó su improvisada cena en un paño limpio que extrajo de la bolsa de trapos. Lo aseguró en la cintura. Tomó la copa, bebió el vino de un sorbo y rogó que el alcohol mitigara su resonante miedo.

Debía ponerse el arnés y atarlo a la argolla: ningún problema. Y entre las piernas y dentro de la argolla: un gran problema. Acarició con suavidad la fina seda del vestido. Encontró una parte rasgada y, con un rápido tirón, abrió la falda hasta las rodillas. Repitió el procedimiento en la parte de atrás; luego ató la enagua alrededor de la cintura y el vestido a la misma altura. Las pantorrillas quedaban a la vista pero, ¿quién las iba a ver?

Encontró unos guantes de jardinería y se los puso. Se puso el arnés con el aro delante, pasó la larga cuerda por el aro y tiró de ella. El nudo de la columna se estiró y resistió.. Los nudos del arnés se estiraron y resistieron, y la cuerda se deslizaba por el aro. Podía controlarla apretándola con las manos. Aquello daría resultado. Tenía que dar resultado.

Con aire sombrío, se sentó en la ancha piedra del alféizar se inclinó hacia atrás. Sacó una pierna.., hacia la nada. A esa altura sólo había una leve brisa cargada del olor de la libertad. Apretó los dientes. Soltarse de la ventana era la peor parte, se dijo. Aunque cayera podría agarrarse asiéndose con fuerza a la soga. Sólo hacía falta un poco de valor. Mala suerte si en aquel momento su valor no abundaba. Una rodilla resbaló fuera del borde y se raspó con la piedra áspera. Después quedó acostada sobre el vientre y liberó la otra pierna. Con lentitud se deslizó hacia atrás hasta quedar colgando, sostenida sólo por sus brazos, cada vez más débiles. Levantó los pies y los colocó de plano contra la pared exterior, las rodillas dobladas a la altura del pecho. Extendería las piernas cuando empezara a bajar. Cuando se soltara.

Soltó una mano lentamente. Ahora la cuerda sostenía la mayor parte de su peso. Quedó colgando, asida al edificio por una garra mortal, con un solo brazo. Había llegado el momento, el momento en que debería encomendar su confianza a la cuerda, a los nudos que había hecho, y al conocimiento del alpinista suizo. Se miró la mano, los dedos aferrados al alféizar, los tendones del dorso sobresalientes y tensos. Se miró el brazo y vio los músculos abultados por el esfuerzo de sostener su peso. «Simplemente suéltate —se dijo—. No te pasará nada.» Y si ocurría lo contrario, las plegarias elevadas junto a su cuerpo serían muchas e inmediatas, pues gritaría todo el camino hasta llegar al fondo.

Con esa resolución, soltó la mano y se agarró al extremo suelto de cuerda. No cayó. No había caído. Soltó el aliento con fuerza. Con cautela extendió las piernas de modo que su cuerpo formara una L, y luego dio el primer paso tentativo hacia abajo. La cuerda se mantenía firme. Dio otro paso, y otro. El muro de piedra era casi liso bajo sus pies. La distancia entre ella y la ventana se agrandaba, y no era tan tonta como para mirar hacia abajo. Las rodillas le temblaban mientras bajaba, pero ese estorbo era insignificante en comparación con su creciente júbilo. Aquello era divertido. Aquello era una aventura. ¡Aquello era la aventura con la que había soñado!

Arrojando la prudencia al viento, apoyó los dos pies contra la pared e hizo un pequeño rebote, tal como había descrito el alpinista. Por un momento fue como volar, una pura liberación de pájaro de la autocracia de la gravedad. Entonces se le resbaló una mano. Contuvo el aliento. Se agarró fuerte, conteniéndose antes de ganar mucha velocidad. Los pies dieron contra la piedra y se detuvo, con los dedos doblados dentro de las chinelas, las plantas raspándose contra la piedra curtida por la intemperie. Quedó colgada, temblando y arriesgó una o dos miradas de soslayo hacia abajo. Las grandes piedras de la base de la torre estaban a la vez demasiado cerca y demasiado lejos. Desde aquella altura, probablemente no la matarían, pero le romperían todos los huesos.

Entonces miró hacia arriba. Ya había hecho más de la mitad del camino hacia abajo. Las manos le ardían dentro de los guantes, y no volvió a intentar más saltos de cabra. En lugar de ello descendió poco a poco, mientras su sensación de triunfo se expandía a cada metro. De vez en cuando miraba hacia abajo, y por momentos las piedras parecían más cercanas. Más cercanas. Estaban ahí. Bajó las piernas de la pared hacia la superficie chata de una roca. Notó que le temblaban las rodillas. Tenía llagas que latían en las palmas de las manos; de algún modo durante el descenso un borde filoso le había cortado una de las plantas, pues le sangraba un pie.

Pero había llegado. Lo había logrado. Sus dedos temblaban en retardada cobardía mientras se liberaba de los nudos, sin dejar de mirar a la ventana en lo alto, segura de que Darien asomaría la cabeza y le gritaría. Se burló de sí misma por creerlo intuitivo, cuando el hombre no tenía un pelo de intuición en todo el cuerpo. Sin embargo, en su determinación de llevar a la princesa de vuelta a Serefina, para ella había adquirido proporciones casi mitológicas.

Cedió el último nudo y Serena se permitió un leve grito de alegría. Luego, valiéndose de las lastimadas manos y los pies bajó por las rocas y saltó al prado cubierto de hierba que rodeaba el convento. Cayó de rodillas y besó la tierra bendita. Se puso de pie y caminó hacia atrás, en dirección al lindero del bosque, mirando asombrada la cuerda que se mecía colgando de la ventana, allá en lo alto. Estaba allí. Era libre. Lo había conseguido. Se volvió y corrió hacia la sombra de los árboles. Directamente a los brazos de los revolucionarios.


	14. Capítulo 13

Darien alzó la vista a la cuerda que colgaba de la ventana del depósito hasta el fondo del risco. Jedite estaba junto a él, con el rostro pálido, la mirada fija en las rocas desparramadas en la base de la torre.

—La princesa está loca.

—Más que loca._ Darien se apartó de la frente un mechón del pelo. La muchacha estaba loca, demente, era una irresponsable y no le preocupaba en absoluto su propia seguridad.

—Podríamos haberla encontrado muerta en el fondo —afirmó Jedite con el semblante pálido.

—No pienses en eso —dijo Darien. Como siempre, Jedite era demasiado sensible. De manera desacostumbrada, Darien comprobó que a él mismo le causaba cierta inquietud pensar que podrían haber encontrado a Serena herida y sin vida...

Darien solía pensar que comprendía a las mujeres. De hecho, se había convencido de que las comprendía muy bien. En general eran gente simple, que se quedaban encantadas con pequeños gestos de afecto y admiradas ante la sabiduría y las atenciones de un hombre. Algunos hombres no estaban de acuerdo con Darien. Neflyte le decía sin rodeos que las mujeres actuaban amistosamente solo porque él era un príncipe. También afirmaba que cuando las mujeres estaban dispuestas a cazar a un hombre fingían y sonreían tontamente. Y después de haberlo conquistado - sostenía el guardaespaldas -, se volvían descaradas e irrespetuosas. Pero esa regla no se podía aplicar a Mina.

Ella no había intentado cazarlo. Todo lo contrario sólo para rehuirlo había huido como un corzo hacia el peligro más horrendo. ¿Cuándo había cambiado tanto aquella dulce niña? Él la recordaba bien, con su gracia sonriente y afable bondad, obediente y sumisa... Y de algún modo se había convertido en esta regañona. Esta mujer. Nunca le había subyugado mucho la idea de casarse con una Serefina. Su país y el de Mina habían luchado durante generaciones, y todo buen baminio sabía que los serefinos eran inconstantes, interesados sólo en lo trivial y de una moral inestable. No obstante, la profecía había predicho correctamente el nacimiento de él y el de Mina, y el pueblo de ambos reinos lo había tomado como una señal de que los términos de la Revelación llegarían a cumplirse. En su juventud, Darien había gozado bastante siendo aquel en quien se habían puesto todas las esperanzas. Ahora que era mayor, la responsabilidad le pesaba y estaba impaciente por reinar... sobre los dos reinos. ¡Si al menos esa mujer, Serena, cooperara!

En el Château Fortuné la había perseguido hasta su alcoba, había escuchado su historia narrada con ineptitud y luego intentado seducirla. Qué estupidez. La había asustado con su imperioso apetito, un apetito que hasta a él lo había tomado por sorpresa. Pero, por Dios, si hubiera podido poseerla, ahora se sentiría satisfecho. Ella no habría bajado por esa cuerda, arriesgando la vida y corriendo el peligro de caer en manos de los rebeldes. En cambio, estaría en sus brazos, complacida con la manera en que él le hacía el amor, y cuando él hubiera terminado de acariciarle y besar su boca generosa y lamer sus magníficos pechos, ansiaría repetir la experiencia.

La frustración de Darien por su propia estupidez le aceleraba la sangre de modo que hizo todo lo posible para apartar tales pensamientos. ¡Por santa Lucía!, Serena no estaba herida. Sólo la habían capturado, y eso porque había sido por imprudente y díscola. Él debería haber calculado que planearía algo así, pero... Con la mirada midió la distancia entre la ventana y el suelo. No. Jamás podría haber sospechado semejante cosa. ¿En qué momento Mina se había convertido en una mujer capaz de bajar así por un risco para escapar de su verdadero destino? Se frotó los músculos tensos del cuello. Para escapar de él. ¡Maldita muchacha!

—Señor. —Neflyte, arrodillado en la linde del bosque con la cara cerca del suelo, examinaba las huellas impresas en la hierba fresca—. Por aquí han pasado cuatro hombres; venga a ver esto._ Vibrante de furia y miedo, Darien se acercó a Neflyte. —Una huella con sangre. La princesa se cortó un pie en las piedras al bajar. Mientras la hagan caminar, y mientras ella siga sangrando, podremos seguirlos.

Darien contempló el bosque amenazador. Pronto caería la noche. Las sombras se alargaban, y los secuestradores llevaban una hora de ventaja. Pero Neflyte, el mejor rastreador de Baminia, encontraría a Mina. De Darien dependía liberarla. Una pañoleta ondeaba en la brisa, enganchada en la rama de un arbusto. Debajo había un trozo de queso aplastado y un pan cubierto de hormigas.

—Ella perdió la cena. Debe de tener hambre. —Un pensamiento que lo afligió indebidamente. Para la esbeltez de su cintura, Mina había mostrado una sorprendente afición a la comida. Darien había pensado tentarla con la promesa de la habilidad de su chef; no le agradaba pensar que ella pasaba hambre—. Necesitaremos provisiones.

—Las tendremos._ Neflyte se irguió y señaló a cuatro monjas que se acercaban desde el convento. La hermana Constanza iba delante, llevando un par de botas y medias. Carola ayudaba a una monja anciana, encorvada y coja. Y otra más joven conducía un burro cargado de bolsas de viaje. Darien había confesado su identidad a las buenas hermanas; ahora cosechaba su beneficio y se afanaban para ayudarlo.

—No podemos llevar el burro —decidió—. Nos obligaría a ir más despacio._ Para su sorpresa, la monja anciana lo oyó y alzó la cabeza. Su voz sonó clara en la distancia, y sus ojos ámbares lo perforaron.

—No es para usted, joven príncipe, sino para nosotras. Haremos nuestro peregrinaje a Plaisance._ Darien miró a la anciana por encima de la cabeza de la hermana Constanza.

—¿En medio de una revolución?

—Nadie puede hacerme daño. Voy con la autoridad de Dios.

—Podría esperar._ Ella sonrió con lentitud, como si la ignorancia del joven le divirtiera.

—Todos sus súbditos, Su Alteza, dejarán sus casas sin considerar el peligro que ello conlleva e irán a Plaisance. Usted sabe bien que en tres noches la luna estará llena.

Era cierto. Después de la noche de luna llena, pronto amanecería el día que había sido profetizado mil años antes por la propia santa Lucía; Darien sabía que su pueblo marcharía como pudiera a Plaisance para presenciar el milagro. Sin embargo, la religiosa no aceptaría su consejo de quedarse en el convento ni se ofrecía a ayudarlo porque habían secuestrado a la princesa. Zafiro retendría a Serena, esperando que Darien fuera tras ella, y cuando tuviera a ambos los juzgarían en una farsa de tribunal por el crimen de pertenecer a la Familia Real. Darien tenía que encontrarla antes de que Zafiro llegara a su fortaleza.

—No habrá Revelación si no encuentro a la princesa.

—Tampoco habrá Revelación si nosotras no llegamos a Plaisance —contestó la monja sin una pizca de deferencia al rango de Darien—. Usted necesitará una bendición, mi príncipe, antes de poder abrir el estuche de cristal. _En las maneras de la monja había algo majestuoso que redujo a Darien al papel de un niño enfurruñado. Respondió con tono más agudo que el debido:

_Si usted no está allí para bendecirnos, estoy seguro de que el arzobispo la sustituirá con gusto.

_El hecho de que yo esté o no esté no tiene importancia; ya verá que el arzobispo no podrá ayudarlo en lo que necesita.

Darien no la comprendió, tampoco dio importancia a los párpados caídos y al visible brillo de inteligencia de los ojos de la anciana. Ella sabía algo. La anciana sabía algo que él ignoraba; ella saboreaba su conocimiento y la ignorancia del príncipe de una manera que le ponía la piel de gallina. Y cada momento que pasaba discutiendo, Serena se acercaba más a un juicio con ejecución. La anciana monja había leído sus pensamientos, porque preguntó:

— ¿Por qué pierde el tiempo conmigo? Debería estar rescatando a su princesa. Ya se perdió antes; no se arriesgue a perderla de nuevo – señaló con un dedo torcido a la hermana Constanza, que tomó del lomo del burro una bolsa abultada -. La hermana Constanza le dará las botas de la señora y algunas provisiones, todas las que pueda llevar en una marcha rápida._ Ella ofrecía su ayuda; sin embargo, esa anciana que se había pasado la vida en el convento le indicaba cómo llevar a cabo la expedición y, aunque no tenía mucho tacto, el bolso parecía tener el mismo tamaño que el que habría preparado él. Reacio a toda muestra de gratitud, Darien permaneció con las manos a los costados.

—Es usted muy generosa.

—Tome las botas – ordenó la anciana monja — Tómelas._ La hermana Constanza levantó las manos de Darien y puso en ellas las botas; luego se volvió y entregó el bolso al silencioso Neflyte. — Encuentre a la que será su reina. – Con voz que no dejaba ningún lugar a la duda, la anciana monja agregó —No habrá otra oportunidad.

El pequeño grupo continuó su camino, y el primer susurro de cuentos de viejas aleteó en la mente del príncipe. Cuentos de la religiosa que había previsto el cisma de sus amados países, tomado sus tesoros y pronunciado la profecía que aquel día lo impulsaba en su búsqueda. Cuando la hermana Constanza avanzó para unirse al pequeño grupo, Darien la tomó de un brazo.

— ¿Quién es? —le preguntó.

—Nuestra madre superiora._ Con el mismo tono que habría empleado para anunciar la cena, la hermana Constanza respondió: —Hace mil años la santa vino a vivir entre nosotras, y aún nos acompaña.

—La santa —repitió él, sin creerlo, sin atreverse a no creerlo.

—Por supuesto. Nuestra madre superiora es la encarnación viviente de santa Lucía._ La inmovilidad de Darien permitió que la hermana se soltara. Con un movimiento de su nariz pequeña y respingona, se acomodó la ropa y se marchó. Perplejo, el príncipe las contempló mientras avanzaban hacia el camino que llevaba a Plaisance. La madre superiora —santa Lucía, si debía creer a la hermana Constanza— se volvió al entrar en el bosque, y desde la distancia él vio la chispa y la advertencia de su mirada.

Llamado de vuelta a su deber, Darien se apresuró a ir en la otra dirección, tras su princesa perdida.


	15. Capítulo 14

Durante un instante de horror, Serena pensó que Darien la había visto descender de la torre y que ahora la estrechaba entre sus brazos. Darien... pero con una cicatriz que cubría la parte inferior de su cara. Sin embargo, los helados ojos azules de este hombre se entrecerraron criando le sonrió muy divertido, mientras que a Darien —ella lo sabía sin la menor duda— su huida no le causaría la menor gracia. Tampoco la estrecharía con tanta fuerza; parecía que quería estrujarla.

—Su Alteza —el hombre hablaba un baminio culto, en voz tan baja y cálida como miel derretida—. Qué buena idea venir a nuestro encuentro._ El rebelde Zafiro. Serena abrió la boca para gritar. A un lado vio un destello de acero, y alguien saltó sobre ella con un cuchillo desenvainado.

—¡Muere, princesa! —exclamó una voz ronca de hombre. Zafiro la hizo a un lado.

—Todavía no._ Dos hombres altos, los otros miembros de la partida, empujaron a un lado al compañero que blandía el arma, un hombre visiblemente más bajo, casi enano. —Primero salgamos de aquí, imbécil.

—Esperen._ Cuando la empujaron hacia el bosque, Serena clavó los talones en la mezcla de humus y agujas de pino en que se hundían sus pies. Zafiro le retorció el brazo para que siguiera caminando delante de él. —¡Esperen! Ustedes no entienden. Yo no soy la..._ El enano la empujó desde un lado y le dio una bofetada.

—Silencio.

Sin pensar, Serena le aplicó un rodillazo entre las piernas. El hombre cayó como un peso de plomo. Durante un momento ella creyó que sus compañeros la matarían, pero los dos más altos estallaron en carcajadas. Serena apenas se atrevía a mirar a Zafiro, pero cuando lo hizo descubrió la mirada gélida, que la atravesaba, observándola, sopesándola. Ese hombre la odiaba con una intensidad que la hizo estremecer hasta la médula, lo cual le dio ímpetu para hacer lo que debía hacer. Cayó de rodillas y se agachó encima del caído.

—Lo lamento mucho —dijo, retorciéndose las manos. Le agarró la camisa—. ¿Le he hecho daño? No tenía intención de hacerle daño._ Forcejeó con el cinturón del hombre, interpretando el papel de la mujer azorada con su propia temeridad, mientras, para sus adentros, agradecía a Dios las amistades que había hecho en el orfanato. Los que robaban bolsillos en la calle. Jadeando, el enano tomó aire y la miró furioso. — ¿Se ha lastimado? Déjeme ver._ Con un movimiento simple pero inadvertido, le pegó con el puño en la mano. El hombre soltó un grito y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Y Serena tomó un arma del cinturón del caído y la deslizó entre sus ropas; luego se retorció las manos cerca del pecho, en una actitud que esperaba pasara por congoja femenina. —Por favor, perdóneme. Soy tan torpe..._ Estas palabras sumieron a las hienas en nuevos paroxismos de hilaridad.

—Sí, muy interesante.

Zafiro la puso de pie, le ató las manos por delante y dio un tirón a la cuerda mediante la cual la conducía entre los matorrales. Las dos hienas lo seguían, riendo más aún mientras ella protestaba diciendo que no era la princesa y pidiendo que la dejaran marchar. Zafiro, que la ignoraba, agitaba las ramas a su paso de modo que la golpearan en la cara hasta que Serena calló de forma convulsiva. Ni el menor pensamiento de fuga entraba en los agotados rincones de su mente. Sólo sabía que necesitaba descansar. Pero no podía, a causa del impertérrito déspota que los conducía. El déspota que la sometía a esa tortura. Zafiro. El enano la empujó de nuevo y soltó una risa cuando ella cayó de rodillas.

—¡Vaya princesa!

—No lo soy —murmuró Serena. Sentía que hacía una eternidad que negaba ser de linaje real. Y siempre con los mismos resultados. La ignoraban. El enano dijo:

—Miradla: es débil y quejosa. No puede seguir nuestro paso. Está acostumbrada al lujo. Mátala, Zafiro, y acaba con su sufrimiento._ Zafiro esperó mientras Serena volvía a ponerse en pie penosamente.

—Es tan inteligente como para querer huir de Darien. Para mí, eso sólo la vuelve interesante._ Ella no quería resultarles interesante. En especial no quería parecer interesante a Zafiro.

La oscuridad ya había llegado a las elevaciones más bajas, y los rayos del sol caían sobre ellos cargados de la promesa de una noche fría. Se encaminaban directamente hacia un risco yermo esculpido por los vientos que soplaban desde los picos coronados de nieve; su único adorno era una sucesión de cascadas semejantes a cintas que caían de los glaciares. Unas rocas enormes se apiñaban en la base y se desparramaban por el paisaje; sucios manchones de nieve se amontonaban a su sombra. El lugar era feo, insensible y duro, lo mismo que los hombres que la rodeaban. Una de las hienas le tiró del pelo.

—Si vas a llevarla a la guarida, al menos tápale los ojos.

— ¿Por qué? —El enano, con ojos brillantes de fanatismo, se movía como una comadreja, el cuerpo en constante movimiento—. No volverá a salir.

Las hienas rieron, y Serena parpadeó para contener una oleada de débiles lágrimas. Le dolían los pies, le dolía la cara donde el enano le había pegado, le ardían las muñecas por la cuerda de Zafiro, tenía una sed desesperada, y a nadie le importaba. Neflyte y Jedite la habían tratado bien por que creían que ella era la princesa. Estos hombres la trataban con crudeza por exactamente la misma razón.

—Yo creía que Robin Hood vivía en un bosque —murmuró ella en inglés.

—Robin Hood era un imbécil. ¡Dar dinero a los pobres! Más le habría valido usarlo para derrocar al Rey —contestó Zafiro, también en inglés, sin mirar atrás.

Serena se sintió contenta. Si él hubiera visto su asombro, habría vuelto a reírse de ella; para Serena, la amarga diversión del hombre era más difícil de soportar que los golpes. Él hablaba inglés y conocía una oscura leyenda inglesa. ¿Cómo? Era a la vez más indiferente y más peligroso que los otros dos. La asustaba hasta lo más profundo de su ser. Cerca cantó un pájaro, y Serena volvió la cabeza para verlo. Un pájaro feo. Era el enano, que, con los labios fruncidos y la garganta vibrando, producía el canto de ave más hermoso que ella había oído en su vida.

—Si lo aguanto, es por un único motivo —le dijo Zafiro tratándola como a una despreciable prisionera. Resbalaron unos guijarros por una de las altas placas de piedra, y apareció en el camino un muchacho de unos quince años. Estaba sucio y andrajoso; del cuello le colgaba una pañoleta floja, pero le relucían los ojos y le brillaban los dientes.

—La tienen._ No era un muchacho, según percibió Serena, sino una muchacha

— ¿En algún momento lo dudaste? —preguntó el enano.

—No —respondió la muchacha, pero su mirada de adoración estaba fija en Zafiro. Zafiro tendió una mano y alborotó su corto cabello.

—Me alegra verte, pequeña._ El rostro de la muchacha se iluminó. —Ahora, tápate con la pañoleta.

—Me pica. —Pero obedeció, cubriendo con la tosca lana sus rasgos delicados—. De cualquier modo, ella no se irá de aquí._ La correa debió de tironear en la mano de Zafiro, por que dijo:

—No creas que vamos a dejarte marchar, Su Alteza.

—Yo no soy una princesa —repitió Serena por milésima millonésima vez.

—Entonces a nadie le importará si te cortamos el cuello, ¿no? —contestó Zafiro con tranquilidad. Estaba deseando que aquel hombre dejara de sonreír.

—Esta es la segunda vez en dos días que me secuestran.

—Entonces nada podrá sorprenderte de nuevo._ Pasó la cuerda al enano y fue hasta los hombres que salieron de una grieta profunda del grupo central de rocas. La observaron de reojo. Sus miradas volvieron con rapidez y adoración a Zafiro. Le palmearon los hombros y le hablaron con admiración, pero, pese a la camaradería, resultaba evidente que él era el centro del universo. Ese era el hombre que lideraba la rebelión.

Zafiro dirigió a Serena un saludo con la mano y una reverencia sardónica, y los hombres soltaron una cacof nía de silbatinas y rechiflas. Fueron hacia ella y, tras rodearla como una manada de lobos al acecho, le pellizcaron las mejillas, los pechos, el trasero, mientras reían a carcajadas ante los intentos que la supuesta princesa hacía por cubrirse. Su indefensión le recordó al orfanato, pero ni siquiera allí la humillación había sido tan intensa. Si les pegaba en las manos, los hombres le devolverían las palmadas, mortificándola con su diversión y despertándole deseos de aplastarlos a todos. Pero eran demasiados para enfrentarlos, y si lo intentaba sabrían que deberían vigilarla. Ya había cometido un error con el enano; no correría el riesgo de cometer otro. De modo que se puso a lloriquear y esquivarlos, hasta que una voz clara, cálida y generosa ordenó:

—Dejadla en paz._ Cesó el tormento de manera tan súbita como había comenzado —Traedla aquí._ El enano tiró de la cuerda, lastimando la piel escoriada de las muñecas de Serena y mostrando un placer maligno, como si cada gota de sangre chisporroteara de venganza. Le dio un empujón hacia delante para ponerla frente a frente. Zafiro la miró, ya sin sonreír; sus ojos azules eran helados como los picos de las montañas.

—Ahora, cierra la boca. Te juzgaremos y tal vez te demos una muerte rápida. Si tratas de escapar, te arrancaremos los ojos y te dejaremos aquí para que te devoren los animales carroñeros.

—Pero... ¿por qué?

—¿Te atreves a preguntar eso, con el daño que hicieron el viejo rey y tu madre? Esta gente es mi pueblo. Han sufrido, y recuerdan. —El último rayo del sol poniente envolvía las nubes en majestuoso violeta y carmesí e iluminaba el rostro cruel y duro semicubierto por el pañuelo—. Los pecados de tu madre, querida mía...

—Yo no soy la princesa.

—Eres coherente, debo admitirlo. —Zafiro hizo chasquear los dedos, y sus hombres se apresuraron a rodearlo. Entregó la cuerda a la quinceañera—. Toma, pequeña. Átala al poste y vigílala. No es tan tonta como parece._ La muchacha mostró un visible desaliento.

— ¿No vamos a matarla ahora?_ Volvió a aparecer la odiosa sonrisa en la cara de Zafiro, que se burló:

—Quizá quiera morir con su príncipe._ La muchacha alzó la vista.

—¿También le hemos capturado?

—¿Capturar a Su Alteza Real, el príncipe heredero Darien? —Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y emitió una carcajada—. Sin duda eso está más allá de nuestras posibilidades. No; dejaremos que él venga a nosotros. Neflyte es el mejor rastreador de los dos reinos, y la princesa dejó muchas pruebas de su paso. Tiene el calzado roto y le sangra un pie._ Lo sabía. Sabía cuánto había sufrido Serena; eso le alegraba porque favorecía aún más su causa. Serena pensaba que Zafiro se parecía a Darien. No, estaba equivocada. Darien jamás podría ser tan insensible.

—Nadie debe tocarla. Nadie debe hacerle daño. —Zafiro echó un vistazo a los hombres, pero azotó con su desprecio a Serena—. No vale ni un escupitajo nuestro. Quiero que os turnéis para esperar a Su Alteza Real el príncipe. No debéis detener su avance. Los demás descansad y preparaos para la captura y el tribunal. Recordad que también el príncipe es un combatiente, entrenado por Napoleón, lo mismo que nosotros. Ahora, id a vuestros puestos. Esta noche ganaremos.

La mitad de los hombres se dispersaron en la creciente oscuridad. Zafiro, el enano y los guardaespaldas condujeron a la otra mitad a través de la hendidura flanqueada de rocas. La muchacha los siguió y, naturalmente, Serena fue tras ella. El sendero estrecho y retorcido los llevó por entre las piedras hasta un espacio abierto al lado de un risco. En medio de un tosco círculo de piedras ardía una pequeña hoguera; algunas de las piedras, dispuestas en forma vertical, eran más altas que Zafiro. Otras, chatas y anchas, estaban cubiertas con mantas. En aquel sitio, había un peñasco muy alto apoyado en el risco; allí el grupo había montado un refugio. Habían hincado un poste en el suelo; hacia allí llevó la muchacha a la prisionera.

Impasible, ató sus manos al poste y la dejó allí. Con un quejido sordo, Serena se desplomó en el suelo. Poder sentarse le produjo el mayor placer jamás experimentado. Levantó un pie y se miró la planta, pero ya no había luz suficiente para ver más que la mancha oscura de donde había manado la sangre. De todos modos, no le importaba mucho. Se estremeció cuando el dolor, el frío y el miedo asaltaron sus nervios tensos. A menos que hiciera algo —algo decisivo—, moriría. No quería morir de frío, hambre y sed; mucho menos si esa muerte hacía feliz a aquel desalmado. Por primera vez desde que se viera obligada a huir del castillo en llamas, había dejado de dirigir su ira contra Darien.

—Avivad el fuego. Dad un blanco fácil al príncipe.

Zafiro recorría el campamento, fundiéndose con la oscuridad pero al mismo tiempo atrayendo la atención con su dinámica energía. Hablaba a sus hombres, apoyaba una mano despreocupamente amable sobre la cabeza de la muchacha. Todos sonreían al verlo pasar; lo adoraban, pero Serena, recostada en el poste lo miraba con odio. De manera inevitable, Zafiro lo notó. Entrecerró los ojos al sonreírle de manera ofensiva, se acercó y le hizo la parodia de una humilde reverenda.

— ¿Satisface tus deseos nuestro cuartel general?_ Serena debía ser amable. Debía rebajarse ante él, quizá así despertara su piedad. Pero no creía que él tuviera piedad alguna, y respondió:

—El cuartel general está bien. La hospitalidad no. _ Él se llevó una mano al corazón.

—Me has herido profundamente. ¿Cuál es tu deseo, Alteza? ¿Una trufa, quizá? ¿Mazapán? ¿Una botella de buen vino?

—Agua —sentía la lengua seca—. Quisiera un sorbo de agua._ Él se quitó la máscara de adulador servil.

— ¿Por qué habríamos de satisfacerte?

—Que yo muera sufriendo no favorecerá vuestra causa._ Con el ceño fruncido, Zafiro la estudió como si no entendiera algo.

—No eres una flor delicada —tamborileó con los dedos en una pierna. — Muy bien. Puedes beber agua._ Cuando él se volvió, Serena agregó:

—Y algo de comer._ Zafiro la miró.

—Qué exigente.

—Estoy hambrienta.

También tenía frío. Lo observó mientras Zafiro hablaba con uno de los hombres. No le discutieron, pero el rebelde no hizo otra cosa que acercarse y arrojarle una bota. Los dedos entumecidos de Serena no lograron agarrarla. El enano, que holgazaneaba junto al fuego, rió cuando ella consiguió recoger la bota del suelo y echó un fino hilo de agua en la garganta. En realidad Serena no esperaba que le dieran de comer, pero cuando alzó la vista vio que la quinceañera que estaba ante ella le ofrecía un cuenco humeante.

—No tenemos cucharas, Su Alteza._ La muchacha daba al título la misma entonación despectiva que el líder del grupo. Encima del estofado flotaba un trozo de pan. Mientras tomaba el cuenco, Serena dijo:

—Usaré el pan._ La muchacha la miró sorprendida, pero Serena sabía cómo arreglárselas. Aquellas dignas personas que hacían d naciones al orfanato rara vez veían la necesidad de proporcionar a los niños utensilios innecesarios. El calor del cuenco calentó sus manos heladas. —Si fuera necesario, comería con la mano —susurró Serena.

Arrancó un trozo de pan, lo hundió en el estofado y recogió algo marrón y algo blanco que consumió con avidez. Conejo y nabo, ligeramente chamuscados, insípidos, hervidos en agua. Había leído recetas mucho más sabrosas en la colección personal de platos típicos de Cornualles de la señora Buxton, en East Little Teignmouth, pero en realidad no le importaba. La rechoncha señora Buxton nunca había tenido ocasión de averiguar cuánto contribuía el hambre a dar sabor a un guiso. En aquel momento, Serena habría comido cualquier cosa. La comida la animó. Después de comer se dedicó a observar el campamento. Muchos de los hombres se habían acostado, aunque no dormían. Hablaban en voz baja, arraigado el hábito de la furtividad.

El fuego ardía demasiado lejos para que Serena se beneficiara de su calor; necesitaba acercarse a él. Que Zafiro hubiera complacido su deseo de bebida y comida la favorecía. Si conseguía que él concediera un último deseo a una mujer condenada, quizá, al fin y al cabo, no lo estuviera tanto. O tal vez sí; planeaba una tentativa desesperada respecto de la cual no poseía ninguna experiencia practica. La decisión llegó muy pronto. Antes de terminar la mitad de la comida, oyó el canto de un pájaro y vio que quienes se hallaban en el tosco campamento interrumpían sus actividades. Zafiro esbozó una sonrisa cruel y se dirigió a las piedras.

—Lo tienen.

— ¡Esperen! —gritó Serena—. Antes de que se marchen, ¿pueden acercarme al fuego?_ Zafiro se volvió, con los puños en las caderas.

—¿Quieres que te desate? Te escaparás.

— ¿Cómo podría hacerlo? Tus hombres están aquí —indicó con un gesto a su alrededor—. Dijiste que no soy tan estúpida como parezco._ El enano se puso de pie y dio un paso hacia ella.

—Deja que se congele —dijo al jefe—. Ya tendrá bastante calor allí adonde vaya._ Frenética, Serena gritó:

—¡Tengo mucho frío! Permitan que me acerque al fuego._ Zafiro vaciló.

—Calla. —El enano dio otro paso. Serena no podía callar. Se escapaba su oportunidad.

—Vamos, Zafiro, ¡no seas tan bastardo!_ Ante el insulto, los hombres contuvieron el aliento; cuando Serena echó una mirada de reojo alrededor vio a la muchacha, horrorizada, al enano, triunfante: todos esperaban. Zafiro retrocedió. La tomó por el pelo y casi la levantó en vilo.

—Rectifico. Eres una imbécil._ El dolor le llenó los ojos de lágrimas.

—Tengo frío. Por favor... —dijo ella sollozando.

—Mátala —entonó el enano—. Mátala, mátala._ Zafiro abrió la mano y la dejó caer. Extrajo su daga, la alzó en el aire y durante un instante terrorífico Serena vio a la muerte cara a cara. Con un movimiento rápido, Zafiro cortó la cuerda que la mantenía atada al poste.

—La mataré cuando haya servido a nuestro propósito —gruñó. Y se marchó dejando un trémulo silencio.

Los hombres lo siguieron, luego la muchacha, hasta que sólo quedaron en el campamento el enano y un pequeño contingente. Serena exhaló un suspiro estremecido. Por el rabillo del ojo observó al humillado enano. Corrió hacia el fuego. Cuando estuvo tan cerca que sintió el calor en la cara y podía ver el lecho resplandeciente de brasas, sacó del corpiño el pesado morral de cuero que había hurtado al enano.

Y lo arrojó a las llamas.


	16. Capítulo 15

Zafiro sonrió con detestable deleite y abofeteó al príncipe con la palma abierta. El pequeño y perverso círculo de revolucionarios rió, pero a Darien no le importó. La risa no significaba nada; lo único que contaba era la supervivencia.

—Ten, príncipe mío, el respeto debido a tu muy noble Casa de Chiba._ Zafiro volvió a abofetearlo. La mano de Darien voló y aferró la muñeca de Zafiro.

—¿Dónde está la princesa?_ Zafiro miró su muñeca cautiva.

—Eres muy fuerte, Darien. —Se soltó de un tirón—. Pero yo lo soy más.

—Nadie te ha vencido esta noche._ Jedite se puso a la derecha de Darien. Neflyte; a la izquierda.

—Ni me vencerá. —Con el pulgar, Zafiro señaló la cumbre—. La princesa está comiendo y calentándose junto al fuego. Te hago un favor al matarte, Darien. Ella es una..._ De repente un fogonazo encendió el cielo nocturno y retumbó un estruendo en la tierra, bajo los pies de los hombres. Como uno solo, el grupo de rebeldes se volvió colina arriba, sus rasgos iluminados por la gran luz de una bengala. Si guieron otras explosiones menores.

—¿Qué diablos...? —Zafiro se apartó un poco, pero enseguida se dio la vuelta hacia Darien y señaló con un dedo acusador. — ¡Es esa princesa tuya!_ ¿Mina? ¿Serena había causado la explosión? El aire llevó un agudo alarido, que perforó de angustia a Darien.

—Por Dios, si la has matado...

—¡La muchacha!_ Zafiro echó a correr.

Sin detenerse a pensar en el crepúsculo, Darien siguió de cerca a Zafiro, atravesando a la carrera el oscuro yermo. Alcanzaba a oír que a sus espaldas los otros hombres corrían también, jadeantes. Cerca del imponente risco, las viejas rocas añosas crujían amenazando romperse. Zafiro aumentó la velocidad. Darien seguía sus pasos. Las piedras definían el camino en sombras por el que avanzaban. El polvo formaba remolinos en el aire. La constante sarta de insultos de Zafiro lo acompañaba mientras pisaba los trozos de una roca derribada. Doblaron por un recodo. La débil luz de las estrellas no le permitía ver nada más que una maraña de formas, inertes o que se movían con lentitud dentro de un espacio bordeado de piedra. No se veía fuego alguno, sólo unas cuantas astillas que ardían desparramadas al azar. ¿Serena habría muerto? No; los rebeldes la habían mantenido con vida para procesarla. Tenía que estar viva.

—¡Mina! —gritó. Desde atrás lo empujaban los hombres de Zafiro que entraron en tropel en el campamento, vociferando y maldiciendo. Darien se llevó las manos a la boca y llamó entre los dedos: —¿Serena?_ Alguien le agarró un brazo y se lo apretó.

—Calla.

La voz de Serena, ronca, cansada, desesperada. El olor de ella, que lo envolvía, cerca de su cuerpo. El aroma de ella, de especias y cítricos y alguna fragancia indefinible pero innegablemente suya. Darien la habría reconocido en cualquier lugar por el influjo que aquella mujer le producía en los sentidos. Se sintió lleno de júbilo. La estrechó contra su cuerpo, sintió los huesos delicados debajo de sus manos, la envolvió en un abrazo.

—Mina. —Enseguida, sin reflexionar, la apartó de un empujón y la sacudió—. Nunca más vuelvas a asustarme así._ Serena tosió y se debatió en las fuertes manos del príncipe.

—Debemos marcharnos._ De inmediato él refrenó esa peculiar euforia, sometió la brusca oleada de furia. ¿Qué estaba pensando? ¡Por supuesto que debían marcharse!

Miró alrededor tratando de localizar a Neflyte y Jedite. No conseguía distinguir nada en la oscuridad y la confusión. Vio a un hombre que gritaba de dolor, entremezclando sus quejidos con fuertes invectivas contra Serena. Unas cuantas personas gemían; otras maldecían y llamaban. Pronto alguien, probablemente Zafiro, encendería una antorcha. Darien tenía que llevarse a Serena. A su derecha, Jedite dijo en voz baja:

—Aquí estamos, señor_ Darien se relajó un poco. Gracias a Dios por Jedite y su capacidad de ver como un gato en la oscuridad.

—¿Alguno de vosotros tiene las provisiones?

—Yo —respondió Jedite con tono muy satisfecho._ Entonces alguien se abalanzó sobre la princesa. Una tela negra envolvió su cabeza. Ella se debatió y soltó un grito sofocado. Darien manoteó tratando de agarrar al agresor, pero Serena fue liberada de forma tan repentina como había sido apresada.

—Su Alteza tenía una brasa encendida en el pelo —explicó Neflyte en voz baja.

—Creí que me las había quitado todas —dijo ella con voz temblorosa, más asustada de lo que Darien suponía—. ¿Tengo más en la espalda?_ El príncipe le pidió que se diera la vuelta.

—No.

—El fuego voló por todas partes. Rodé por la tierra para apagarlo —ella soltó un suspiro fuerte y estremecido—. Por favor, ¿podemos ..?_ Darien la levantó en vilo y la dejó sobre la piedra que bloqueaba el camino.

—Quédate ahí. —Saltó encima y le ofreció la espalda—. Sube._ Sin vacilar un instante, ella pasó los brazos por debajo del cuello del príncipe y enrosco las piernas en su cintura. Partieron de inmediato.

A Darien casi le causaba gracia la elegancia de su fuga. Todos habían corrido hacia el interior del campamento, tratando de descubrir lo ocurrido, quién estaría herido, si habían sobrevivido sus magras posesiones. Mientras tanto, él, la princesa, Neflyte y Jedite, corrían hacia fuera sin ser perseguidos y si ese grito que habían oído al alejarse de las rocas lo había proferido Zafiro ordenando que los buscaran, ya no le importaba. Los rebeldes no se hallaban en sus puestos, la oscuridad que antes les había resultado un obstáculo ahora obraba en ventaja de Darien, y él no tenía intención alguna de detenerse hasta que se encontraran muy, muy lejos. Tenía a su princesa; por santa Lucía que nadie volviera a intentar quitársela. Miró la estrella polar y luego arrancó cuesta abajo hacia la protección que ofrecían los árboles.

—Iremos directamente a Baminia. Con suerte, cruzaremos la frontera al alba.

Neflyte y Jedite trotaban pisándole los talones, esforzándose por mantenerse a la par de las enormes zancadas del príncipe, al tiempo que mantenían el silencio aprendido en años de combate furtivo. Serena se aferraba a Darien. El aire seco de las alturas lastimaba los pulmones del príncipe, y el esfuerzo de cargar a la muchacha pronto se hizo sentir, pero en ningún momento aminoró la marcha hasta llegar a la línea de árboles.

Cuando llegó a ellos redujo el paso y prestó más atención a donde ponía los pies. Los árboles atrofiados de las estribaciones más altas pronto cedieron lugar a una frondosa cubierta de coníferas impregnadas de un agradable aroma. Darien echó una mirada conocedora a la redondez de la luna que se alzaba apenas sobre el horizonte. Aquella noche había salido más temprano que la anterior; en dos noches más estaría llena, pero los árboles los protegían de ojos hostiles, mientras que la luz le ayudaba a encontrar un sendero a través del bosque que... un bosque que conocía bien por la época que había pasado luchando contra los franceses. Desde aquel punto se abrían una docena de caminos que conducían a Baminia y Serefina, y los rebeldes no tenían la menor idea de cuál escogerían.

Aun así, continuo avanzando deprisa. Esas explosiones habían sido una bendición para ayudarles a escapar. No tenía la menor intención de desperdiciar semejante ventaja. Sin embargo, volvió a su mente la acusación de Zafiro. "Es esa princesa tuya", había dicho. Pero ella no podría haber sido... En la distancia, oyeron un leve retumbo

— ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Serena.

—Una cascada —respondió Darien—. La de Jean, una de las más grandes.

—Cascadas de Jean —repitió ella con tono de añoranza—. Suena hermoso._ Aprovechando la protección que les daba el ruido del agua, Neflyte dijo:

—Quisiera saber a qué se debieron esas explosiones.

—Las provoqué yo —repuso Serena—Arrojé al fuego un saco de cartuchos para mosquete. _Hablaba con un tono tan flemático que Darien tardó en reaccionar.

—Un saco de cartuchos para mosquete —repitió. Jedite se acercó, con lo que causó un descuidado crujido de ramas Y agujas de pino.

—Su Alteza ¿de dónde sacó un saco de cartuchos?

—Y, ¿cómo era de grande? —preguntó Neflyte con tono de desafío.

—Supongo que «saco» es una palabra demasiado grandilocuente —contestó Serena con tono pensativo—. Era más bien un... ya saben.., uno de esos saquitos de cuero donde se lleva la pólvora

—Un morral para proyectiles —aclaró Darien.

—Sí. Cuando pateé al enano entre las piernas, vi que le colgaba del cinturón. Cuando cayó, me arrodillé a su lado. Fingí estar arrepentida. Los hombres siempre creen que las mujeres deben arrepentirse, sin considerar si el puntapié es merecido o no... Y se lo robé mientras le pedía disculpas._ Jedite, asombrado, repuso:

—Con el debido respeto, Su Alteza; no sabía que una dama de su cuna y su cultura sabía cómo patear a un hombre.

—Sí, y mucho menos dónde. —Neflyte parecía considerablemente menos horrorizado que su compatriota—. Dios me libre de acercarme demasiado a su coz de mula.

—Ahora que lo pienso —contestó Serena—, qué paradójico que les haya volado el campamento con sus propios explosivos, ¿no?_ Darien no sabía si sentirse azorado u orgulloso. ¿Cómo podía explicar el talento para la supervivencia de aquella muchacha tan protegida? Se suponía que las monjas le habían enseñado a tejer y bordar.

— ¿Sabes coser? —le preguntó.

—¡Por supuesto! —respondió ella, ofendida. El príncipe deseó que esta respuesta lo hubiera reconfortado más.

—En realidad, no podíamos esperar nada menos que una explosión de esta princesa. —Neflyte hablaba en voz baja, pero no consiguió disfrazar su sarcasmo—. Si para escapar de usted, señor, sale por la ventana de un convento y baja hasta el fondo de un risco con una cuerda, sospecho que arrojar un poco de pólvora al fuego es algo rutinario. Dice no ser la princesa. Quizás esté diciendo la verdad.

—¡Sí! —Serena casi saltó de la espalda de Darien.

—No. —Darien la mantenía bien agarrada y contenía con rienda firme su furia, pero reparó con frialdad en la opinión de Neflyte y, lo más importante, en que se sintiera lo bastante seguro como para expresarla— Yo no cometo errores. Tú, mi princesa, escribiste una carta en la que decías que no estabas llamada a ser mi esposa y cumplir la profecía, pero que tenías la certeza de que algunas «buenas cosas» vendrían a mí._ Pensar en la misiva de Mina y su tono ingenuamente alegre le dio ganas de tomar al destino por la garganta y obligarlo a hacer su voluntad. Desde el día de su nacimiento había estado destinado a ser el príncipe que uniría Baminia y Serefina. Se sentía muy orgulloso de ese destino. Nada podría detenerle. Volver a unir los dos países, sin que le importaran los designios de los rebeldes, de su padre, de la madre de la princesa y de la propia princesa. Incluso del destino. —Cuando interrogamos a tus maestras, dijeron que antes de desaparecer parecías estar espiritualmente perturbada. Así lo espero, porque al marcharte de la escuela de Viella te llevaste tu dote.

—Ya te dije cómo obtuve mi dinero.

—Ah, sí —replicó él con voz cáustica—. Heredaste la fortuna de la anciana para quien trabajabas._ Serena se movió incómoda en la espalda del príncipe, y él sintió que el corazón le latía con más fuerza. —Las niñas criadas por monjas en una escuela para pupilas son notablemente ineptas para contar mentiras. Balbucean y parecen tan culpables como un ladrón._ Ella saltó. Literalmente, con el cuerpo convulsionado de remordimiento.

—¡No robé el dinero!

—Era tu dote, que debía gastarse para preparar una boda, ¡no en una aventura tan peligrosa que ha puesto en peligro la vida de todos nosotros!_ Las manos de Serena apretaron con fuerza los hombros de Darien; sus muslos le apretaron las caderas.

—Yo no elegí esta aventura; tú me la impusiste. Así que no trates de echarme la culpa. El dinero no era una dote. No te mentí. Me lo dejó Luna. Sólo.., sólo que yo... Bueno, no es que ella haya muerto, exactamente.


	17. Capítulo 16

Los únicos sonidos del bosque eran el constante rumor de la cascada y las pisadas, más la tensión casi audible de la curiosidad. Serena no debía decir tales cosas frente a los guardaespaldas, pero el daño ya estaba hecho. Darien sólo rogaba que inventara una historia tan extravagante que a Neflyte y Jedite les resultara imposible creerla. Y si él la acicateaba, sin duda lo haría. Con meritorio aplomo, Jedite preguntó:

—Si ella no murió, ¿cómo pudo dejarle ese dinero?

—Me dijo que se sentía cansada de la vida monótona de Inglaterra y al día siguiente desapareció. La busqué, pero era muy vieja; temo que se haya adentrado en el mar y dejado llevar por la corriente. —La voz de Serena se estremeció con el relato; aquello no era un cuento poco imaginativo, sino uno en el cual había puesto cuerpo y alma—. Informé a las autoridades y cuando leyeron el testamento descubrí que me había dejado toda su fortuna.

—Qué casualidad —comentó Darien. Serena le dio un coscorrón en la sien.

—No digas eso. Yo la quería. ¡Luna me salvó!

El ruido de la cascada, cada vez más fuerte, cubría el sonido de sus voces; de lo contrario, Darien jamás habría permitido que prosiguiera la conversación. Pero Serena narraba una buena historia. Hasta él sentía interés, de modo que pasó por alto el golpe —ella diría que se lo merecía por una u otra muestra de brutalidad - y permitió que Jedite hiciera la siguiente pregunta:

— ¿La salvó de qué?

—Del orfanato —respondió Serena. Por primera vez falló la buena educación de Jedite para con su princesa

—Bueno. Señor, permítame retroceder; comprobaré si nos siguen._ Lo que una semana atrás habría sido una demanda opor tuna, ahora parecía cargada de calamidad. Darien no vaciló.

—Los hemos dejado atrás, así que por ahora continuaremos juntos._ Jedite apenas contuvo su asombro; aquél no era el Darien que él conocía.

—Como desee._ Neflyte no creía a la princesa; tampoco le había creído antes; sin embargo, la encontraba entretenida. —Su Alteza, usted heredó una fortuna de la anciana que la salvó del orfanato. ¿Entonces cuál era el problema?

—El notario de Luna, el hombre más pomposo de East Litde Teignmouth —por el tono de Serena, era evidente que lo despreciaba—, me dijo que, antes de poder declararla muerta, los banqueros esperarían que apareciera el cuerpo o aguardarían a que pasara un intervalo de tiempo adecuado, unos siete años. Una vez que los tribunales aprobaran el certificado de defunción, yo poseería una considerable suma de dinero. Lo suficiente para vivir tranquila el resto de mi vida —hizo una pausa dolorosa—. Siempre que me administrara con sensatez._ Neflyte soltó una breve risa.

—Todavía no se ha visto el día en que una mujer sepa usar el dinero con sensatez.

—Me proponía hacerlo, de veras —replicó Serena—. Pero el notario me convenció de lo contrario._ A medida que se acercaban a la base de la cascada, un tenue rocío formaba remolinos en el aire a la luz de la luna; el musgo colgaba de los árboles.

— ¿El notario te convenció de lo contrario? —preguntó Darien.

—Señaló que ya no era tan joven, que nunca había sido bonita, y que nadie sabía cuáles podrían ser mis orígenes._ Hablaba como si creyera en su propio relato, tanto que Darien apretó un poco más las manos, no para hacerle daño, sino con la intención de reconfortarla. Sin prestarle atención, Serena continuó con su historia. —Por lo que sabían los demás, mis padres podrían haber sido unos asesinos; como mínimo, vagabundos o gitanos. Pero el señor Isherwood me dijo que, si administraba con cuidado el dinero, jamás tendría que volver a trabajar para nadie, y quizás algún hombre decente hasta se dignara a aceptarme como esposa.

—Qué amable —comentó Neflyte.

—Él era viudo y me miraba con ojos bastante lascivos._ Neflyte volvió a reír entre dientes, pero esta vez su risa sonó más compasiva.

—Semejante consejo espantaría a cualquier mujer._ Darien carraspeó. —Si esta historia fuera cierta —se apresuró a agregar Neflyte.

—Sí, en especial porque el notario tenía razón en todo lo que decía. Tengo veinticuatro años, ningún hombre me ha encontrado irresistible y si esperaba siete años para heredar el dinero, cuando lo recibiera hasta el señor Isherwood podía empezar a parecerme atractivo —hablaba con total seriedad—. Lamentaba lo de Luna, más de lo que pueda expresar. Ella solía animarme a realizar mis sueños. No podía abandonarla en vida, pero, bueno... Tomé la caja de caudales.

— ¿Robó la caja de caudales? —preguntó Neflyte con evidente interés—. ¿Cuál?

—El señor Isherwood me permitió ayudar a embalar las posesiones de Luna y contratar a los hombres que llevarían las cajas a la subasta. Los hombres no se dieron cuenta de que se suponía que el contenido debía ir a Glastonbury, no a Avebury, y cuando fui a preguntar por la caja fuerte, el señor Isherwood me dijo que no sabía dónde la había puesto. Todavía no sé si él sabe que fue muy fácil encontrar su escondite.

—Nuestra princesa. Robando —comentó Jedite, sin aliento.

—No fue robar —replicó Serena—. ¡Todo era mío! Y el señor Isherwood ya había metido mano en el dinero. Si al final no hubiera quedado nada, ¿a quién le habría importado que me hubieran estafado? No soy una princesa._ «¡Qué mentira!», pensó Darien. Serena era muy hábil para mentir; no podía permitir que aquello continuara.

—Eres una princesa muy imaginativa._ El suspiro exasperado de Serena recorrió todo el cuerpo del príncipe.

—¿No ves mi vestido? Es de Londres. Lo mismo que mis sombreros, mis guantes, mi equipaje... O al menos lo eran. Todo lo compré en Londres; luego crucé el canal, contraté guías en Bordeaux y en Toulouse, y alquilé un carruaje particular para que me llevara al hotel. Disfruté mucho de todo.

—Incluida la bomba —comentó Darien.

—Hasta más o menos una hora antes de eso —corrigió ella—. Hasta que te conocí._ Aún hablaba con bastante ánimo, pero se le bamboleaba la cabeza contra el hombro del príncipe. Parecía pesar más.

Al principio Darien creyó que se debía a su creciente cansancio, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que los músculos de Serena estaban flojos. A medida que avanzaba la noche y se disipaba el entusiasmo de la fuga, empezó a confirmarse que la muchacha estaba al límite de su resistencia. Se sintió casi contento. Al menos sabía que no volvería a huir.

—¿Veremos pronto la cascada de Jean? —susurró Serena. Su aliento cálido le rozó el cabello y la cara; le recordó los besos que se habían dado... y los que aún vendrían.

—No la veremos. He tomado este camino porque...

—Por favor. ¡Pasaremos tan cerca y no la veremos...! —murmuró, decepcionada como una niña a quien se niega una golosina. No le daría el gusto, se dijo Darien. El suelo esponjoso por el que caminaban recibía sus pisadas en mullido silencio. Él había planeado tomar por aquel camino justo por esa razón; cuando llegara la luz del día no quedarían huellas de su paso. —Darien, por favor.

Para ser una mujer que dos noches antes había desplegado tan pocas tretas femeninas, ahora exhibía una notable aptitud para manipularlo. Y con peculiar perspicacia, el príncipe se dio cuenta de que se había vuelto notablemente susceptible a las manipulaciones de Serena. Hizo a sus hombres una señal para que permanecieran donde estaban y avanzó despacio, con deliberada prudencia hacia el arroyo que caía en la cascada. Escrutó la zona abierta que los rodeaba pero no se movía nada; más tranquilo, salió de entre las sombras hacia la pálida luminosidad de la luna. Sintió que Serena respiraba hondo. La dejó bajar. Ella continuó apoyada en el príncipe, la cara alzada al cielo, los labios apenas separados y húmedos por el rocío que formaba una bruma en el aire.

Encima y más allá se erguía el risco de piedra caliza, pulido y limpio, cuya faz atravesaban numerosas hondonadas. Dentro de cada una se deslizaba una cascada como una cadena líquida de música de plata. Desde el punto más alto caía la mayor de todas. El agua caía sin interrupción desde allí, fluyendo, volando, cantando un tributo a la luna. En el fondo el agua se estrellaba y deshacía como trozos de cristal sobre las rocas, en un eterno crescendo.

Darien ya había visto en otras ocasiones el risco y las cascadas. Había merodeado por esas montañas, y aprendido a utilizar los ruidos y disfraces de la naturaleza. Pero, abstraído en la necesidad de conservar la vida y echar de sus tierras al enemigo, no se había tomado tiempo para contemplar tanta belleza. Sólo ahora, al mirar la cara levantada de Serena, tomó conciencia de la maravilla que su juventud nunca le había permitido disfrutar. Y eso le hizo tomar conciencia de su cansancio, de la distancia que había recorrido y de la inocencia perdida.

Ahora, por fin, se permitió pensar qué podrían haber hecho a su princesa los rebeldes. ¿Golpearla? ¿Violarla? Era virgen; ¿usarla de la manera más baja que conocían? Si así fuera, él los mataría. Volvió a mirarla; esta vez vio las manchas en la frente, la suciedad en las mejillas. Tenía el pelo erizado en salvaje confusión alrededor de la cara salvo en un sitio; allí parecía cortado cerca del cuero cabelludo. Tocó las puntas de los cabellos que se encresparon bajo sus dedos y percibió un débil olor a quemado. Ahora recordaba. La brasa encendida.

Trató de limpiar la mancha más oscura de la mejilla con el pulgar. Serena se encogió y se apartó. Una magulladura. La había golpeado algo... o alguien. La furia se retorció en sus venas como fuego líquido. Haría que Zafiro se arrepintiera de eso. Pagaría por ello. Con cuidado de no asustar a Serena con su ira, volvió a tocarle la mejilla, calmando el dolor, y con un ligero respingo, ella se lo permitió.

—Serena, no podemos quedarnos aquí —susurró, y la tomó de las muñecas para moverla. Ella soltó una exhalación de dolor y cayó sobre el príncipe.

—¡No! —cuando él la soltó, Serena susurró—: Me ataron las muñecas. La cuerda..._ Darien sintió la sangre pegajosa bajo sus dedos y miró las heridas a la luz de la luna. Las muñecas estaban rodeadas de un círculo de sangre seca y oscurecida. Mataría a Zafiro. Le arrancaría los brazos. ¡Ese bastardo despiadado! El príncipe había juzgado que Serena era valiente y digna de ser su esposa. Ahora, dentro de su cabeza una voz dijo: Y muy digna, en verdad. La tomó de las manos y le preguntó con voz tierna:

— ¿Qué más te hicieron esos... los rebeldes?

—No mucho. —Soltó un suspiro tembloroso—. Zafiro no les permitió hacer nada.

—Qué noble._ «Aun así, lo mataré», pensó Darien.

—Sólo una o dos bofetadas, pero todos me pellizcaron. —Se llevó una mano a la garganta—No me gustó, pero... ellos no... No; no pasó nada._ Darien apaciguó en su interior la tensión innoble y mezquina que sentía. Serena decía que no la habían violado. El príncipe ya no tenía que preocuparse por su honor baminio, ni por que su primogénito no fuera suyo. — ¿Darien? —Serena lo miró a la cara; ni siquiera la luz de la luna podía ocultar su agotamiento—. ¿Me crees?

—Por supuesto que te creo —respondió él con aspereza, disgustado por no haber pensado en consolarla—. Las princesas no mienten._ Pero ella sí. Había mentido desde el primer momento, en el Château Fortune. Había mentido sobre su pasado, su ascendencia su propia persona. Sin embargo, con respecto a esto él le creía.

— Yo tampoco—respondió ella, fiel a su historia de identidad confundida, con una persistencia que el príncipe podría haber admirado en otra persona.

Darien volvió la espalda y se puso de cuclillas ante ella. Serena pasó los brazos por el cuello del hombre y las piernas por la cintura, como si ya hiciera años que viajaban de ese modo. El príncipe se puso de pie y la acomodó sobre su espalda, tomándola de los muslos para sostenerla mejor. También Serena se acomodó, tratando de ayudarlo, ya sin inhibición de tocarlo, según se dio cuenta Darien con profundo alivio. La princesa no se enfrentaría a la noche de bodas con repugnancia. En verdad, él le gustaba lo suficiente para superar cualquier resistencia.

Darien no abandonó el sendero con musgo; volvió a internarse en el bosque, seguido por Jedite y Neflyte. Así bajaron la cuesta, manteniendo un curso paralelo al arroyo. A medida que desaparecía el canto de la cascada, los pensamientos del príncipe volvieron con más persistencia a la difícil situación en que se hallaba. Serena lo excitaba. Siempre lo excitaba. No esperaba se mejante cosa de un matrimonio político; había jurado ser fiel a su princesa, con independencia de la indiferencia que le causaran su rostro y sus formas. Ahora descubría que deseaba acostarse con ella en un lecho de ramas de pino y hacer el amor hasta quemar por completo las mentiras y las simulaciones y el protocolo que había entre ellos, hasta que sólo quedaran dos cuerpos, dos personas entrelazadas.

Serena se golpeó el mentón en el hombro de Darien y soltó un quejido. Estaba agotada. Darien lo sabía; sin embargo, pasado el primer peligro, ahí estaba, con una erección que tensaba sus pantalones en una especie de negación necia e insensible del peligro al que todos se enfrentaban. Su mente sopesaba con frialdad el peligro; su cuerpo protestaba en alegre despreocupación. Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. Si no se cuidaba, sería tan cretino como su padre.

Pero no. Darien había jurado no ser jamás semejante libertino; por ese motivo se mantenía bajo constante vigilancia. Sin embargo, si no se distraía con algo —y pronto— toda su contención sería en vano. Enviaría lejos a Neflyte y Jedite y se arrojaría sobre Serena. Sobre la pobre, agotada y lastimada Serena. Volvió la cabeza y habló a sus hombres:

—Malditos rebeldes. Cuando me saltaron encima, arrojándose desde los árboles, casi me arrancaron los brazos.

—A mí casi me partieron la cabeza en dos —comentó Neflyte con entusiasmo—. Sospecho que seguirá sangrando toda la noche.

—¿Ah, sí? —intervino Jedite—. A mí me golpearon contra una roca. Creo que me rompieron alguna costilla._ Darien relajó un poco su tensión. Ese tipo de charla era algo que entendía: comparación de heridas, fanfarroneos acerca de quién había resultado más herido.

—La verdad es que creo que pensaban guardarnos para más tarde, como arañas que han atrapado demasiadas moscas._ Serena respiró hondo.

—No me siento bien —dijo con voz entrecortada, y sus manos soltaron el cuello de Darien.


	18. Capítulo 17

En realidad, Serena no perdió en ningún momento la conciencia. Oyó el grito de Darien y sintió que unas manos, las de Neflyte o las de Jedite, la atajaban antes de caer. La recostaron sobre una capa, en el suelo, y el frío la despertó por completo.

—Estoy bien —dijo. Darien no le prestó atención.

—La princesa no está bien.

—Es una dama —dijo Jedite—. Es demasiado delicada para esta excursión agotadora. _Neflyte resopló.

—Dice que no es una dama._ Serena trató de sentarse, pero sintió náuseas y volvió a recostarse.

—Simplemente no podía escuchar ese horripilante informe.

—Tratábamos de distraerte —argumentó Darien con obvia irritación. Ella volvió la cabeza y gimió. Las manos del príncipe la tocaron con notable suavidad, le recorrieron la garganta, los hombros, los brazos. —Estás herida._ Por muy impersonalmente que la palpara, ella no permitiría que le pasara sus dedos por el torso y los puntos intermedios.

—¡Es mi pie!_ Las manos se detuvieron.

—Por supuesto. —Se levantó, dio un paso atrás y habló con los guardaespaldas en voz baja.

Serena estaba tendida de espaldas, mirando el cielo y tratando de imaginar un vestido de suave terciopelo adornado con un puñado de chispeantes lentejuelas de plata. Se estremeció; le castañeteaban los dientes. Siempre vigilante, Darien la tapó con la capa. Ella la tocó: lana tosca, olor a humo de madera y tabaco... Debía de proceder del campamento. Jedite o Neflyte la habían hurtado. A continuación se produjo una discusión, y Serena oyó:

— ¡Un corte en el pie! —dicho con gran indignación. — Zafiro lo pagará.

Para abrigarse, cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho; deseó con desesperación estar de vuelta en Inglaterra, con sus nubes precipitadas y sus nieblas constantes. No era una dama delicada, pero tampoco una endurecida veterana de guerra... Su desvanecimiento la humillaba, pero se sentía muy dolorida: las manos magulladas, las muñecas lastimadas por la cuerda, y el pie que le latía con tanta intensidad que temía una infección fatal.

Cuando vivía en East Little Teignmouth, había leído los relatos de Tomás de Aquino acerca de mártires religiosos que morían por su honor o su salvador, y se había imaginado abrazando el poste de la hoguera e ignorando las torturas. Ahora sabía que no era valiente. Con tal de aliviar su dolor era capaz de confesar cualquier pecado, de traicionar cualquier secreto. Había llevado una vida nimia, y una vida insignificante era todo lo que podía manejar. Era una cobarde.

—Serena. —Arrodillado a su lado, Darien abrió la bolsa y buscó algo en su interior—. Te llevaré a una aldea cercana._ Pero, aunque Serena se daba cuenta de que ella era una cobarde, lo último que quería era que Darien se enterara.

—Creía que íbamos a Plaisance.

—Lo haremos. Abre la boca.

— ¿Qué?_ Le puso entre los labios un trozo de galleta. Serena debería haberse mostrado indignada que la alimentaran de semejante manera, pero el bizcocho crujiente tranquilizó su estómago. Se incorporó apoyándose en un codo, masticó despacio y tragó.

— ¿Te sientes mejor? —preguntó Darien con voz sorda, mientras la envolvía con la manta, la levantaba y la sostenía contra su pecho—. Jedite y Neflyte distraerán a nuestros perseguidores. Mientras tanto, nosotros iremos a Chute, donde te vendarán el pie._ Ella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos.

—Pero la frontera...

—No te preocupes. Llegaremos._ Jedite se acercó y habló con dicción tan elegante que a Serena casi le pareció ver la capa azul de un príncipe.

—No debe preocuparse por sus heridas, Su Alteza. El señor posee el toque real.

—Ya está bien, Jedite —cortó Darien con tono bastante agradable aunque bajo su voz fluía una corriente de acero derretido. Alzó el hombro del que colgaba la bolsa—. Tengo más fe en las provisiones que nos dieron las monjas.

—Por supuesto, señor —repuso Jedite.

—Nos encontraremos dentro de tres días en Plaisance —ordenó Darien con amabilidad—. Id con Dios.

—Y usted, señor. —Jedite desapareció en las sombras del bosque. Neflyte era diferente, desde luego. No tenía nada de elegante. Alborotó el pelo de Serena y con voz chillona ordenó:

—Cuídelo. Si le ocurre algo, la haré responsable._ En ningún momento renunciaba a su desconfianza, y Serena descubrió que la coherencia del guardaespaldas le causaba un extraño bienestar.

—No lo dudo.

—No, no lo dude —confirmó él. Enseguida desapareció también en la oscuridad, dejándola sola con el príncipe.

Inmóvil, Darien se esforzaba por escuchar los ruidos nocturnos del bosque. Percibió el crujido de las ramas de los arboles en el viento, el correteo de pequeños animales entre los matorrales pero no oía ni el menor sonido de los guardaespaldas a medida que cada uno se abría paso en la solitaria profundidad del bosque. Se les había encomendado la misión de proteger a sus señores y, por lo que Serena había visto, lo hacían de buen grado. Sin embargo, le causaba una rara sensación saber que otro ser humano daría la vida por la de ella, en especial cuando ella había dado muestras de su propia cobardía hacía poco.

—Darien; en realidad yo...

—Calla._ El príncipe permaneció inmóvil un minuto más. Luego alzándola en brazos, echó a caminar hacia el oeste. Llegaron al arroyo; mientras él buscaba un cruce libre de árboles, Serena pensó que se demoraba demasiado en la luz de la luna.

—Nos verá alguien —murmuró.

—Sí —respondió el príncipe—. Calla._ Se internaron en el bosque del otro lado, y Darien avanzó con confianza hacia el este hasta que dieron con un sendero bastante transitado. Los árboles de esa parte eran diferentes. El aromático pino cedía su lugar a la fragancia más seca del alcornoque.

— ¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó Serena.

—Calla —repitió él. Avanzaba con rapidez, prestando poca atención al entorno. Su despreocupación provocó en Serena una rara sensación: se había acostumbrado a que él olfateara constantemente el peligro. Ascendieron por una loma desde la cual se podía ver, más abajo, una aldea situada en el valle.

— ¿Chute? —preguntó Serena en voz baja.

—Sí. —Se detuvo de nuevo en campo abierto y luego bajó la cuesta—. Ahora no hables —le indicó—. No digas nada._ Perpleja, ella asintió.

El sendero giraba, pero Darien continuó caminando en línea recta, hacia los árboles. Serena quería hablar, preguntarle, pero sabía que él tramaba algo. Darien la sentó en una piedra chata y volvió con paso furtivo al sendero. Allí se puso en cuclillas y observó. Serena alcanzaba a ver la silueta del príncipe recortada contra la luz de la luna en el sendero y se maravilló de su inmovilidad. La capa no mitigaba el frío ni la dureza de la piedra. La atmósfera espectral la inquietaba; le dolía todo el cuerpo. Por fin, el príncipe volvió. Sin decir una palabra se arrodilló ante ella. Serena le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y, cuando él volvió a alzarla, casi se quejó del dolor en los brazos y las maltratadas articulaciones. Pero Darien no se quejaba; lo haría ella.

Él emprendió la acostumbrada marcha una vez más: vigilante, alerta, furtiva, casi inaudible, pero pareja y veloz. Ahora subían otra vez, volvía a olerse el pino y se intensificaba la atmósfera salvaje de la región. Dejaban atrás la civilización, y Serena y Darien eran los únicos seres humanos despiertos en ese mundo de animales silvestres y árboles primitivos. Le parecía ver ojos relucientes espiándolos desde los matorrales, pero se aferraba a Darien, asombrada de su confianza en que él la mantendría a salvo. Después se despertó sobresaltada, mientras él la depositaba en una pila de ramas de pino y la tapaba con la capa.

—No te muevas de aquí —murmuró él, y desapareció en la oscuridad.

Sola y aterida de frío, Serena parpadeó dolorida, contemplando las estrellas que brillaban entre las ramas, y se preguntó si en verdad estaba despierta. Alcanzaba a oír el ruido del agua, percibía un leve olor a sulfuro. La bruma pasaba flotando en jirones interminables como si la niebla de Londres hubiera perdido el rumbo. No había una cascada; entonces, ¿adónde...?

Alzó la cabeza y miró alrededor. Estaba en el linde de un claro formado por una especie de estanque que en apariencia surgía de la nada. Frondosos helechos bordeaban la orilla, se elevaba un vapor, y mientras Serena observaba subieron unas burbujas a la superficie. Se sentó. Una fuente termal. Darien la había llevado a una fuente termal. Ella había leído acerca de cosas semejantes —había leído acerca de casi todo—, pero nunca había visto una. Nunca se había bañado en una fuente caliente.

El pensamiento dio inicio a la acción. Acurrucada bajo la áspera capa, se quitó las destrozadas e inadecuadas chinelas y las medias. Se quitó por la cabeza el elegante vestido convertido en harapos. Se desabrochó la enagua y se la quitó. Y se liberó de la camisola de fino lino que la cubría desde los hombros hasta las rodillas. Pero no. Decidió conservar la camisola. Sintió la mordedura del frío cuando dejó la capa sobre un arbusto. Agarrada a un tronco, se puso dolorosamente de pie y avanzó cojeando hasta la orilla pedregosa. Sentía bajo los pies el suelo tibio, pues el calor de la tierra se acumulaba cerca del agua, sin temer al helado aire nocturno. Viajar con Darien era como vivir la vida de Marco Polo. Serena hacía un descubrimiento tras otro. Hundió en el agua la punta del pie lastimado.

— ¡Qué caliente!

Dio un pequeño salto hacia atrás; luego volvió a meter un dedo, después el resto. Sí, estaba caliente, hermosamente caliente, igual que el exuberante baño que se había dado en el Cháteau Fortuné, con criadas que le llevaban cubos humeantes y un fino jabón francés para lavarse. Ahora se arreglaría sin jabón. Hundió el pie entero temblando, conteniendo el aliento. La laceración le ardía como mil picaduras de abeja. Tensos todos los nervios, le afloraron lágrimas a los ojos. Poco a poco la sensación se suavizó. Inhaló el vapor del estanque y se sumergió un poco más. El otro pie, los tobillos, las doloridas pantorrillas... con los ojos cerrados... y permitió que el calor obrara su magia en los músculos inflamados. Había muerto e ido al cielo.

Se rió entre dientes cuando se dio cuenta de hasta dónde había caído; ahora consideraba un placer celestial tener un momento de soledad en una fuente caliente en la montaña, una fuente con fondo de guijarros. El estanque era ancho y una débil corriente fluía hacia una boca oculta en las sombras; no obstante, cuando avanzó hasta el centro, vio que era tan hondo que el agua le llegaba a las rodillas. Aquí y allá se veían varias piedras grandes que el agua no llegaba a cubrir; Serena se agarró a una de ellas y luego se sumergió con languidez. Ahuecó las manos, las llenó de agua y se lavó la cara. Después frotó todo su cuerpo y el cuero cabelludo con las yemas de los dedos. Desaparecieron la suciedad y la ceniza; ahora, sólo los mechones quemados y cortos podrían incomodarla.

Emergió, aspiró profundamente el frío aire de montaña y sonrió. Se asombró de que un roce con la muerte pudiera transformar la pérdida de un elegante corte de pelo en una vanalidad. Dejó que la corriente la apretara contra la piedra de áspera textura. Echó atrás la cabeza y cerró los ojos mientras el calor la envolvía. Su mente flotó a la deriva con la corriente, libre de las preocupaciones mundanas.

— ¿Nunca te quedas donde te dejan? —dijo Darien directamente encima de ella.

Serena abrió los ojos y sonrió, hasta que vio su desnudez. El no llevaba camisa ni pantalones. Su única vestimenta era un ajustado calzoncillo que hizo que Serena agradeciera la oscuridad, aunque la iluminación nocturna permitía ver los músculos de los hombros y los brazos. La luna, casi redonda, navegaba encima de ellos. La cabeza de Darien estaba ladeada y su rostro, en sombras, pero a Serena le pareció que la estudiaba de arriba abajo. En apariencia satisfecho de encontrarla ilesa, revolvía con un dedo el contenido de un pequeño recipiente.

—No has hecho mal.

—Me alegra que lo apruebes._ Quiso hacer un gesto de desdén, pero le costaba mucho mover el brazo. Aparte de sentirse relajada, también tenía curiosidad y una distante inquietud.

Parecía un poco tarde para preguntarse qué habría pensado él al regresar y ver el vestido y la enagua en la orilla del estanque. ¿Lo había considerado una invitación? ¿Pensaría que ella deseaba tener cierta intimidad con él? ¿Y a ella le importaría? Luna le había advertido acerca de hombres como aquél. ¿Por qué no la había puesto al tanto acerca de su propio deseo y necesidad de ternura?

Cuando el príncipe avanzó hacia la orilla, Serena reparó en su ancha espalda. Podía manejar un arado todo el día.., o cargar una mujer toda la noche. Darien se abrió paso hasta un pequeño grupo de piedras de las cuales se elevaba vapor en nubes desparejas. Se arrodillo, dejo allí el recipiente y levantó una pequeña cazuela de barro — ¿de dónde la habría sacado?— y fue hacia Serena. Sus piernas hendían el agua, sus brazos se balanceaban con plena libertad; tal vez no era un campesino, ni un príncipe sino Poseidón reclamando a su novia. Ese pensamiento alimentó la punzada de inquietud.

—Toma —le ofreció la cazuela—. Bebe esto._ Visiones de una droga misteriosa atravesaron su mente.

— ¿Qué es?

—Agua fresca de una fuente. Bebe._ La puso en sus manos y se volvió. Serena se sintió bastante tonta. Pero aun así olfateó la cazuela antes de beber. Aunque el contenido era agua, aquello olía a tierra; no dudó y bebió. Ella tenía sed, y él se había dado cuenta. ¿Cómo lo había sabido? Darien iba de un lado a otro de la orilla, preparando un lecho de pinocha, encendiendo una hoguera, lavando unos trapos en el agua —parecía la ropa de Serena— y poniéndolos a secar sobre un arbusto. Rebuscó en la bolsa que llevaba consigo, extrajo varias cosas y luego se metió una vez más en el agua sin titubeos.

Nerviosa, Serena se sentó un poco más erguida, pero enseguida deseó no haberlo hecho. No le gustaba la manera como él la miraba, concentrado no en sus ojos sino en sus hombros. La camisola mojada se adhería a su piel, el aire frío le erizaba la piel; ella deseó, no por primera vez, que Darien fuera un hombre de tamaño normal. Ese exceso de anchura y estatura parecía un desmedido conjunto de músculos y huesos, en especial cuando Serena se hallaba sentada tan abajo y la mirada del príncipe parecía ser alguna forma de comunicación sin inhibiciones, sin palabras. Y a ella le parecía comprenderlo.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer? —susurró ella. Un príncipe como el de sus sueños se habría arrodillado a su lado y dicho: He venido a confesarte mi amor y mi devoción eternos. En cambio, Darien se arrodilló, le sacó el tobillo del agua y dijo:

—Te limpiaré la herida._ Con Darien, Serena debía dejar de imaginar amor y devoción imperecederos. Ese hombre era tan prosaico que le hacía rechinar los dientes. O tal vez esa actitud era provocada por su propia cobardía.

—No; puedo hacerlo sola, créeme._ Movió los dedos de los pies tratando de eludir los grandes, torpes e invasores dedos del príncipe. Darien echó un vistazo a su alrededor, encontró una piedra chata y seca, y apoyó en ella sus instrumentos. Una pequeña botella con tapón, trapos, pinza, tijera, una aguja... Oh, Dios. —Puedo hacerlo sola —insistió Serena. Él volvió la planta del pie hacia la luz de la luna y frunció el ceño.

—No te preocupes. He adquirido mucha experiencia en el campo de batalla._ Visiones de amputaciones de guerra atravesaron la mente de Serena, que volvió a sentarse muy recta.

— ¡Te digo que puedo hacerlo sola!_ Echó una mirada a la lesión y enseguida deseó no haberlo hecho. El profundo tajo cruzaba la planta del pie de un lado a otro.

Con cuidado, Darien apoyó el pie en el muslo. Acercó sus grandes manos a la cara de Serena. Ella se echó atrás, tensa en la piedra, pero no había modo de rehuir los dedos del príncipe, que rodearon su cuello y se hundieron en su pelo. Los pulgares acariciaron la mandíbula, bajaron hasta la garganta; Serena no sabía si aquello era una amenaza o un mimo.

—Serena_ La Voz de Darien retumbó como la de un dios. No era Poseidón - pensó locamente Serena—, sino Vulcano, apareciendo y desapareciendo entre los vapores de su poderosa fragua. —Serena, esta camisola es casi transparente._ Incluso en la oscuridad le relucían los ojos que, fijos en su rostro, parecían estar bebiéndola: sus reacciones, sus miedos, sus deseos. Serena quería apartar la mirada. Nadie tenía derecho a conocerla tan bien... Sin embargo, el hecho de que ese hombre poderoso mostrara interés por ella era una seducción en sí misma. —Pareces una ninfa acuática que vive sólo para seducir a los hombres.

El sonido de su voz de barítono le calmó los nervios. Las gotas de agua dieron fluidez a los movimientos del príncipe cuando sumergió una de las manos. Serena imaginaba que la superficie del agua era una defensa, pero la mano cruzó el límite con facilidad, demostrando una vez más la fragilidad de la resistencia de la muchacha. La palma, callosa y experimentada, le aferró el hombro y se demoró allí, como si encontrara placer en la dilatación del músculo, la densidad del hueso, en la fuerza misma que la definía como a una mujer común.

La mano bajó por la columna vertebral hasta la cintura. Darien la envolvió con un brazo y la sacó del agua, al tiempo que deslizaba un muslo debajo de ella para sostenerla y elevaba el torso de Serena hacia las estrellas. El agua corría por debajo de ella. El frío del aire la sobresaltó. La mirada del príncipe se posó en el cuerpo que acababa de dejar al descubierto; durante un instante, como si no pudiera controlar su reacción, contrajo con fuerza los dedos con que le acariciaba el pelo.

—Soy muy humano, Serena. —Bajó la cabeza hacia el pecho de la muchacha—. Tienes frío y estás excitada; si no me permites curar el tajo en el pie, sucumbiré a tus encantos._ Serena no podía verlo como a un príncipe, y él insistía en que no era un dios. Ella habló y sintió que cada palabra se transfería al roce de los dedos de Darien.

—Por favor, Darien...

— ¿Sí?_ No se movió. Esperaba una orden.

Ella debía aprovechar esta oportunidad. Estaba frente a un hombre, sano, atractivo, fuerte. No era un hombre cualquiera; era Darien, que la deseaba. No sólo porque creía que ella era su princesa, sino porque en la piel, la mente y el corazón de ambos algo se conectaba y se encendía. No era fuego... todavía. Pero con cada palabra que él pronunciaba, cada vez que él la llevaba sobre su espaldas ese algo ardía y Serena sabía que sólo ne cesitaba un pequeño soplo de aire para estallar en llamas. Ella sólo tenía que pedirlo.

—Por favor... Por favor._ Sí, se lo pediría. —Por favor... ¿quieres curarme la herida?_ ¡No! No era eso lo que quería decir.

—Serena —musitó decepcionado. Todavía la sostenía expuesta a la noche, y a él—. Eres una cobarde.

—Lo sé —¡ah; cuánto lo sabía! Haría un último intento—. Por favor, Darien... Hazme el amor.

—Repítelo —murmuró él. Lo haría. Lo repetiría y aprovecharía su única oportunidad, probablemente la última, de explorar los misterios de la intimidad.

— Por favor, Su Alteza, ¿curarás mi herida? —fue todo cuanto pudo decir. Darien rió. El muy ladino se rió, y Serena cerró los ojos y apretó los puños. Él no ardía con un fuego incandescente. Por alguna razón secreta, incomprensible, despreciable, alimentaba las llamas entre ambos, pero las mantenía bien controladas.

No obstante, antes de que él la volviera al agua del estanque, Serena sintió algo tibio e íntimo en su pecho. Sabía dónde estaban las manos del príncipe... ¿Acaso era su boca? Abrió los ojos de golpe; no había sido un beso. Con la mano se alisó la camisola sobre el pecho, tratando de verificar sus sospechas, pero él no dejó rastro. Por supuesto que no; ¿cómo podría? Era sólo un hombre, no un hierro candente que la marcaba como propia con un simple beso... Sí, eso había sido. Y Serena pensó que debía de haberlo imaginado, pues él la soltó con facilidad, como si no le importara su vacilación.

—Me encanta que confíes en mí tanto como para permitirme que cure tu herida. Pero primero... —destapó la pequeña botella y la invitó—. Bebe un poco de coñac. Esperaba no tener que usarlo pero, con lo sensible que eres, debería haber sabido que lo necesitarías.

—No soy sensible. —Bebió un sorbo que le quemó la garganta—. Soy tan prosaica como tú.

—Eso es lo último que eres.

Serena quería replicar, pero él le tomó el pie con la mano. Ella bebió otro sorbo de coñac. ¿Acaso sería capaz un hombre tan práctico como aquél de imaginar que Serena Tsukino era una tentadora ninfa acuática? No, imposible; de lo contrario, no se habría reído. Serena no podía reír, y todo a causa de lo que había conjurado su imaginación. Maldita imaginación. Entonces las manos expertas de Darien abrieron la herida, y Serena olvidó su dilema. Sabía que era preciso limpiar el corte, sabía que le dolería. Darien sumergió el pie al tiempo que sostenía abierta la piel para que el agua arrastrara la suciedad. Y como si ella le hubiera preguntado, el príncipe le dijo:

—Es mi hermano._ Serena apartó la mente de los cuidados que el príncipe le prodigaba, del dolor inminente y del miedo.

— ¿Qué dices?_ Posó la mirada en la de ella y repitió:

—Zafiro es mi hermano.


	19. Capítulo 18

Si Darien trataba de distraerla, había logrado su objetivo.

—Ya veo —repuso Serena.

Aunque ella no había adivinado el grado de parentesco entre ambos, éste no le sorprendía. Mirando a Zafiro había visto al príncipe como a través de una ventana de cristales distorsionadores. Zafiro era algo más bajo. Se movía con la elegancia ágil de un gran felino, más que con el volumen robusto de un oso, y si bien ella no le había visto la cara bajo el pañuelo, de algún modo le había parecido que la estructura ósea era similar a la de Darien. Sobre todo, Zafiro la había impresionado con esa inteligencia punzante, más cruel y menos escrupulosa que la de Darien, pero aun así comparable. Con aire ausente se frotó un doloroso rasguño en el hombro, un recuerdo de su marcha forzada montaña arriba.

—No es tu hermano legítimo, supongo.

—No —Darien le levantó el pie y lo secó con un paño— El sentido del honor de mi padre era menor que el que corresponde a un rey y sedujo a una joven... una niña, en realidad... y cuando se cansó de ella la abandonó. Zafiro es el resultado de esa unión y la prueba de que se debe pagar un precio por cada pecado cometido.

Ahora el coñac bajaba con más facilidad por su garganta, pero no hacía que la historia fuese más fácil de soportar... ni según sospechaba Serena, de contar. Darien creía implícitamente en el honor y el deber; admitir una conducta tan censurable en su propio padre provocaba en él una profunda amargura. Serena le ofreció la botella en silencio. Él la aceptó y bebió un sorbo; luego la tapó y la dejó sobre la piedra.

—Tu padre... ¿no cuidó a la muchacha.. ni al bebé? —Preguntó Serena.

—Mi padre... —como la de Zafiro, la sonrisa de Darien tenía una apariencia salvaje—, jamás se preocupó por el fruto de sus relaciones y, según sé, cuando se descubrió el estado de la muchacha la echaron de la casa. Ella y el niño vivían en la miseria. Creo que ella se prostituyó para alimentar a su hijo —con las pinzas en la mano, comenzó a limpiar la herida, con pequeños y dolorosos resultados. _Algunos años después murió de sífilis.

A Serena no le agradaba Zafiro. El odio burbujeaba en su interior como el vapor caliente de un infierno subterráneo. Ella se había interpuesto en el camino del odio y había salido escaldada. Pero también Serena había sido una hija no deseada arrojada a la incierta caridad del mundo, por lo cual compartía una reacia hermandad con el bastardo real.

—No me sorprende que sea tan feroz.

—Sí. Y aunque yo no odio a mi padre con la misma virulencia que Zafiro, no respeto su memoria como un hijo debería hacerlo.

Serena se dio cuenta de que él omitía ciertos detalles. En la voz del príncipe, en su manera de moverse, había algo que le indicaba que su desprecio por el pérfido padre tenía raíces muy profundas. Y la historia explicaba la cortante mofa de Darien por lo que él consideraba las mentiras de Serena. Aunque ella sabía que decía la verdad, la convicción de Darien llegaba tan hondo que casi la persuadió de estar equivocada.

—No, supongo que no —murmuró Serena, esquivando los ojos del príncipe. Luego se le cruzó un pensamiento—. ¿Es tu único hermano?_ Darien apretó apenas el pulgar sobre el tajo del pie. Casi de inmediato ella sintió que había algo debajo de la piel, y se puso rígida. Darien extrajo una minúscula piedrecilla con la pinza Y continuó limpiando la herida. Sus manos eran suaves, y poco a poco le relajaron todos los músculos. Sabía lo que hacía. Pero él no respondió a la pregunta. —¿Darien?

—Zafiro es mi único hermano... salvo Neflyte y Jedite.

—Por supuesto._ Ella bebió mas coñac. ¿Qué mejores guardaespaldas para el príncipe que sus hermanos? Ella no habría creído nunca que el rudo Darien fuera capaz de una ironía, pero ahora demostró lo contrario.

—Mi padre creía que el país mejoraría mucho si él derramaba su semilla imperial por todas partes —comentó. Serena pensó en Neflyte y Jedite, que habían ofrecido su vida a cambio de la de ella.

—Bueno, en general yo estaría de acuerdo. Pero ¿por qué no son rencorosos como Zafiro?

—Son mayores que Zafiro; mi madre se enteró de su existencia e insistió en encargarse del cuidado de los niños y en mantener a las madres de ambos._ Abrió el tajo con los pulgares y volvió a hundir el pie en el agua. La herida volvió a escocer, tanto como la primera vez que él había sumergido el pie. Serena se crispó y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. —El agua de este estanque tiene propiedades curativas —él la observó mientras ella se sumergía hasta que el agua le rozó el labio inferior—. Pero no te aconsejo beberla. Sabe a fuego y azufre.

—No lo haré —repuso ella en voz baja. Sólo podía ver el brillo de sus ojos en las sombras de la cara, pero advirtió amabilidad en el tono del príncipe cuando le dijo:

—Antes de que naciera Zafiro, mis padres fueron asesinados en la rebelión...

—Entonces Zafiro es muy joven —interrumpió ella, impresionada.

—Tiene veinte años —confirmó Darien—. Demasiado joven para ser tan rencoroso, pero ya no estaba mi madre, para ocuparse de otro vástago de mi padre._ Cuando el dolor comenzó a remitir, Serena apoyó la cabeza en la piedra que le servía de almohada. Y tensó el cuerpo cuando Darien agregó: —Permíteme asegurarte que tú no tendrás que desempeñar ese servicio para mí.

—Bueno... no. Es decir.., sí. —Fastidiada por su balbuceo, añadió—: No soy la princesa, así que no me casaré contigo, pero estoy segura de que para tu reina será un alivio saber que no tendrá que ir tras de ti ocupándose del fruto de tus relaciones amorosas. _Darien continuó como si ella no hubiera hablado.

—Desde el momento en que me di cuenta de la angustia que mi padre causaba a mi madre y del deshonor del voto de matrimonio que había sido violado, juré ser discreto. He tenido unas cuantas amantes...

—La verdad, no quiero saberlo.

—... Fueron mujeres maduras que participaron en mi placer sin ilusiones. Me encargué de que no fructificara ningún en cuentro, pues estoy decidido a que los únicos hijos de mis entrañas sean los nuestros._ «Nuestros» hijos. La frase resonó en la mente de Serena.

Él hablaba como si sus descendientes ya estuvieran concebidos, nacidos, vivos y felices de contar con tan nobles padres. Casi le parecía verlos, una joven alta y delgada y femenina, y un muchacho robusto con ojos serefinos. Y otra niña con pelo renegrido, y otro varón, y unos gemelos y un recién nacido... Se pasó la mano por los ojos para disipar la visión. Sí, si se desposaba con Darien, sin duda la unión resultaría fértil. No sería vida para una mujer inteligente, más capacitada para gobernar que para desempeñar las tareas de progenitora. Viviría siempre embarazada o amamantando o corriendo detrás de los bebés o en la cama con Darien concibiendo mas prole.

— ¿Te hago daño?_ Lo miró con los ojos vacíos.

— ¿Qué?

—Has doblado los dedos. ¿Te hago daño?_ ¿Le hacía daño? La estaba matando.., con la tentación.

—Sí - balbuceó—. Sí, así es. Me duele. Pero sé que así debe ser. Tú haz cuanto debas, y yo haré lo mismo, y de algún modo todo esto saldrá... bueno... bien._ Le pareció que él sonreía como si leyera sus pensamientos... como si viera a los niños que ella había creado a partir de unas pocas palabras. Él era un hombre simple. No podría haber planeado atraparla en un sueño de su propia invención. Aunque lo hubiera hecho, Serena no debía permitir que pensara que lo había logrado. Entonces cruzó por su mente un pensamiento extraordinario.

—Espera —dijo—. Tú sabes que no soy la princesa Mina.

— ¿Lo sé?

—No me habrías contado todo esto. Mina lo habría sabido._ Darien se inclinó hacia delante y respondió con su voz pomposa y noble de príncipe:

—Esperaba que las buenas hermanas de la escuela no te hubieran contado que la insensata fornicación de mi padre te puso en peligro desde todos los flancos.

—Ah, siempre tienes una respuesta —era una tontería querer sondear; pero cada vez que creía poder hacer mella en la insufrible armadura del príncipe, él la esquivaba y la dejaba inerme. —De cualquier modo —señaló con lógica—, yo no diría que estoy en peligro desde todos los flancos. Por lo menos Neflyte y Jedite sienten devoción por ti.

—Neflyte y... —le falló la voz—. Cada vez que creo comprender las complejidades de tu mente, Serena, tú vuelves a confundirme. ¿Cómo percibiste mi preocupación?_ Ella no había percibido nada, desde luego. Si él ocultaba alguna ansiedad con respecto a Neflyte y Jedite, Serena no lo había notado. Preguntar por ellos había sido un azar afortunado; ella no estaba, de ninguna manera, sintonizada con los pensamientos de Darien —Dices que sienten devoción por mí. Sí, así pienso también yo —sus pulgares volvieron a palpar la herida—. Esto ya está limpio. Por la mañana volveré a revisarlo._ El vapor y la oscuridad la fastidiaban, porque ocultaban a Darien de su escrutinio. Frustrada, dijo:

—Háblame sobre Neflyte y Jedite.

—Ya sabes lo que pienso; de otro modo no habrías preguntado. No estamos en la aldea de Chute, aunque di la impresión de que nos dirigíamos allí. —Con un suspiro, él extendió los brazos y se sumergió en el estanque. Ni siquiera la punta de la nariz le asomaba sobre la superficie; Serena tuvo ganas de pegarle, por mostrarle un bocado tan interesante y luego hacerlo desaparecer. Manoteando bajo el agua, encontró la pierna del príncipe y la apretó con fuerza. Él apareció enseguida.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— ¿Por qué no hemos ido a Chute?_ Los músculos de la pantorrilla de Darien se tensaron para liberarse del apretón de Serena.

—Porque Neflyte o Jedite, o tal vez los dos, nos están traicionando en favor de Zafiro._ Serena se quedó boquiabierta, pero no se le ocurrió contradecirlo. Si Darien así lo creía, sin duda tendría razón.

— ¿No consideras que haya sido una casualidad que los rebeldes nos encontraran en el Chateau Fortuné?

—Al principio sí. Pero ya no. Nosotros... Neflyte, Jedite y yo... aprendimos a perder rastreadores en la mejor escuela posible: en la guerra, con los cazadores de Napoleón pisándonos los talones. Corríamos riesgos que nadie aceptaba correr; si no lo hubiéramos hecho bien, ahora estaríamos muertos. —se apoyó en un codo y apartó de su cara el pelo mojado—. ¿Y ahora, de pronto, no podemos sacarnos de encima a Zafiro? No.

—¡Pero tus hermanos te han apoyado todo este tiempo! ¿Por qué te traicionarían ahora?

—Antes peleábamos por nuestras familias y nuestro país. Ahora luchamos por un modo de vida que muchos recuerdan como opresivo e infecundo. En los últimos cincuenta años nuestros países no han sido prósperos. Mi padre comía bien pero su pueblo se moría de hambre. Tu madre se vestía con gran elegancia pero su pueblo temblaba de frío. Nadie sabe cómo gobernaré cuando sea rey o si tu serás una reina compasiva. He prometido a mis hermanos una justa recompensa por sus servicios pero tal vez uno de ellos vea alguna posibilidad de obtener más —se incorporó, se frotó la cara como antes lo había hecho ella y se restregó los hombros, los brazos y el pecho — Tal vez, si tú y yo no estuviéramos aquí, el trono podría ser ocupado por un bastardo real.

Serena había vivido en una pequeña aldea durante años, rodeada de personas a las que saludaba llamándolas por su nombre, gente que observaba cada uno de sus actos, que de inmediato reconocían a un extraño y se encargaban de enterarse de qué se ocupaba. Y sentía que le agradaba estar lejos de esa constante y chismosa vigilancia. Ningún entorno hecho con las manos podía compararse con la grandeza de aquellas montañas, que resplandecían suavemente a la luz de la luna, o con esas estrellas, briznas de plata desparramadas en un cielo de terciopelo negro, o con esos fragantes pinos, altos y primitivos.

Sin embargo, el dulce silencio que envolvía el estanque de pronto le pareció amenazador y opresivo. Aquel lugar la hacía consciente de su insignificancia, de que su esencia podía ser extinguida con facilidad por la indiferente naturaleza o por enemigos implacables. Aguzó el oído para distinguir cualquier sonido más allá del ligero y ocasional rumor del agua; luego, en voz muy, muy baja, preguntó:

—¿Estás seguro de que estamos a salvo?

—Después de dejarte aquí, volví sobre mis pasos. No nos ha seguido nadie. Cuidé de no dejar ningún rastro de nuestro paso. Y pocos conocen este lugar; desde luego, ni Neflyte ni Jedite —la voz de Darien; profunda y cálida, la envolvió como el agua del estanque. _Estamos a salvo todo el tiempo que deseemos. _¿Qué escondían sus palabras?

—No puede ser demasiado —repuso ella con nerviosismo—. Debes llegar a Plaisance a tiempo para la Revelación, en... ¿cuánto? ¿Tres días?

—Ambos debemos llegar a tiempo para la Revelación, por difícil que resulte. Nadie dijo que el camino al trono sería fácil, Su Alteza._ Sus manos desaparecieron bajo el agua. Serena se dio cuenta de que él se estaba restregando todo el cuerpo. Todo él. No quería pensar en qué desembocaría su acción, así que se apresuró a retirar la mano de la pantorrilla del príncipe y miró cualquier cosa menos a él.

Sin embargo, aún oía el chapoteo del agua y sentía los movimientos creados por las abluciones del príncipe. Sí, era cierto que ella temía a los enemigos de la Familia Real, conocidos y desconocidos. Pero más temía a Darien. El instinto la urgía a huir. Le decía que cualquier movimiento, por imperceptible que fuese, atraería su atención. Y en el fondo de su ser sabía que, si se quedaba, Darien la apresaría inevitablemente. Con lentitud, sin hacer ruido, comenzó a ponerse de pie, a apartarse de él, centímetro a centímetro, de su excesiva proximidad y de su mirada vigilante y atrayente. Pero la mano de Darien se posó sobre su hombro.

—Espera. No quiero que apoyes ese pie. Deja que vaya a buscar el ungüento y los paños para secarte y vendarte. —Sus dedos le masajearon la articulación del hombro, luego se deslizaron hasta el codo—. Confía en mí, Serena. Te cuidaré. —No hablaba con tono pomposo ni principesco ni superior. En su voz había un dejo de seducción.

El aire parecía más denso, absorbido por el vacío de la flagrante sexualidad de aquel hombre. La manera como la miraba a la luz de la luna, la posesividad que había en su toque, la autoridad de su voz, todo tornaba muy clara la verdad para Serena, tanto como si él la hubiera dicho. Ese príncipe con cuerpo de campesino la deseaba.

Bueno, a decir verdad, su cuerpo no era tanto el de un campesino, sino más bien el de un guerrero, con antebrazos capaces de blandir un arma y una espalda tan ancha que era capaz de cargar a una princesa. Darien la asustaba y, sin embargo, al mismo tiempo algún sentimiento desconocido se agitaba dentro de Serena. La fuerza del príncipe, su audacia, su virilidad despertaban en ella una complementaria suavidad femenina.

—¿Confías en mí, Serena? —preguntó él.

—Sí - respondió Serena. Cuando Darien rió, profunda y excesivamente complacido, ella se dio cuenta de que sus palabras habían sonado como un voto de bodas—. Es decir, por supuesto que sí, si no a estas alturas ya te habría zurrado._ Sin ofenderse ni preocuparse, él la soltó y se puso de pie.

El agua adhería los calzoncillos a sus piernas, y Serena miró aunque no debía. Era fuerte, musculoso... y estaba excitado. Excitado, como cuando había estado con ella en el castillo, como en el depósito del convento. ¿Acaso ese hombre vivía día y noche en ese estado? Darien se desperezó, con las manos extendidas hacia las estrellas, y Serena se dio cuenta de que su estado no le avergonzaba. Desconocía el significado de la palabra sutileza. ¿Lo mismo que el vocablo duplicidad?

Oh, sí. Él creía que ella era la princesa y que a él le correspondía hacerla suya. De lo contrario, no la cortejaría. No obstante, si Serena no lo convencía de su verdadera identidad, ¿quién jugaba a la duplicidad? Darien recogió sus cosas y fue hacia la orilla. Las envolvió las guardó en la bolsa, luego extrajo unas telas. Le hizo una seña y ordenó:

—Manténte en el agua con el pie en alto, princesa. No pises el fondo._ Serena no podía permanecer oculta en el agua toda la noche, de modo que, moviéndose como un cangrejo, sobre las manos y un pie, se arrastró hacia él.

—Créeme; no soy la princesa —repitió.

—Después de esta noche, no te culpo por insistir en eso._ Se agachó en el estanque y extendió las manos para curarle el pie.

—Lo digo en serio. —Con cautela, Serena adelantó el pie herido — Serena Tsukino, de East Little Teignmouth, Cornualles. ¿Qué necesitas para convencerte?

—Lo sabes muy bien._ Se quedó mirándolo mientras él secaba el pie con cuidado. Destapó un frasco y le aplicó una cataplasma de hojas machacadas. Un suave aroma a menta le llegó a la nariz mientras el príncipe le envolvía el arco del pie con tiras de tela. —En cualquier momento que quieras darme la prueba, estoy más que dispuesto. —Se inclinó sobre ella, la envolvió con los brazos y volvió a advertirle—: Mantén el pie en alto._ Serena le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, asiéndose en gesto instintivo, desesperada por no caer. Pero las manos encontraron el suave vello rizado del cuello de Darien, y los músculos fibrosos que se ondulaban mientras él la llevaba hasta la orilla.

La abrumaban los recelos. Aquello era demasiado real. El aire estaba demasiado frío, el agua le pegaba demasiado la camisola al cuerpo, la mirada de él era demasiado moderada. ¿Cómo había llegado a ese momento? ¿Qué hilo del destino había arrancado que la había envuelto en semejante tapiz real? La sacudió un estremecimiento convulsivo.

—Tengo algo parecido a una toalla para secarte y un paño para vendarte. —La dejó de pie sobre una piedra plana que se elevaba a su nivel. Con gesto tentativo, Serena apoyó el peso sobre el pie herido y vio que estaba mejor. Mucho mejor.

— ¿De dónde has sacado todo eso?

—Cuando era pequeño teníamos un pabellón de caza no lejos de aquí, donde pasábamos el verano. Yo descubrí este lugar. Solía traer provisiones y esconderlas en un árbol hueco, envueltas en un hule —desplegó una manta—. La ropa me va pequeña, las galletas están duras y este tapiz huele a humedad, pero lo sacudí y lo oreé mientras volvía.

—Muy útil._ Ahora le castañeteaban los dientes, por los nervios y el frío. Darien le pasó un trozo de paño y le dijo:

—Esto es de la bolsa. Yo sostendré el tapiz; tú quítate esa prenda y sécate._ Serena recordó las señales de vida que había visto en sus calzoncillos.

— No creo que sea buena idea.

—No puedes seguir con esa ropa mojada. Tienes que quitártela para que se pueda secar. Ven, haz lo que te digo._ Levanto el tapiz entre ambos.

—¿Por qué no puedes darte la vuelta, simplemente?

— Y, ¿por qué tú no puedes hacer lo que te digo?_ Sin duda el enfado era buena señal. Serena miró el tejido de lana y se llevó la mano a la camisola. ¿Por qué desconfiaba de él y sus intenciones? Darien se movía sin furtividad. Realizaba abiertamente cada tarea. Había estado con ella en el agua y logrado mantener quietas las manos.

Bueno, excepto el momento en que le había tomado la cara y le había dicho que podía ver su cuerpo. Ahora que había pasado la dura prueba de limpiarle la herida, Serena conjeturó que la amenaza que representaba el príncipe no había sido nada más que un ardid para extraer valentía de una cobarde. Serena imaginaba que si Darien planeaba seducirla, le informaría antes de comenzar, y la mantendría al tanto a cada paso del camino. Y si ella no respondía como esperaba la trataría de mentirosa. Sonrió y tomó la improvisada toalla.

— ¿Te has quitado la ropa? —quiso saber él.

—Estoy secándome el pelo._ Su voz era tan cortante como la de Darien; se dijo que no podía estar a la vez excitado e irritado. Darien suspiró como un mártir que ha sufrido largo tiempo.

Serena se envolvió la toalla alrededor del cuello y aflojó la camisola. La humedad hacía que la tela se pegara al cuerpo, y que le temblaran los dedos, pero rápidamente se quitó la prenda por la cabeza y la arrojó a un arbusto cercano; las ramas se balancearon y gimieron bajo el peso de la prenda empapada. Serena echó una cautelosa mirada de soslayo a la manta; seguía inmóvil. Detrás había un guerrero, pero se comportaba como un caballero. Serena se secó el cuerpo, tratando de disipar la piel de gallina con fricciones vigorosas, pero de nada sirvió. El suelo estaba caliente, pero el aire gélido.

—Ya está._ Una mezcla de vergüenza y excitación la mantenían en silencio. —Pásame la ropa._ Debería haberla tomado antes de desnudarse y encontrarse aferrada a ese débil sustituto de toalla, demasiado corta. Con gesto renuente la envolvió alrededor de las caderas y la sostuvo con una mano. Se cubrió los pechos con el otro brazo. Carraspeó y preguntó: _¿Listo?

No se proponía que le saliera en ese tono, trémulo e inseguro, pero de todos modos no importaba, porque en cuanto miró la manta vio a Darien. Todavía sostenía el improvisado biombo a cierta distancia, pero lo había bajado lo bastante como para mirarla. Para mirarla de arriba abajo. Y sonreía.


	20. Capítulo 19

**¡Hola a todas! Bueno, espero que la historia os esté gustando a todas. Es larga y esta pareja tiene que sufrir mucho todavía, sobre todo la pobre Serena. Os dejo tres capítulos más, el 19 contiene lemon. Besos y abrazos para todas. Mil gracias por seguirme.**

* * *

Serena nunca había visto sonreír así al príncipe. Asombrado y orgulloso y aliviado a un tiempo, como un hombre que se enfrentaba a su destino y lo encontraba maravilloso.

—¿Dónde está mi ropa? —preguntó ella con voz ronca.

—Esta noche no la necesitas..._ La herida del pie debía de haberla debilitado más de lo que ella pensaba, pues lo oyó y no le importó. Él la miraba, y a ella le gustaba. Él planeaba seducirla, y ella lo deseaba.

—¿Darien? - susurró. A manera de respuesta, la envolvió en el tapiz, y la llevó hasta el lecho de hojas de pino que él había preparado en un rincón, apenas en el linde del bosque. La cara del príncipe estaba tan cerca de la de Serena que el calor de su aliento le rozaba la mejilla, y a la luz de la luna ella vio el tenue fulgor de anticipación que había en sus ojos. — ¿Darien? —volvió a susurrar.

El príncipe apretó su boca contra la de ella. La barba de un día le raspó el mentón. Olía a mojado y sabía a limpio. El agua que aún cubría su cuerpo se filtraba a través del tapiz, transmitiendo el calor de su determinación. Un hombre simple. Serena lo había juzgado incapaz de una seducción artera, y nada había sucedido que cambiara su opinión. No había nada artero en la conducta del príncipe; Para un hombre simple, un baño juntos en el ambiente más romántico que Dios había creado debía naturalmente ir seguido por el acoplamiento de ambos. La inútil toalla se deslizó entre sus dedos.

—Serena, te deseo –murmuró Darien. Recordando su risa anterior, ella preguntó:

—¿De veras me deseas? —loca, verdadera, incontrolablemente, quería decir.

—Por Dios, mujer, ¿de qué crees que se trata todo esto?_ Dio los últimos pasos hacia el lecho, la depositó allí y se echó encima de ella. Le bloqueaba el cielo. Le pesaba, y la lana tramada limitaba sus movimientos. Pero antes de que se instalara el viejo pánico, él la liberó. —Quédate ahí —advirtió—. Y esta vez lo digo en serio.

Debía de sentirse inseguro, pues no fue muy lejos. Sólo hasta el pie del lecho, donde se desnudó con tanta rapidez que Serena apenas tuvo tiempo de notar que estaba acostada sobre la capa, que su cuerpo reposaba sobre un profundo y fragante colchón de pinocha, que los árboles que los rodeaban les daban amparo y sombra, y que ella temblaba. Temblaba de frío y de nerviosismo.

Ah, Luna le había permitido leer asombrosos textos orientales que describían los actos más escandalosos que podían realizar juntos hombres y mujeres. Pero, de manera muy semejante al acto de descender de una torre con una cuerda, el conocimiento era poco comparable con la realidad. Esta aventura, más que todas las demás, requería valor, y la magra provisión de valor de Serena estaba agotada. Apretó los dientes y los puños, juntó las rodillas. Con los ojos muy abiertos, fijos en el espectro de Darien, se concentró en conservar la compostura. No podía gritar, no podía huir, de modo que aguantaría.

Entró un aire frío cuando él levantó la manta y se deslizó junto a ella. El aguijoneó de su carne le proporcionó calor. Los cuerpos se juntaron, apretados. Encima de la cabeza de Serena estaba la del príncipe, recortada contra las estrellas y la silueta de las ramas. Debajo de sus pies se hallaban los de él, rodeándola apoyado en un codo para regular su peso. Darien recordaba lo que ella temía; cuando le subieron por sus brazos las ásperas palmas viriles, Serena se dio cuenta que también recordaba lo que ella deseaba.

_Serena, eres mi esposa._ Serena no podía verlo; los árboles impedían el paso de algún rayo vagabundo de luz de luna, de modo que, por el momento el rostro del príncipe le resultaba un misterio. Pero su voz, profunda e inexorable, la envolvía por completo, lo quisiera Serena o no. Vacilante, trató de decirle la verdad una última vez:

—Soy sólo una mujer que buscó una aventura. Jamás esperé encontrar esto.., hacer el amor junto a un estanque con un príncipe. Y sé que no puede durar.

—Pero durará —Su voz se convirtió en el murmullo de un enamorado en la oscuridad de la noche—. Toda mi vida te he esperado, toda mi vida he aguardado este momento._ ¿Serena le creía? Debía hacerlo; él nunca titubeaba en sus creencias, nunca perdía la cabeza. Sin embargo, bajo el control excepcional que mostraba, detectó signos de una emoción volcánica. Era evidente en su cuerpo, en el modo que sus caderas se apretaban con las de ella.

Y era grande. Por mucho que dijeran los libros, en ese momento Serena no creía que fuera a caber en sus entrañas. Ese acto básico parecía absurdo, una broma de alguna deidad. Alguna deidad masculina. Ya una vez antes había hecho que Darien perdiera el control, y los resultados casi la habían arrebatado, habían arrebatado a ambos. Las emociones del príncipe parecían firmemente controladas, pero antes de que una mujer osara dar acceso a su cuerpo, debía estar segura del hombre y sus pasiones.

— ¿Darien? —le tembló la voz—. ¿Esto será.., seguro?

—Seguro. —Apartó con una mano un mechón de pelo y volvió a ponérselo detrás de la oreja. La otra mano sostenía su cintura—. Vivo para tu seguridad.

— ¿Porque soy la princesa?_ Darien aspiró profundamente. Ella lo supo porque sintió la inhalación contra su pecho.

—Porque eres la princesa —confirmó. Después contuvo el aliento. Serena también lo sintió, Y la tensión de espera en él. El maldito no mentiría; probablemente no sabía hacerlo. Y a ella, como una tonta, eso le resultaba más atractivo que las palabras falsas y edulcoradas. Serena aflojó los puños, levantó las manos y le tocó el pecho con las yemas de los dedos.

—No soy la princesa. ¿Me mantendrás a salvo?

La pregunta era un lujo, comprado con perpleja certidumbre. Había viajado kilómetros sobre la espalda del príncipe. Lo había tocado, había permitido que él la tocara, como nunca había hecho con ningún otro ser humano en toda su vida. Lo conocía por sus palabras, por sus actos de valor pero, lo más importante, lo conocía con su instinto. Darien mantendría a salvo a la más baja de las campesinas. Aunque descubriera la verdad —no, aunque le insistieran en ello—jamás la abandonaría. De algún modo, en algún lugar, la mantendría a salvo. Y él sabía que la pregunta no exigía respuesta, pues su risa resonó en todo su cuerpo —y en el de Serena— y le besó la frente.

—Para siempre.

Ella conocía aquellas formas viriles, pero en la desnudez lo veía diferente: chocante y acogedor no lo suficiente y sin embargo demasiado. Los músculos que se flexionaban debajo de las manos de Serena estaban cubiertos no por tela, sino por piel y vello. Darien tenía sus piernas junto a las de ella; también se las sentía ásperas de vello. Serena se preguntó si todo el cuerpo del príncipe sería velludo, y por qué eso la intrigaba, y si lo descubriría por sí misma. La idea la atrajo, y en una oleada de osadía lo acarició y fue subiendo con los dedos entre la mata de vello del pecho. Él tensó los músculos, le rozó la cara con su aliento. Le asió los brazos y durante un breve instante Serena pensó que el simple movimiento lo había empujado a contener su impetuosidad.

Serena se quedó inmóvil, esperando. Si él la agarraba, si la forzaba en un arrebato de deseo, sería doloroso y enojoso, sí. Pero en ese caso ella no tendría que tomar la decisión de seguir la aventura hasta el final y atenerse a las consecuencias de entregarse. Era una auténtica cobarde. Y ese príncipe era un auténtico amante. Él aflojó las manos que le apretaban los brazos.

—Tócame —le pidió, y se levantó un poco para permitirle el acceso.

Serena debería haber sabido que no podría optar por la salida más fácil. Sus dedos indagadores continuaron moviéndose, gozando de la textura, los rizos, la ligera sensación de aspereza en su palma al seguir el crecimiento del vello hacia el hombro de Darien. Allí descubrió una serie de profundas marcas en la piel, y sus dedos se demoraron.

— ¿Qué es esto?

—Cuando era niño me caí del poni que montaba._ ¿Alguna vez había sido niño? Pero si lo preguntaba, le contestaría que ella debía recordarlo. De modo que se limitó a exclamar: La piel que cubría la clavícula era muy fina, sin vello y ligeramente arrugada.

— ¿Y esto?

—Brea hirviendo. Estábamos sitiando a los franceses, y ellos... _ Serena imaginó el espantoso dolor y dio un respingo. Quizás el príncipe recordó que ella era bastante impresionable, pues se interrumpió. —Fue hace mucho tiempo._ Una ligera protuberancia corría a lo largo del lado izquierdo de las costillas; Serena la exploró con delicadeza. —Una lucha con bayoneta cuerpo a cuerpo —explicó Darien. Luego, a la defensiva—: Pero yo tenía apenas dieciséis años y me cogieron desprevenido._ Apenas dieciséis años.

—Cuando tenías dieciséis años, Napoleón ni siquiera había cruzado los Pirineos._ Él le tomó la mano.

—Fue un intento de asesinato. Dejé que un amigo se acercara demasiado a mí._ Horrorizada, Serena balbuceó:

— Tú... ¿confías en alguien?

—En ti.

Se sintió más horrorizada aún, si cabía, pero antes de que pudiera hablar él le besó los labios entreabiertos y luego dejó que su lengua se adentrara en la boca de ella. Era una invasión lenta, deliberada, una preparación, una incitación. Serena había deseado disipar las ilusiones del príncipe, pero esa noche sería su ilusión más grande. De modo que le dio lo que deseaba y le devolvió el beso. Cada nervio sensible respondió a los movimientos; las cabezas de ambos se ladearon y se tensaron explorando la intimidad. Él le mostró lo que quería, ella lo que sabía, y los dos cuerpos se movieron en una danza cuya coreografía estaba dispuesta por la naturaleza. La palma de Darien le rozó el hombro y le bajó por un pecho, que tomó y apretó. Lo hizo como antes con la boca: con firmeza, con deliberación. La tocaba, sin permitirle apartarse, sin pensarlo dos veces. Sin embargo, Serena alimentaba otros pensamientos. Con un jadeo rompió el beso y se apartó un poco. Darien la siguió, le mordisqueó el lóbulo de la oreja, luego le acarició el pabellón con la lengua.

Estaba húmedo y cálido y excitado; Serena se estremeció, abrumada por las sensaciones y un sentimiento de inevitabilidad. Aquélla era la razón por la que había huido de él al verlo en el comedor del hotel. El objetivo del príncipe era tenerla en sus brazos, y todas las objeciones que ella le pusiera y todos los obstáculos que surgieran sólo eran trivialidades insignificantes. Para Darien las objeciones estaban para vencerlas, lo mismo que los obstáculos. En su mente, Serena le pertenecía, y a través del peligro y la lucha él la había convencido de esa verdad. Y de otra.

Serena lo amaba. Imbécil como era, la señorita Serena Tsukino, de East Little Teignmouth, una muchacha de ninguna parte, una huérfana, amaba al príncipe heredero de Baminia. Los labios de Darien le acariciaron el hombro, rozaron la elevación del pecho hasta el pezón, que tomaron en la boca. Ella soltó un suspiro y lo estrechó como si él pudiera evitarle aquella dulce locura. ¿Cómo la libraría, si él era la causa? Darien lo lamió, y cada nervio se tensó y vibró. Serena se retorcía, moviéndose como una mujer que no tiene el menor pensamiento de decoro. Y de veras no tenía el menor pensamiento de decoro. Sus rodillas, tan cuidadosamente juntas, de algún modo se habían separado. Darien descansaba entre sus piernas, tan cerca que cada movimiento le daba placer... y una punzada de miedo. Tan cerca. Él estaba tan cerca...

Cuando Darien levantó la cabeza, la humedad que dejó su boca le puso erecto el pezón, creando una gratificación más intensa que cualquiera que Serena hubiera experimentado. Una gratificación que casi causaba dolor. Amor. Dolor. ¿Qué diferencia había? Amor. Locura. Serena sufría de una locura que llevaban la bruma y la brisa, una locura que la transportaba a una época más primitiva, en la que ese hombre era el único que existía sobre la Tierra y ella había sido creada para él. Tenía que vivir aquello. Tenía que poseer a Darien. Al igual que el descenso por la cuerda, comenzaría con una sola y osada inspiración y se encomendaría a la suerte y a Dios y a su propio discernimiento para llegar hasta el final.

—Darien —Le deslizó las manos por los hombros, explorando cada bulto, cada protuberancia y cada ondulación. Exaltándose en ellos, como si la fuerza del príncipe le diera prestigio, por el solo hecho de ser la mujer elegida por él. Si Darien le perteneciera, Serena podría pavonearse ante las otras mujeres, segura de saber que su hombre era el mejor—. Eres muy hermoso.

—Los hombres no son hermosos —Habló con tono distraído y se arqueó como un gato al que acarician—. Ni siquiera soy apuesto

— ¿Quién te ha dicho eso?_ Con sarcasmo, contestó:

—Creo que una joven llamada Serena._ Ella le tomó la cabeza en las manos y le acercó la boca.

—Era una tonta, un millón de veces tonta._ Esta vez fue Serena quien lo besó, rozándole los labios, empleando la lengua como había hecho él para incitarlo y tentarlo a imitarla. Cuando Darien se arqueó sobre ella. Sintió que perdía el control. Darien se contuvo, sacudiéndose como si hubiera caído y luego permaneció quieto. Susurró «Serena» e hizo suyo el beso.

Ese beso se transformó en otro, luego en otro, cada uno un prodigio. La abrazó, abriéndola a él. Le acarició los costados, siguiendo cada curva. Le tocó los pechos con delicadeza; enseguida, al ver la reacción de ella, con más firmeza. Pronto, con cada movimiento, Serena se elevaba un poco, sin que la avergonzara buscar las caricias del príncipe. Serena existía en el mundo que él había hecho para ella, acurrucada en aquel hueco de la tierra, con rastros de bruma del estanque y la oscuridad que dejaba atrás la luna. Captó vislumbres de las estrellas, luz arrancada de trozos de cielo. Respiraba un aire frío y aromático; bajo la manta de tosca lana, procurando bienestar y deseo y satisfacción, todo extraído de un solo hombre. Darien le había dicho en el convento que quería lograr que ella dependiera de él en todo. Lo había conseguido.

Las manos viriles le acariciaron el vientre, le abarcaron el ancho de las caderas, luego descendieron. El mundo se tornó más lento y se inmovilizó cuando él comenzó a explorarla; tanteó el suave triángulo de vello que resguardaba su feminidad, en apariencia encontrando deleite en cada percepción. Luego bajó más, y Serena cerró los ojos y se tensó. El podía hacerle daño si la tocaba con rudeza. Podía excitarla si la tocaba bien. De un modo u otro, ella revelaría su vulnerabilidad. Lo amaba con un amor frágil, recién descubierto, pero ¿confiaba en él hasta tal punto?

Leve como una pluma, Darien le rozó la frente con los labios, luego los ojos cerrados. Con igual delicadeza, la abrió y la tocó. Con suavidad, oh, con tanta suavidad, cuidando de no provocar dolor y moviéndola hacia delante... Ah, qué agradable sensación. Dentro de ella se formo un calor que fluyó como los manantiales termales. No quería que él lo supiera, pero no podía apartarlo. Fuerte como los pinos que los rodeaban, el príncipe la mantenía abierta con su cuerpo. Ella le aferraba los brazos, moviendo agitada la cabeza; una de sus piernas chocó contra la de él y uno de sus pies se deslizó por el muslo velludo.

Darien mantenía la mano sobre ella, suave pero firme; cuando tocó la humedad, pareció.., alentado. Complacido. El dedo indagador se movió apenas, más cerca... dentro. Los dedos de Serena se hundieron en la piel del príncipe, sus ojos se abrieron, y su pie vagabundo aterrizó en la capa. No había dicho nada, pero de todos modos él la hizo callar.

—No te hago daño._ Era una afirmación más que una pregunta pero, como siempre, no mentía. No la lastimaba, pero... aquello era tan extraño. Raro. Exótico. Desconocido. Darien entró más profundamente, luego, con el dedo dentro, le apretó el pubis con la mano abierta. Serena tensó los muslos alrededor de las caderas del príncipe, contrayendo los músculos interiores, tratando de obligarlo a salir, y sin embargo... Oyó que él respiraba con fuerza. —Fuiste hecha para mi —susurró él—. Estabas destinada a darme placer._ El amor la atontaba, pues apenas si podía hablar, de tanta excitación

—¿Y tú? ¿Estás destinado a darme placer?

—Estoy dándote placer._ Ella así lo había pensado, pero la respuesta le provocó un sexto sentido, extraño y de otro mundo, una sensualidad demasiado nueva para definirla. Deseaba explorarla, y sin embargo la cautela la detenía. En su fiebre, ¿qué diría? ¿Qué haría? Como si él hubiera oído sus dudas, murmuró: —Te deseo tanto que apenas puedo contenerme. Te quiero retorciéndote debajo de mí, gimiéndome al oído, arañándome como una leona en celo. Pero te juro que, por mucho que te haga gozar, no me olvidaré de mí. Eres pequeña y delicada y yo soy grande y estólido, pero jamás he perdido la cabeza con una mujer y no lo haré ahora. No podría ser cuando es tan importante para ti... encontrar la satisfacción conmigo.

— ¿Entonces no te reirás? —Santo cielo, ¿de qué pozo de inseguridad había salido esa pregunta?

—Jamás. Ni siquiera cuando tú te rías de mí.

—No puedo reírme de ti. — ¿Reírse del príncipe, que reclamaba un reino, un pueblo y también su corazón? Nunca. Y con un levísimo matiz de envidia, añadió—: Tú lo tienes todo.

—Todavía no, pero lo tendré. Juro que lo tendré —y retiró el dedo con suavidad. La vaga sensación de desilusión que experimentó Serena ante este movimiento cambió cuando se dio cuenta de que ya no deseaba apartarse de Darien. El príncipe la embistió con la caderas, le estimuló la humedad entre las piernas, pero ahora sus manos descansaban junto a la cabeza de Serena.

La abrazó, deslizándole un brazo bajo la nuca y alrededor de los hombros, juntándolos de tal modo que sólo existieran el uno para el otro. Con la otra mano le tomó uno de los muslos y se lo levantó. Inevitablemente se acercó más. La presión aumentó. Aquello no era su dedo, y el príncipe tenía razón acerca de una cosa: era grande. Al penetrarla, Serena lo asió con ambas manos y suspiró con fuerza. Eso dolía. Y él lo sabía.

—Aguanta —le dijo—. Aférrate a mí. Aunque termine el mundo, no voy a parar pero juro que te haré feliz._ Sin esperar a que ella asintiera, siguió penetrándola inexorablemente. Serena quería resistirse pero él la abrazaba con mucha fuerza.

—Eres demasiado grande para mí. No será posible —trató de advertirle Serena. Él no se detuvo. Ni siquiera tuvo la cortesía de una respuesta. Furiosa, Serena le clavó las uñas en la espalda. Darien gruñó, paró un instante, se retiró... un poco. Y volvió. No empujó. No se apresuró. Dominaba a Serena y la situación actuaba en consecuencia. Encontró la barrera física del cuerpo femenino que aun se resistía a él y empujó aun más.

Ese hombre no sabía cuándo parar. Él no estaba sufriendo, ella sí y lo maldijo con ferocidad por su insensibilidad. Le caían lágrimas por las mejillas mientras lo maldecía en serefinio y alemán, chino e inglés, con un vocabulario aprendido en libros y vivido en el orfanato. Darien le enjugó las lágrimas con la mano, y continuó moviéndose. Ahora, embistiendo. Había alcanzado las más hondas profundidades, pero no detenía su acción. Esa tortura. Serena no sabía qué buscaba, pero quería que parara, porque dolía. Dolía... aunque ahora ya no tanto. Por el contrario, eso la enloquecía más. Después de tanto sufrimiento, ahora ¿la haría feliz? No. Desde luego que no.

Serena se revolvió en una conmoción de movimiento, empujando, golpeando con los puños, tratando de quitarse el hombre de encima. Si él creía que ella aceptaría con pasividad el éxtasis, le esperaba una sorpresa. Por desgracia, sus esfuerzos no influyeron perceptiblemente en el príncipe. Sin soltarla en ningún momento, se arqueó encima de ella. Serena no era dueña de su voluntad ni de su cuerpo, mientras que la fuerza de él parecía crecer. Su ímpetu se intensificó cuando ella levantó las caderas, tratando de separarse... pero uniéndolo más contra ella.

La mezcla de dolor y placer la confundía y enfurecía. No comprendía sus propias reacciones, no entendía cómo él podía forzar semejante cambio en su cuerpo. Y más aún, en su mente. ¿Se había vuelto loca? Se acopló al ritmo del movimiento, abriéndose a Darien, buscando algo que él le ofrecía. Y él gimió, un sonido como arrancado de las entrañas, y Serena, tierna estúpida, preguntó:

— ¿Te he hecho daño?

— ¡Eres magnífica! —murmuró él con patente sinceridad. Como un rayo salido de la nada, Serena se dio cuenta de que a él le gustaban sus movimientos. Ella tenía el poder de hacerlo gemir; esa emoción precaria que ella denominaba amor se expandió para llenar otro espacio vacío en su alma. Volvió a apretarse a él.

—Sí, así... yo sabía..._ Su movimiento no cesó en ningún instante, su concentración no vaciló; sin embargo, le deslizó la mano por muslo, le levantó las piernas y las envolvió alrededor de él para ser el único que controlara la velocidad, la presión y la profundidad. Ahora cada movimiento lo ponía en contacto directo con nervios recién descubiertos.

En el cuerpo masculino que la envolvía, Serena percibió un cambio, un estremecimiento. Algo semejante al cambio operado en su propio cuerpo. Ella se movía porque tenía que moverse, porque no podía quedarse quieta, porque deseaba algo... y mejor que el maldito encontrara pronto un modo de dárselo. La avasalló, la precipitó en una zambullida de calor y olores y sonido. Inmoderada en su satisfacción, Serena se debatía mientras Darien le sostenía las caderas y le daba todo lo que deseaba y obraba el último milagro. Ella lo asió con las piernas, las manos le resbalaban de sudor, la piel ardiente en un estallido de placer puro e hirviente. Su aliento le raspó la garganta, sus pulmones estallaban por el esfuerzo, y en lo más bajo de su vientre las ondulaciones la apresaron y la llevaron... directamente a la total posesión del príncipe. Las últimas palabras que oyó antes de quedarse dormida fueron:

—Te amo, Serena. Te amo.


	21. Capítulo 20

—Despierta, mi amor. Ahora debemos marcharnos._ Darien le apoyó una mano en el hombro, por debajo de la manta, y la zarandeó con suavidad. Serena murmuró algo en inglés. Algo que sonaba a: «Déjame en paz». Él respondió en serefino : —No, querida, lo lamento pero tienes que levantarte. Debemos proseguir el viaje._ Esta vez ella parpadeó y bostezó, los labios fruncidos como los de un niño que despierta demasiado pronto; a él le dolió el corazón al tener que hacerla levantar.

La noche anterior, cuando la había llevado allí, ella estaba agotada; necesitaba dormir y estaba cansada por la tensión. Se había despertado para bañarse y aceptar los cuidados que él le había dado; la cura del pie y el gozo del cuerpo. Y el príncipe no se engañaba a sí mismo acerca del motivo por el que Serena había acudido tan dulcemente a sus brazos. El dolor, la bebida y, en particular, el agotamiento habían debilitado su resistencia. Él se había aprovechado de su princesa. Era casi mediodía y Darien necesitaba despertarla. Le recitó al oído:

—El sol no puede brillar. Los pájaros no pueden gorjear. Todo el mundo está esperándote._ Debería sentirse estúpido imitando a su antigua niñera, pero esa ternura desacostumbrada que sentía por Serena lo liberaba de su dignidad principesca. Lamentablemente, ella no parecía estar impresionada. Rodó en el lecho, apartándose de él. Se deslizó la manta. La esbelta extensión de su columna vertebral quedó destapada hasta la cintura.

La primera vez que Darien la había visto, sólo había pensado en como lo envidiarían los hombres cuando caminara con esa mujer del brazo, y con cuánta facilidad cumpliría sus deberes maritales teniendo una esposa tan atractiva. Ahora sabía que Serena poseía un cuerpo fuerte y que era una mujer con la que podría retozar reír y vivir. Ella era capaz de soportar las fatigas del viaje; por lo tanto, era capaz de superar los desafíos a los que se enfrentarían ambos como nuevos monarcas. Darien tenía que conquistarla; en apariencia sólo había una cosa que debía hacer, la única manera segura de vencer la rebeldía de Serena. Lograr que se enamorara de él. Las mujeres amaban con todo su corazón, no con la cabeza. Su padre se lo había dicho innumerables veces.

»Toma una flor fresca y regálasela. Sonríe como un mu chacho ante sus ojos. Tócale la mano, la cintura, la espalda. Dile que la amas. Cuando una mujer se apoya en ti, significa que está lista y que la tienes.» El viejo se inclinaba hacia delante y agregaba, con un brillo ladino en los ojos: «Levántale la falda y dale una embestida, y ella creerá que está enamorada, podrás usarla hasta aburrirte»._ Darien nunca había prestado atención a una sola palabra de las pronunciadas por su padre, pero nunca antes se había sentido tan desesperado.

—Anoche lavé tu ropa. Está limpia y seca._ Le recorrió la línea de la columna vertebral con una mano, bajando hacia la redondez de las nalgas. La noche anterior había tenido esas nalgas en las manos, levantándolas a su embestida; ahora deseaba verlas. Pero cuando él deslizó la manta, ella se dio la vuelta sobre la espalda y se tapó hasta los hombros. Por supuesto. Ella no quería que él viera la marca que demostraba que ella era su princesa.

Sí, se había aprovechado de Serena y le había dicho las dulces mentiras que él creía que ella deseaba oír, pero se convenció de que lo hacía por una causa noble. Ahora sólo faltaban tres días para la Revelación, y ella no podía negarse a interpretar su papel. Debía consentir no sólo en ser la princesa sino también en ser su esposa, o todo estaría perdido.

Mientras viajaban juntos, Darien había pensado que Serena se sometería a su destino. En cambio, seguía insistiendo en que no era la princesa e ideaba cuentos cada vez más alocados acerca de su historia y su cuna. Uno o los dos guardaespaldas la escucharon, ansiosos por traicionarlos, y si ese falso hermano difundía la duda acerca de la identidad de Serena, provocaría la única crisis que Darien no podía superar con su mera voluntad y preparación. Miró de soslayo el modesto fuego que había encendido cerca del estanque. La fina voluta de humo se mezclaba con el vapor que se elevaba en el aire helado y quieto; el príncipe temió que alguien pudiera percibir el olor a ramas de pino quemadas. Serena debía levantarse. Debían ponerse en marcha.

—Serena —dijo—. He cazado un conejo. Estoy asándolo. ¿Lo hueles?_ Ella no se movió, pero el estómago le gruñó. Bueno. Tal vez no estuviese del todo despierta, pero al menos lo había oído. —Recogí moras. —Estiró la palabra, paladeando su sabor—. ¿Quieres comer unas cuantas?_ Ella soltó un leve quejido, y su estómago volvió a hacer ruido. Todavía tenía sueño, pero el hambre iba ganando espacio. —Aunque me las podría comer yo solo —dijo Darien. Los ojos rasgados de Serena se abrieron de golpe, azul cielo y chispeantes de irritación.

—Está bien. Me levantaré_ Su estómago volvió a rezongar, y Darien sonrió. Serena no le devolvió la sonrisa. Pese a todas sus cualidades reales, su querida esposa no toleraba bien el hambre. La mirada de Serena lo barrió con majestuoso desdén, Y la sonrisa del príncipe se esfumó. ¿Cómo se atrevía a negar su linaje real? Quizá no se parecía a la niña que él recordaba, pero él había visto ese semblante en una docena de retratos en el palacio de los Dos Reinos, donde ambos se desposarían. —Si te vuelves de espaldas, me levantaré —dijo Serena

Darien descubrió en sí mismo un deseo nuevo de fastidiarla, de negarse y observarla luchar para conservar la dignidad bajo sus ojos vigilantes. Pero le acicateaba la inquietud que le advertía que era tiempo de ponerse en marcha. Debía llevar a Serena a Plaisance, donde estaría a salvo, y no perder el tiempo abandonándose al placer como un pachá oriental. La noche anterior se había dado el gusto; siempre había sido un amante muy contenido. No era momento ni lugar para tanto jugueteo. Se puso de pie e hizo una reverencia.

—Como ordenes, Su Alteza.

Fue hasta el fuego y se arrodilló para hacer girar el asador. El conejo chisporroteaba mientras se doraba, al caer la grasa en las llamas. Lo único que Serena tenía que hacer era ponerse ese pobre y andrajoso vestido. Entonces él la alimentaría, y se pondrían en camino. Quizá le mostrara el arbusto donde había puesto a secar la ropa. Pero cuando miró alrededor, vio que la ropa había desaparecido. De manera irresistible, su mirada se detuvo en la figura de Serena, que se abría paso hacia el estanque, envuelta en el tapiz, con la ropa apretada en el pecho. No estaba desnuda, como él imaginaba, una seductora Afrodita ataviada sólo con luz dorada. Una horrible manta marrón la cubría... y aun así seguía siendo seductora.

Darien apartó con brusquedad la mirada para volverla a la carne dorada y chisporroteante del conejo. Pero al oír que Serena se zambullía, volvió a mirar. Era evidente que no confiaba en él; había colgado la manta en los árboles que se alzaban entre ambos. Maldición. La obvia desconfianza que representaba la cortina lo enfureció. No importaba que fuera justificada; Serena era su mujer y, salvo algunas formalidades, su esposa. Le había dicho que la amaba. La había guiado en los ritos del placer; Ahora ella debería confiar en él. ¿Entonces, por qué no lo hacía? Y, además, ¿por qué él se sentía todavía tan... tan... insatisfecho?

Cambio de posición. Toda la vida había sido un hombre deliberadamente contenido en sus deseos. Jamás había habido una mujer capaz de hacerle olvidar de sí mismo en el éxtasis. Tal exceso era el estilo de su padre, y él se había cuidado de no emular a su progenitor. Incluso en el abrazo más íntimo, se contenía. Daba satisfacción a la dama y él alcanzaba el orgasmo pero jamás se entregaba por completo. Un hombre que esperaba demasiado era codicioso, y tal codicia evidenciaba el presagio de males futuros. Sin embargo, la noche anterior casi se había dejado ir. No podía. No lo hizo. Era la primera vez de Serena; sólo un monstruo la habría usado con vigor y excitación desenfrenados. Pero había deseado hacerlo. La moderación casi se hallaba fuera de su control, e incluso ahora, a la luz del día, quería... algo más.

En el Cháteau Fortuné, Serena se había mostrado desconcertada por el mero acto de besar. Ahora, Darien apenas pudo contener la sonrisa que se dibujaba en su boca. Serena lo había acusado de lamerla. Si supiera dónde ansiaba lamerla él, se habría sentido aún más desconcertada... se habría sentido azorada. Pero su princesa aprendía con rapidez, y la noche anterior esas primeras y resistentes brasas de deseo que comenzaba a mostrar habían florecido en una espléndida pasión. De modo que florecerían otra vez.

Darien sacó el cuchillo de la vaina sujeta a su bota y lo dejó sobre la roca chata que serviría de bandeja. Oía los chapoteos de Serena mientras se lavaba en el estanque. Se imaginó yendo con ella, tomándole la mano, conduciéndola de vuelta al lecho y mostrándole su verdadero yo. Cerró los ojos y combatió el impulso. Sería tan fácil... Sólo una fina manta como barrera.., una manta, y años de saber que, si alguna vez desencadenaba a la bestia que llevaba dentro de sí, poseería con voracidad a su compañera hasta que ambos expiraran en la conflagración. Y su compañera era Serena.

— ¿Falta mucho?

Abrió los ojos y miró a la mujer al otro lado del fuego. Temblaba un poco debajo de la manta que sostenía sobre sus hombros, pero debajo vestía todas sus prendas... prendas que se habían destrozado aún más que lo que Darien se había percatado. El dobladillo del vestido estaba hecho trizas. Unos jirones triangulares mostraban los estragos producidos por las espinas y las ramas del camino. Un largo desgarrón cortaba la parte delantera, por el que sobresalía una rodilla, cubierta sólo con una fina enagua casi tan andrajosa como la falda. Un tenue rocío le cubría la piel, a causa del baño, y el vestido se le pegaba a las piernas y al busto. Para ser un hombre al borde del descontrol, aquella mujer presentaba una tentación casi avasalladora. Ella ni siquiera se daba cuenta del deseo que provocaba; sólo tenía ojos para el conejo.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó él.

—¿Ya está hecho? —Se puso de cuclillas frente a él—. ¿Podemos comer?_ En silencio, conmocionado por las imágenes conjuradas por su mente, Darien se quedó mirando la postura de rodillas abiertas y se preguntó si Serena habría de algún modo adivinado su sufrimiento y lo atormentaba adrede. —Nunca he tenido tanta hambre. Creo que debe de ser la altura o el aire fresco. —Se apartó del fuego, se sentó en un tronco y acomodó la falda de modo que cubriera sus piernas. Con una mirada de soslayo hacia él, también alzó los bordes de la manta—. ¿Tú cazaste el conejo? Yo sé poner una trampa para conejos; lo leí una vez. Entonces hace mucho que estás levantado. Gracias por dejarme dormir. Estaba agotada, pero ya me siento mucho mejor. La herida del pie se ha cerrado milagrosamente. Esas hierbas son muy eficaces._ Llevaba las viejas chinelas; a través de la desgarradura de la suela el príncipe vio que Serena había vuelto a vendarse la herida después del baño. Debía examinarla, pero... no podía tocarla. Todavía no. —Por otro lado, no son las hierbas, ¿no? Recuerdo lo que dijo Jedite sobre el toque real; he investigado bastante y sé algo sobre la antigua superstición. El toque de un rey cura, ¿no es así?_ Darien desvió la mirada de ese único triángulo de piel expuesta en el pecho, resopló y abrió la bolsa. Buscó en su interior, sacó unos trozos de galleta y los puso sobre las rocas calientes alrededor del fuego. Quitó el conejo del improvisado asador y lo puso también sobre la piedra plana. —Eres muy modesto —comentó ella—. La mayoría de los hombres se precipitarían a reclamar semejante talento; por cierto, la herida ha mejorado mucho. Me encuentro tan bien que podré bajar la montaña por mis propios medios.

Darien notó que Serena se balanceaba un poco, que sus manos aferraban las rodillas, y se dio cuenta de que la dama normalmente reservada estaba parloteando. No podía mirarlo a los ojos; el silencio la incomodaba. Por supuesto, estaba nerviosa, ya que ella desconocía la etiqueta que debían observar un hombre y una mujer que han hecho el amor. Tal vez temiera que él volviera a saltarle encima. Tal vez le estaba leyendo la mente. Con decisión, se arrancó del borde del desenfreno y dijo:

—Es un cuento de viejas._ Ella se quedó mirándolo, con los ojos muy abiertos, como un corzo a punto de huir. —El toque real. Es un cuento de viejas —repitió Darien. Puso unas piezas de conejo tierno y un puñado de moras sobre un trozo de corteza, concentrándose en la tarea. —Lo mismo que la mayoría de las historias acerca de nuestra monarquía por supuesto —agregó—, pero sirven para aportar tradición y leyendas populares; son los lazos que nos vinculan con nuestro pueblo, y a nuestro pueblo con nosotros. _Darien observó que la urgente necesidad de poseerla disminuía a medida que hablaba. Expresar sus opiniones a la única mujer que realmente podía comprenderlas le resultaba gratificante y, sobre todo, le daba cierta sensación de dominio.

—¿Crees que tu soberanía se mantiene por medio de mitos? —preguntó Serena con tono incrédulo. Con cuidado de no tocarle los dedos —la contención tenía un límite—, le pasó el improvisado plato.

—"Nuestra" soberanía. Si no fuera así, tendría que creer en la magia. En la que, por supuesto, no creo.


	22. Capítulo 21

Serena equilibró el plato sobre las rodillas y comió un bocado y luego otro, con tranquila y serena expresión de disfrute. Darien pensó que, a causa del hambre, no lo había oído, sin embargo ella alzó la vista del plato y lo miró.

—No entiendo. ¿Qué me dices de la Revelación? Si no es magia, ¿qué es?_ Se echó en la boca unas cuantas moras y, mientras él la contemplaba masticar tan femenina y hambrienta, tan obstinada y desafiante y todo lo que él deseaba en una princesa, acudió a su mente una idea tan retorcida que pensó que su padre se enorgullecería de él. Con tono casual, Darien se sirvió una porción de comida y se apoyó contra una roca.

—Creo que toda la historia es sospechosa.

—¿Sospechosa?

—Hace mil años un rey y una reina se pelearon de forma tan violenta que el país quedó dividido en dos, formando los Dos Reinos.

—¿Eso qué tiene de sospechoso? Está registrado en la historia de todos los principados de este rincón del mundo. —Su voz cambió y adquirió un tono erudito—. Históricamente hablando, ese tipo de división no es desacostumbrado. Los campesinos debían lealtad al señor que los protegía de los merodeadores. Si el Rey y la Reina no podían proteger a su Pueblo en forma conjunta, la separación era inevitable. Y tal vez lo mejor para los campesinos, que formaban la espina dorsal de cualquier dominio medieval._ Mientras la escuchaba disertar sobre la sociedad medieval, Darien notó que los ojos de Serena estaban encendidos de interés, y pensó que, al menos, en cuanto a haber realizado investigaciones, no le había mentido. Era obvio que le encantaba la historia. Las muchachas del convento se habrían mofado de su erudición, pues Serena le echó una mirada culpable y farfulló. —Discúlpame.

—¿Por qué?

—Por lo aburrido del tema.

—No es aburrido para un futuro rey._ Serena murmuró algo más, pero entre dientes. El príncipe adivinó de qué se trataba. —¿Soy pomposo?

—¿Cómo sabías qué iba a...?_ Se puso en la boca un trozo de galleta y masticó con expresión provocadora.

—Nuestros corazones son uno —dijo Darien. Si no sus corazones, al menos sus mentes. Darien había comenzado a comprender cómo funcionaba la de Serena: una herramienta útil para manejar a una mujer tan impredecible.

Obviamente, pensar en tener con él un solo corazón no producía en ella el éxtasis que Darien esperaba o que su padre había predicho. En todo caso, ella parecía desalentada mientras terminaba de masticar. Maldición. ¿Por qué esa mujer no podía reaccionar como las demás? ¿Por qué él tenía que seguir pensando en nuevas formas de manejarla? Serena tragó, luego tomó una mora con los dedos manchados de azul y concentró toda su atención en la fruta.

—¿Qué parte de la leyenda de los Dos Reinos encuentras sospechosa?

—El disparate acerca de santa Lucía.

—¿No crees en santa Lucía?_ Los dedos de ella se cerraron y aplastaron la mora. Darien no se dio cuenta de si la expresión pasmada de Serena se debía al desperdicio de comida o a la blasfemia que él acababa de decir.

—¡Ah! creo que alguien puso las coronas y los cetros en el estuche de cristal y se valió de un artificio especial para cerrarlo —Tomó aliento y puso a prueba a Serena—. Y mientras tanto, robó los anillos con los sellos reales.

—¿Los robó? —Ella alzó la vista, en consternada acusación dirigida a él—. Ella no los robó. Están bajo el terciopelo sobre el que descansan los cetros._ Darien comió un bocado de conejo. Serena estaba cayendo de cabeza en la trampa.

—Pero no hay manera de probarlo, ya que los anillos no pueden verse.

—Luna me dijo que santa Lucía puso los anillos debajo de los cetros; te aseguro que Luna parecía conocer muy bien la historia de los Dos Reinos. —Los ojos de Serena brillaban de indignación, aunque ella continuaba arrancando pequeños trozos de carne de los huesos del conejo—. ¿Por qué piensas que santa Lucía los robó? ¿Y por qué crees que el estuche está cerrado con un artificio especial? La leyenda dice que, cuando la santa cerró el estuche, alrededor de las junturas se encendió un fuego que las selló.

—Por arte de magia —pronunció la palabra con tono burlón.

—Es imposible abrirlo; tú bien lo sabes —dijo Serena.

—No es imposible._ Eso lo creía de veras. Serena golpeó la corteza con los nudillos y casi arrojó la comida al suelo: un verdadero signo de su agitación.

—Hace setecientos años, el estuche fue robado por los Chiba, tu familia. Lo guardaron en la fortaleza familiar durante dos siglos. Si el estuche hubiera podido abrirse, lo habrían abierto ellos, y reclamado el reino.

—No pudieron reclamar el reino porque eso habría demostrado que la profecía estaba errada.

—La profecía dice que cualquiera que pueda abrir el estuche de cristal tiene derecho a llevar las coronas que contiene, tomar el título de rey o reina y reunificar a los Dos Reinos._ La trampa se iba cerrando alrededor de Serena; Darien experimentaba en su interior una relajación casi perceptible.

—¿Eso dice la profecía?

—Tú bien sabes que sí —respondió Serena, impaciente —¡Y no puedes decir que nadie en tu familia trató de abrir el estuche! Oí decir que en algún momento, que mientras lo tenían en su poder, lo arrojaron desde la torre del castillo a las rocas._ Darien terminó su comida y arrojó los restos al fuego.

—También yo oí lo mismo.

—Y no se rompió._ Las llamas ardieron más altas, reduciendo a cenizas la corteza y los huesos. El príncipe se quedó mirando la llama parpadeante y considerando la forma arrogante e inconsciente en que Serena se había traicionado a sí misma.

—Inglaterra es un país famoso por su presunción y su nacionalismo. ¿Cómo es posible que allí dedicaran algún esfuerzo para conocer tantos detalles de una región tan insignificante y lejana?

—Todo lo que sé sobre Baminia y Serefina me lo enseñó Luna.

—El idioma y la historia y las leyendas._ Serena percibió el escepticismo del príncipe, pues replicó:

—Ah, ¿por qué no me crees? No dudas de que aprendí a bajar de una torre con una cuerda o a patear a un hombre donde más le duele, o...

— ¿La manera como hacen el amor un hombre y una mujer?_ Un tono carmesí subió por la cara de Serena, pero lo miró a los ojos sin intimidarse.

—Sí; eso también lo aprendí en los libros. Entonces, ¿por qué no crees que a Luna le encantara hablar de los Dos Reinos? Tal vez fuera baminia o serefina; quizá se haya exiliado después de la revolución y deseara hablar de su país.

—Cualquier cosa es posible._ No le importaba la imaginaria Luna. Sólo le importaba que Serena se había traicionado a sí misma y quería que ella admitiera la verdad. Aunque fuera sólo una vez, debería decirle la verdad. —Ahora, acerca de hacer el amor...

— ¡Me distraes a propósito! —protestó ella. Ella lo confundía con los giros y vueltas de su mente... Tal vez él no la comprendía tan bien como esperaba.

—¿Distraerte?

—¿Porque no quieres admitir que tu familia robó el estuche de cristal y lo arrojó de la torre en un despreciable intento de gobernar los Dos Reinos sin que interfiriera la familia Aino?_ Su propia indignación la delató; él se sintió plenamente satisfecho. Serena quizá viera la complacencia impresa en el rostro de Darien, pues lo apuntó con un dedo delgado y grasiento. —Quítate esa expresión de la cara. ¡No estoy enfadada por que sea la princesa, sino porque soy inglesa, y los ingleses siempre defienden a los desvalidos!

—Por supuesto —repuso él con tranquilidad.

—Eres enloquecedor. —Respiró hondo—. La mujer que se case contigo se pasará la vida echando humo.

—No se lo permitiré. —Él buscó la mirada de ella entre las pequeñas ondas de calor que creaba el fuego—. La mujer que se case conmigo será gloriosamente feliz. Se lo exigiré._ Ella lo desafió con un movimiento imperioso del mentón:

—No siempre obtienes lo que quieres.

—Esta vez lo haré. —Permanecieron sentados inmóviles, callados, cada uno buscando en el otro carácter y determinación, sin que ninguno cediera, hasta que él hizo un gesto con la cabeza y declaró—: Tú, querida, eres mi princesa.

—Yo no soy la princesa de nadie. Santa Lucía predijo que pasarían mil años hasta que nacieran un príncipe y una princesa en el momento oportuno para casarse, cumplir con la profecía y unir los países. Ahora, cuando tú deberías estar buscando a la princesa Mina para poder gobernar tu país, estás sentado aquí conmigo. —Buscó las últimas moras entre los restos de su comida—. Yo no soy la princesa y no puedo abrir el estuche de cristal._ Si le preocupaba su capacidad de abrir el estuche, si ésa era la razón por la que negaba su destino, entonces Darien la comprendía; se propuso aliviar sus recelos.

—No tienes que hacerlo tú. Lo haré yo.

—¿Cómo? —Ella extendió un brazo—. Vamos a Plaisance. Supón que llegamos a la ciudad sin que nos maten. Supón que nos llevan al palacio de los Dos Reinos, para que descansemos y aguardemos el momento de nuestra boda. Supón que en la mañana de la Revelación nos levantamos, nos vestimos con los atuendos de los antepasados y vamos a la plaza de la ciudad. Supón que subimos la escalinata de la catedral y nos situamos frente a todo el pueblo de Baminia y Serefina que se ha reunido para ver el milagro. Supón que juntos ponemos las manos sobre el estuche de cristal... y que no ocurre nada._ Darien se puso de pie, fue hasta el estanque y se lavó las manos. La voz de Serena adquirió un tono de súplica. —Supón sólo un momento que yo tengo razón y tú te equivocas. Supón que no soy la princesa. La magia no funcionará. El pueblo nos matará._ Él fue hasta el lecho de pinocha, dobló la capa y el tapiz y desparramó las hojas de pino. —Y todo porque eres obtuso._ Ella estaba exasperada, pero Darien dio al insulto la consideración que merecía. Es decir, ninguna.

—¿Un obtuso? —Guardó las mantas en la bolsa—. Por el contrario. Soy inmoderadamente inteligente. _Agitada, Serena arrojó su plato al fuego.

—No debemos correr este riesgo._ Él tomó el recipiente de hierbas y se acercó a ella.

—Es hora de que te cure el pie.

—No me duele... —La voz de ella se entrecortó al ver la de terminación del príncipe—. Supongo que no hay manera de escapar de ti.

—Nunca la ha habido.

Se arrodilló ante ella, le quitó el calzado y desenrolló la venda. Era verdad; la herida había cicatrizado. Los bordes del tajo fino y rojo parecían limpios, y no estaba inflamada. Serena era una joven sana; el calor y el sulfuro del estanque habían limpiado la herida, y la hierba real había acelerado la cicatrización. El príncipe no descartaba su propia contribución: había hecho un buen trabajo al extraer el polvo y la arena que habrían podido causar una infección. No era un toque real mágico como decían las viejas, sino el sentido común y la experiencia ganada en la batalla. No obstante, levantó el pie de Serena y le dio un beso en el empeine. Ella lo retiró.

—¿Por qué has hecho eso?

—El toque real te sanará —respondió él. Mejor decirle eso que permitir que se diera cuenta de cuánto deseaba besarle otros lugares más secretos. Tal vez ella intuyera su anhelo, pues dijo:

—Vamos. Puedo caminar.

—Andarás durante un rato —concedió él. Abrió el frasco, revolvió la mezcla y aplicó un poco de emplasto verde de hierbas en la herida. Serena sintió el delicado aroma de la menta.

—¿Qué es?

—Hierba real —respondió Darien.

—¿Ah sí? —Tomó un poco del frasco con un dedo. Lo olió, lo desparramó entre los dedos y murmuró—: Fascinante. Esta hierba sólo crece en sitios aislados de estas montañas. Lo había oído mencionar pero jamás lo había visto._ «Sitios muy aislados», pensó él. Si supiera hasta dónde había debido aventurarse para encontrar esa planta tan rara... Bendita fuera, aunque no se diera cuenta de que él haría cualquier cosa por la mujer que iba a ser su esposa. Darien extrajo de la bolsa las botas y medias que le habían dado las monjas.

—Desde la época de la primera revolución, cuando vi a mis padres.., volar en pedazos... debido a una bomba... —dijo él mientras le ponía las medias. Serena le rozó el cabello. —Tengo pesadillas en las que mi futura esposa y yo estamos frente a una inmensa y anónima multitud. Con toda claridad puedo conjurar la imagen de ambos al poner las manos sobre el estuche de cristal. Y cuando no se abre, oigo la mofa de la muchedumbre, veo mi indefensión mientras la mujer a la que amo es segada por la guadaña... —se le erizó el vello de los brazos al continuar con su pesadilla—... y yo no consigo llegar hasta ella.

—Bueno, entonces no querrás seguir conmigo._ Parecía perturbada.

—Debo tener a mi lado a una princesa, una verdadera princesa, para esa ceremonia, no porque crea en la magia sino porque me casaré con esa princesa y porque debe continuar la integridad real de mi linaje. Y la princesa Mina debe estar allí para cumplir la profecía tal como la conoce el pueblo.

—¿Qué quieres decir con «tal como la conoce el pueblo»? —preguntó Serena con desconfianza. Él ató cuidadosamente los cordones de las botas de Serena.

—Yo podría decir que tu valor te distingue como princesa, pero tú dirías que la nobleza no es garantía de valentía, ni la sangre plebeya es condición de la falta de ella. En eso tienes razón, pues he conocido mujeres valerosas en todas las clases sociales. Tal vez yo podría decir que tu conocimiento y tus ca pacidades te caracterizan como miembro de la realeza, pero tú dirías que esos rasgos son la consecuencia de tu rebelión contra una infancia desolada. Y yo jamás negaría que el fuego que funde la vela también templa el acero —se puso de pie, la tomó de la mano y la ayudó a incorporarse—. Así que te he puesto a prueba en todas las formas que pude.

—Me has puesto a prueba. —Ella movió torpemente los pies calzados con las botas. Darien puso una mano en su cintura y le explicó con la mayor amabilidad posible:

—Su Alteza, tú conoces secretos que sólo conoce la princesa._ Ella lo observó con fascinación y horror.

—¿Qué secretos? ¿A qué te refieres?

—En todo el territorio de los Dos Reinos es de conocimiento público que los sellos reales se perdieron cuando el país se dividió en dos. En su furia y su angustia por la destrucción de su amado país, según afirma la gente, santa Lucía perdió los sellos que jamás volverán a encontrarse.

—¡No es eso lo que me dijo Luna!

—Luna, como tú la llamas, tenía razón. Esos anillos de sello no se pueden ver, porque están ocultos bajo los cetros. Pero eso sólo lo saben los elegidos de la Familia Real.

—Quizá no sea un secreto tan grande como tú crees —replicó Serena, beligerante.

—Pero tú citaste correctamente la profecía.

—Todos conocen la profecía.

—Todos creen conocer la profecía —corrigió él—. Sin embargo, sólo en el libro de santa Lucía está escrito que cualquiera que abra el estuche tiene derecho a ser coronado rey o reina y unificar los Dos Reinos._ La frente de Serena se frunció en una conmovedora imitación de confusión.

—¿El Libro de santa Lucía? No recuerdo haber oído hablar de ese libro.

—El Libro de santa Lucía está guardado bajo llave en el sótano del fuerte de los Aino, y ese lugar se encontró hace apenas doce años.

—¿Doce años? ¿No fue entonces la última vez que...?

—La última vez que nos vimos tú y yo, pequeña Mina. _ Ella soltó un leve gemido y se tocó la frente. —Recuerdo que nos dejaron a los dos solos para que miráramos el libro. Espiaba por encima de tu hombro mientras leías la profecía en voz alta. No la profecía según todos la creían, sino como era en realidad, escrita con la letra apretada y complicada de la mismísima santa Lucía.

—¡Desde entonces alguien más la habrá leído!

—Las páginas se desintegraban a medida que las leíamos.

—¿Magia?

—Los años._ Serena dio un paso hacia un lado, apartándose del Príncipe:

_¿Por qué debería creerte?_ Inflexible, él continuó:

—¿Quieres hablar de la historia que afirma que los Chiba arrojaron el estuche de cristal desde la torre?

—Sin duda es conocida por todos.

—Es un cuento que se ha repetido durante seiscientos años en la familia Aino: un cuento repetido a muy pocos, por que todos sabían que algún día llegaría la Revelación y, para proteger la paz de espíritu de nuestro pueblo, debe eliminarse todo rastro de conflicto entre nuestras familias.

—Luna me dijo... —balbuceó Serena.

—Ah, sí. Tu benefactora, Luna, cuyo nombre se parece tanto a Lucía.

—¡Yo no lo inventé! Soy Serena Tsukino, de East Little Teignmouth, Cornualles, y te aseguro...

—Deja que te recuerde tres cosas. —Darien levantó tres dedos frente a la cara de Serena y dijo—: Las tres informaciones que tú conoces sólo se transmiten en secreto de generación en generación, en el ámbito de las familias reales. Después de semejante prueba, ¿te atreves a imaginar que puedes convencerme de que no eres Minako Minerva Carola Serena Venus, princesa heredera de Serefina?_ Abrió los grandes ojos serefinos.

—Santo cielo, ¿ella incluso lleva mi nombre?_ Exasperado por la obstinación injustificada, constante y prodigiosa de Serena, Darien se apartó. Echó tierra sobre el fuego con el pie hasta extinguido.

Mediante el conocimiento que poseía Serena, Darien le había demostrado que ella era la princesa. Le había hecho el amor con magnífica contención. Había ido contra sus principios y le había dicho que la amaba. ¿Qué más quería esa mujer? Desparramó las piedras calientes con la punta de la bota. ¿Qué hacía falta para convencerla de que debía proclamar dichosa su verdadera identidad? Tomó una rama para utilizarla a manera de escoba. Entonces, de pronto, comprendió. ¿Qué temía Serena? Ella continuaba inmóvil en el mismo sitio, con los hombros encorvados, sobresaliente el labio inferior.

—¿Tu Luna acaso te dijo cómo abrir el estuche? —pregun tó él. Muda, ella negó con la cabeza. —No con magia, te lo aseguro —prosiguió Darien—. ¿Recuerdas dónde se guarda el estuche?

—No tienes por qué ser ofensivo —replicó Serena—. Está en la catedral, bajo eterna guardia armada.

—He estudiado ese estuche desde todos los ángulos. En una ocasión hasta pude tocarlo. En el borde hay una muesca en el cristal, tan fina que resulta invisible a los ojos. Pero ése es el cerrojo, estoy seguro. Mandé fabricar una herramienta que encaja en la ranura; te aseguro que lo abriré._ Serena no pareció tranquilizarse como él había esperado. Parecía angustiada. —Si te preocupa que no podamos abrir el estuche, si crees que el pueblo se volverá contra nosotros, si es por eso que niegas tu identidad, permíteme que te jure esto sobre la tumba de mi madre: juntos abriremos el estuche, y juntos seremos rey y reina.


	23. Capítulo 22

Horas más tarde, junto a una pequeña fuente, entre las brumas de un antiguo bosque de pinos, Serena se dio cuenta de que debía escapar de ese hombre, y que debía hacerlo lo antes posible.

—Ponte aquí. —Darien la tomó del brazo y le indicó un sitio húmedo y cubierto de musgo—. Ahora pon el otro pie aquí —señaló el lugar.

—Como quieras. —Se puso a horcajadas sobre el hilillo de agua que surgía de la fuente. El príncipe se puso detrás de ella, un pie gigantesco a cada lado, le envolvió la cintura con las manos y la acercó a él. Su voz potente retumbó en la oreja de Serena cuando le anuncio:

—Aquí nace desde siempre el río Plaisance. Aquí estamos tú y yo; tenemos un pie en Baminia y el otro en Serefina.

—Oh._ Serena se hundía.., en el lodo, en las mentiras, en la fantasía de vivir el resto de su vida como la esposa de Darien. Si no se alejaba pronto de él, Serena Tsukino, de East Lit tle Teignmouth, Cornualles, desaparecería sin dejar rastro, y la reina Serena ocuparía su lugar. Darien se había arremangado hasta el codo la andrajosa camisa; un vello oscuro crecía en sus brazos musculosos y en sus manos fuertes.

—Si sigues este arroyuelo aguas abajo, verás que recibe el agua de otras cien fuentes hasta convertirse en el río que cruza la ciudad. Nuestra ciudad, Serena. Juntos podemos unir este país y convertirlo en un lugar de paz y prosperidad._ Ahora ella comprendía por qué él se atrevía a hacer un alto en su carrera para evitar a Zafiro. Quería insistir en su objetivo, y creía que aquel lugar, antiguo y significativo lo ayudaría para ese fin. Estaba en lo cierto.

—¿Corre desde aquí hasta Plaisance?

—Así es.

La reina Serena. ¿Y qué tenía eso de malo, en realidad? Si el estuche de cristal no era mágico, como parecía estar tan seguro Darien, y él podía abrirlo, no habría ningún guisante bajo el colchón, ninguna prueba para la verdadera princesa. Alguien debía cumplir la profecía para que el pueblo de la rebautizada Sereminia creyera que el destino se había cumplido. Serena realizaría una buena obra si llevaba la paz a dos países desgarrados por la guerra, pues la verdadera princesa no deseaba hacerlo. «Ahora. —Se burló una voz en su mente—. La verdadera princesa no desea hacerlo ahora.»

—Seguiremos el arroyo hasta la aldea de Blanca.

—¿Y si Zafiro planea tendernos una emboscada allí?_ Las manos de Darien subieron por el cuerpo de Serena, hasta debajo de los pechos.

—No tengas miedo. Tendremos cuidado; además allí los campesinos me guardan lealtad.

—Zafiro podría causarles problemas.

—Estos aldeanos pelearán si deben hacerlo, pero no nos quedaremos demasiado. Conseguiremos un bote e iremos a Plaisance lo más rápido posible, así que no temas.

—No tengo miedo —replicó ella, sin escucharlo.

Su mente retornó al problema de la princesa desaparecida y se preguntó: ¿qué pasaría después? ¿Qué ocurriría cuando la princesa descubriera que era tan difícil la supervivencia para una mujer? Incluso una dama adinerada tenía que preocuparse por la propiedad, la reputación y su propia seguridad. Serena lo había descubierto por sí misma con gran rapidez. Entonces, ¿qué sucedería cuando regresara la princesa y exigiera su puesto y demostrara quién era? Entonces Darien repudiaría a Serena. Ella no podría tolerarlo.

—¿Está muy lejos Plaisance? —preguntó con voz ronca. Cálido y vital, Darien la abrazó, estrechándola con la fuerza de un héroe que atesora su territorio recién conquistado.

—Con la ayuda de Dios, mañana estaremos allí.

—Con la ayuda de Dios —repitió ella. Su mente continuó divagando, analizando implacable la difícil situación en que se encontraba.

¿Y si la verdadera princesa hubiera sido víctima de un juego sucio? ¿Quién sabía si eso era posible? Con Zafiro suelto, aquello era más que posible: era probable. Si Darien buscaba a la princesa, si la buscaba de veras, tal vez lograra encontrarla y rescatarla de algún destino vil. Entonces sentiría gratitud por Serena. Darien le apretó el vientre con la mano.

—Antes de que termine el año tendremos un hijo. Tal vez ya lo hayamos concebido.

—"La" —corrigió Serena automáticamente—. Sólo tendré hijas._ Qué locura pensar en eso, tener semejante conversación, preocuparse.

—Me encantará. —La voz del príncipe era tan dulce y sabrosa como la crema con canela—. Por lo menos una docena._ Impresionada por la atroz respuesta, Serena contestó:

—No más de tres.

—Ocho.

—Seis.

—Hecho._ Darien reía entre dientes, una risa cálida y honda que le nacía del pecho._ Una sonrisa curvó los labios de Serena. Seria, se ordenó acabar con aquello, pero ese hombre sabía enloquecerla con su posesividad y su manera de hilar sueños a partir de una frágil red de palabras. Hasta había dicho que la amaba.

La amaba. La noche aterciopelada y la pasión abrumadora y la voz entrecortada y profunda del príncipe que susurraba en su oído: "Te amo, Serena". Serena atesoraría ese momento mientras viviera. Aunque no le creía. Nadie la había amado nunca. Ni en el orfanato, ni siquiera Luna. Luna... Serena apenas podía concebirlo, pero Luna la había utilizado para algún propósito. No le había hablado de la revolución, la que en apariencia había ocurrido en 1796 y había matado a los gobernantes tanto de Baminia como de Serefina. Peor aún, Luna le había contado cosas... secretos, según insistía Darien. ¿Cómo los conocía la anciana? ¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿Sabía los problemas que ocasionaría a su inocente protegida?

Secretos. Darien dijo que la historia que conocía Serena sólo era compartida por las familias reales; aunque le habría beneficiado mentir, ella le creía. Serena le creía porque él nunca mentía. Salvo en cuanto a que la amaba. Darien haría cualquier cosa por su pueblo y su reino, incluso comprometer su honor para casarse con la mujer que creía que tenía en sus manos la salvación de su país. Serena lo entendía, y aceptaba esa falsedad, y lo amaba aún más por su lealtad. No importaba... apenas si importaba que su corazón estuviera destrozándose poco a poco.

El agua del Plaisance bajaba eternamente de las montañas. Baminia y Serefina no eran más que lodo bajo sus pies; sin embargo, aquellas tierras existían para siempre. Sólo ella y Darien eran efímeros, frágiles seres humanos llegados allí por una razón, para cumplir sus respectivos destinos. Si al menos ella comprendiera cuál era el suyo. Darien le susurró al oído, un halago en general reservado a las damas más refinadas o las cortesanas más consumadas:

—Eres tan encantadora, mi querida, tan perfecta... Me desafías, me satisfaces. Sueño con tocarte, con prepararte, con estar dentro de ti.

Todo el cuerpo de Serena se tensó con el impacto que le causaba oír el hambre de Darien expresada de manera tan cruda. Debía sentirse impresionada, no derretida, mientras las manos viriles la acariciaban desde el cuello hasta los muslos, tocándola como a una criatura que sólo vivía para tales placeres. Si no tenía cuidado, podría acostumbrarse con facilidad a esas caricias, ronroneando y estirándose como una gata mimada.

Un pie de Serena se hundió varios centímetros en el lodo; su pudor tropezó en una ciénaga de avidez, anhelo y deseo. Con gran esfuerzo, se apartó de Darien; en su prisa apoyó el pie en el medio de la corriente y se tambaleó. De inmediato el príncipe tendió una mano y la sostuvo. Cuando el agua lamió la parte superior de sus botas, Serena exclamó:

—¡Está fría!_ Tonto comentario; de algún modo ella había imaginado que el calor de la fuente del día anterior llegaría hasta allí. Sabía el cielo que en los últimos instantes la había inundado el calor.

—Sí, está fría. —Él aún la sostenía y miraba su perfil mientras ella fingía no notarlo—. ¿Te has mojado?

—Sí. —Ella levantó el pie y lo sacudió.

—De todos modos hoy ya has caminado bastante; no deberías andar con los pies mojados. Tendré que llevarte otra vez._ Serena no quería. No quería tocarlo; era como tocar la tentación encarnada. Pero debía huir de él, y no cometió el error de subestimarlo. Para que tuviera éxito cualquier plan, necesitaba estar descansada y él debía estar agotado.

—Si, puedes llevarme. Pero primero deja que me lave la cara.

Los dedos de Darien la soltaron con renuencia y Serena se arrodilló ante la fuente. Hundió las manos en el agua helada y se mojó la cara, con la esperanza de que el frío la ayudara a infundirle algo de juicio. Darien se arrodilló a su lado y también se lavó la cara; luego ahuecó las manos y bebió. Serena lo imitó; cuando hubo bebido lo suficiente alzó la cabeza y vio que él la esperaba. El príncipe le tomó el mentón entre los dedos, volvió la cara mojada hacia la suya y la besó.

Aquel era un beso propio de Darien. Él le transmitía fuerza, valor y pasión con el toque de sus labios, con el sabor de su boca. Le daba tanto, y sin embargo ella percibía el freno con que se contenía, como si temiera darle demasiado. La desafiaba con su reserva; una parte de Serena la urgía a permanecer con él, a abrirse paso más allá de la contención del príncipe y conocer la plena profundidad de su fuego. Muchacha tonta. Ella trató de apartarse de nuevo, pero esta vez Darien le sostenía la cara a pocos centímetros de la suya.

—Es apropiado —dijo Darien— que los futuros reyes de Bamfina...

—Sereminia —insistió Serena.

—... de Bamfina se laven y beban y se besen en la fuente del río Plaisance. Es el bautismo de nuestras almas._ Serena soltó un leve gemido y le empujó los hombros, aunque tenía tantas probabilidades de librarse de él como de secar la fuente bebiendo su agua a sorbos. —Mírame. Mírame.

A regañadientes, pero incapaz de negarse a la orden de la voz principesca, ella lo miró. El zafiro de los ojos de Darien llameaba posesividad. El negro de su pelo pedía que los dedos de su princesa lo peinaran. Sus rasgos fuertes y marcados denotaban nobleza, no producto del refinamiento sino del deber aceptado y cumplido. Este era un hombre confiado, capaz de respetar el voto del matrimonio durante el resto de su vida juntos. Serena ya no podía contenerse. Tenía que decirle un secreto mayor. El más importante.

—Te amo._ Una sonrisa de satisfacción curvó los labios de Darien:

—Sí. Sí, eso es lo que quería oír._ No era la reacción que ella esperaba. Él se irguió y la atrajo hacia si. —Debemos apresurarnos —le dijo—. No disponemos de mucho tiempo, y todavía tengo..._ Serena vio con asombro que se sonrojaba.

—¿Qué tienes?

—Presiento que habrá problemas. —Con un eficiente movimiento le pasó la bolsa y la subió a su espalda.

—Pensé que no creías en la magia.

—No es magia —le acomodó las piernas—. Es una premonición._ Serena quiso mofarse, pero él apresuró el paso en dirección al valle. Cuando él aminoró la marcha, ella estaba sin aliento ni ganas de replicar. Serena estaba segura de que él lo había hecho adrede. Ese hombre era astuto y sabía ser sutil; debía sentirse agradecida que se lo recordara.

El sendero se tornó más polvoriento y transitado según descendían, segura señal de que por fin se acercaban a la civilización. El arroyo se ensanchaba a medida que se vertían en él otras aguas. Darien las cruzaba saltando, buscando en todo momento el camino más fácil, hasta que el arroyo se convirtió en el río Plaisance y ya no hubo manera de cruzarlo. Entonces continuaron por el lado baminio.

Se aproximaron a un barranco que dominaba el valle más abajo. Darien se detuvo en lo alto, allí donde se precipitaba el agua buscando el valle. Serena oía el potente rugido y sentía sacudirse el suelo bajo sus pies, después vio el arco iris que se formaba donde los rayos del sol se encontraban con la bruma. Unos árboles flanqueaban las orillas del río, cuyas vislumbres plateadas pudo captar Serena en el curso serpenteante del agua junto a una aldea, blanca y reluciente a la luz del sol. Darien señaló hacia abajo.

—Esa aldea es Blanca._ Grandes campos rodeaban la pintoresca comunidad junto al río. A su alrededor se elevaban las montañas, en un abrazo grande y protector. Blanca parecía una aldea tan apacible y bucólica como cualquiera de Inglaterra. La embargó el orgullo.

—Quiero entrar andando —dijo.

—Puedo llevarte —contestó el príncipe. Por mucho que Serena pudiera amarlo, era capaz de irritarla más que cualquier hombre en el mundo.

—No me importa si puedes llevarme o no. Me importa que la gente de Blanca no crea que soy frágil. —Lo golpeó con el talón en el vientre—. O peor aun: perezosa._ O bien insufló en su voz bastante autoridad o bien su talón había hecho contacto con un punto sensible; lo cierto es que Darien gruñó y la bajó al suelo.

—¿Ya está seco tu pie? —preguntó.

—Bastante. —Dio unos pasos—. Y casi no me duele._ Por asombroso que pareciera, era verdad. Tal vez Darien protestara demasiado. Aunque resultara muy absurdo, tal vez el cuento de viejas fuera cierto y ese príncipe de los antiguos Chiba sí poseyera un toque curativo.

Serena había recibido abundante ilustración mediante el estudio de las ciencias que se habían expandido en Europa en el siglo anterior pero aun así la mística de la magia la fascinaba. No creía en ella, suponía. Quizá Darien tuviera razón y el estuche de cristal pudiera abrirse no mediante un encantamiento sino utilizando el ingenio; no obstante, otra parte de Serena, secreta, deseaba que la magia fuera cierta. Esa misma parte de ella permanecía alerta en busca de hadas que flotaran en los rayos de sol que brillaban entre las ramas y esperaba que el rey Arturo se levantara de su tumba en Ávalon. Ella era una romántica: eso era; y lo estaba pagando con aquella aventura.

Con aire sombrío emprendió la marcha hacia el valle. Le vendría bien recordar adónde la habían llevado sus fantasías. A medida que descendían, Serena pudo ver lo que hasta entonces había ocultado la distancia. Había montones de madera chamuscada junto a un nuevo granero. Había algunas vacas en prados en los que ya no quedaba hierba. Y frunció el ceño al ver los lánguidos campos de cebada: hasta el cereal parecía triste, marchito, impotente ante la roya.

—¿Qué ha sucedido aquí? —quiso saber Serena.

—La guerra y la revolución —respondió Darien con expresión casi agotada, mientras miraba los restos ennegrecidos de lo que en otro tiempo había sido un enorme roble. Señaló más adelante, hacia la aldea — Parece que ahora no hay revolucionarios._ Delante de ellos, el camino bullía de actividad. La gente se dirigía a la choza más grande, llevando cestas y ropas, y sus voces llenas de gozo resonaban sendero arriba. Había varios carros cargados a medias detenidos en el camino, niños que corrían; chillaban y reían.

Serena percibió una atmósfera de fiesta. Reconoció también el momento en que los aldeanos divisaron a los forasteros, porque la risa cesó, las mujeres reunieron a sus hijos detrás de sus faldas y un bosque de horquillas bajaron en dirección de Serena y Darien.


	24. Capítulo 23

Serena se detuvo en medio del sendero, pero Darien saludó agitando las manos y continuó avanzando. El muy idiota iba directo hacia los dientes de las horquillas. Serena corrió tras él, lo asió de una manga andrajosa y clavó los pies en el suelo. Para su sorpresa, el príncipe aminoró el paso. Serena no esperaba que él prestara atención a algo tan insignificante como su objeción a que se arrojara a una muerte segura e innecesaria. Pero no. Darien le rodeó la cintura con un brazo y la arrastró consigo, al tiempo que le explicaba:

—Han sufrido innumerables ataques. Durante la revolución del noventa y seis los invasores quemaron la aldea hasta sus cimientos, y de nuevo hace tres años, cuando un grupo de desertores del ejército de Napoleón pasó por aquí. La gente es cautelosa, pero no temas. Siempre me han sido leales._ Serena miró otra vez para verificar si Darien veía algo que ella no veía, pero el sol aún chispeaba en las aguzadas puntas de horquillas.

—Ahora no parecen leales.

—¿Puedes culparlos? —Se señaló a sí mismo—. No tengo aspecto de noble._ En verdad no lo tenía. Su corbatín y su chaqueta habían de saparecido. Tenía la camisa sucia, desgarrada, sin el cuello ni los puños que le habían dado estilo. El fino paño de los pantalones había perdido más de una batalla con las zarzas, y en un sitio y en otro se podía ver la ropa interior blanca. Y la sombra negra de la barba le daba la apariencia de la clase más baja de rufián. —No te preocupes —la tranquilizó Darien—. No te traería a un lugar donde estuvieras en peligro.

Era la segunda vez —no, la tercera— que aludía a la seguridad de ella de esa manera condescendiente; Serena quiso replicar que no tenía miedo. Pero lo tenía. Casi habían llegado hasta los hoscos campesinos; las horquillas comenzaron a bailar y balancearse. Darien alzó la mano abierta para que pudieran ver que no ocultaba ningún arma y dijo:

—Pueblo mío, ¿no me reconocéis? ¡Soy vuestro príncipe!

—No pareces nuestro príncipe —gritó un hombre. Entonces una niña chilló y salió de detrás de sus padres, que hacían intentos frenéticos por contenerla.

—¡Darien, Darien! ¿Qué me trajiste?_ El príncipe avanzó para salir al encuentro de la niña, de dientes separados. La alzó en sus brazos y la hizo girar: un hombre grande como un oso jugando con una niña. Pero cuando se detuvo, el padre amenazó a Darien con una horquilla mientras la madre le arrebataba la niña. La niña protestó. Serena se adelantó.

—No llores, Norita —dijo Darien—. Jugaremos después de que tu papá y yo hayamos hablado. —Sostuvo la mirada de la madre, que retrocedió. La madre se detuvo sobre sus pasos.

—Sabes el nombre de la niña.

—También sé el tuyo, Lupe. —Miró al padre—. Y el tuyo, Rainger.

—Es él. —Lupe dejó a la hija en el suelo—. No es Zafiro, ¡es el príncipe!_ Las horquillas bajaron a tierra mientras los aldeanos se adelantaban, riendo y hablando.

—Perdónanos, Su Alteza.

—Oímos que tu hermano andaba rondando...

—No necesitamos más revolucionarios..._ Darien rió, una verdadera risa de encanto y gracia.

—No hace falta que os disculpéis. Os reprendería si me recibierais de otro modo.

Era una escena fascinante. Demasiado, dado el estado de ánimo de Serena, que desvió la mirada.., hacia los ojos de colores serefinos de una inquisitiva anciana. Serena le sonrió débilmente, miró hacia otra parte y se encontró con que casi todas las mujeres la observaban con ansioso interés. "No soy quien vosotros creéis", deseaba decir. En cambio, mantuvo la boca cerrada mientras Norita tironeaba del harapiento chaleco de Darien.

—¿Qué me trajiste? —insistía.

—Te traje un... beso. —El príncipe se agachó y depositó un beso en la mejilla de la niña—. Ya está bien para una coqueta como tú._ Norita obedeció las instrucciones de la madre, hizo una reverencia y dijo:

—Me gusta, Su Alteza. —Luego agregó—: Hazlo de nuevo.

Lupe se tapó los ojos, avergonzada, pero Darien lanzó una alegre carcajada y besó otra vez a la niña. Luego abrió los brazos y los niños corrieron hacia él. Alborotó el pelo de los niños y besó las mejillas de las niñas; levantó sobre sus hombros a una pequeña y apenas si dio un respingo cuando ésta le agarró el pelo para no caer. Convenció a una niña tímida que andaba con muletas de que saliera de su escondite, luego la alzó en brazos.

Era cierto que le gustaban las niñas, se dio cuenta Serena. Y los niños. Tal vez en verdad ayudara en el orfanato y lavara sus caras con majestuosa severidad; eso era bueno, por que ella no sabía qué hacer con los niños. De todos modos, mucho no le importaba, ya que no iba a casarse con Darien ni tener media docena de hijas. Por muy atrayente que estuviera con el pelo alborotado y los niños colgados de su cuerpo.

—¿Adónde vais, mi gente? —preguntó Darien, señalando los carromatos rebosantes de pertenencias—. ¿Apenas me veis y decidís partir?_ El tumulto se acalló y la anciana respondió:

—Vamos a verte a ti, Su Alteza, en la Revelación, en Plaisance. ¿Por qué no estás ya allí?

—Han surgido algunas dificultades en el camino._ Los padres comenzaron a reunir a sus hijos; Darien les daba una palmada a medida que pasaban. A la niñita tullida la retuvo un momento más, hablándole en voz baja, antes de dejarla en un banco a un costado del carro. Un joven, bajo y fornido, dotado de un aire de autoridad se apoyó en el umbral de una choza.

—Eso es lo que oímos, Su Alteza. Corren rumores de que los rebeldes te han capturado, o a la princesa Mina, o a ambos.

—Esas historias algún día serán cuentos que contaréis a vuestros nietos —contestó Darien—, pero allí estaré yo para firmarlos. _Los hombres rieron y se dieron palmadas en los hombros. Las mujeres asintieron, y Serena oyó que una comentaba:

—Ya te lo había dicho.

—Lo suponíamos —continuó la anciana—. Por eso nos ponemos en marcha._ Darien se acercó a ella de una zancada y apoyó las manos en los hombros flacos.

—Siempre puedo confiar en ti, Circonia.

—¿Ella es la princesa Mina? —preguntó Norita, cuya voz aguda se impuso con claridad a la charla de los adultos. Darien ignoró la expresión consternada de Serena, pero respondió como ella hubiera deseado:

—Es la princesa; desea que la llaméis Serena._ Ella sonrió con toda la gracia que pudo.

—En realidad yo no..._ Darien la miró, quemándola con la amenaza de sus ojos. —En realidad con estas ropas no me siento una princesa —concluyó ella sin convicción. En aquel instante la discreción parecía la mejor muestra de valor.

—Tu belleza interior resplandece a través de las prendas harapientas —afirmó Darien con voz cálida y amorosa. Pero Serena sabía la verdad. El príncipe la sacudiría como a una muñeca de trapo si ella desilusionaba a aquella gente.

Sus palabras despertaron un mayor interés. Los aldeanos la miraron de arriba abajo, algunos con cinismo, otros con avidez pero todos de manera tan escrutadora que Serena supo que jamás olvidarían su rostro. ¿Y qué pensaría aquella gente si, dos días después, veían que la verdadera princesa ocupaba su lugar junto a Darien? El príncipe levantó un sillón de respaldo recto, la puso dentro del carro y luego ayudó a la anciana a sentarse allí.

—¿No han pasado los revolucionarios por aquí?

—No. —Pero el hombre de la puerta miró con desconfianza hacia las montañas que bordeaban el valle—. No hemos dejado de vigilar día y noche, y los perros que nos diste corren sueltos por las noches. Esos desgraciados no nos pillarán distraídos otra vez.

—¡Zoycite! —Una de las mujeres lo codeó y señaló a Serena. El joven frunció el entrecejo y pateó el polvo.

—Mejor será que la princesa sepa lo que sucede a su alrededor. Corren rumores que dicen que se fugó; hasta que ella asuma su cargo y cumpla con su deber, estaremos todos en peligro.

—Si una mujer me acompaña, está bajo mi protección y por encima de todo reproche —replicó Darien; Zoycite bajó la cabeza en gesto de aceptación. Entonces intervino Circonia.

—La primera vez, ella era una niña, y la segunda estaba en un país lejano. ¿Crees que ella es responsable de lo que le ha sucedido, imbécil?_ Zoycite alzó la cabeza. Miró enfadado a la anciana, dispuesto a pelear, pero Darien le apoyó una mano en el hombro.

—Las mujeres nos dejan a todos en ridículo, ¿eh, Zoycite? _No era una respuesta, sino un torpe intento de tranquilizar a un joven humillado por un castigo carente de tacto; en el momento de silencio que se produjo a continuación se oyó con claridad el comentario murmurado por Serena:

—Es bastante fácil._ Las mujeres estallaron en sorprendidas risas. Circonia dijo:

—Te irá bien joven Serena; te irá bien._ Darien intercambió una mirada de disgusto con Zoycite y luego miró furioso a las mujeres. Estas se volvieron o se taparon la boca para ocultar su risa.

—También yo heredé un liderazgo cuando era muy joven —dijo Darien erguido— es difícil ganarse el respeto de los de más, pero Zoycite está demostrando su valía.

Miró alrededor y las mujeres asintieron, pero aún bailaban sus ojos. Darien miró ceñudo a Serena, que sonrió débilmente. La habían sorprendido diciendo una tontería, pero a veces el engreimiento de Darien pedía a gritos que le bajaran los humos, y allí no había nadie capaz de hacerlo salvo ella. Algo menos hosco, Darien comentó, sin quitar los ojos de Serena:

—La aldea tiene buen aspecto.

Serena echó un azorado vistazo. No eran más de veinte casas minúsculas, blanqueadas con cal y con techo de paja, cada una con una ventana y una puerta. Salía un hilo de humo de un agujero en el centro de cada techo. En la tierra que había alrededor se apilaban fardos de heno y hojas, mantenidos en su lugar con grandes piedras. Aquellos aldeanos combatían el frío, la pobreza y a los revolucionarios. Aquel día iban a Plaisance para el acontecimiento que esperaban desde hacía mil años.

No tenía importancia que ella no fuera la princesa. La responsabilidad para con esas personas, y con todas aquellas que eran como ellas, le pesaba, arrastrándola hacia un destino que a la vez ansiaba y temía. Aun en el caso de que, de algún modo, la princesa pudiera comunicarse con Serena y cederle su cargo, Serena no podía aprender a ser un miembro de la realeza, ni podría engendrar el hijo que Darien exigía. Un hijo de ascendencia noble. Miró con expresión suplicante al príncipe, casi como si él pudiera rescatarla de su dilema, cuando en realidad él era la causa. Pero Darien y Zoycite estaban de espaldas a ella.

—¿Dejaréis un guardia? —oyó Serena que preguntaba Darien.

—Unos cuantos guardias. Los perros. —Zoycite apretó el cabo de la horquilla y lo sacudió. —De todos modos, si la Revelación no tiene lugar, no importará. No quedará nada que nos aliente a volver a nuestras casas. Si no conseguimos una buena cosecha y la cebada continúa apestada moriremos de hambre.

—Sigue los viejos rituales —aconsejó Circonia. Zoycite abrió los brazos como aspas de molino.

—Los viejos rituales no sirven para nada.

—Antes servían. —Circonia se inclinó un poco hacia delante—. Ayudaban._ Las mujeres susurraron entre ellas.

—¡Tonterías! —exclamó Zoycite.

—¡Cuando tú eras pequeño no teníamos peste! —replicó Circonia.

—Rituales imbéciles; sólo superstición e ignorancia._ Los hombres murmuraban unos con otros. Aquella era una antigua disputa repetida con frecuencia, que obviamente dividía a la aldea. Era una reyerta que Serena no tenía por qué interrumpir pero aun así se descubrió diciendo:

—¿Hablan de la Transmisión?

—Claro, de eso estamos hablando. —La cara de Zoycite enrojecía por momentos y su voz atronaba—. La Transmisión, que se llevaba a cabo en tiempos inmemoriales para bendecir los campos. Muy bien, todos los años traemos a un sacerdote para que bendiga los campos, pero no ha servido para nada; ha terminado el invierno y todos seguimos muertos de hambre.

—Porque no hacemos la Transmisión —insistió Circonia, con voz clara y fuerte—. Es magia.

—Lamento decirlo, Circonia, pero estoy de acuerdo con Zoycite —intervino Darien—. El mundo se ha modernizado y, por triste que resulte, nadie tiene tiempo que perder yendo al bosque a recoger hierbas y jugar a los rituales._ Zoycite esbozó una sonrisa burlona, pero Serena no podía continuar callada.

—La verdad es que yo creo que tiene razón Circonia._ Los murmullos cesaron. Darien, Zoycite y Circonia, así como los demás adultos y niños de la aldea, se volvieron a mirarla. Tanta atención, ¿por qué motivo? ¿Porque esperaban que ella fuera una princesa que poseía la magia para salvarlos? Nada de magia, quería decirles, sino ciencia. Sin que la vieran, se secó las manos húmedas con la falda. —La hierba.., es la hierba real, ¿verdad?

—Así la llaman las viejas —afirmó Zoycite, con un tono de voz que dejaba en claro su opinión acerca de las viejas. Darien se limitaba a mirarla fijamente con la cabeza ladeada y una rara arruga entre las cejas.

—Su nombre botánico es Mentha nobilis; es una hierba utilizada por los antiguos, conocida por sus propiedades curativas para la carne y las plantas. —Hurgando en su cerebro, recitó el texto de Genera Plantarum—. Seca y triturada y esparcida sobre las plantas de cebada en crecimiento, en tiempos pasados fue la causa de las abundantes cosechas que prosperaban en esta región, famosa por sus veranos cortos e inviernos difíciles.

—No importa qué dijeran los antiguos —objetó Zoycite en mal disimulado triunfo—. Ni siquiera importa si surte efecto. Es una hierba rara y delicada; se supone que no debemos cortarla por orden real.

—¿Cómo? —Serena miró a Darien que hizo un gesto de confirmación—. ¿Desde cuándo rige esa orden?

—Yo era muy joven —dijo Circonia.

—Hace unos cincuenta años —calculó Darien—. No sé por qué._ Circonia se inclinó hacia delante.

—La hierba real escaseaba y ese año resultaba difícil encontrarla, así que el rey ordenó que nadie la cortara hasta que volviera a crecer. Al año siguiente era aún más escasa, y así ha continuado hasta casi desaparecer.

—¡No es de sorprender! —exclamó Serena—. Como ya sabrán, esa hierba se cosecha en mayo, en los rincones sombríos donde acaba de derretirse la nieve. Probablemente un año fue muy frío y todas las plantas tardaron en brotar. En realidad, la hierba real se fortalece cuando se cortan sus hojas —se entusiasmó con el tema—. Es una planta medicinal, cuyas características fueron observadas por el gran botánico Linnaeus. Darien, Su Alteza, lo usó para curarme una herida. —Advirtió que la gente la miraba fijamente, como si sus palabras los atontara como un golpe en la cabeza. Hasta Darien se agarró al carro, con los nudillos blancos. —La pasta hecha con la hierba surtía un efecto extraordinario, lo cual demuestra su eficacia; es bien sabido que Linnaeus suponía que las mismas propiedades que curan la infección en una herida eliminan las pestes y enfermedades en las plantas —calló.

Hubo un momento de riguroso silencio. ¿Qué les pasaba a todos? ¿Por qué parecían tan ansiosos, y sin embargo tan asustados? Ella debería haber dicho algo malo... Tal vez no debería haber cuestionado un edicto real. Bajó la vista a sus pesadas botas y deseó que se la tragara la tierra. Luego estallaron gritos a su alrededor.

—¡Es imposible!

—¡Es cierto!

—¡Debemos hacer algo!

—¡Te lo dije!

—¡Es la profecía!

—¡Ella es la princesa!

—¡No haría mal intentarlo!

—¡El príncipe dijo que no!

—Ahora ya no dice que no.

—¡Es la profecía, te digo!_ Y por último:

—¡Ella es la princesa!

—¡Es la princesa!

—¡Es la princesa!


	25. Capítulo 24

Otra profecía cumplida. Darien se frotó las manos y pensó en la escena ocurrida del otro lado de la puerta abierta, ante aquella misma choza. Los aldeanos se habían marchado a Plaisance, empezando la fiesta desde el primer momento y dejando que el príncipe y la princesa disfrutaran de la magra hospitalidad de una aldea asolada por la pobreza... y, ahora, embargada de optimismo.

—Deja de estar tan complacido —rezongó Serena.

—No puedo evitarlo. Esto no podría ser más perfecto._ Se sentaron hombro con hombro en un banco, con la mesa ante ellos, mientras Serena rehuía la mirada del príncipe. Entre sorbo y sorbo de sopa de col servida en un fino tazón, dijo:

—Yo jamás oí hablar de esa profecía._ En su júbilo, Darien no pudo dejar de mofarse.

—¿Tu erudita Luna no te la contó?_ Malhumorada, Serena lo miró furiosa a través del aire humoso que se elevaba del pequeño fuego que parpadeaba en el hogar; era toda una princesa con su aire majestuoso y su desdén. Él le tocó el codo. —La gente lo tomó como una señal.

—Ya sé que lo tomaron como una señal. —Retiró el brazo con un gesto brusco—. Los oí._ Pero aunque quería que fuera altiva con los demás, deseaba que con él fuera sólo la mujer que habría de ser su esposa. Quería que reconociera la importancia de lo sucedido. Quería que le dijera otra vez que lo amaba. Quería que lo mirara.

—Cuando empezaste a hablar, no podía creerlo. —Le rodeó la cintura con un brazo—. "Antes del día de la boda, la princesa alimentará a los hambrientos y nos devolverá a la prosperidad de las viejas épocas." Y ahí estabas tú, frente a toda la aldea, diciéndonos cómo curar la peste que nos atormenta desde hace medio siglo.

—Es una profecía muy vaga. —Serena trató de soltarse. —Todavía no comprendo por qué estaban tan eufóricos. No les recomendé nada nuevo.

—No; sólo la mejor medicina antigua que existe.

—Todavía no sabemos si funcionara.

—Lo hará. Sabes que sí._ Inclinándose hacia delante para soltarse del brazo del príncipe, Serena dio un mordisco al pan del día anterior que él había tostado sobre las llamas.

—Lo sé —repuso con tono lúgubre.

—Los aldeanos difundirán el rumor de que la princesa ha cumplido la profecía, y la esperanza se extenderá por todas partes._ Serena dejó con un golpe sobre la mesa su tazón vacío y se volvió hacia el príncipe, con la cara llameante de furia.

—¡Yo no soy la princesa!_ Estaba furiosa, según pudo ver Darien. Furiosa, desalentada y hostil. Le recordaba a un gato: suave y ronroneante cuando se sentía satisfecha, pero por debajo se ocultaba una fina fuerza nerviosa reforzada con garras y dientes. Debía calmarla, mantenerla feliz. Serena todavía tenía el estómago vacío. Darien tomó el tazón y volvió a llenarlo con el contenido de la olla humeante que estaba al borde del fuego. Cortó otra tajada del rancio queso de cabra y se acercó al banco. Se sentó junto a Serena y puso la comida delante de ella.

—Come un poco más._ Serena mordió el queso. Y como él no podía permitirle que negara su cuna, agregó: —No quiero que mi princesa pase hambre._ Ella fijó la vista en el tazón, en el caldo ligero que contenía y los trozos de repollo; Darien creyó ver desesperación en su rostro. —Iré a cazar otro conejo —prometió Darien. Serena no le presto atención: otro signo de su perturbación.

—¿Por qué todas las profecías tienen que ver conmigo? —quiso saber—. ¿Por qué no hay ninguna sobre ti?

—Las hay. O, más bien, hay una.

—Una. Qué extraordinario. ¿Se puede saber cuál es esa profecía?

—"El príncipe enfrentará su más grande temor y lo hará suyo."

—Otra profecía vaga. ¿Qué significa?_ Lo irritaba con su deliberada estupidez.

—No es nada vaga. Tendré que enfrentarme a los revolucionarios, probablemente a Zafiro, y someterlos.

—¿Por qué Zafiro y los revolucionarios habrían de ser tu mayor temor?

—Cuando los revolucionarios arrojaron la bomba que mató a mis padres, mi madre no murió en el acto. Sufrió y se mantuvo consciente hasta el último momento. Yo no podía llegar hasta ella, el camarero mayor me arrastraba lejos, a un lugar seguro, y yo... —El corazón le latía con fuerza al recordar. Extendió una mano para que Serena viera cómo le temblaba— Temo morir en agonía. Temo que te hieran mortalmente. Y no puedo matar a mi propio hermano.

—Ah —turbada y demasiado compasiva para dejarlo sufrir solo, Serena le tomó la mano y se la estrechó—. ¿Entonces crees que el juicio tendrá lugar?

—Quizá suceda eso o tal vez las profecías sean, como tú dijiste, vagas y no más mágicas que el estuche de cristal._ Ella le soltó la mano.

—¿De modo que sólo utilizaste las expectativas de los aldeanos con respecto a la princesa para vincularme con el cumplimiento de una antigua y ambigua profecía?_ Era un desalmado, en absoluto romántico en cuanto a lo que esa tierna mujer deseaba. No creía en la magia, ni en nada que no pudiera tocar, oler o razonar. Sus ocasionales premoniciones las atribuía a años de combate clandestino pero su crueldad tenía un propósito.

—Me valdré de todos los medios posibles para asegurar nuestro lugar en el trono._ A juzgar por la manera como lo observaba, resultaba obvio que Serena no lo miraba con simpatía en aquel momento

—¿Te demorarás mucho en cazar el conejo?_ Aquella mujer nunca se daba por vencida.

—No tanto como para que te fugues._ Ella dio una patada en la pata de la mesa, como una niña recalcitrante. —Traeré un perro guardián. Lo entrené yo; si le ordeno que se quede contigo, lo hará.

—Les tengo miedo a los perros.

—Qué bien. —Se puso de pie y se echó la mochila al hombro—. Mientras esté en las montañas, cortaré toda la hierba real que pueda encontrar para dejarla aquí. —No consiguió ocultar la mortificación que transmitía su voz—. Debería haber sabido que ése era el problema, pero estuve ausente, peleando, y... en fin, no existe una excusa bastante buena.

—Además, cuando las viejas dicen que hay que recoger la hierba real en las noches sin luna del mes de mayo, suena a magia, y tú no crees en la magia —se burló Serena—. Sólo crees en ella cuando está revestida con términos científicos.

—No hay necesidad de que seas tan mordaz, señorita —se frotó la sien con los nudillos—. Fui un tonto. Ahora, dame tu palabra de que no intentarás marcharte durante mi ausencia._ Ella volvió la cabeza. —Dame tu palabra, Serena o, además de dejar a los perros para que te vigilen, te ataré.

—No me iré —prometió Serena— mientras estés ausente.

—Bien._ Darien casi había llegado a la puerta cuando la voz de ella lo detuvo. Serena estaba con las manos en las caderas y, para gran deleite de Darien, parecía una esposa regañona. La esposa regañona del príncipe de Baminia. —Sigo pensando que deberíamos habernos ido con los aldeanos

—Zoycite y yo ya lo discutimos. Él quería pero yo no.

—¿Por qué? En la cantidad está la seguridad. Podríamos habernos mezclado con la muchedumbre que va a la Revelación y llegado a Plaisance sin incidentes.

—Dos caminos llevan a Plaisance. Los revolucionarios deben de estar vigilando los dos. Yo no paso inadvertido con facilidad, y tú, querida, ya has quedado grabada en la mente de Zafiro. No podemos ir con los aldeanos sin ponerlos en peligro._ Ella apretó la boca en una línea firme que indicaba que quería oponer más objeciones. Desde luego que quería seguir objetando: en una multitud, esperaba perderlo de vista para siempre. Con pasos gigantescos Darien se acercó a ella y le tomó en las manos el altivo mentón. La miró a los ojos y le pasó un pulgar por los labios. —El viaje en barca será más seguro. De ese modo no nos perderemos de vista. —Casi rió al ver la transparente expresión de fastidio de Serena—. Tienes que confiar en mí, querida.

—Por supuesto que confío.

Hablaba con tono tan gruñón como Circonia; el príncipe no pudo resistirse. Le dio un beso en la boca firmemente cerrada.., y se demoró.. Con la cautela de un capullo que se abre al sol, Serena se abrió a él. Era nueva, delicada, insegura; sin embargo poseía un atractivo tan fuerte que ejercía en él un influjo tan poderoso como el de la luna sobre las mareas. Lo invadió el deseo y la arrastró hacia él en un abrazo sin cuartel.

Luego se apartó. Aquella mujer debilitaba su control, lo atraía hasta el borde del precipicio y casi más allá. Casi. Pero él era un hombre maduro y disciplinado. No se permitiría comportarse como un muchacho en celo. Comportarse como su padre. Con un solo y ligero beso más —no quería que Serena percibiera que le afectaba tanto— la soltó y fue hacia la puerta.

—Supongo que no debería sorprenderme que te hayas negado a viajar con ellos. Después de todo, son plebeyos —escupió ella. Él se volvió de repente y la miró airado, una figura solitaria cubierta de harapos, y sin embargo insolente hasta el límite.

—¡No es eso lo que siento! Existe una gran diferencia entre viajar con los campesinos, visitarlos y disfrutar de su compañía, y querer mezclar mi sangre con la de ellos. ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto entenderlo?

—Desde luego que lo entiendo. Tú eres un aristócrata._ Sus palabras sonaron como un insulto. Darien apretó el marco de la puerta, valiéndose de la fuerza para no ir hacia Serena y lastimarla.

—Por supuesto que lo soy. Lo mismo que tú.

—No, yo no. —Junté los dedos de las manos—. Soy Serena Tsukino, de East Little Teignmnouth, Cornualles. Ni siquiera tengo un verdadero apellido. Tsukino es el pueblo donde me encontraron cuando era huérfana.

—¡Cumpliste la profecía!

—¡Fue una casualidad!

—¡Entonces has tenido muchas casualidades últimamente! —Tomó aliento y trató de recobrar la calma perdida—. Iré a cazar. Tú te quedarás aquí y pensarás cómo beneficiar a Bamfina...

—Sereminia.

—.. desempeñando el papel de princesa para el cual naciste —una vez más hizo el gesto de salir. Ella lo llamó de nuevo.

—¡Darien espera!_ Él se detuvo, pero no se volvió.

—Serena, no tienes idea de lo que me exiges cuando pones a prueba de este modo mi paciencia.

—Circonia me contó que enviaste materiales para reconstruir Blanca —dijo ella precipitadamente.

—Son cosas que hacen los aristócratas —replicó él con brusquedad, pero se giró para mirarla—. Los revolucionarios quemaron cuanto tenían porque eran leales a los Chiba. Los franceses hicieron lo mismo porque ayudaron a la resistencia. ¡Por supuesto que debía ayudarlos a reconstruir su aldea!

—Circonia dice que las arcas reales no están tan llenas.

—Lo estarán cuando tú y yo nos hayamos casado y quede garantizada la prosperidad del país. —Hizo un gesto como si la presentara a la corte—¡Hierba real! ¿A quién se le habría ocurrido?

La hizo callar con eso, notó con satisfacción. Dejando la puerta abierta, salió y respiró una bocanada de aire fresco. Las sombras, ya largas, iban cruzando el valle a medida que el sol avanzaba hacia el oeste. Las tierras parecían vacías, pero él conocía a los cinco hombres que se habían quedado a vigilar los senderos que descendían de las montañas. Encontraría a uno y le ordenaría que vigilara la cabaña con un perro, mientras Darien iba a cazar un conejo que en realidad no necesitaba. Los aldeanos le habían ofrecido lo que él deseara; sería mejor que permaneciera cerca de Serena. Pero aún faltaban dos horas para que anocheciera, dos horas antes de poder llevarla a la sencilla cama de plumas preparada en el rincón.

No podía conducirla hasta el lecho mientras los pocos guardias que había dejado Zoycite pudieran entrar en la choza en cualquier momento para hablar o comer o echar un vistazo a la pareja a la que consideraban su salvación. Sin embargo, no podía quedarse con Serena y seguir resistiendo la urgencia de hacerle el amor. De modo que vagaría como un cobarde hasta que cayera la noche y pudiera estrecharla en sus brazos una vez más. Y hacerle el amor refrenado por la contención a la que debía someterse. Contención. Hacía años que vivía contenido. ¿Por qué ahora le molestaba tanto? Oyó un ladrido que llegaba desde detrás de la choza, y en seguida se escuchó la voz fuerte de un hombre. ¿Quién era? ¿Y qué hacía allí? Retrocedió a la sombra del umbral y escuchó con atención.

—Como puede ver, ésta es una aldea pobre. Ha sido un mal año; no tenemos mucha comida para compartir, pero hay cerveza fresca. —Era sólo Justino, uno de los guardias, un hombre callado que ahora proyectaba la voz con el virtuosismo de un cantante de ópera—. ¿Cuántos sois vosotros?

—Una docena —respondió la voz de un extraño—. ¿Cuántos viven en esta triste aldea; por qué no os unís a nuestra causa?_ Darien se vio invadido por una oleada de desprecio y de furia reprimida. Los revolucionarios habían llegado a Blanca.


	26. Capítulo 25

**¡Hola a todas! Veo que la historia está gustando mucho, me alegro de que así sea. No se descubrirá la verdad hasta los capítulos finales, así que calma chicas, que el final promete, os lo garantizo. Mientras, estos dos, tienen muchos problemas por el camino. Os dejo tres capítulos más. El 25 contiene lemon. Besos y abrazos a todas. Mil gracias por leerme.**

Darien combatió el impulso de quedarse al acecho, agarrar a ese maloliente rebelde y estrangularlo con sus propias manos. De no ser por Serena, probablemente lo habría hecho, pero... pero no podía ponerla en peligro. Y menos cuando la había llevado tan cerca de Plaisance y del trono. No cuando la había hecho su mujer. Los revolucionarios estarían vigilándolos desde las cumbres y, al ver que se marchaban los aldeanos, habían enviado a un explorador. Las reglas de hospitalidad eran muy estrictas, de modo que Justino le había dado la bienvenida, pero los dos hombres daban rodeos verbales, sondeando fuerzas y debilidades.

—Se alojarán en mi choza —ofreció Justino.

—¿Por qué? Allí hay fuego. En la choza más grande. —La voz del rebelde se tornó acusadora—. ¿Qué tratas de esconder?

—¡Esta es la choza del jefe! —Justino consiguió hablar con tono de indignación. El extraño rió.

—Se ha marchado. No le importará. —Con estudiado descuido, preguntó—: ¿Han recibido alguna visita real últimamente?_ ¿Los revolucionarios habrían visto acaso a Darien y Serena en su excursión a través del valle o indagaban en busca de cualquier información? El rebelde y el guardia se acercaban.

—Es raro que lo preguntes —dijo Justino—. El príncipe y la princesa estuvieron hoy por aquí. Será mejor que os apresuréis, o los perderéis._ Darien volvió a la choza y encontró a Serena poniendo los platos en un recipiente y tomando la capa de él, preparándose para huir. Demasiado tarde para eso. Por la ventana oyó que el rebelde replicaba:

—Tenemos un grupo registrando el camino más adelante. Ya los agarraremos.

La confianza de su voz erizó el vello de la nuca de Darien. Tomó a Serena de la mano y la condujo hacia un sitio de la choza donde no había ventanas. Dentro, donde las paredes se encontraban con el suelo de tierra, había fardos de heno y hojas apilados para protegerse de la fuerza de las ventiscas invernales... y ocultar el escondite de provisiones de Blanca.

Una pared falsa corría a lo largo de toda la choza, a sesenta centímetros de la otra, desde el suelo hasta el techo. Para el ojo desprevenido, parecía ser la pared interior, pero detrás había almacenados sacos de cereales y toneles de carne salada. Si los merodeadores incendiaran la choza se perdería todo, pero en las épocas de conflictos provocados por la revolución y Napoleón, aquel escondite había asegurado más de una vez la supervivencia de los aldeanos.

Un fardo camuflaba la minúscula puerta trampa de la pared, que se abría tirando de unas hebras de paja retorcida. Buscando el fardo correcto, Darien tiró de varios. Nada. Minutos desperdiciados. El guardia y el rebelde estaban a punto de llegar a la choza. Casi demasiado tarde, Darien tiró de otro fardo y el peso le indicó que había encontrado el que estaba conectado con la puerta trampa. Tiró del fardo y abrió la puerta. Bajó el tosco conjunto y guió a Serena dentro del pequeño y oscuro agujero. Ella se resistió como una mula recalcitrante. El príncipe recordó que la habían encerrado en un armario en la escuela. Aunque la comprendía, no le importó.

La tomó de los pelos y la empujó al interior del cubículo Serena se dobló, de la sorpresa o el miedo. A Darien tampoco le importó. Tenía que entrar allí. Cuando Serena entró, él la siguió; luego cerró la trampa a sus espaldas. Oscuridad total y absoluta. Aire escaso y tibio, seco por el olor del cereal. La respiración agitada de Serena. Tanteando, el príncipe la encontró acurrucada contra la pared posterior, entre dos sacos de cereales, las rodillas levantadas contra el pecho, la cabeza baja. Temblaba con pequeños estremecimientos de un miedo primitivo. Darien le dio una pequeña palmada en la cabeza, bajó la mochila, extrajo el cuchillo y se acercó a la trampa.

Ningún sonido atravesaba las paredes que los rodeaban. ¿Justino habría mantenido afuera al rebelde? ¿Habrían entrado en la choza? No tenía manera de saberlo. Su verdadera preocupación era el fuego. Sin embargo, si los rebeldes eran inteligentes, no intentarían incendiar la aldea. ¡Pero, maldición, cómo detestaba ocultarse en la oscuridad! Apoyó la cabeza en la madera de la trampa y se esforzó por oír algún sonido, pero ningún ruido llegó a él. Salvo la respiración de Serena, que era mucho más penosa. Con los ojos fijos en la abertura, se acercó a ella y le preguntó al oído:

—¿Te sientes mal?_ La voz irregular de Serena subía y bajaba.

—No puedo... respirar.

—Chitón._ Sin soltar el cuchillo, la acercó a él y la rodeó con el brazo libre. Abrigó su cabeza con el pecho y trató de infundirle valor.

Pero el valor de Serena se había desvanecido, disuelto por la oscuridad que tanto temía. Le castañeteaban los dientes. Se aferraba con fuerza a la camisa del príncipe. Si no lo hubiera visto con sus propios ojos, Darien jamás habría creído tal cosa de su valiente princesa. Entonces, desde la habitación principal, llegaron unas débiles voces masculinas. También Serena las oyó, pues se irguió como un animal acorralado. Darien se liberó de las manos de ella. Fue hasta la trampa y se acuclilló, cuchillo en mano, listo para sorprender a cualquiera que tratara de entrar.

No ocurrió nada. Las voces se tornaron más fuertes y más numerosas. Darien no alcanzaba a distinguir las palabras. No podía identificar a los que hablaban. Pero en apariencia los guardias de la aldea debían de ser tantos que los revolucionarios no se atrevían a hacer otra cosa que comer y beber. Y el camuflaje de la trampa funcionaba. Nadie se acercó.

No obstante, cuando Darien se relajó lo suficiente para calmar los calambres de sus piernas, ya había caído la noche. Podía ver el borde de luz alrededor de la trampa; habían avivado el fuego y por el sonido de la jarana creciente, habían bebido el contenido del tonel de cerveza. Darien se puso de pie, sacudiéndose las briznas de paja de las rodillas. Su cabeza rozaba el techo, pero pensó que Serena apreciaría la sensación de espacio.

—Serena. —Bajó una mano para acariciarla, pero no la encontró—. ¿Serena?_ Durante un breve y enloquecido momento, él sólo pudo pensar que ella había huido. Entonces retornó a la realidad. Serena no tenía adónde ir ni manera de salir de allí. La buscó, llamándola con suaves susurros. Encontró la mochila donde la había dejado. Encontró la capa hecha un rollo. Por último encontró a Serena, acurrucada, de espaldas contra un tonel, respirando apenas, aterida, inmóvil. —Serena —murmuró—, aquí hay espacio. Puedes estar de pie. —Trató de animarla pero ella no reaccionó. Se arrodilló junto a ella—. Serena, soy Darien. Ya sabes. —La envolvió con sus brazos para darle su calor—. Sabes que no permitiré que nadie te haga daño._ En la choza sonó un estrépito y luego unas fuertes risotadas masculinas. Serena se sobresaltó; Darien sintió alivio. Alivio por el indicio de que su princesa era consciente de cuanto la rodeaba. Le frotó los brazos, le besó la mejilla. Le besó la boca. La abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo. —Serena, aquí estamos a salvo. Hasta hay un poco de luz. Mira la trampa. Puedes ver..._ Ella se abalanzó hacia la abertura. Cuando Darien la detuvo, ella quiso arañarlo sollozando. Cuanto más se esforzaba él por contenerla, más se debatía ella y su desesperación se tornaba más audible. Si Darien no la sosegaba de algún modo, los rebeldes los descubrirían. Le tapó la boca con una mano para apagar su voz.

—Amor, querida, por favor no hagas esto. Te amo, pero..._ Serena se abalanzó sobre él. Lo agarró del pelo y lo golpeó contra los sacos de cereales, que se ladearon. Darien cayó tambaleante, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Serena se arrojó encima de él. Voló el polvo cuando la atrapó, seguro de que trataría de correr hacia la trampa. Pero en cambio Serena agarró los faldones de su camisa con tanta violencia que reventaron las costuras. Sin comprender, Darien le tomó las muñecas... y ella le besó el pecho. — ¿Serena?

—Por favor —susurró ella—. Llévame lejos._ Ella encontró una tetilla entre el vello rizado y la lamió, la besó, la mordió. Darien saltó de dolor, asombro y confusión.

—Serena, tenemos que guardar silencio. No podemos... afuera hay muchos hombres. Hombres que quieren matarnos.

—Te prometo que no hablaré... Pero escucha._ Por supuesto que él escuchaba. Los revolucionarios estaban cantando una tradicional canción de bebedores, y en algún lugar en el fondo dos hombres luchaban ruidosamente. —No pueden oírnos.

—No, pero yo tengo que estar preparado por si...

—No pueden oírnos —repitió Serena—. No saben que estamos aquí. No haremos ruido. Y ellos no me importan. Sólo me importa la oscuridad. —La recorrió un escalofrío, que Darien sintió también en su propio cuerpo—. Contigo no tengo miedo._ Maldición. La oscuridad, el peligro, el ruido de la jarana de los rebeldes... El aliento de Serena sobre su piel, la desesperación de ella, la urgencia de su cuerpo meciéndose contra el suyo...

Por alguna razón, por todas las razones, Darien la deseaba, y deseaba hacerla suya en ese mismo momento. Sin preliminares, sin caricias. Sólo quería tenerla debajo de él y penetrarla y hacerlo a su manera, sin pensar siquiera en mostrarse tierno. Respiró profundamente. Era una bestia. Tenía que mostrar consideración por Serena. Le soltó las muñecas con suavidad.

—Querida, esto no es prudente..._ Ella deslizó las manos dentro de la camisa y la desgarró. El ruido de la tela al romperse le hizo incorporarse sobre los codos. Volvió a aferrarla. —Serena, por favor, no deberíamos..._ Ella le metió una mano dentro de los pantalones. Con la otra tironeó de los botones. Le besó el vientre; durante un momento el deseo de Darien bloqueó todo pensamiento racional. Un momento. Hasta que con gran esfuerzo recobró su disciplina. Muy bien. Serena estaba decidida. De modo que lo harían. Ahora. Pero él no podía poseerla sin más. Si lo hacía, sería como su padre, un esclavo de sus pasiones.

—Esta no es la manera —se le entrecortó la voz—. Querida, te daré lo que quieres, pero debemos ser civilizados._ Serena respiraba agitada, pero ya no de miedo.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque sí. Porque podría lastimarte. Porque somos el príncipe y la princesa.

—Ya te dije que yo no soy la princesa. —Los botones cedie ron—. Y en este momento tú no eres el príncipe._ Lanzó una apagada exclamación al sentir su erección.

Una oleada de puro placer recorrió su cuerpo; él arqueó la espalda. Ella lo acarició, subiendo desde la base, alrededor del glande, de nuevo hacia abajo. Tocó sus testículos como buscando algo... el secreto de su fuerza, el núcleo de su pasión. Ella lo había encontrado. Darien juraría que sí. Él no sabía si tenía los ojos abiertos o cerrados. Unos círculos rojos giraban en la oscuridad. Sus manos desgarraban los sacos en que se apoyaba. Cuando tomó un puñado de cebada, se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho: había desgarrado las costuras. Su pasión bestial se parecía demasiado a la destrucción. Debía seguir siendo el amo. Desesperado, llevó la mano hasta los hombros de Serena e intentó atraerla hacia él.

—Permíteme tocarte. Permíteme besarte.

—No —respondió ella en voz baja, gutural—. Permíteme tú._ Y su boca, tibia y húmeda y buscadora, se cerró sobre él. La lengua se movía, lamiendo como la de un gato. Los dientes lo rozaban, levísimos. Serena lo absorbió y destruyó todo control.

Darien la tomó por las axilas y la arrastró sobre él, desolado al perder el roce de la boca de Serena, pero desesperado por estar entre sus piernas. La acomodó debajo de él al tiempo que le alzaba la falda. Le puso los muslos alrededor de su cintura y encontró el centro, tibio y húmedo. Sin preliminares, la penetró. Ella sofocó un grito, pero al príncipe no le importó. No le importaba si le hacía daño, no le importaba si los rebeldes los encontraban, no le importaba si se terminaba el mundo. Sólo le importaba su satisfacción, hundirse en ella una y otra vez, tratar de llegar al centro de esa mujer, al lugar donde él sería el rey. Rey, no de Baminia, sino de Serena. Su amante. Su señor. Su amo.

Darien embestía con las caderas, rígido, y gruñía. Las manos de Serena resbalaban en el sudor que se formaba sobre los hombros del príncipe, hasta que le clavó las uñas en la carne, y también eso fue placentero. Ella lo marcaría. Lo marcaría con uñas y dientes, haciéndolo suyo. Él le abrió más las piernas, se alzó por encima de Serena, siguió penetrándola... y su semen brotó a chorros, buscando el útero, llenándola, marcándola como lo había marcado ella. Para siempre. La había marcado para siempre. Despacio, se desplomó encima de Serena. Los brazos temblorosos de la muchacha lo estrecharon; los ecos de su orgasmo lo atravesaban. Lo había hecho. Había perdido el control, y sin embargo la había unido a él. Ahora jamás podría huir.

—Serena —ordenó—. Dímelo. Dímelo otra vez._ Ella sabía qué quería él. Deslizó una mano lánguida entre los omoplatos viriles y le susurró al oído:

—Te amo, Darien. Eres el único hombre al que amaré en mi vida.


	27. Capítulo 26

— ¿Su Alteza? —llamó el guardia desde el escotillón abierto. Serena emergió enseguida del sueño, y lo primero que pensó fue en huir. Pero Darien la envolvió con un brazo y susurró:

—No te preocupes. Es un aldeano.

En cierto modo, eso era aún peor. Que un hombre que la había visto el día anterior la viera de nuevo esta mañana con el pelo hecho una maraña, el vestido aún más andrajoso, y... bueno, después de lo ocurrido durante la noche, era muy probable que ella resplandeciera de satisfacción sensual. Darien había perdido esa templanza que normalmente caracterizaba cada uno de sus actos, y le había hecho el amor con vigor y convicción, sin reservas. Echó mano de la capa con la que Darien, en algún momento de la noche, la había tapado; se cubrió la cabeza y rogó que el guardia no entrara en el escondite.

— ¿Sí, Justino? —preguntó Darien con voz profunda y soñolienta, colocándose entre Serena y la débil luz de sol que entraba apenas desde la choza.

—Nuestras visitas acabaron bebiendo hasta quedar dormidos. Los até.

— ¿Dónde están los otros guardias? —preguntó Darien.

—Los envié de vuelta a patrullar por si hay rebeldes acechando en el bosque. Deberíais iros lo antes posible.

—Gracias —respondió Darien gravemente—. Si nos das unos minutos saldremos enseguida.

—Por supuesto, Su Alteza._ Justino cerró a medias la trampa en el agujero de la pared, para permitir la entrada de un poco de luz y de aire fresco, pero sin violar su intimidad. Intimidad que no necesitaban, en opinión de Serena.

Pero Darien parecía satisfecho con la situación. Se incorporó sobre un codo, tiró de la capa y la miró. Serena acostada sobre los sacos de cereal volcados, le devolvió la mirada. También en él se notaban los efectos de la noche. La barba le había crecido hasta formar una sombra negra. El pelo semejaba un nido de ratas. Tenía la camisa desgarrada y abierta; los pantalones, desabotonados y, a juzgar por su estado jamás quedaría satisfecho, por mucho empeño que ella pusiera.

Pero por primera vez desde que ella lo conocía, esa expresión inflexible de autodominio había desaparecido. Aun con los rebeldes en la habitación contigua, Plaisance todavía lejos y un estuche de cristal que habría que abrir, aun así él parecía casi.., relajado. Cómodo. Y su contento dio a Serena un bienestar indeseado y desconcertante. El príncipe le acarició la mejilla con la palma de la mano.

—Muy bien, ¿qué piensas esta mañana?_ «Que soy parte de ti, y que eres mío. Que ahora ya nada podrá cambiar eso.»

—Que hablo siete idiomas y que no puedo decir que no en ninguno de ellos._ Él enarcó las cejas.

— ¿Querías decir que no?_ Ella lo miró.

—No._ Una ligera sonrisa curvó los labios del príncipe, que la contempló casi... ¿aliviado? —¿Y tú? —preguntó Serena.

—Según recuerdo, lo intenté. Pero tú no querías saber nada._ El recuerdo de su frenético ataque sonrojó las mejillas de Serena.

—Estaba... preocupada.

—Tenías miedo. —Su sonrisa desapareció, las facciones de su rostro se endurecieron—. No sé quién te encerró en ese armario cuando eras niña, pero será azotado.

—El que me encerró en ese armario está muy lejos; eso fue hace mucho tiempo. —Ella haría cualquier cosa por recuperar esa sonrisa, incluso concederle cualquier Victoria que él hubiera deseado o imaginado—. Además, ya no importa. Cada vez que deba enfrentarme a la oscuridad pensaré en ti y lo que hicimos aquí, e iré de buena gana.

—Sólo conmigo, querida. —Le volvió la cabeza hacia la suya y le dio un leve beso—. Sólo conmigo. —Se levantó, se sacudió como un perro y volaron a su alrededor granos de cebada—. Nos llevamos bien. Yo te deseo y tú me deseas. Hacemos una buena pareja. Eso no puedes negarlo.

—Por supuesto. Porque yo te amo, y tú... me amas._ Él le dio la espalda, pero a Serena no le hacía falta verle la cara. Sólo la manera en que él se frotó la nuca con la mano le dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber.

—Por supuesto que sí._ Serena sonrió con agridulce angustia. En un rey, era bueno no saber mentir bien. En un hombre, esa falta de habilidad para el engaño revelaba demasiado. Darien esperó a que Serena agregara algo más, pero al ver que ella se mantenía en silencio declaró: —Tenemos todo en común: nuestra cuna y nuestra crianza. Tenemos la seguridad de que nuestros hijos tendrán sangre azul en las venas.

—Eso es importante —convino ella con tono grave.

—Sí. —Darien se abotonó los pantalones y metió en ellos los patéticos jirones de la camisa—. Puedo rastrear mis antepasados hasta más de mil años atrás, y lo mismo tú. Nuestra nobleza es intachable. El derecho de nuestros hijos al trono no se discutirá jamás

—Eso también es importante —repuso la huérfana inglesa.

—Es el motivo más importante por el cual debemos llegar a Plaisance para celebrar nuestra boda mañana.

—Sí, el príncipe y la princesa deben casarse. —El príncipe y la verdadera princesa, donde quiera que esté. Darien recogió las medias y las botas de Serena se arrodilló ante ella y le levantó el pie para examinárselo.

—Parece que está bien. ¿Te duele?

—Sí —admitió ella—. Me duele un poco.

—Ayer caminaste demasiado. Hoy no lo permitiré —le calzó las botas; luego se puso de pie y le tendió una mano. Serena dejó que la ayudara. Darien le alborotó el pelo; después se lo peinó con los dedos. —Los rebeldes podrían estar vigilando el río, pero allí tenemos probabilidades de eludirlos —levantó la bolsa y se la echó al hombro. Ella tiró de la correa.

—Deja que la lleve yo. No es muy pesada._ Darien vaciló. —Si surgiera una pelea, necesitarás tener las manos libres —agregó ella.

—Piensas como una guerrera._ Le pasó la bolsa y extrajo el cuchillo; luego salió del agujero arrastrándose sobre manos y rodillas.

Serena lo siguió, maravillada ante todo de que la noche anterior él la hubiera metido allí. ¿Cómo lo habría hecho? No recordaba mucho de aquel momento, más allá del retorno del miedo estremecedor que había experimentado en el orfanato.., el miedo a que jamás la dejaran salir, a ser enterrada viva. Ahora renacía, al salir a la luz de la mañana, sabiendo qué debía hacer, aventando para siempre su miedo al futuro, por que había vivido más en tres días que la mayoría de las mujeres en toda su existencia. Y eso valía algo.

El hombre llamado Justino estaba allí, con cara sombría, hablando con Darien, indicando con gestos a los revolucionarios que yacían desmayados y borrachos en el suelo, las muñecas y los tobillos atados con cuerdas. Darien dio la vuelta a cada uno con el pie, mirándoles las caras. Serena sabía lo que buscaba. Dejó la mochila en el suelo y dijo:

—Él no está aquí._ Darien dio la vuelta a otro rebelde, que gruñó y se movió.

—Zafiro no está aquí. En caso contrario, nos habrían arrastrado afuera y colgado. _Darien la miró.

—Zafiro es inteligente y despiadado. —Ella no lo conocía bien, pero eso lo sabía—. Si Zafiro nos hubiera visto entrar en el valle, habría destrozado este lugar hasta que nos encontrara o no quedaran lugares donde escondernos._ Darien asintió lentamente mientras daba la vuelta al último hombre.

—Tienes razón, pero no puedo correr el riesgo... _ Serena tomó aire súbitamente. —¿Qué pasa? —Darien le siguió la mirada hasta el hombre tirado en el suelo. Estaba despierto, con los ojos rojos y vibrante de odio—. ¿Quién es?_ Ella metió las manos temblorosas en los pliegues de su falda.

—Yo lo llamaba "el enano".

—Bruja descolorida —escupió éste—. Recuerdo bien qué me hiciste; me las has de pagar. Chillarás como un cerdo cuando..._ Darien lo puso de nuevo de cara contra el suelo de tierra. Cuando el hombre intentó volver a insultar, el príncipe apoyó su pie en la nuca del prisionero y pisó con fuerza. Serena dio un respingo.

—¡No!_ No sentía lástima por él, después de todo era un hombre vil. Pero acudieron a su mente recuerdos de una indefensión semejante, y no toleraba mirar. Darien levantó el pie.

—Como desees, mi princesa. —Como el enano volvió a vociferar invectivas, ordenó a Justino—: Encárgate de él._ Tomó a Serena de un brazo y la hizo salir deprisa, mientras el prisionero continuaba gritando; un segundo después su retahíla se cortó bruscamente. Serena se volvió.

—Él no...

—Sólo le dio un golpe en la cabeza, estoy seguro. —Darien la condujo por el sendero que iba hacia el río—. No tienes por qué preocuparte. Justino no querría ensangrentar la choza. Ahora debemos encontrar una barca.

— ¿Tendrán una?

—Viven sobre el río. Por supuesto que tendrán alguna. Y quizá alguna más, pero escondidas._ Escondidas. Por supuesto. Sería demasiado fácil si las tuvieran a la vista.

Serena divisó el río entre los árboles y oyó el ruido creciente de la corriente que atravesaba el valle, más ancha a medida que avanzaba. Luego llegaron a la orilla, y el río se desplegó ante ella. Imposible pensar que esa corriente poderosa se iniciaba en un fino hilo de agua en las montañas, reunía fuerza con tanta rapidez y ahora fluía ancho y veloz hacia la ciudad de Plaisance. Imposible pensar que aquella aventura había comenzado con una inocente cena en el Cháteau Fortuné y la había arrastrado hasta ese momento. A esa conclusión.

Darien contemplaba el río con una oleada de orgullo. Aquélla era su tierra, su río y —miró a Serena— su mujer. No tenían un momento que perder. Debían estar en Plaisance aquella noche. Sin embargo, el príncipe no pudo resistir acercarse a Serena y abrazarla. Ella lo dejó hacer de buen grado y levantó la boca para que él la besara. Lo besó como si extrajera aliento de la existencia de Darien, como si su alma fuera a marchitarse sin las atenciones de él; así era como debía ser.

Ella había hecho el amor con él como ninguna otra mujer lo había hecho, liberándolo de su contención y revelándole su propia fuerza. Ella era más que una princesa: era un medio para obtener un reino. Era la personificación de la nueva tierra unida, de Bamfina en todo su esplendor. Con ella a su lado, él podía hacer cualquier cosa. Serena se apartó y le acarició las mejillas. Miró la cara del príncipe como si deseara memorizar cada rasgo, cada línea.

—Debemos apresurarnos. ¿Dónde están las barcas? —dijo. Darien la besó otra vez, apenas lo suficiente como para confundir esa mente práctica; luego miró las inmediaciones.

—Allí. —Señaló un sitio cubierto de malezas, río arriba—. Allí deben estar._ Por supuesto que allí estaban; él buscó la mejor y la arrastró hacia el agua. Mientras Serena se cruzaba en el paso y canturreaba.

— ¿Hay remos? ¿Tendremos que remar? ¿Es peligroso el río? ¿Cuánto tardaremos en llegar a Plaisance?

—Aquí están los remos —los colocó en los toletes—. La corriente es tan rápida que no necesitaremos remar, pero los usaremos para guiar la barca. —No le aclaró que los utilizarían para pasar por los rápidos—. Estaremos en Plaisance antes de mediodía.

— ¡Ay! —ella se tapó la boca con las manos y lo miró pasmada—. He olvidado la bolsa._ Darien frunció el entrecejo. Detestaba perder su provisión de hierba real, aunque sin duda no la necesitarían de momento. Empujó la barca hacia el río y la amarró a una rama.

—Cuando acabe el día habremos llegado a Plaisance o estaremos muertos. En cualquier caso, no necesitaremos la bolsa.

—Puse allí un sombrero y unos guantes largos que Circonia me regaló ayer. Los necesito para protegerme del sol en el río._ Ya estaba bronceada; el sol había coloreado sus mejillas y engarzado en oro las gemas de sus ojos. —Detesto tomar demasiado sol. Me enrojece la nariz, y mañana es la ceremonia. Todos tendrán los ojos puestos en mi. Y es el día de nuestra boda._ La barca se mecía en la corriente, ligera y lista para partir, de modo que Darien respondió con un dejo de impaciencia:

—Siempre estás hermosa.

—¡Pero cuando tomo demasiado sol me afea! —Ella continuaba ante él, retorciéndose las manos—. Por favor... Iré corriendo a buscar la bolsa._ Darien pensó en el pie lastimado. Pensó en cuánto tardaría. Pensó en que Serena vería el cuerpo del enano, probablemente sin vida.

—Tengo las piernas más largas. Iré yo —dijo.


	28. Capítulo 27

La proa de la barca se inclinaba hacia abajo al hundirse en un nuevo rápido, y Serena se esforzaba desesperadamente con los remos. En vano. La atrapó un remolino y la hizo girar ciento ochenta grados; se encontró de nuevo de cara a la corriente; los rápidos se sucedían aguas abajo. La barca volvió a girar como un corcho justo delante de otra montaña de agua.

Perdió la noción del tiempo con aquella situación. Quizás había pasado una eternidad. Quizás un minuto. Sus manos sudorosas aferraban los remos; la amenazaba una roca enorme ante ella. Intentó remar para alejarse y la arrebató el río, llevándola de un lado para otro. Chocó contra otra piedra, la barca se ladeó; entró agua por el lateral. Si aquella terrible prueba no terminaba pronto, Serena ya no tendría que preocuparse por Darien. Estaría cantando con los ángeles en el paraíso... y no sabía tararear la melodía.

Con la misma velocidad con que había entrado en los rápidos, salió. El rugido y la espuma quedaron atrás, el río se ensanchó y el agua se calmó, para convertirse en un deslizarse lento y reconfortante en el valle que se extendía hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. Serena empuñó los remos al tiempo que la similar precipitación que corría por sus venas disminuía poco a poco. Estaba a salvo. Estaba bien. Lo había logrado. La barca no. Los golpes contra las piedras la habían castigado mucho. El agua se filtraba por todas las junturas. Serena se dirigió hacia la costa serefina, con los brazos doloridos por remar con una embarcación cada vez más pesada.

La barca se hundió a tres metros de la orilla arenosa, y Serena tenía que nadar; pero no sabía. Se hundió tres veces antes de que sus pies tocaran el fondo y pudiera arrastrarse hacia la arena. Jadeó y escupió agua, después se echó y se quedó mirando el cielo azul puro con sus nubes deliciosas y esponjosas, mientras practicaba los insultos que sabía, en alemán, en baminio y en su buen inglés.

Darien podría haberle dicho algo sobre los rápidos. ¿Quién podía pensar que el río corría tan veloz entre tantas piedras? Gracias a Dios que había leído las cartas de aquel explorador estadounidense. Si el hombre no hubiera descrito una situación similar ella se habría estrellado contra las rocas y perecido. Tal como estaban las cosas, todavía no había llegado a Plaisance, cuando en realidad había planeado llegar a España. Desde allí continuaría hasta.., algún lugar. Era probable que Darien comenzara a buscarla donde ella estaba ahora, sabiendo muy bien que, si lograba pasar los rápidos, se vería obligada a detenerse allí. Y también los revolucionarios vigilaban. Sin embargo, ¿qué importaban? Serena no era la princesa, y Darien había dejado muy claro que era la princesa a quien él quería tener. Su orgullo y su cháchara sobre los hijos que tendrían y el derecho de los niños al trono había avivado la determinación de Serena de huir.

¿Debía ir a Inglaterra, con sus días oscuros y nublados, su eterna soledad y esa humedad que calaba los huesos? No. Por primera vez se enfrentó a la verdad. Si retornaba allí, alguien podría reconocerla como la muchacha que había tomado la fortuna de Luna, y Serena había leído mucho sobre las cárceles inglesas como para que ésa le pareciera una perspectiva aceptable. Además, no tenía dinero. Ella ya conocía la vida en una institución de caridad inglesa, y apenas si había conseguido sobrevivir. Debía ir a algún otro lugar. Ella sabía tantas cosas que encontraría una manera de ganarse la vida.

En Francia, quizás; había leído sobre la fabricación de vino. O en Italia; podía guiar turistas ingleses por las antiguas ruinas romanas. O incluso en Suiza, donde podía descender por los riscos con una cuerda para rescatar las cabras de la región. Pero si no se ponía en marcha, no lo lograría, pues, si conocía bien a Darien, él estaría navegando por el río lo más rápido posible. No dispondría de barca, pero Serena no creía que tan pequeño impedimento lo detuviera. Ese hombre era capaz de navegar en un tronco y remar con unos palillos.

Se puso de pie con dificultad y miró alrededor. Los altos pinos llegaban casi hasta la ribera del río, a ambos lados, y se extendían en manchones verde oscuro hasta las montañas. Aquí y allá, del otro lado de la corriente, vio prados y alguna aldea. La mayoría parecían desiertas; una bullía con la misma actividad y concentración que Blanca el día anterior. La gente iba a la Revelación. No sólo la celebración anual, sino la Revelación en sí.

Por alguna razón inexplicable, Serena se quedó con templando esas figuras minúsculas y se sintió tan culpable como una princesa rebelde. No debía, pero se sentía así. Se volvió y llegó hasta la orilla, con cuidado de no lastimarse el pie herido, que aún le dolía. ¿Qué harían si no aparecía la verdadera princesa? Si no tenía a su princesa al lado, Darien no tendría posibilidad de abrir el estuche de cristal, ni siquiera con la herramienta que había mandado fabricar.

Un camino irregular conducía, sinuoso, hacia el norte y el sur paralelo al río. Aquel bosque resultaba casi fantasmal en su soledad, aunque Serena luchó con la incómoda sensación de ser observada. Sin embargo, cuando se volvió a mirar, no vio a nadie. Todos estaban ya en Plaisance. De modo que empezó a andar hacia el sur.

Darien estaría en los escalones de la catedral, solo, tratando de explicar al pueblo, que había esperado mil años aquel momento que su princesa prefería la oscuridad del anonimato a casarse con él. Que prefería ver a los dos países caer en manos de los revolucionarios, y saber que la guerra y la confusión destruirían su modo de vida justo cuando la fe tenía su mayor brillo. Y lo matarían. Serena había leído acerca de lo que podían ser las turbas, y sabía de esperanzas truncadas. Descuartizarían a Darien miembro a miembro, y él no se resistiría porque todos sus sueños habían quedado aplastados por la deserción de Serena. Por la deserción de la princesa, se corrigió.

El sendero trazaba una curva para evitar las grandes rocas y los árboles. A veces Serena caminaba junto al río, a veces lo perdía de vista, pero siempre oía su continuo rumor mientras avanzaba por la hierba junto al camino. Toda la aventura había sido un accidente, una serie de coincidencias, que la señalaban como la princesa, la arrojaban a la intimidad con el primer hombre de verdad que había conocido; terminaban aquella mañana, en el momento en que ella escapó de Darien por tercera y última vez. Desde luego, no había escapado de él por completo. El príncipe le había arrebatado el corazón, y Serena sufría con esa clase de dolor que la hacía desear doblarse en dos y llorar a gritos. Una conducta digna de una princesa, en verdad.

Ella no era la princesa, y sin embargo... y sin embargo... ¿qué mal haría si fuera a Plaisance? Podría encontrar un lugar para pasar la noche; sin duda en alguna de las aldeas habría una choza vacía donde ella pudiera dormir, y a la mañana siguiente podría entrar en Plaisance y unirse a la multitud que se dirigía a la catedral. Si la verdadera princesa no acudía, y la gente se enfadaba tanto con Darien como para matarlo, en tonces Serena podría... bueno, podría hacer algo. Continuó avanzando más deprisa. Ese era un plan mejor que el de alejarse y no enterarse jamás de lo sucedido, desgarrada entre imaginar lo peor —la muerte de Darien— y desear lo mejor el casamiento de Darien con la verdadera princesa.

—Bueno, es lo mejor —se dijo en voz alta—. Sería lo mejor para todos.

El camino giró una vez más, y Serena vio a la izquierda una choza que se alzaba en un claro. En el jardín había un hombre sentado en una silla echada hacia atrás, el sombrero ladeado sobre la frente. Sonreía, exhibiendo una blanca dentadura, dos hoyuelos incongruentes y unos ojos jamás alcanzados por la bondad. Serena lo reconoció, y su corazón comenzó a latir con rapidez. Alzó la falda y echó a correr. El hombre rió, con risa conocida y cruel. Zafiro. Oyó el golpe de la silla al caer y unos pies que corrían firmes tras ella. Aterrorizada, salió del sendero y se precipitó hacia el bosque, pero antes de que hubiera dado dos pasos él se abalanzó sobre ella y la derribó; sin darle tiempo a recobrar el aliento, la echó al hombro. Le retorció un brazo a la espalda. Le asió la muñeca con tanta fuerza que los huesos le crujieron; ella supo que si hacía algo para liberarse sus articulaciones lo lamentarían. De modo que permaneció quieta, soportó el dolor, esperando el momento en que la soltara y pudiera enfrentarse a él.

—Princesa Mina, me ahorras muchas molestias. Viniste a mí... de nuevo._ Por el tono, supo que Zafiro se estaba divirtiendo, y más aún cuando ella dio un respingo.

—Tienes... una notable tendencia... a estar donde estoy yo —dijo Serena jadeante, sobre el hombro de Zafiro.

—Tengo mis habilidades.

—Espías —dijo ella con desdén.

—Por supuesto. Los hombres hacen cosas notables con tal de compartir un tesoro._ ¿Hombres como Neflyte y Jedite?, quería preguntarle Serena, pero cuanto menos supiera Zafiro que ella estaba al tanto de sus fechorías, mejor.

Zafiro abrió la puerta de la choza de una patada, y Serena parpadeó por las sombras del interior. La dejó caer... en una cama boca abajo. Aterrizó encima de ella, aplastándola sobre el colchón de paja. El polvo voló, y Serena manoteó a sus espaldas, tratando de alcanzar alguna parte de Zafiro que le causara dolor y le sirviera para incorporarse, pero el bastardo le agarró la muñeca y volvió a retorcérsela hacia atrás con la dulzura de un amante, le susurró al oído:

—Los revolucionarios están divididos por culpa tuya. ¿Lo sa bías? Algunos me han abandonado. Dijeron que debería haberte matado en cuanto te puse las manos encima, en lugar de dejar que escaparas. Afirmaron que no tenía agallas para matar a una mujer a sangre fría._ La paja crujió, el colchón olía a viejo y a cuerpos sucios en la luz mortecina del lugar Serena vio algo que se escurría por la manta.

—Ahora intentas probar que se equivocaban —replicó. Mera bravata. Sí, había pensado que estaba resignada a morir sin Darien. Pero en aquel instante, saber que en unos segundos Zafiro podía cortarle el cuello —y que lo haría— la asustaba tanto que se estremeció como una rata. Peor aún: no podía ocultar su miedo a Zafiro.

—La verdad, no. Tenían razón. No puedo matar a una mujer indefensa, ni siquiera por la causa. —Le soltó la muñeca el tiempo suficiente para darle esperanzas. Luego le agarró el pelo con una mano, le estiró el cuello hacia atrás y le apoyó una rodilla en la columna vertebral—. Pero ¿sabes qué puedo hacer?_ Apretando los dientes, Serena soportó el dolor. La mano libre de Zafiro subía por su pierna desnuda. —Puedo mancillarte._ El salvajismo de aquel hombre le produjo náuseas.

—No.

—No puedes impedírmelo —se jactó él—. Eres inteligente y sabes dar patadas, pero ahora eres mía, princesa. Princesa Mina. La amada salvadora de nuestros países.

—¡No soy la princesa!_ Él rió entre dientes: una ráfaga de verdadera diversión.

—Eso ya lo has dicho antes, pero Darien no iría detrás de una mujer que no fuera la princesa. Nuestro principito desea locamente casarse contigo; ¿crees acaso que lo hará cuando sepa quién ha saboreado tus encantos?_ Serena forcejeó, ignorando el dolor de su cuero cabelludo y la rodilla que se clavaba en su espalda.

—Bastardo.

—Es cierto; lo soy._ Lo haría. Con la puerta abierta, en esa cama roñosa, en esa choza decrépita. Serena se preguntó si pasaría alguien por el sendero. Si alguien podría oírla. Respiró hondo y gritó lo más fuerte que pudo. Él hundió su rodilla con fuerza en la espalda de Serena, y ella se ahogó y calló. —Si lo hago bien, te dejaré un bastardo en el vientre. De esa manera —el aire acarició las nalgas de Serena cuando él le levantó la falda—, aunque la revolución fracase y Darien se vea obligado a desposarte por el bien de su país, será mi hijo el que ocupe el trono. El bastardo del más grande bastardo —le falló la voz— de todos._ Deslizó la palma de la mano por las nalgas, ni con rudeza ni con amor, sino como buscando algo. A Serena se le revolvió el estómago, y creyó que iba a vomitar, pero Zafiro sólo murmuró: —Imposible._ La movió de modo que le diera la luz, y volvió a buscar. —No. No lo creo._ Serena tensó todos los músculos de su cuerpo, rechazándolo de todas las maneras que podía.

— ¿Creer qué?_ Él le pasó la mano por última vez. Luego la liberó, le soltó el pelo y la levantó de la cama en un solo movimiento.

Serena se alisó la falda y se volvió, esperando un truco, esperando un cuchillo o un golpe o algo. Zafiro la miró con desconcierto y luego estalló en carcajadas. Una risa pura, fuerte, chillona. Se dobló de la risa, agarrándose el vientre y tambaleándose de un lado a otro dentro del pequeño ambiente, como una gallina loca atacada por la rabia. Serena saltó de la cama. Debería haber corrido pero, en cambio, no lo hizo y, cuando Zafiro se acercó ella, le lanzó un puñetazo en el ojo. Zafiro se tapó la cara y gritó.

—Maldición, mujer, ¿por qué has hecho eso?_ Ella lo golpeó en el estómago. Zafiro cayó, y Serena le pateó las costillas. Aún llevaba las botas cuyos cordones había atado Darien. Zafiro rodó por el suelo alejándose de ella. Dejó de reír. Quedó inmóvil.

El súbito cese de la risa, del movimiento, de la aborrecible mofa, la dejó perpleja. Se quedó quieta al lado de Zafiro, con los puños cerrados, uno dolorido por el impacto en la cabeza del hombre. ¿Acaso lo habría matado? Dio un paso atrás, y otro y otro. Zafiro no se movía; era una sombra rígida y oscura en el suelo. Serena recordó lo que Zafiro le había hecho, lo que había intentado, lo que se proponía hacer. Recordó la primera vez que ella había aferrado a Darien con la táctica china y que ella no había asegurado su triunfo en ese momento, y recordó las graves consecuencias vividas desde entonces. Se volvió y echó a correr hacia fuera.

En la choza, Zafiro se movió. Se puso en pie, se apartó el cabello de los ojos, caminó hasta la puerta vio que Serena huía por el camino de Plaisance. Cuando ella se perdió de vista, estalló otra vez en carcajadas.


	29. Capítulo 28

**¡Hola a todas otra vez! Os dejo los 5 capítulos finales. El 30 contiene lemon. Mil gracias a todas por seguirme y por vuestros comentarios. Cada día me llegan más mensajes y alertas. No sabeis cuanto os lo agradezco. Besos y abrazos a todas.**

—La princesa ha huido del príncipe.

—No, no ha huido. Yo la vi con él ayer y cumplió la profecía.

—Entonces ¿por qué el príncipe Darien está registrando todo el campo en su búsqueda? ¡Eh, cuidado, anciana!

Serena se alejó del pequeño grupo de personas congregadas en la panadería. Reconoció al apasionado Zoycite, que defendía al príncipe, así como a la debilitada Circonia, que, colgada del brazo del joven, blandía el bastón hacia los habitantes de la ciudad. Serena no quería que la reconocieran. No quería que nadie la reconociera. Escabulléndose como un ratero, giró en la esquina buscando una calle más ancha, bullente de gente en festejo. Habían dispuesto un tonel abierto ante la posada del camino real, junto al cual un viejo redondo como el barril ofrecía jarras de espumosa bebida.

—¡Primero una ronda gratis en honor a la Revelación! —gri taba—. ¡Invita Fair Abbé, el mejor posadero de Plaisance!

La gente hacía cola para conseguir su jarra de cerveza, y Serena se unió a ellos. Había entrado a la carrera en la ciudad, mirando hacia atrás durante todo el camino, aguantando el dolor del pie apenas curado. Ahora tenía calor, sed y hambre. Y miedo. Y asombro. Londres había resultado toda una revelación para la muchacha que había sido algunos años antes. Una urbe enorme y bulliciosa, hedionda y tan sucia que no se atrevía a ponerse guantes blancos por temor al negro hollín que cubría toda la ciudad.

Pero no ocurría lo mismo con Plaisance. Plaisance era hermosa. Las montañas la rodeaban como la mano amorosa de una madre, entibiando y protegiendo la ciudad que se extendía a ambos lados del río. Allí un puente medieval de piedra de proporciones góticas unía Baminia con Serefina; allí la gente se encontraba y mezclaba. El comercio significaba para ellos algo más que una antigua costumbre. Las avenidas empedradas estaban flanqueadas de tiendas; Serena miraba con ojos muy abiertos las joyas de oro y las delicadas prendas amorosamente confeccionadas por los serefinos. Cuando cruzó el río, continuó caminando al tiempo que contemplaba la cerámica y los zapatos baminios.

Si viviera con Darien en calidad de reina, caminaría por esas calles siempre que lo deseara, compraría lo que le gustara, conversaría con la gente y descubriría sus esperanzas, sueños y miedos. Ese lugar sería su hogar. Tendría una familia. Podría pertenecer a algún sitio. "Basta —se reprendió—. No te compadezcas de tu soledad. Piensa en tus planes... por absurdos que puedan ser."

Los comerciantes vivían en la parte superior de sus respectivas tiendas, cerradas aquel día. Vagaban por las calles con carros de mercadería y llamaban a los juerguistas. Serena ya se había apartado de las familias que hablaban boquiabiertas de aquella especial Revelación y de la boda del príncipe Darien y la princesa Mina. Nadie se acercaba a ella para venderle nada. La mayoría de la gente evitaba mirarla, salvo los que observaban sus harapos de Cenicienta. Una mujer dijo en voz alta:

—Suponía que los campesinos tendrían suficiente buen gusto para no ensuciar nuestras calles con su presencia. Hay tantos... ¿Por qué no se vuelven a donde les corresponde?

¿Cómo podían pensar así?, quería preguntar Serena. Con la pobreza engendrada por las malas cosechas, numerosas personas, desesperadas y esperanzadas, caminaban por allí vestidas con harapos. Si al día siguiente no se abría el estuche de cristal y no se daba a la gente una señal de que las cosas podían mejorar el pueblo secundaría la revolución de Zafiro.

—Dicen que la princesa se ahogó en el río —comentó una mujer que hacía cola detrás de Serena.

—Yo he oído otra cosa —cuchicheó otra—. Me han dicho que se ha fugado con el apuesto Zafiro._ Con grosero desdén, un hombre dijo:

—Sin duda, un príncipe que ni siquiera puede dominar a su mujer no puede gobernar un reino._ Serena levantó una mano para taparse a medias la cara y aceptó la cerveza que le ofrecía Fair Abbé. El hombre la miró y bromeó:

—De ti no esperaré dinero para una segunda jarra.

—No, pero se lo agradezco._ Serena levantó la jarra y apuró su contenido hasta el último trago. Cuando volvió a respirar, el hombre la miraba mientras se limpiaba las manos en el delantal.

—Pasando esa calle, Honest Gaylord regala panecillos. Dile que yo te envío. Te dará uno grande.

—Gracias. —Ella sonrió y le devolvió la jarra.

—Eres serefina, ¿verdad?

—Supongo que sí —respondió Serena con cautela.

—Te pareces a alguien a quien conocí una vez._ Serena retrocedió. —Nunca olvido una cara —agregó el hombre. Se dio una palmada en la frente—. Déjame pensar..._ Serena retrocedió otro paso y enseguida echó a correr y giró, casi resbalando, en la esquina.

— ¡Eh! —gritó el hombre—. ¡Ya recuerdo! ¡Vuelve!

Serena continuó corriendo, presa del pánico, subiendo calles y bajando avenidas, hasta que la razón volvió a atraparla y se dio cuenta de qué poco sentido tenía huir de un hombre sólo porque creía conocerla. Ella no era la princesa, de modo que no podía parecerse a la princesa. O al menos no mucho. Y si sus padres eran serefinos, tal vez el hombre los conociera.

Esta posibilidad la obligó a detenerse. Si se quedaba en Plaisance, acaso averiguara la identidad de sus padres. Había soñado con ellos en todos los largos y solitarios años transcurridos en el orfanato: una madre y un padre sin rostro que la consolaban y la ayudaban, que incluso en la muerte velaban por ella y guiaban su camino. Pero no. ¿Qué ganaría con saber algo de sus padres? Nada... salvo responder el interrogante de su existencia y, quizás, si encontrara otros parientes, llenar el gigantesco vacío de su corazón. Un vacío que Darien había llenado. La atrajo el sabroso aroma de pasteles en el horno; dejó que su nariz la guiara hasta la panadería. La gente devoraba los crujientes panecillos que el panadero entregaba.

—¡El primero es gratis! —proclamaba.

De algún modo, tras la carrera, Serena había vuelto a la panadería de Honest Gaylord. Puesto que había llegado a Plaisance, parecía que el destino le señalaba el camino, dirigiendo cada uno de sus pasos. Bueno, desafiaría el destino e iría a donde quisiera... después de comer uno de esos panecillos que olían a levadura. Se unió a la cola y tal como le habían indicado, mencionó a Fair Abbé. Honest Gaylord, no tan rechoncho como el posadero pero evidentemente su hermano, la miró ceñudo y le dio el panecillo más grande.

—No te sientes; los bancos son para los clientes que pagan.

Serena le dio las gracias, se hizo a un lado y hundió los dientes en la mezcla más deliciosa de pan, canela y dátiles que había saboreado en su vida. Casi lloró de placer mientras se chupaba los dedos y miró de reojo la cola pensando que Honest Gaylord ni siquiera la había mirado; entonces, ¿cómo podría enterarse de que ella se acercaba a pedir un segundo pan?

En eso se equivocaba, pues en cuanto Serena terminó, el hombre puso a su hijo a cargo de la distribución y fue hacia ella con otro panecillo en la mano. Serena quería huir; después de todo, ¿qué podía querer el hombre? Pero el estómago le pedía más, así que le obedeció. El pastelillo que el hombre le tendió era diferente del primero; mucho más pesado, pleno de fragancias herbales con voracidad hincó los dientes en una empanada rellena de carne y zanahorias, mientras el panadero, con expresión de complacencia la veía comer.

—Es usted muy bueno —dijo Serena.

—Hoy es el día de la Revelación. Día de alimentar a los mendigos... hermana, y tú no puedes ocultar que eres una mendiga —la observó con perspicacia—. Una mendiga que ha conocido mejores tiempos._ Andrajosa como estaba, la ropa seguía siendo de seda; el que el panadero había reparado en el vestido que un día había sido elegante. —Además, te pareces a alguien a quien una vez conocí._ Serena se detuvo, con la empanada a medio camino de la boca súbitamente seca. —Esa muchacha serefina... La que solía venir por aquí... hace unos veinticinco años.., a enamorar al joven Kenji, el tonelero._ La patética añoranza por el hogar y la familia ancló a Serena donde se hallaba; cerró la boca, desgarrada entre el impulso de huir y la necesidad de quedarse. —Tal vez eres su hija. Tienes muy abiertos esos atractivos ojos, como si temieras que los baminios grandes y malos fueran a devorarte. No sé cómo vosotros, los serefinos, tenéis agallas para procrear.

—No es fácil —farfulló Serena. El hombre le echó una mirada aguda.

—¿Estás embarazada? Bueno; siéntate, no sea que te caigas. —Le dio un leve empujón hacia un banco situado ante una de las mesas, y palmeó a un hombre en la espalda—. Anda, Percival; ya has terminado._ Con una sonrisa, Percival se levantó y ofreció el asiento. —Ikuko también estaba embarazada la última vez que la vi._ Agraviada, Serena insistió:

—No estoy embarazada, y no soy la hija de Ikuko._ La mano de Honest Gaylord se posó en su hombro, y Serena se encontró sentada a una mesa en la que todos se conocían y ella era la única extraña.

—¿Quiénes son tus padres? —le preguntó Percival con interés.

—No lo sé —admitió Serena.

—Entonces ahí tienes. No sabes si eres hija de Ikuko —Honest Gaylord habló dirigiéndose a un grupo cada vez más interesado—. Pobrecilla, su familia no aprobaba a Kenji por que ellos eran de la realeza y él era un plebeyo.

—¿Ikuko, la del otro lado del río? —Percival la miró con los ojos entrecerrados—. Sí, se parece bastante a ella._ Serena permanecía sentada con la empanada olvidada en su mano.

—¿De veras?

—Yo digo que se parece a todos ellos. Los Aino. —Honest Gaylord escupió en el suelo—. En mis tiempos he conocido a unos cuantos serefinos buenos, pero esa Reina que tenían les dio mala fama. Atrajo la furia de los rebeldes sobre ella y sobre ese pobre patán del Rey y encendió la chispa de la revolución.

—Vamos, hombre - dijo una mujer sentada a la mesa—. Yo soy serefina, he conocido a unos cuantos baminios buenos, pero digo que fue vuestro Rey quien provocó la revolución. No podía mantener cerrados los pantalones.

—Entonces, ¿creéis que me parezco a la Familia Real? —insistió Serena. Su mundo se tambaleaba. ¿Sería posible que ella fuera medio noble? ¿Sería posible que fuera a medias digna de Darien?

—Si nos mostraras la marca, te saludaríamos como a la princesa._ Percival dio un codazo a Honest Gaylord, y ambos rieron como niños traviesos.

—¿Marca? —preguntó Serena, desconcertada por la referencia y por la avergonzada diversión de los dos hombres—. ¿Qué marca?

—No les prestes atención. —La mujer se volvió hacia los hombres y los reprendió—. Vosotros, callad. No incomodéis a la muchacha._ Honest Gavlord se puso serio y carraspeó.

—Ikuko y Kenji tuvieron que abandonar la ciudad; he oído decir que desaparecieron en la revolución del noventa y seis. Probablemente los mataron, pobrecillos. ¿Eres huérfana? Esa revolución causó muchos huérfanos..._ Otra mujer miró a Serena con desagrado.

—Es una de esos altaneros Aino; seguro. ¿Suponéis acaso que es capaz de abrir ese estuche de cristal? Porque dicen que la princesa es una idiota babosa, y nuestro príncipe sólo se casará con ella por el bien de su pueblo.

Estalló una confusión de voces, anécdotas contradictorias se apilaban una sobre otra. Algunas eran patentemente absurdas; otras se acercaban demasiado a la verdad para que Serena se sintiera cómoda. Las voces se tornaron cada vez más altas, hasta que llegó gente corriendo para ver qué sucedía. Serena trataba en vano de que la conversación retornara al tema que le resultaba fascinante.

—En cuanto a Ikuko y Kenji... —volvió a decir. En ese momento alzó la vista y reconoció a dos hombres que avanzaban hacia ella.

Neflyte y Jedite. Neflyte la observaba con sus escrutadores ojos azules. Jedite fascinaba a todos, logrando que se apartaran ante su sonrisa. El corazón de Serena empezó a latir deprisa. Uno de esos hombres, o los dos, eran traidores, según había dicho Darien. Si se la llevaban, quizá la devolvieran a Darien... o quizá la tomaran de rehén o la mataran. Honest Gaylord golpeó la mesa con el puño.

—Si la princesa está viva y se aloja en el palacio de los Dos Reinos, entonces yo digo que el príncipe nos la mostrará esta noche a la luz de la luna llena. Si eso no sucede —movió la cabeza con tristeza — Estamos todos condenados, baminios y serefinos por igual. Los pobres están desesperados. Se alzarán y nos matarán._ Serena se puso de pie, señaló a Neflyte y gritó:

—¿Queréis saber qué le ha pasado a la princesa? Preguntad al príncipe. Ahí está._ Como una sola persona, la gente se volvió hacia Neflyte. Honest Gaylord sacudió la cabeza.

—Ese no es el príncipe.

—No es él —convino Jedite.

—Sí, se parece mucho a él —dijo Percival.

—Tú sólo lo has visto a distancia —replicó Honest Gaylord. —Yo le he estrechado la mano. Ese no es el príncipe._ Serena dejó la empanada sobre la mesa y declaró:

—Es el príncipe. Busca a su princesa.

—Tiene razón. —Un hombre que estaba junto al guardaespaldas le tomó una mano y se hincó ante él—. Su Alteza, tengo bocio. ¿Podrías curarme?

Estalló un tumulto, más fuerte que antes. Neflyte trató de liberar la mano mientras con voz muy fuerte negaba ser el príncipe. Serena volvió a sentarse y enseguida se deslizó debajo de la mesa. Siempre agachada, corrió hasta la mesa siguiente, y la siguiente, y la siguiente, hasta que llegó a la tienda vecina, donde pudo esconderse entre las telas que adornaban su fachada. Pasó un minuto antes de que se oyese la voz potente de Neflyte bramar:

—¡La princesa! ¿Dónde está la princesa?_ Con las manos alrededor de las rodillas dobladas contra el pecho, Serena vio que todos abandonaban las mesas.

—Ella no es la princesa —dijo disgustado Honest Gaylord—. Es la hija de Ikuko la del otro lado del río.

—Ikuko era la tía de la princesa —contestó con aspereza una mujer—. ¿No crees que la princesa podría parecerse a ella?_ Serena se quedó muy quieta, temblando; quería huir, aunque sabía que era más seguro permanecer allí. Botas y zapatos, vestidos y pantalones pasaron a su lado. Sonaban voces, todo el mundo buscaba a la falsa princesa. Neflyte gritaba, Jedite ejercía su encanto sobre todos los que podía pero no lograban encontrarla. Registraron la calle, el callejón todo el camino hacia el río.

La multitud se dispersó poco a poco. Se reunió un nuevo gentío, dispuesto a conseguir un primer panecillo gratis. Felicitándose por el éxito de su ardid, Serena se escurrió de debajo de la mesa y se puso de pie con cautela. Honest Gaylord continuaba sirviendo panecillos. Si la vio, no dijo nada. La gente comía ego compraba otro pan; todo se hallaba en calma. Con aire estudiadamente casual. Serena tomó de la mesa su empanada a medio comer y fue hacia la calle por la que había bajado un rato antes. Tenía una misión que cumplir. Quería cruzar al otro lado del río. Quería ver si había allí alguien que recordara a la mujer llamada Ikuko y si sabía la suerte que había corrido.

Quizás había andado la mitad del camino cuando Neflyte apareció en la esquina avanzando en dirección a ella. Serena se detuvo. Neflyte también. Ella echó un vistazo alrededor. No había adónde ir, salvo calle arriba, o bajar por un callejón estrecho y oscuro. Miró sus ojos encendidos de malvada diversión. Neflyte sonrió, una sonrisa perversa, muy semejante a la de Zafiro.

— ¡Su Alteza! Basta de juegos. Ya se ha divertido bastante. —Se dio una palmada en el muslo como si llamara a un perro—. Vamos, muchacha. Andando.

Serena le arrojó la empanada lo más fuerte que pudo y echó a correr. Entró como un rayo en el callejón y siguió corriendo, pisando basura y esquivando barriles. A sus espaldas, oía los gritos de Neflyte, lo que la impelía a correr más rápido. El callejón se bifurcaba. Tomó a la izquierda y casi de inmediato vio que se estrechaba más. Las sombras aumentaban. A un lado se elevaba un muro ciego de piedra rojiza de tres metros y medio de altura. En el otro había varias puertas oscuras. Probó dos. Ambas estaban cerradas con llave.

Oyó que Neflyte la llamaba. El guardaespaldas la seguía como una rata al queso. Serena corría, pero debía hacer algo antes de que la punzada que sentía a un costado la superara, antes de que el dolor del pie se tornara insoportable. Se arrojó hacia un pequeño hueco de la pared, y encontró una puerta. La empujó con el cuerpo, pero resistió. Golpeó con la palma de la mano.

—¡Abrid! ¡Por favor, abrid! —gritó desesperada.

—Como desee —respondió una melodiosa voz de nuevo Serena no podía creerlo. Alguien la había oído.

—¡Apresúrese!

—Un momento, hermana. Debo encontrar la llave.

—Él ya llega. - Serena se apretó contra la puerta y volvió a golpear—. ¡Ya llega!_ La puerta se abrió y Serena entró en un jardín y se desplomó sobre un sendero de grava. Detrás, oyó un ruido sólido y el chirriar de un cerrojo. Se volvió y miró: Carola, la postulanta del convento, estaba junto a la puerta cerrada.

— Ella nos dijo que vendrías aquí, y has venido. ¡Santa Lucía sea loada!


	30. Capítulo 29

Neflyte golpeó la puerta. Serena se puso de pie, enloquecida y acosada.

—No te preocupes. —Carola le cogió una mano y le dio una suave palmada—. No puede entrar aquí. —Levantó un dedo mientras Neflyte avanzaba, golpeando las otras puertas—. No sabe por qué puerta has desaparecido.

El hábito blanco y negro de la menuda postulanta sobresalía entre la maraña de rosas trepadoras rosadas y las deslumbrantes coreopsis amarillas. Allí no había viento que agitara la atmósfera, y los claveles perfumaban el aire. Pequeñas manzanas maduras colgaban en apretados racimos en árboles que daban su sombra a senderos y bancos. Zumbaban las abejas, que libaban en las flores y volaban a la hilera de colmenas dispuestas a lo largo del muro exterior.

—Sí. —Serena jadeó—. Bueno. Gracias al cielo.

—En verdad debes dar gracias. Estás destinada desde lo más alto._ Ultimamente, Serena había oído demasiado sobre su destino. Tenía la sensación de ser arrastrada por su sino. Se frotó la frente sudada con una mano y preguntó:

—¿Quién te dijo que yo vendría aquí?

—Santa Lucía, desde luego._ El corazón acelerado de Serena latió más suavemente Y su respiración se volvió lenta y pareja, pero estaba demasiado cansada para entender a la menuda postulanta.

—Santa Lucía murió hace mucho tiempo._ Carola se limitó a sonreír mientras enlazaba con el suyo el brazo de Serena.

—No te molesta que te llame hermana, ¿verdad? Siento que somos hermanas.

—No —Serena miró hacia lo alto del muro de casi cuatro metros. Ya no oía a Neflyte. ¿Se habría marchado o alcanzaba a oír el murmullo de su voz? Separó de la pared a Carola, mientras miraba hacia el edificio de piedra rojiza al otro lado del jardín—. A los ojos de Dios, supongo que somos hermanas.

—Exactamente._ En el jardín se habían apagado los sonidos de la ciudad; sólo había paz en ese amplio espacio cerrado donde florecían las plantas cuidadas con devoción. Allí la serenidad se deslizaba como una joya en la dorada sucesión de los días, cada uno fundiéndose con el otro hasta que la paz penetraba la tierra, las plantas, el aire.

—Estamos en un convento —adivinó Serena—. Éste es el jardín._ Carola miró alrededor con orgullo.

—Hermoso, ¿verdad? Es nuestro convento de la ciudad, el convento original de santa Lucía. Aquí es donde ella puso las coronas y los cetros dentro del estuche de cristal._ Serena puso a prueba a la postulanta.

—Y tú hablaste con ella esta mañana.

—Sí, esta mañana. Y ayer por la mañana. Ella es nuestra madre superiora, ya sabes._ Serena se relajó. La muchacha parecía bastante normal, inteligente y sin el menor indicio de locura. Sin duda quería decir que a cada madre superiora del convento se le daba el nombre de Lucía... aunque eso aún no explicaba cómo sabía ella que Serena llegaría allí, cuando ni la propia Serena lo sabía. Carola la guió por un sendero que llevaba a la alta fuente que había en el centro del jardín.

—Acabamos de llegar —dijo la postulanta.

—¿Para la Revelación? —conjeturó Serena.

—Debo estar en la ceremonia de la Revelación. Tuvimos un viaje sin incidentes. Espero que el tuyo haya sido tan tranquilo como el nuestro._ Serena se desanimó al recordar a Darien, Zafiro, la fuente termal, la aldea, los rebeldes... Darien.

—No exactamente.

—Qué tonta soy —gorjeó Carola, tan jubilosa como uno de los pájaros en los árboles—. Eres la princesa. Debes ser sometida a prueba por la adversidad.

—Ya he sido sometida a prueba lo suficiente como para ser la princesa pero en realidad no lo soy._ Carola cortó una docena de coreopsis de tallo largo y agregó unas cuantas margaritas blancas como la nieve. Se detuvo en la rosaleda y con una tijera cortó dos perfectos capullos rojo sangre.

—¿Qué es una princesa?_ Serena miró con atención la cara infantil y bella rodeada por la toca. Carola no era tonta; lo sabía por la conversación que habían tenido tiempo atrás. Sin embargo, ese día Carola parecía distraída, volátil y un poco rara.

—Una princesa es la hija de un rey y una reina —respondió Serena sin la menor duda. Después de todo, ella había pensado mucho en el tema.

—No. Te equivocas. —Carola acomodó el ramo de flores—. Una princesa es una joven noble en su proceder, bondadosa, modesta, dispuesta a considerar el bienestar del pueblo antes que el propio, con independencia de las ventajas que ella pudiera obtener._ Serena no podía creerlo. Una postulanta metida a filósofa.

—No. Te equivocas. Hay muchas mujeres así, ricas y pobres; si asesinaran al Rey, a la Reina y a todos sus hijos, no serían princesas. Para tener una remota posibilidad de ser una princesa, se debe haber nacido en una familia noble.

—¿Quién decide la nobleza? —Carola agregó unas ramas verdes salpicadas con pequeñas flores blancas, para que sirvieran de fondo a su ramo—. Si una familia es noble, y cree que su linaje es noble por santidad de Dios, ¿Dios no podría desear cambiar su bendición si la ocasión así lo exigía? ¿No podría Dios haber planeado destinos diferentes de los determinados por la humanidad?_ La supuesta princesa se sintió atrapada por la pregunta. Luna había sido muy clara en su fe; nada de lo que Serena había leído acerca de las religiones contradecía esas enseñanzas. Existía una sola respuesta a la pregunta de Carola y, aunque la farfulló, Serena sabía que nada podía cambiar esa verdad eterna.

—Dios es Todopoderoso.

—¡Así es! Dios obra de maneras misteriosas, e incluso los más grandes profetas se equivocan a veces. —Enlazó de nuevo su brazo con el de Serena y la llevó por el serpenteante sendero hasta la galería que rodeaba la fuente—. Tú has cumplido las profecías, Serena, y yo creo que Dios te trajo a Baminia para ser la princesa de nuestro pueblo._ Giraron en una esquina de la galería, y Darien se puso de pie al lado del banco donde había permanecido sentado.

—También yo lo creo.

Darien. Santo Dios, Darien. Serena creía que no volvería a verlo nunca más. Le había dicho adiós y mirado con resolución hacia delante. Pero él se había introducido en su mente con advertencias sobre los dos países, acerca de que los revolucionarios destruirían la tierra y a la gente si no tenía lugar la Revelación, y ella había llegado a Plaisance. Y si Carola merecía ser creída, hasta ese momento vaticinado por la misteriosa santa Lucía.

Darien continuaba allí, mirándola, desafiándola a huir y prometiendo, con la rigidez de su cuerpo y la expectativa de sus ojos, perseguirla y capturarla. Quería atraparla, para descargar con una feroz persecución su frustración por la intransigencia de su princesa. Sin embargo, parecía que cada vez que ella huía de él, en realidad corría hacia él. ¿Y cómo podía escapar de ese hombre corpulento, de aspecto rudo, si llevaba siempre consigo su imagen? Carola puso las flores en los brazos de Serena.

—Blanco por la pureza, oro por la nobleza y rojo por la sangre que has derramado para llegar a Plaisance. Esto es para la princesa que eres._ Qué extraño volver a estar allí, capturada por Darien y llevada hacia el destino contra el que tanto había combatido. Se había acabado el tiempo. Mañana era la Revelación. Y Serena debía decidir qué haría sin dilación. Ese mismo día. Ya.

Darien no le facilitaba las cosas. Estaba sentado entre ella y la puerta del carruaje real, las largas piernas estiradas como una barrera viviente entre ella y la libertad. Él se había bañado, puesto ropa limpia, incluso un chaleco absolutamente magnífico color púrpura real, y se había afeitado la barba de modo que mostraba su mentón obstinado, ofendido, esculpido en granito. Tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y la boca apretada. Miraba hacia delante: no a Serena, ni afuera, sino hacia delante, el tapizado de satén rojo con botones. Él era otra vez el príncipe heredero de Baminia, elegante y majestuoso y muy, demasiado, arrogante.

Serena cambió las flores de un brazo al otro. La pinchaban las espinas de las rosas y las ramas verdes le causaban escozor tanto como las palabras pronunciadas por Carola. «¿Dios no podría desear cambiar su bendición si la ocasión así lo exigía? ¿No podría Dios haber planeado destinos diferentes de los determinados por la humanidad?»

Serena era serefina y, en apariencia, hija de una casa noble. Posiblemente hasta prima de la princesa; si ésa era la verdad, se inclinaría ante su destino y reivindicaría su lugar junto a Darien. Pero si Honest Gaylord y su grupo estaban en lo cierto, también era hija de un tonelero. Un hombre respetable y querido, pero aun así un tonelero. Serena debía sopesar el orgullo que mostraba Darien por su linaje real, contra las consecuencias de negarse a desposarlo. La única manera de hacerlo consistía en hablar con él; romper el gélido silencio; exigía que ella pusiera en juego todo su valor.

— ¿Su Alteza? —dijo, moviendo nerviosamente un pie en el piso del carruaje. Y luego—: ¿Darien?_ No hubo respuesta. —¿Estás enfadado conmigo?_ Él no dio muestras de haberla oído. Serena respiró profundamente. —Bueno; por supuesto que sí. Es evidente; lo lamento._ Él se encogió de hombros.

Así no iba a lograr nada. Miró por la ventanilla y vio la gente que llenaba las calles mientras el carruaje real rodaba hacia el palacio de los Dos Reinos. Cuando todos vieron que ella también los miraba, saludaron agitando tan fuerte las manos que Serena no se explicaba cómo podían tenerse en pie. Aquello era lo que deseaban los ciudadanos de los Dos Reinos: que su príncipe y su princesa estuvieran en la ciudad aguardando el día siguiente con tanta expectación como la de ellos. «Nuestra aparición calmará los rumores de la princesa perdida —pensó Serena—. En especial cuando se informe que Darien fue a buscarme al convento. Pensarán que me había dejado allí a propósito.» Darien. Lo espió. Parecía sombrío, pero ella debía volver a intentarlo.

—No ha sido un viaje fácil para ninguno de los dos, pero hemos aprendido mucho uno del otro; creo que quizás... es decir cuando me escapé la última vez, creo que estabas preocupado._ Como si Serena hubiera apretado un botón, Darien volvió la cabeza y la miró con ojos relampagueantes.

— ¿Preocupado?_ Ella dio un respingo al oírlo bramar esa única palabra. — ¡Por supuesto que estaba preocupado! Los revolucionarios rastreaban el campo palmo a palmo; hombres a los que tú habías humillado y que te buscaban pensando sólo en vengarse... ¿y tú crees que estaba preocupado? ¡Estaba frenético!_ Al menos había vuelto a hablarle. O gritarle.

—Fui una imbécil cuando huí de ti —admitió Serena. —La primera vez me escapé sin darme cuenta de lo vengativos que eran. Esta vez huí porque... Porque yo te hice el amor a ti, y tú le hiciste el amor a una princesa._ La frase quedó colgada en el aire como una voluta de humo de un fuego apenas encendido. Parpadeó para contener una súbita oleada de inexplicables lágrimas.

La furia de Darien se apagó ante sus ojos. El príncipe desvió la mirada y un color oscuro cubrió sus mejillas. Parecía un hombre cuyo sueño había muerto; sin embargo, cuando volvió a mirarla, su rostro reflejaba determinación. Le tomó con fuerza las manos —la primera vez que la tocaba desde que habían dejado el convento— y se las apretó.

—¿Tan malo fue?_ Ella dio un respingo.

—¿El qué?_ La liberó y le frotó una mano, luego la otra.

—Sé que no fue lo que soñaste. ¿Qué mujer sueña con hacer el amor en un agujero oscuro? Y estábamos sucios y el lugar era el menos indicado y yo me apresuré demasiado, pero pensé que tú... aunque no podía verte, por supuesto... pero pensé que te había gustado. Al menos hasta cierto punto. Al menos hasta donde yo podía ver.., en la oscuridad... y me sentí excitado más allá de lo imaginable._ Darien no entendía. Creía que la había asustado con sus exigencias físicas, cuando era el miedo a desilusionarlo lo que la había empujado a huir.

—No; no fue por eso que me escapé. Te aseguro que me gustó._ Él le prestó tan poca atención como si ella no hubiera ha blado.

—Suelo ser mejor que esa vez. Te prometí ser romántico contigo... ¿recuerdas, en tu alcoba en el Cháteau Fortune?... Y sé cómo llevar correctamente un cortejo.

—¡Jamás te lo exigiría!

—A las mujeres les gusta que las cortejen.

Una vez más cometía el error de pensar por ella, de hacer declaraciones de Rey sin escuchar una palabra de Serena. Golpeó en el techo del carruaje y el coche aminoró la marcha. Antes de que se hubiera detenido por completo, el príncipe bajó y cruzó la calle corriendo hasta una anciana que pregonaba sus confituras ante su tienda. "Hasta los profetas más sabios se equivocan a veces", había afirmado Carola. ¿Quería decir que santa Lucía no había visto toda la verdad? ¿Que Serena estaba destinada a ser la princesa?

Vio que Darien hablaba con la anciana, al tiempo que agitaba los brazos en grandes círculos. Metió la mano en un bolsillo y le puso muchas monedas en la mano. La vendedora miró hacia el carruaje y esbozó una sonrisa desdentada mientras el príncipe tomaba una lata con alegres motivos decorativos. Luego la mujer insistió en envolverla con una cinta mientras Darien cambiaba el peso de un pie a otro, impaciente. Al fin cogió la lata y corrió de vuelta al carruaje, que se ladeó con su peso cuando él subió. Quitó la cinta, abrió la tapa y escogió un dulce de mazapán con forma de caracol marino.

—De veras, esto no es necesario —dijo Serena. Darien se lo puso en la boca mientras ella hablaba. El dulce se derritió en la lengua de Serena en azucarado bienestar.

—¿Ves? Sé hacer la corte a una mujer. En especial a ti. Te traeré dulces todos los días. Y joyas. Allí hay una tienda._ Repitió el mismo procedimiento de antes y entró corriendo en el comercio.

Mientras Serena esperaba, las palabras de Carola bailaban en su cabeza. «Has cumplido la profecía; yo creo que Dios te trajo a Baminia para que seas la princesa de nuestro pueblo.» Perturbada, vio que Darien salía de la tienda con otra caja decorada. Subió y se la puso en las manos. Serena se limitó a tomar el superfluo regalo al tiempo que intentaba explicar:

—Darien, de veras. No se trata de lo que tú piensas —intentó explicar.

Impaciente ante la vacilación de ella, el príncipe tomó la caja y la desenvolvió. Dentro, un collar de perlas resplandecía como cuentas de luz de luna unidas con un broche de esmeraldas. Serena jamás había visto una joya semejante. Una semana antes se habría sentido extasiada sólo de tenerla en la mano. Ahora se sentía un poco avergonzada de sí misma. Darien la miró expectante.

—Bonito, ¿no? ¿Ves? Sé lo que gusta a las mujeres. Cuando estemos juntos, nunca volverá a ser como en ese lugar jamás._ Algo se tensó en el pecho de Serena. Había lastimado a Darien en el único punto sensible para el cual no tenía armadura, y él sangraba por la herida. El golpe había sido dado sin intención, pero la sangre era de verdad.

—No eres tu padre —le dijo.

—¡No! Eso es lo que trato de decirte. No lo soy. Yo sé controlarme, y ahora que conozco las consecuencias de perder ese control jamás volverá a suceder. Te lo juro, Serena..._ Ella le tapó la boca con una mano antes de que pudiera terminar el juramento. Mirando los ojos azules que adoraba, le dijo:

—Yo sólo.., te deseo. Te deseo como fuiste en Blanca, en ese agujero oscuro donde no me ocultaste nada. Quiero que siempre sea así. No huí de ti porque me amaras sin reservas. Por esa única razón me habría quedado contigo._ Él apartó las manos y habló con vibrante tono de frustración:

—Entonces, ¿por qué huiste?_ Serena cerró la caja de las perlas para no verlas más y tomó las manos de Darien.

—¿Me amarías...? No. —Lo intentó de nuevo—¿Me desearías si yo no fuera una princesa?

—Amarte, desearte... ¿no te he demostrado que te necesito?_ Esa era la verdad. De veras la necesitaba: sin una princesa jamás podría ser rey. «Creo que Dios te trajo a Baminia para que seas la princesa de nuestro pueblo.» Sin duda Serena no comprendía la Voluntad de Dios. Y quizá Carola sí.

—Entonces te diré la verdad. Soy tu princesa, y mañana me casaré contigo.


	31. Capítulo 30

En la alcoba real rugían dos fuegos en sendos hogares; sin embargo, Serena tiritaba, vestida sólo con su camisola, mientras contemplaba a cuatro jóvenes y atareadas criadas que echaban agua caliente en la bañera de cobre de alto respaldo. El palacio era antiguo, frío, enorme y medieval.., tal como lo había imaginado. Unos candelabros sostenían largas velas de cera de abeja que formaban charcos de tenue luz y acentuaban las sombras en los rincones oscuros. Había muebles de todas las épocas, desde la nueva y resplandeciente mesa del salón comedor, para el banquete de la noche siguiente, hasta la cama de mil años en que habían dormido todos los reyes y reinas que lucharon tan perversamente y dividieron el país.

Esa cama alta y ancha dominaba la alcoba, atrayendo la mirada de Serena hasta que lo único en que pudo pensar fue en Darien y el beso que le había dado en el carruaje. Había sido dulce y casto, un roce de bocas sin el menor asomo de pasión. La había asombrado, hasta que el príncipe se apartó y la miró. Entonces Serena comprendió. Un nuevo color realzaba los pómulos de Darien, sus ojos azules llameaban como la parte más caliente del fuego y su cuerpo irradiaba oleadas de calor.

—Si te toco —dijo el príncipe— te poseeré en este mismo coche que nos conduce por el camino real de Plaisance, mientras nuestros súbditos saludan y vitorean.

—Así tendrían un motivo para vitorear —replicó Serena. Darien no pareció entender la gracia del comentario, pero ella sospechó que quizá se sintiera algo incómodo.

Serena, por raro que pareciera, no encontraba amenazadora la súbita excitación del príncipe. Más bien le recorrió un estremecimiento de emoción. Lo había logrado: había dado el último e irrevocable paso. Había aceptado ser la princesa y se había puesto en manos de Darien para siempre sería una reina. La reina de Darien. El entusiasmo le duró hasta que el carruaje cruzó el río Plaisance y ella vio el palacio de los Dos Reinos. Entonces le asaltó la realidad. Había leído acerca de cenas cortesanas, pero nunca había participado en una. Había leído sobre cómo recibir a dignatarios extranjeros, pero nunca había saludado a ninguno. Había leído acerca de la conducta apropiada para una princesa, pero nunca lo había sido. Ahora lo era, y no quería cometer fallo alguno.

—¿Su Alteza?_ La criada más menuda sonrió e hizo reverencias hasta que Serena se dio cuenta de que le hablaba. —¿Quiere probar el agua?_ Serena fue hasta un lado de la bañera y se preguntó durante un breve instante si existía una manera principesca de probar el agua. Entonces la ayudó el sentido común y hundió un dedo.

—Está perfecta._ Sonrió a Tácita, una de las cinco doncellas que le había asignado la, en extremo solemne, ama de llaves.

Serena había querido preguntar qué se suponía que debía hacer para mantener atareadas a cinco doncellas. Pensó que quizás Mina lo supiera, de modo que cerró la boca, sonrió y se limitó a continuar sonriendo durante toda la reunión con el mayordomo y el despensero y la lavaplatos y la anciana gobernanta que la abrazó con lágrimas en los ojos puso el grito en el cielo al ver cuánto había crecido. Todo el asunto había sido una dura prueba. Serena no recordaba los nombres de aquellas personas, y Darien se había marchado para hablar con el primer ministro, que deseaba expresar su placer de volver a ver a la princesa tras una ausencia de tantos años. De modo que Serena pudo tachar una cosa de su lista de preocupaciones. No había dudas de que se parecía a la princesa.

Pero ¿cómo sobreviviría una princesa a ese escrutinio interminable? Medio palacio había acudido a observarla mientras degustaba la cena que le llevaron en bandeja. El capón dispuesto sobre un lecho de cereales estaba aderezado con romero, pero no había podido paladearlo de veras mientras el cocinero, el despensero y el personal de la cocina abrían la boca cada vez que ella comía un bocado. Incluso ahora tenía cinco pares de ojos observando cada uno de sus movimientos, hasta que sintió ganas de correr de vuelta a las montañas y bañarse en la fuente de agua caliente. En especial cuando Tácita trató de sacarle la camisola. Serena se resistió.

—Debo bañarla, Su Alteza —dijo Tácita con su voz suave y meliflua.

—Quiero bañarme sola, gracias —replicó Serena, firme como cualquier correcta matrona inglesa. A Tácita le tembló el labio inferior, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y miró a las otras doncellas buscando apoyo. —He vivido demasiado tiempo sin doncella y aprecio mi intimidad —aclaró Serena suavizando el tono. Luego agregó— Pero puedes prepararme la ropa, si quieres.

—Como desee, Su Alteza._ Sin embargo, el tono de Tácita no dejaba duda alguna de la honda desilusión de la muchacha. A Serena no le importó. No iba a estar desnuda ante nadie. O... casi nadie.

—¿Hay un biombo o algo que podamos... que puedas poner aquí? —Indicó un sitio entre la bañera y el resto de la habitación.

—Por supuesto, Su Alteza. —Tácita hizo un ademán a las de más doncellas que, entre suspiros, se apresuraron a cumplir la orden de la princesa.

El biombo que llevaron era chino, de madera dura, lustroso e incrustado con madreperla y jade tallado. Sólo el jade costaría más que todo el dinero que le había dejado Luna, calculó Serena; quiso pedir otro más adecuado para una falsa princesa. Se contuvo mientras las doncellas acomodaban el biombo para formar un rincón privado, con la bañera y las toallas plegadas sobre una silla para que se entibiaran delante del hogar.

Cuando la última criada salió a regañadientes de la improvisada sala de baño, Serena se quitó la camisola mientras vigilaba por si regresaba Tácita. No daba por descontado que la muchacha intentara cumplir sus deberes higiénicos sin considerar la orden recibida. Con cautela dejó la camisola encima del biombo.., y dio un salto cuando alguien tomó la prenda desde el otro lado.

—Gracias, Su Alteza —dijo Tácita—. Se ha decretado que su ropa sea llevada a un museo para que todo el pueblo pueda ver cuánto sufrió en su viaje de regreso a Plaisance.

— ¿El vestido de seda también? —preguntó Serena, ho rrorizada.

—Sobre todo el vestido. —Tácita golpeó con suavidad el biombo—. ¿Está lista para que le lave el pelo?

—Yo lo haré.

Serena se metió en la bañera con demasiada prisa, y el agua fragante se agitó de un lado al otro y subió casi hasta el borde. Alarmada, trató de reducir el chapoteo; después de todo, había pasado mucho tiempo de su vida limpiando la suciedad que dejaban otros. Miró culpable hacia el biombo, pero oyó que junto a la cama, Tácita y las demás doncellas comentaban el estado de la camisola.

El calor le relajó los músculos tensos y los huesos entumecidos mientras se lavaba rápidamente con un paño enjabonado. Se apresuraba —se dijo— porque temía que las doncellas inventaran alguna excusa para espiarla. En verdad, no era por eso. Se apresuraba porque temía que irrumpiera Darien, dejando en claro de una vez por todas que ya eran amantes, con lo cual las doncellas saldrían a difundir la novedad. Darien era esa clase de hombre capaz de hacer adrede algo semejante, para que Serena creyera que no tenía más opción que desposarlo. Como si eso pudiera influir en ella.

No le agradaba ser tan cohibida, pero podía soportarlo. Lo que no podía soportar era la expectativa de lo que habría de suceder el día siguiente. En aquel instante, Carola y su tonto consejo parecían distantes en el tiempo; lo único en que Serena podía pensar era: ¿Y si Darien se equivocaba? ¿Y si el estuche de cristal fuera realmente mágico? Ella había soñado con ser de verdad la amada princesa, con tener un hogar, formar parte de una familia cuyos antepasados se perdieran en las brumas de la antigüedad.

Pero al final había cedido, no por el país ni por un hogar ni por la familia Aino, sino por el príncipe. El príncipe. Un hombre en quien podía confiar. Un hombre tan motivado por el sentido de su propia infalibilidad que podía mirarla y ver a una princesa. Serena podía engañarlo para siempre. El jamás sabría que en verdad era Serena Tsukino de East Little Teignmouth, Cornualles.., a menos que el maldito estuche de cristal no se abriera. Esa pesadilla le crispaba los nervios.

Se enjabonó el pelo. La otra pesadilla era casi más vívida. Esa en la que la princesa verdadera, una joven hermosa y elegante con el tenue resplandor de un aura que rodeaba su cabeza, interrumpía la ceremonia para anunciar que Serena era un fraude, y Serena era arrastrada afuera por la policía y encarcelada hasta pudrirse. O la mataban. Imaginaba que de tanto en tanto Darien iría a burlarse de ella hasta que la ejecutaran. Después de todo, eso era lo que le había ocurrido a lady Jane Gray.

Se sumergió para enjuagarse. Cuando volvió, vio con horror que el agua había llegado otra vez al borde de la bañera... y salpicado el suelo. El charco mojaba la madera encerada hasta muy cerca del precioso biombo chino. Serena se retorció el pelo, sabiendo que debía llamar a Tácita o a alguna de las criadas para que limpiaran, pues para eso eran sus criadas.

Pero la verdadera princesa no habría sido tan descuidada. Además, una verdadera princesa no tendría tanta consideración con aquellos que se ganaban la vida trabajando. Oyó unas risitas que venían del otro lado del biombo, y eso la decidió. No necesitaba que cinco doncellas se pusieran de rodillas alrededor de su bañera para secar el desastre que ella había hecho. Se incorporó en la bañera y se estiró, tratando de tomar un trapo para secar... y Darien dijo:

—Encantadora._ Serena volvió a sentarse, con tanta fuerza que el agua salpicó el suelo una vez más. El príncipe estaba junto al biombo, tomándolo con una mano como para quitarlo de en medio. Serena extendió una mano, con la palma hacia él, los dedos abiertos.

—¡No lo hagas!

—¿Que no haga qué? ¿Que no esté aquí? ¿Que no me acerque? ¿Que no me quite la ropa y me bañe contigo?_ Del otro lado del biombo las risas se tornaron más intensas. Darien dirigió a las doncellas un chasquido con los dedos; las risas cesaron y la puerta de la alcoba se abrió y se cerró con un ruido sordo.

Solos. Serena y Darien estaban tan solos como antes en la fuente caliente, pues Darien lo había ordenado así, y nadie desobedecía al príncipe. El paño con que se había lavado no era tan grande como para cubrir sus pechos, pero Serena lo intentó con valentía, aprovechando el agua para pegar el fino lino a la piel.

—Quería decirte que no movieras el biombo. Pero también te digo «no» a todo lo que acabas de sugerir._ Darien se había quitado la chaqueta y el corbatín que vestía un rato antes; tenía el chaleco abierto y enrolladas las mangas. Se parecía más al Darien que había sido su compañero de viaje y menos al príncipe heredero de Baminia. No era de extrañar que hubiera causado tanta gracia a las doncellas. —No deberías estar aquí._ Ella trataba de hablar con tono firme y decoroso, un ejercicio posiblemente fútil, sentada allí, desnuda, en una bañera que contenía cada vez menos agua. Con un resuello, él se quitó el chaleco.

—Donde estás tú, querida mía, estoy yo. Apenas pude soportar tenerte fuera de mi vista el tiempo necesario para hablar con ese viejo aburrido; tenía miedo de que cuando subiera aquí hubieras vuelto a abandonarme_ Estúpidamente Serena se sintió herida por la desconfianza que él le demostraba.

—¡Te dije que me casaría contigo!_ Él arrojó el chaleco sobre el biombo.

—Has dicho muchas cosas, y la mayoría eran mentiras.

—Si lo sientes así, ¿por qué quieres casarte conmigo?_ Tan pronto como las palabras salieron de su boca, deseó no haberlas dicho. Pese al modo como él decía sus dulces frases de amor, Serena sabía que Darien no «quería» desposarla, sino que «tenía» que desposarla. Apretó el paño contra su pecho cuando él se acercó y se arrodilló junto a la bañera.

—¿Que por qué quiero casarme contigo? —Agitó el agua con un dedo como un mago que revuelve una poción—. Porque viste mi peor cara y me amaste a pesar de ello. O quizás a causa de ello. No comprendo, pero sería un tonto si te dejara ir._ Le acarició una pierna, y ella le tomó la mano.

—Para ser un hombre sin cuello, tienes bastante habilidad con las palabras.

—No me crees._ Serena alzó la mano del hombre hacia la luz. Era ancha y fuerte con llagas rojas en el nacimiento de cada dedo, como si la hubiera buscado desesperadamente remando en el río.

—Creo que, si averiguaras que soy una plebeya, todas mis virtudes no valdrían nada.

—¿Quieres decir, si en realidad fueras Serena Tsukino de East Little Teignmouth, Cornualles?

—Eso es._ Él sonrió, tan seguro de sí mismo que Serena tuvo ganas de golpearlo.

—Gracias a Dios, jamás tendré que hacer esa elección. Me resultaría imposible renunciar a la única mujer que no le interesa el príncipe sino el hombre._ Él tenía razón; a Serena le dolió saber que él sentía por ella el mismo amor intenso. La voz de Darien se tornó más profunda, vibrante de placer anticipado. —En el carruaje me dijiste que me deseabas como fui en Blanca, loco por ti y sin ocultarte nada._ Ella le acarició las llagas con delicadeza, como si pudiera curárselas, no con el toque real sino con el toque del amor.

—¿Qué clase de mujer querría volverse loca en tus brazos mientras tú te contienes con tanto cuidado?

—Pequeña inocente. Todas... salvo tú. —Cuando Serena quiso discutir con él, la hizo callar— Siempre temí que si perdía el control aunque sólo fuera una vez, llegaría a ser como mi padre, que buscaba desesperadamente su virilidad en una mujer tras otra.

—Darien, no tienes por qué preocuparte por eso. Posees la fuerza moral de diez hombres. Eres la personificación de la resolución. Te has templado y probado mediante el fuego y eres todo lo que debería ser un príncipe. —Le asió con fuerza el pulgar antes de agregar—: Además, si buscas satisfacción con otra mujer te cortaré tus joyas reales._ El pulgar dio un tirón, y mientras Serena se felicitaba por haberlo tenido a raya, la otra mano de Darien subió, le arrebató el paño que cubría sus pechos y lo mantuvo fuera de su alcance.

—Ponte de pie y tómalo —la desafió. En cambio, ella le echó agua en la cara. Darien retiró el pulgar del puño de Serena y le pasó las manos por debajo de las axilas para ponerla en pie. —Necesitas que te dé una lección. —Él contempló su cuerpo que chorreaba agua, cálido y perfumado, y agregó—: Y seré yo quien te la dé._ Qué extraño: las palabras eran amenazadoras pero Serena no se sintió amenazada. Se sentía sensual y sumamente relajada, como si hubiera estado esperando que él actuara así.. Pasó una mano húmeda por la cara del príncipe.

—Estás mojado.

—Lo sé. —Le cayeron unas gotas en la camisa—. Había agua hasta en el suelo, y me arrodillé en el charco._ Ella le asió los hombros.

—Tendrás que quitarte los pantalones.

—Lo haré. —Le acarició los pechos, los tomó en las manos y se los besó—. Te he visto a la luz de la luna y ahora te veo a la luz de las velas. Mañana por la mañana te veré a la luz del día en nuestro propio palacio.

La lamió, y ella cerró los ojos. Darien no creía en la magia, pero se equivocaba. Cuando su lengua la tocaba, cuando sus labios succionaban con fuerza un pezón, conjuraban esa sensación mágica de suavidad derretida, por dentro y por fuera. Pero ahora Serena sabía.., que también ella era maga. Lo sacaba de quicio, le hacía perder el control, lo enloquecía de deseo. Juntos hacían magia. Serena le soltó la camisa, le desabotonó los pantalones y los dejó caer. Deslizó las manos dentro de los calzoncillos, pero él la detuvo.

—No, no lo harás. —Apartó las manos de ella y retrocedió.

—¿Por qué?

—Si lo haces, será una repetición de Blanca.

—Me gustó lo que hicimos en Blanca.

—A mí también. —Se quitó la camisa y se arrancó las botas—. Pero hay otros caminos que podemos explorar, otros placeres que puedo darte, y cuando me tocas lo único en que puedo pensar es en mi propio placer.

—¿Cuándo podré tocarte?

—Quizá dentro de uno o dos años._ Él se quitó los calzoncillos, y cualquier objeción que Serena hubiera deseado hacer se desvaneció en una ráfaga de abandono. La primera vez que lo había visto, del otro lado del comedor en el Cháteau Fortuné, lo consideró ancho y fuerte como un campesino, un hombre que empequeñecía su vestimenta y la tornaba insignificante.

Ahora, al mirarlo desnudo a la luz, se le secó la boca y se le ruborizó la piel. La ropa era indigna de aquel ser. Los hombros musculosos eran prueba de la fuerza con que la había llevado montaña arriba y a través del bosque. Las cicatrices eran las medallas de un héroe. El pecho y el vientre se ondulaban bajo el vello fino y oscuro que lo cubría en forma de flecha, dirigiendo la vista hacia abajo, como si la naturaleza temiera que sin esa guía Serena pasara por alto el magnífico espectáculo de esa erección. Los muslos eran los de un jinete, potentes, musculosos y esbeltos, y los pies, callosos, vigorosos, pies que habían andado por medio país y, si debían hacerlo, mañana andarían por la otra mitad. Darien permitió que lo mirara, y cuando lo hubo estudiado de arriba abajo, le dijo:

—Te gusta lo que ves._ De algún modo sabía cuánto la excitaba mirarlo; tal vez el cuerpo de ella le diera algún indicio. Pero aunque alimentara su vanidad, Serena se sintió urgida a rendirle tributo:

—Si hubieras sido Adán en el Paraíso, Dios jamás te habría exigido vestirte._ Darien rió, echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

—Si hubiera sido Adán en el Paraíso, la caída habría llegado muy pronto, pues tú, Eva, eres mi tentación._ También ella sonrió, pero sentía frío y, como aún estaba mojada, se le puso la carne de gallina. Al notarlo, Darien tomó una toalla.

La espalda, como el pecho, también era musculosa y ancha, e iba afinándose hacia las estrechas nalgas, tan tensas que la piel parecía una apretada y fina seda. Tenía una pequeña marca de color en la nalga izquierda, apenas debajo de la cintura: eso la sorprendió. Cuando él le dio la toalla, Serena lo volvió hacia la luz del fuego y le pasó un dedo por la marca. Nunca antes había visto algo semejante, pero sabía qué era: un tatuaje de un león rugiente.

—Es hermoso —dijo.

—Es mi emblema. —Le envolvió el torso en la toalla y la ayudó a salir de la bañera—. El emblema de la casa de Chiba. Ahora ponte aquí —le indicó, tras conducirla frente al hogar, mientras tomaba las otras toallas.

De pronto tímida, Serena se cubrió los pechos; se preguntó por qué no se fabricaban toallas más grandes que pudieran cubrir algo más del cuerpo que sólo desde las puntas de los pechos hasta lo alto de los muslos. No conseguía imaginar qué aspecto tendría ante Darien, con el pelo desordenado y mojado y el cuerpo recortado por la luz de las llamas. Era casi como si exigiera que él la notara... y vaya que Darien la notó. Aunque acababa de verla desnuda en la bañera, se detuvo a contemplar la con tanto orgullo que Serena se sintió tan valorada como las propias montañas y valles de los Dos Reinos.

—Me enloqueces - dijo el príncipe con voz ronca—. Dices que me deseas como soy. Si es cierto, entonces debes prepararte, porque me propongo poseerte todos los días y todas las noches. Quiero besarte aquí. —Le rozó el triángulo de vello que asomaba debajo de la toalla—. Quiero saborearte cuando acabes. Quiero estar dentro de ti ahora mismo. Querré seguir estando dentro de ti dentro de cincuenta años. Y haré que también tú lo desees._ Serena ya lo deseaba. Sentía débiles las rodillas mientras él le secaba el pelo con la toalla. Luego tomó otra para secarle la cara y el cuello. Le quitó la que ella sostenía, la arrojó a un lado y comenzó, con toques suaves y demorados, a absorber el agua de los hombros y los brazos.

¿Cómo podía permitirle que la atendiera de manera tan íntima? Se había arreglado sola toda la vida; en la semana anterior se había visto obligada a permitir que Darien la llevara en hombros, la salvara... la curara... Ahora él la atendía, dedicado a ella como si ella fuera en verdad noble y él no fuera más que un hombre común. Trató de recuperar la iniciativa, pero Darien le apartó las manos.

—No. Para mí es un privilegio.

La manera en que la secó se parecía a una larga y tierna caricia. Los pezones se le endurecieron cuando se los rozó. Se le erizó la piel del vientre, y debió apoyarse en un hombro del príncipe cuando él se arrodilló y comenzó a secarle la parte más íntima. La presionaba con tanto cuidado, con tal expresión de beatífica inocencia, que Serena hasta se habría reído... de haber podido respirar. Frotó con suavidad sus muslos, sus pantorrillas. Le levantó los pies y descubrió que tenía cosquillas. Luego la hizo girar y comenzó a subir por la parte posterior de las piernas, hasta las nalgas.

Y allí se detuvo. No se movía, no la secaba, no la frotaba; sólo permanecía arrodillado tras ella. El tiempo se prolongaba, el silencio se intensificaba, y Serena se sentía cada vez más confundida, luego incomoda; entonces, al recordar a Zafiro y su extraordinario ataque de risa, comenzaron a burbujear en su interior el desconcierto y un avergonzado enojo.

—¿Qué pasa? —Trató de darse la vuelta, pero él la aferró para que permaneciera donde estaba—. ¿Qué miras?_ Darien no hablaba. Por último, cuando ella estaba a punto de tirarle del pelo, el príncipe le besó las nalgas, primero una y luego la otra, y por fin la base misma de la columna vertebral.

—Estoy contemplando a la mujer más hermosa de los Dos Reinos, y agradezco a Dios que sea mía._ Se puso de pie, la secó, la alzó, la llevó a la cama y le hizo el amor de tal manera que Serena supo que él se había entregado por completo. Y más tarde, antes de marcharse, Darien se inclinó sobre ella y le murmuró al adormilado oído:

—Aunque no fueras realmente una princesa.


	32. Capítulo 31

Serena no comía. Ni la sabrosa salchicha ni el tocino crujiente, cortado tan fino que era casi transparente, ni la trucha asada sobre una salsa de crema agria, ni la carne de vaca asada, de proporciones reales. No había tocado las patatas, aunque las habían preparado de diez maneras diferentes, ni ninguno de las docenas de panes y bollos desplegados en la gran mesa lateral del comedor. Ni siquiera cuando Darien quiso tentarla con unas fresas sonrosadas acercándolas a los labios de Serena con sus propias manos, pudo ella comer dos o tres antes de apartarle la mano.

—Estoy demasiado asustada —dijo. Y así era. Estaba más pálida que cuando él la había empujado dentro de aquel pequeño agujero negro en Blanca. Darien intentaba tranquilizarla, asegurarle que todo saldría bien, pero ella no le escuchaba. Todo saldría bien. El príncipe lo sabía tan bien como las palabras que debía pronunciar en la ceremonia de la Revelación.

—Serena. —Le acarició los dedos, tratando de infundirles calor—. Juntos hemos enfrentado casi cualquier cosa. Bombas, revolucionarios, heridas... Abrir el estuche de cristal será la prueba más fácil._ Cortesanos y sirvientes miraban a la pareja real ocultos en un hueco de la pared, pero ninguno se atrevía a interrumpir su téte-a-téte.

—¿Tienes tu herramienta? —preguntó Serena en un susurro ahogado por los tapices que colgaban alrededor de ambos. Darien dio una palmada en la pequeña bolsa que colgaba de su cinto de cordones de oro.

— Aquí la tengo.

—¿Y si no abre el estuche?

—Entonces lo llevaremos al fuerte de la familia Chiba y lo arrojaremos desde la torre contra las rocas —bromeó él. Serena se tapó la cara. Darien le tomó las muñecas, le quitó las manos del rostro y la miró a los ojos. —¿Crees que es un estuche mágico?

—Ya no sé qué creer —susurró ella. Bueno, por supuesto que no. Toda su vida se había trastornado y sólo él podía enderezarla.

—¿Crees en mí? —preguntó Darien.

—Sí —respondió ella sin vacilar.

—Entonces créeme cuando te digo que hoy todo saldrá impecablemente._ Y así será: "El príncipe enfrentará su temor más grande y lo hará suyo".

Darien rió entre dientes al recordar la profecía y su despreocupación cuando él había interpretado su significado. Las profecías eran cuestiones escurridizas que sólo resultaban claras a hechiceros y santos, y el miedo que Darien enfrentaba no tenía nada que ver con los revolucionarios y todo con el orgullo, la locura y el amor. Mirando a su locura y su amor, dijo:

—Su Alteza Real, princesa Serena, te juro que abriremos juntos el estuche de cristal._ Ella soltó un suave gemido.

—Pero entonces tendremos que casarnos._ Saltaba de una ansiedad a otra, apenas considerando la exitosa culminación de un suceso antes de pasar al siguiente.

—¿Y si derramas tu vino en el vestido? — se mofó él. Serena abrió los ojos; se tocó la pesada tela de damasco y murmuró:

—¿Qué pasa si ocurre?_ Ella no lo había pensado, y él se maldijo por aumentar su aflicción.

—Es tu vestido, y serás la Reina. Nadie se atrevería a reprender a la Reina. —Como era evidente que eso no constituía ningún consuelo, Darien agregó—: La boda es nuestra boda; si derramas vino, te prometo que yo lo haré también, e iniciaremos una tradición que durará otros mil años.

—Sí. Parece una buena idea. —Se rozó el velo medieval que cubría su cabello, y arrugó la frente bajo la estrecha cinta azul que lo sostenía—. Darien, ¿una boda es legal si no se usan los nombres adecuados?

Darien estudió a su inocente novia. Llevaba el glorioso vestido de bodas plateado que se había puesto la primera reina más de mil años antes, el velo celeste de fina gasa de la Reina, y zapatos de seda bordados en el mismo tono. Una pátina de antigüedad había amortiguado el color de los materiales, la otra reina había sido una mujer más menuda; sin embargo a Serena el atuendo le sentaba como si lo hubieran hecho para ella. Ni siquiera su miedo podía apagar el fulgor que brillaba en su mirada después del acto amoroso de la noche anterior el intercambio de pasión, las constantes exigencias de Darien, la amorosa respuesta de ella.

—Calla ya. —Serena miró de reojo alrededor, a la gente que a discreta distancia esperaba que ella terminara su comida—. Ya saben que hemos pasado la noche juntos. No hay motivo para hablar de los detalles.

—Yo no dije una palabra.

—Eres tan obvio.

—Sólo para ti. —Acomodó el borde de piel del escote de la novia, que le parecía demasiado bajo—. Todos los arzobispos y sacerdotes de los Dos Reinos solicitaron celebrar nuestra boda; he accedido a la demanda de todos. Nuestra unión será bendecida a los ojos de Dios, y puesto que Él lo sabe todo acerca de nosotros, incluidos nuestros verdaderos nombres, creo que nuestro matrimonio será del todo oficial —sin esperar respuesta, se puso de pie y le ofreció una mano—. Si estás segura de que eso es todo lo que puedes comer, entonces deberíamos marcharnos. Nuestro pueblo está esperando._ Serena puso una mano sobre la palma de la mano del Príncipe.

—Darien, debo decirte..._ Él la interrumpió antes de que ella terminara y la ayudó a ponerse de pie.

—Dímelo mañana —llamó a un guardia armado—¿Has notado que Neflyte y Jedite no están aquí?_ De modo que tanto Neflyte como Jedite eran traidores. Serena sólo podía recordar la sonrisa presumida de Neflyte cuando la había llamado como a un perro en el valle. Miró a Darien, vestido como un príncipe medieval con los terciopelos y pieles de un rey muerto hacía casi mil años, con una espada colgando a un costado, y deseó no tener que decirle una verdad que lo lastimaría.

—Los vi. A Neflyte y Jedite. Los vi en la ciudad._ Incluso para un ojo observador, Darien permaneció impasible ante la noticia. Pero Serena lo vio detenerse apenas un instante, lo vio entrecerrar los ojos mientras asimilaba el golpe. Luego, con tanta calma como si ella le hablara del tiempo, aceptó de manos del mayordomo la pesada capa con enorme cola. Mientras la ponía sobre los hombros de ella, preguntó:

—¿Dónde? ¿Sabes qué calle era?

—En la panadería de Honest Gaylord. Neflyte trató de atraparme, pero logré huir... Hacia el jardín del convento, donde tú me esperabas.

—De modo que andan acechando en la ciudad. Yo sospechaba.., es decir, habíamos oído decir que era cierto._ Darien adoptó una expresión sombría mientras se apartaba para hablar con uno de los cuatro corpulentos guardaespaldas que lo rodeaban, ninguno de los cuales se parecía a él. Todos los hermanos del príncipe lo habían traicionado. Darien volvió con Serena y le confesó:

—No te preocupes. Contamos con estos buenos hombres para que nos protejan, y a Pascale para que los dirija. —Al oír su nombre, el hombre más bajo hizo una reverencia a la princesa—. Y, además, la guardia real y muchos servidores vestidos de paisano que estarán entre la gente. No corres peligro.

—Neflyte y Jedite no me dispararán a mí —pues no era con ella con quien compartían el mismo padre.

—Podrían hacerlo._ "Sólo si fallan contigo". Así que ahora Serena tenía una preocupación más. Neflyte y Jedite, la Revelación, la boda, la verdadera princesa, que Darien descubriera la verdad... Si conseguía llegar al final de aquel día sin recibir un castigo divino por sus pecados juraba que sería la mejor reina de todos los tiempos. Si conseguía llegar al final de aquel día...

Darien cerró su capa con un enorme broche con la misma forma y el mismo diseño que su tatuaje. Eso reconfortó a Serena; el tiempo y el uso habían gastado los finos detalles de su melena y achatado su nariz, pero el león rugiente seguía siendo temible, y sus ojos de rubí chispeaban como si estuvieran vivos. Darien la tomó de la mano y la condujo hacia el exterior del palacio; cuando salieron a la luz del sol, la fuerza de los vítores casi la hizo caer. Saludó y tropezó con la cola de su vestido, que se enredó en la balaustrada de piedra. Darien aprovechó la torpeza de Serena como excusa para pasarle un brazo por la cintura, y la multitud demostró a gritos su aprobación. A ella no la tranquilizó su gesto. La muchedumbre no se daba cuenta de la verdad. Una verdadera princesa no habría estado a punto de caer de bruces. Mientras el pueblo los cubría de flores, aspiró fuerte por la nariz y murmuró:

—Darien, debo decirte algo._ Él estornudó y la ayudó a subir a un carruaje abierto para realizar el trayecto hasta la catedral; luego subió a su lado.

—También tú eres alérgica a las flores.

—No. Yo...

El látigo del cochero restalló. Los briosos caballos relincharon y se pusieron en marcha con vigor. Los guardaespaldas, uno en cada esquina del carruaje, caminaban junto a éste a medida que se abría lento y a paso parejo a través de Plaisance. Las calles estaban llenas de gente que saludaba con las manos y gritaba, algunos tan emocionados que lloraban de alegría. Nadie parecía notar que Serena no era la verdadera princesa, y aunque ella buscaba entre el gentío, no veía a ninguna mujer elegante con un halo en la cabeza que pudiera ser la legítima reina.

En la plaza de la catedral habían levantado una plataforma de madera contra el muro de piedra, no lejos de las puertas. En lo alto colgaba un antiguo escudo de armas que combinaba los emblemas de las familias Aino y Chiba. Unos paños de terciopelo púrpura brindaban un fondo colorido a una mesa de roble, manchada por los años, que ocupaba el centro de la tarima. Dos sillas muy antiguas y dignas descansaban a cada lado de la mesa; cuando Serena las vio pensó: «Para los dignatarios». Luego se corrigió: «No, para mí».

El carruaje se detuvo ante la escalinata. Darien bajó; cuando apartó al lacayo y ayudó él mismo a bajar a Serena, el júbilo alcanzó proporciones inconmensurables. Serena intentaba convencerse de que la multitud no la vitorearía si supiera la verdad, pero la alegría de la gente era contagiosa, y ella resplandecía. Mientras el lacayo la ayudaba con la cola del vestido, Darien murmuró:

—La última vez que estuvimos aquí, los pies me habían crecido tanto que me caí por los escalones.

—¿De veras?

—Es una prerrogativa real._ Él le besó la mano tan apasionadamente y le sonrió con tanta intención que estalló una nueva salva de gritos y aplausos.

Juntos subieron los escalones y saludaron agitando las manos hasta que a Serena se le acalambró el brazo. Los guardaespaldas ocuparon sus lugares a los cuatro lados de la plataforma. Y Serena volvió a buscar entre la gente a la princesa Mina. Reconoció a algunos de los allí reunidos. Los aldeanos de Blanca, agrupados, la saludaban con entusiasmo; Zoycite sostenía en alto a Circonia para que la anciana pudiera ver. Honest Gaylord, con los pulgares enganchados en los tirantes bordados, hablaba con un vecino y miraba con una sonrisa presuntuosa en la ancha cara.

Y muchas religiosas, representantes de casi todos los conventos de los Dos Reinos, se abrían paso entre la muchedumbre. La hermana Constanza conducía a todo el grupo, hablando a los espectadores de tal manera que se apartaban de inmediato. En el centro iba Carola, que encontró la mirada de Serena y le sonrió con seria satisfacción antes de centrar su atención en ayudar a una monja anciana... una monja muy anciana, a juzgar por sus hombros encorvados. Al observarla, por un momento Serena volvió atrás en el tiempo, a Inglaterra, donde recordó una cara vieja, con forma de estrella, huesuda, unos ojos conocedores, una mano venosa girando una página...

Las trompetas hicieron sonar la fanfarria. Serena se concentró en las grandes puertas de la catedral, donde estaba el arzobispo, con el estuche de cristal grande y plano en las manos. La piedra clara y tallada captaba la luz del sol como un diamante gigante y la desparramaba en fragmentos por toda la plaza. La multitud calló, y a Serena se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. No sabía por qué, pero el solo hecho de ver el estuche de cristal, el solo hecho de conocer su larga historia y tener la oportunidad de ayudar a los Dos Reinos la llenaba de una temerosa reverencia. ¿Cómo podía la princesa Mina renunciar a su oportunidad de hacer eso? ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué no se hallaba allí?

Serena miró a su alrededor, buscando con desesperación a la muchacha desconocida, segura de que sólo alguna desgracia podía impedirle cumplir con su destino. Estuvo a punto de pedir que se detuviera la ceremonia; aferró el brazo de Darien para exigir su atención... y, entre la multitud, captó un reflejo del sol sobre el metal de un arma. Reaccionó de forma instintiva, arrojándose contra Darien, al que envió tambaleándose a un lado. Un solo disparo le pasó rozando la oreja. Darien la obligó a tenderse en el suelo y se echó sobre ella, protegiéndola con su cuerpo. La gente gritaba. Sonaron más disparos. Serena forcejeaba mientras Darien gritaba:

_¡No!. _Él la empujó hacia atrás, hacia el fondo de la plataforma, contra el muro de la catedral. Frenética, Serena lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa.

—Darien, escucha. Tienes que permitirme que te proteja. Yo no soy la princesa.

—Ya lo sé._ Le hizo bajar la cabeza hasta el suelo y le apoyó una mano en la espalda. Derribó la mesa a modo de barricada, y aferró el borde con la otra mano. Pero antes de que pudiera acercarla a ellos, se oyó una nueva descarga de disparos. Darien giró como un trompo y cayó. De inmediato volvió a levantarse, pero ya no podía sostener a Serena. Se abalanzó como una tigresa para proteger a su cachorro. El pecho de Darien estaba cubierto de sangre; ella casi le dio un puñetazo en la cara para derribarlo, pero él le agarró el puño.

—Detente —dijo él—. ¡Escucha!_ Serena se detuvo, pero sólo oyó gritos. No hubo más disparos.

Ella miró con rapidez a su alrededor y vio algunos sitios vacíos entre la muchedumbre, los lugares donde habían estado los asesinos y donde la gente del campo y la ciudad había saltado sobre ellos. En medio del gentío, allí donde Serena había visto la primera pistola que apuntaba hacia ellos, se desarrollaba una intensa pelea. Quienquiera que fuese quien había disparado se negaba a darse por vencido; quien luchaba con él exigía la total rendición. El olor a pólvora flotaba en la brisa, pero no quedaba ningún asesino en pie. Se volvió hacia Darien y ordenó:

—Ahora quédate acostado._ Él trataba de arrastrarse desde debajo de la mesa y gritaba:

— ¡Atrapad a los asesinos! ¡Llevadlos...!_ Contuvo el aliento cuando Serena lo agarró por el cuello de la camisa.

—No te levantes._ Se puso entre él y la multitud. Estaban aislados, si se podía ignorar a los miles de personas que aún gritaban y estiraban el cuello para mirar debajo de la mesa. Serena tendió la mano hacia el broche de la capa del príncipe. El león la miraba con expresión reprobatoria por uno de los ojos de rubí. La otra mitad había volado con un disparo. Darien tomó de pronto las manos temblorosas de Serena en las suyas.

—Estoy bien._ Ella trató de soltarse.

—Hay sangre.

—El broche se destrozó. Tengo trozos en todo el cuerpo. —Se movió, incómodo—; creo que el disparo me ha rozado la clavícula. Pero necesito un vendaje, no un ataúd.

—Déjame ver._ Serena susurró porque se había quedado sin voz, por que su mundo estaba trastornado, porque Darien era apuesto, noble y sano, y porque ella había vuelto a ser nadie. En la plataforma sonaron unos pasos, y Pascale se arrodilló para mirar debajo de la mesa.

—¡Sus Altezas!

—Di a todos que retrocedan —ordenó Darien—. Y buscad unos paños. La princesa quiere vendarme la herida._ Pascale se golpeó el pecho en señal de asentimiento, gritó pidiendo ayuda y luego se encargó de impedir que se acercara ningún intruso.

Darien encontró el corte en la capa de terciopelo y rasgó el antiguo atuendo para dejar al descubierto el hombro. La herida era peor de lo que él decía; probablemente la bala de plomo había llegado a la clavícula; Serena estaba segura de que sufría mucho. Pero él no parecía preocupado; la observaba con la misma intensidad que en el comedor del Cháteau Fortuné.

—Serena...

—¿Por qué no me dijiste? —Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla y cayó sobre el pecho del príncipe. La gente podía verlos, pero a ella no le importaba—. Durante todo este tiempo sabías que yo no era la princesa...

—No lo supe hasta anoche.

—Me dejaste simular...

—No simulabas.

—¿Cuándo lo anunciarás? ¿Antes de la Revelación? ¿Antes de la boda? Esta noche..._ Con suavidad él le enjugó las lágrimas de la cara.

—Serena, Mina y yo tenemos una marca real, los emblemas de nuestras respectivas casas. Anoche viste la mía._ Serena entendió de qué hablaba.

—El león.

—En mi trasero —la invitaba a sonreír. Ella no lo hizo. —Y anoche —continuó Darien— vi que tú no tenías ninguna marca._ La mente de Serena rememoró el momento en que él se había arrodillado tras ella y el largo y profundo silencio que había seguido. Y también recordó que Zafiro la había liberado para reír en enloquecidas carcajadas de diversión.

—Su Alteza, aquí tiene sus paños._ Sin mirarlos, Pascale entregó a Serena un rollo de tiras de tela que había encontrado sabía el cielo dónde. Después se plantó sobre sus pies, de nuevo dedicado a impedir el paso de intrusos. Serena no quería tocar a Darien; de todas las pesadillas que había temido, ésa jamás la había imaginado. Que él supiera que ella era una impostora y que aun así le hubiera permitido seguir fingiendo que era la princesa. Todavía manaba sangre de la herida, de modo que Serena hizo una compresa con las tiras de tela.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Me usarás hasta que encuentres a la verdadera princesa? —Apretó con fuerza la compresa sobre la clavícula—. Siéntate._ Él gruñó al intentarlo y cayó hacia atrás. ¡Qué extraño! Por mucho que pensara que debía odiarlo, aún lo quería. Cuando Darien se incorporó, a Serena le pareció ver una invitación en su mirada. Casi se inclinó para recibir el beso que creía dirigido a ella. Pero aquello era sólo un hábito. Se concentró en preparar unas vendas.

—Hemos estado haciendo el amor en la oscuridad y corriendo a la luz del día._ Darien hablaba en voz baja, manteniendo en privado lo que había entre ambos.

—Así que ahora ya sabes que soy plebeya. —Le puso la venda en la mano—. Ten esto.

—Plebeya es lo último que diría de ti.

Para sostener el vendaje en su lugar, Serena tuvo que deslizar la mano dentro de la camisa de Darien. Debía hacer contacto con la piel desnuda. La piel desnuda que la noche anterior se había apretado con la suya, compartiendo el éxtasis y las almas. Sólo una ilusión. Si vacilaba al tocarlo revelaría cuánto la había herido; la desafiante huérfana ya comenzaba a reunir sus defensas. Pero el príncipe no le permitiría ocultarse tras ellas.

—Eres valiente, resistente, valerosa, ingeniosa y sabes todo lo que necesita saber una princesa —dijo Darien con voz suave y cálida. Ella colocó en su lugar la primera tira de tela y comenzó a vendarle la herida.

—Pero no quieres casarte conmigo.

—Me casaré contigo._ ¿Cómo podía hablar con tono tan arrogante y seguro de sí mismo tal como lo había hecho la primera noche en el hotel? ¿Cómo podía hacer que sus palabras sonaran como si las hubiera dicho siempre?

—No mezclarás tu sangre noble con la de una plebeya.—Deslizó la mano debajo de la axila del príncipe, alrededor de la espalda, por encima del hombro; el contacto de Darien en sus dedos la conmocionó tanto como ella temía—. Lo has dicho demasiadas veces como para que no lo crea.

—Hablo demasiado._ Sí, y a ella le agradaba oírlo hablar. Ese era el problema. Le gustaba todo lo que viniera de él. —Véndame lo más fuerte que puedas —pidió Darien—. No te preocupes por hacerme daño. Piensa en lo idiota que he sido._ La sorpresa la empujó a mirarlo; la expresión del príncipe le hizo enrojecer las mejillas. De no haber habido diez mil ojos observándolos, asesinos que se debían juzgar, héroes que había que alabar y una Revelación que esperaba, se habrían ido a la cama.

—Así me gusta —dijo Serena—. Un idiota.

—Tú eres mi profecía hecha realidad. ¿Recuerdas? «El príncipe enfrentará su temor más grande y lo hará suyo.» Mi mayor temor eres tú... Serena, si debiera hacerlo, renunciaría al reino con tal de conservarte._ Ella dijo una sola palabra:

—Ah.

—Pero no debo hacerlo._ Perturbada, Serena terminó de vendarlo e hizo un nudo a la venda.

—Y bien, ¿dónde está la princesa?

—Anoche, después de... terminar, envié a uno de mis hombres de confianza a hacer discretas indagaciones. Es obvio —le tocó el mentón— que he estado persiguiendo a la princesa equivocada. Serena, hoy me casaré contigo.

— ¿Por qué?_ Se inclinó para hablarle al oído. Su aliento le rozó la oreja cuando susurró:

—Te amo, Serena Tsukino de East Little Teignmouth Cornualles. Te amaré siempre.


	33. Capítulo 32

—Detesto interrumpir este tierno espectáculo, Altezas._ Al oír la voz áspera de Neflyte, Darien aferró a Serena como si fuera a arrojarla de nuevo al suelo para protegerla con su cuerpo. —Es muy conmovedor. —Neflyte se arrodilló junto a la mesa y miró debajo—. Pero la multitud se está inquietando, el arzobispo no quiere salir de la catedral, y yo estoy manchando de sangre la tarima._ Pascale se unió a él.

—Salud, Sus Altezas. Con vuestro permiso; ya podéis salir. El rumor de que el príncipe agoniza se está difundiendo._ Darien se relajó. Aflojó un poco la fuerza con que estrechaba a Serena, al tiempo que contemplaba el apaleado semblante de Neflyte. Le tendió una mano y preguntó:

—¿Dónde has estado, hermano mío?_ Neflyte la besó con reverencia, pero su tono no demostraba lo mismo.

—Persiguiendo al otro hermano por toda la ciudad, tratando de impedir que matara a Su Alteza. Una empresa ingrata, si puedo decirlo, sobre todo porque he tenido que quitarme una empanada de carne de la cara.

—Si me hubiera dicho que trataba de ayudarme... —comenzó a explicar Serena, indignada, mientras Darien le daba un suave empujón hacia la luz del sol.

—¿Acaso me habría creído?_ Neflyte la ayudó a ponerse en pie, lo cual provocó una fuerte aclamación de la multitud. Serena se acomodó el vestido.

—No —confesó. Neflyte se arrodilló junto a Darien.

—Esta dama es muy lista, Su Alteza.

—Es cierto. —Darien enfrentó al guardaespaldas—. Maldición, hombre, no hace falta que te muestres así en público._ Neflyte no bromeaba en cuanto a la sangre. Tenía un ojo cerrado con la hinchazón, la nariz partida, una oreja casi arrancada.

—No es fácil luchar contra Jedite —murmuró—. Él conoce mi estilo.

—¿Por qué no me has traicionado?

—Si alguna vez decido matar a mi hermano, tendré una razón mejor que el dinero. —La boca de Neflyte se frunció en gesto de desdén—. No se mata a un Rey sólo porque uno quiere un nuevo forro azul para su capa.

Serena se sonrojó al recordar su previa admiración por Jedite. Hasta le había gustado más que Darien. Había pensado que debía ser el príncipe, porque era más atractivo, más refinado y benévolo. Lo buscó con la mirada entre los prisioneros. Ya no era apuesto, con los dientes rotos y los labios hinchados. Su elegancia había quedado destruida junto con sus ropas. Y su benevolencia ocultaba un poso de maldad. Corpulento, rudo, obstinado, demasiado seguro de sí mismo, brusco a más no poder... Darien era más que un príncipe. Era un hombre íntegro. El hombre al que ella adoraba. El hombre que la amaba.

—¿Habéis capturado a Zafiro? —preguntó Darien. Pascale meneó la cabeza.

—No hay rastro de él.

—Si permanece libre, tratará de montar una rebelión, y ese hermano mío es muy persuasivo.

—Averigüe si lo han visto —ordenó bruscamente Neflyte. Pascale corrió a obedecer.

—Ayúdame, Neflyte. Tengo la clavícula rota._ Serena hizo ademán de acercarse a Darien, pero él movió la cabeza.

—Un hueso roto es poco precio que pagar por un reino... y una reina._ Ella se quedó mirando mientras Neflyte pasaba los brazos alrededor de la cintura del príncipe. Darien se irguió despacio, con el rostro desencajado de dolor. La multitud vio la sangre en su ropa y calló. Y enseguida, cuando él se puso en pie, gritaron su aprobación. Neflyte se puso a un lado. Serena, al aproximarse, vio que Darien estaba pálido.

—Si te desmayas —advirtió ella—, arruinarás todo el efecto.

—Ponerse de pie después de haber recibido un disparo siempre es la parte más difícil. —Saludó a su pueblo con un brazo—. Pero estoy apoyado en la mesa.

—Esto no es nada —dijo Neflyte por encima de las voces de la multitud extática—. Debería haber visto la vez que nos ocultamos en los árboles para tender una emboscada a las tropas de Napoleón. Advertí a Darien que era demasiado corpulento; por supuesto, el sargento francés divisó a Su Alteza y le disparó. Darien cayó sangrando como un cerdo...

—Santo cielo —a Serena se le revolvió el estómago y se tambaleó. Neflyte estudió su rostro pálido con aire pensativo.

—La princesa tiene un estómago demasiado débil... Por su puesto, es serefina —comentó.

—Cuida tus palabras —le advirtió Darien una vez más. El guardaespaldas tomó la mano de Serena y se la besó. Con una voz que no llegó más allá del pequeño grupo, dijo:

—Aun así, usted es de sangre real hasta las puntas de los dedos, y la serviré como mi reina, señorita Serena Tsukino, de East Little Teignmouth, Cornualles._ Lo sabía. Neflyte sabía la verdad, pero Serena ya no dudaba de él. Jamás la traicionaría. —Haré que manden a los asesinos a las mazmorras —dijo el guardaespaldas a Darien.

—Consigue los nombres de los héroes. —Darien, ya recobrado el color normal, señaló la catedral—. Los honraré en el banquete de bodas de esta noche.

Como si no hubiera sucedido nada desagradable, la ceremonia volvió a comenzar. La multitud se calmó, sonaron las trompetas y, tranquilizado acerca de su seguridad, el arzobispo salió de la catedral. Quizás el estuche de cristal temblaba un poco en sus manos, pero se aproximó con dignidad y grandeza y puso el objeto bendito sobre la mesa.

Serena se quedó mirándolo. Había oído hablar de él. Había visto un dibujo en uno de los libros de Luna. Pero jamás había soñado que podría ver los cetros y las coronas con tanta claridad a través de una piedra semejante al cuarzo. No veía juntura alguna, ninguna manera de abrir el estuche; parecía que la naturaleza, y no una santa, había depositado las joyas en su interior. Sin embargo, mientras el arzobispo decía su sermón sobre tan trascendente momento, Darien deslizó una mano dentro de su pequeño morral y extrajo...

—¿Una palanca? —susurró Serena—. ¿Piensas abrir el estuche de cristal con esa insignificante palanca?

—Debería servir —respondió él—. Será mejor que sirva.

Serena miró el brillante estuche de cristal y no pudo menos que mostrarse de acuerdo. Ella no era la princesa, así que, aunque santa Lucía lo hubiera hechizado, la magia fallaría. Aquella miserable palanca era su única esperanza. El arzobispo concluyó su homilía. Darien tomó solemnemente la mano de Serena y la condujo hasta la mesa. Con voz clara, pronunció las palabras escritas para aquella ocasión tanto tiempo atrás.

—Separados han estado nuestros países, separadas han estado nuestras vidas; sin embargo hoy, al abrir este estuche de cristal, nosotros, Darien de la Casa de Chiba, y Serena, de la Casa de Aino; cumpliremos la profecía._ Un leve murmullo atravesó la multitud cuando oyeron el nuevo nombre de la princesa. Darien le dio un suave codazo. —Es tu turno._ Luna le había enseñado el ritual, pero durante un terrorífico instante la mente de Serena se quedó en blanco. El arzobispo la miró ansioso. Darien murmuró: — Uniremos._ Y las palabras acudieron a sus labios. Con voz clara y fuerte que no reconocía como suya, Serena proclamó:

—Uniremos Baminia y Serefina para toda la eternidad. Nos uniremos en matrimonio hasta el final de nuestras vidas, y la paz y la prosperidad reinarán para siempre._ Darien le rozó la mejilla.

—Tienes talento para esto. Pero sabía que así sería. Ponte aquí. La situó frente al estuche, de espaldas al gentío, ocupó su lugar junto a ella y con una mano metió la palanca en una muesca que parecía una pequeña hendedura a un lado del estuche.

—A mí no me parece un cierre —opinó Serena, aprensiva—. Parece el resultado de aquella vez en que los Chiba dejaron caer el estuche desde la torre._ Darien la ignoró.

—Levanta la mano en alto, así todos podrán verla —indicó él, al tiempo que movía la palanca—. Ponla sobre el estuche de cristal, aquí. Ahora yo haré lo mismo —su mano tibia cubrió los dedos fríos— y el estuche se abrirá._ No ocurrió nada. La inquietud se cernió sobre los espectadores. —Tal vez esté haciendo algo mal._ Con un terror que crecía poco a poco, Serena dijo:

—Tal vez se trate realmente de magia._ Darien movió la palanca en el otro sentido. La gente se agitaba y murmuraba. Darien dejó a un lado la herramienta mientras el arzobispo estiraba el cuello para ver qué hacían.

—Sus Altezas, tal vez si pusieran las manos en otro sitio...—sugirió el sacerdote con una sonrisa inquieta.

—De acuerdo. —Darien le hizo un gesto de asentimiento—. Gracias por su guía, padre. Sin duda santa Lucía pensó que debíamos poner las manos en el centro.

— ¡Ella no es la verdadera princesa! —gritó una voz. Zafiro. Serena reconoció su voz y se volvió, buscando entre la multitud. Ahí estaba, cerca de la plataforma, a la izquierda, sonriendo con malvado deleite. Nadie le puso las manos encima. Si el estuche de cristal se hubiera abierto, lo habrían obligado a callar, pero el milagro no había sucedido. Zafiro hablaba directamente al temor de la gente.

—¿Por qué no se ha abierto?

—Tal vez él tenga razón._ Serena oía las murmuraciones, veía cabezas que se movían.

—Darien, si esto no funciona..._ La boca del príncipe era una línea sombría.

—Funcionará._ Serena recordó a los campesinos hambrientos que había visto vagando por las calles de Plaisance.

—Pero Zafiro está incitándolos. Nos harán pedazos.

—Yo lo abriré.

Con gestos precisos, Neflyte envió a sus hombres hacia Zafiro, pero la multitud se movía, alarmada, bloqueándoles el paso. Los aldeanos de Blanca empujaban a sus vecinos. Honest Gaylord había desaparecido y Fair Abbé había ocupado su lugar. Las monjas se dividieron en dos grupos. Uno fue hacia la escalinata; el otro avanzó hacia Zafiro mientras los murmullos se acrecentaban. Una vez más, Serena levantó la mano, y los murmullos se apagaron, dejando un silencio inquietante. Se volvió hacia el estuche y puso una mano encima. Darien puso la suya sobre la de ella. Introdujo la estrecha palanca, hizo presión... y el metal se dobló por la mitad. Unas voces empezaron a repetir las palabras de Zafiro.

—¡Impostores! ¡Capturadlos!_ Darien dejó caer la herramienta y llevó una mano a la empuñadura de su espada. Con tanta frialdad como si no se estuvieran enfrentando a una muerte horrible, dijo a Serena:

—Mis hombres tienen instrucciones de abrirnos paso hasta la catedral. Sigue a Pascale, yo contendré a la turba._ Muerta de miedo, Serena negó con la cabeza. Aquello no debía suceder. Darien estaba herido. Había asegurado que podría abrir el estuche; entonces, ¿por qué había hecho planes para salvarla?

— ¡Ella no es la verdadera princesa! —volvió a gritar Zafiro, con una risa vil—. Hasta se llama de otra manera. ¡Es un fraude! ¡Todo esto es un fraude!_ Serena percibió que el pueblo se sentía traicionado, que respondía a la incitación de Zafiro.

—Él tiene razón.

—Estamos condenados.

—No son de la realeza.

—¡Matadlos!

—Vete._ Darien la empujó hacia la catedral. Serena se volvió hacia la plaza.

—¡Esperad! —Carola no lograba hacerse oír desde el otro lado de la plaza, mientras ayudaba a la monja anciana a subir a la plataforma. El tumulto fue apagándose poco a poco mientras ella anunciaba— Hemos olvidado la última y más importante de las instrucciones de santa Lucía. Yo transmitiré la bendición de Dios a este momento sagrado.

—Qué disparate —gritó Zafiro con desprecio. Pero la joven postulanta llamaba la atención, y la gente la escuchaba. Carola dejó a la monja anciana y se aproximó a la mesa, donde el estuche de cristal continuaba cerrado.

—La bendición de Dios —dijo el arzobispo en tono de sorpresa—. ¡Pero eso debería hacerlo yo!

—Usted sostenga el estuche._ Con total serenidad, Carola se lo entregó, al tiempo que empujaba al sacerdote hacia el borde de la plataforma. —Por favor._ Hizo un ademán en dirección a Serena.

Serena, perpleja y anonadada, dio un paso al frente. La gente observaba con las caras alzadas en una mezcla de desconfianza y expectación. Ahora podían verlo todo, y ¿por qué no? Serena y Darien no tenían nada que ocultar, sólo una esperanza desesperada de que Dios se apiadara de ellos. El arzobispo extendió el estuche de cristal. Serena puso una mano encima.

—Darien —lo llamó Carola. No «Su Alteza», sino Darien.

El príncipe miró a Carola con una leve sonrisa. Se situó detrás de Serena y luego, por tercera vez, puso su mano sobre la de ella. La pequeña postulanta ocupó su lugar a la derecha y bajó la cabeza en una plegaria. Luego, levantándose la manga como lo haría una trabajadora, apoyó su mano sobre la de los novios. Un fuego atravesó la mano de Serena. Con un relámpago incandescente, el estuche de cristal se abrió. Serena dio un salto hacia los brazos de Darien. Él la abrazó mientras, felices de estar liberadas, las joyas relumbraban a la luz del sol. Cuando vio que el arzobispo estaba a punto de dejar caer el estuche, Carola se apresuró a ayudarlo.

—Muy bien —dijo al tembloroso clérigo—. Ahora todo está bien. Llévelo a la mesa.

Un trueno de felicidad hizo añicos el momento de silenciosa reverencia. La gente que en su desesperación casi se había vuelto contra su príncipe y su princesa ahora los aceptaba. Volaban sombreros en el aire, montones de flores cubrían el escenario, los niños se asían a los hombros de sus padres mientras estos bailaban de alegría. En medio de la celebración, Zafiro gritó:

—¡No! ¡Ella no es la princesa!_ Darien tomó en sus brazos a la pequeña postulanta.

—Mina.

—Carola —corrigió ella. Se volvió y tendió su mano hacia la monja anciana—. Aquí hay alguien que quiere verte, Serena.

La anciana avanzó tambaleante hacia ella y la miró a los ojos. Entonces Serena volvió a experimentar la sensación de recordar algo olvidado. Una anciana de ojos ámbar mirando a una Serena de once años. Tomándole el mentón y levantándoselo. Haciéndole girar la cabeza a uno y otro lado en austero análisis. Diciendo a una de las brujas a su cargo: «Me llevaré a esta niña».

—¡Luna! —Lágrimas de alegría llenaron los ojos de Serena mientras abrazaba a su mentora—. Pensé que había muerto. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo llegó aquí?

—No es Luna —dijo Carola —. Es santa Lucía._ En la plaza la fiesta continuaba sin decaer; pero Serena ya no oía nada. Se hallaba en un lugar en que la realidad y la fantasía, la verdad y la magia se fundían.

—No comprendo._ Luna la tomó de la mano.

—Por supuesto que comprendes. Tienes una inteligencia superior, una inteligencia de la que me sentí sumamente agradecida.

— ¿Trata de decirme que tiene más de mil años de edad?

—Esa es la leyenda —intervino Darien. Serena se volvió hacia él.

—Tú no crees en leyendas.

—Tampoco creía en la magia. —Tomó las puntas de su capa y se balanceó sobre los talones—. Ahora no creo en las palancas._ Luna —Serena tenía que llamarla Luna— extendió su mano hacia Carola. Tomó con una mano a la princesa legítima y con la otra a la falsa princesa y explicó:

—En cuanto Mina llegó a la escuela del convento de Viella, resultó evidente que la niña estaba destinada a Dios. ¿Qué podía hacer yo? Disponía de poco tiempo, la profecía debía cumplirse, y debía encontrar otra princesa. Tú, Serena, eras la única de la Casa de los Aino que tenía la edad adecuada, pero habías desaparecido en la confusión de la revolución. Tuve que ir a Inglaterra, encontrarte y entrenarte en muy poco tiempo, y luego tentarte a la aventura y hacer llegar al príncipe el rumor de que su princesa estaba en el Cháteau Fortuné, y dar la impresión de que sólo tú podías ser la princesa. —La anciana suspiró—. He estado muy ocupada._ A medida que Serena recordaba las pruebas de los últimos cuatro días, en su interior crecía la indignación.

—Pero ¿por qué este subterfugio? ¿Por qué no decírmelo?

—Te enseñé a ser una pensadora analítica, Serena, de modo que también conoces esa respuesta. Yo no invento las profecías; sólo les doy voz. Cuando nació Mina, pensé que ella era quien yo había predicho. Estaba equivocada, pero no sabía con seguridad si tú eras la princesa que Dios requería. Tenías que demostrar que eras digna de ello. En cuanto a Darien de Baminia... —Luna sonrió, y todas las arrugas de su cara se hicieron más profundas—. Aunque haya nacido para ocupar el cargo, él también fue sometido a una dura prueba; hasta anoche consideré improbable que mostrara la fuerza de carácter necesaria para ser rey._ Darien se arrodilló ante la anciana monja; este gesto sorprendió a Serena pero no tuvo más remedio que enfrentarse a la verdad. Aquélla era la santa. La misma santa elegida por Dios para dar voz a las profecías, poner las joyas en el estuche de cristal y velar por los Dos Reinos hasta que pudieran convertirse en uno.

—¿Me da su bendición? —preguntó Darien.

—Serena. —Luna habló con el mismo tono que la antigua instructora—. Arrodíllate junto a tu prometido._ Todavía confundida, asombrada, perpleja, Serena obedeció. Luna —santa Lucía— apoyó sus manos en la frente de ambos. —Que Dios os bendiga. Que gobernéis juntos en salud y sabiduría hasta el fin de vuestra vida.

Darien rodeó la cintura de Serena con un brazo. Ella adivinó su intención justo antes de que la besara frente a santa Lucía, Carola, el arzobispo, la multitud y, sin la menor duda, el mismísimo Dios. No fue ningún educado roce de labios, sino una declaración de pasión y amor expresada con todo el cuerpo, uno de esos besos que hacían que Serena sintiera deseos de quitarse la ropa y meterse en una cama tibia... con él. Cuando Darien se desentumeció y acabó con cualquier sentido común que aún quedara en la mente de ella, la soltó. Los gritos en la plaza eran cada vez más entusiastas; Serena se sobresaltó con las exageradas muestras de aprobación de la muchedumbre. Santa Lucía esbozó una traviesa sonrisa de anciana.

—Tu aventura acaba de comenzar —dijo a Serena mirándola a los ojos. Antes de volverse para ayudar a santa Lucía a bajar de la tarima, Carola susurró:

—Te doy mi nombre._ Todo había acabado bien. Habían encontrado a la verdadera princesa, aprehendido a los asesinos, Serena había encontrado un hogar, Darien había hallado...

—Te amo —susurró el príncipe en su oído, y ella lo abrazó y se deleitó en su ardor.

—Altezas, detesto volver a interrumpiros —intervino Neflyte—, pero si no continuamos con este espectáculo, no os casaréis antes del anochecer; ya sabéis cuánto se enfada la cocinera cuando ha preparado una cena para mil personas._ El príncipe y la princesa se pusieron a saludar a su pueblo; ambos reían felices.

— ¿Qué pasa allí?_ Serena indicó una reyerta en el grupo más grande de monjas.

—Zafiro trata de escapar —respondió Neflyte lacónicamente. Darien y Serena lo miraron. El guardaespaldas se encogió de hombros. —Ellas dicen que fue a pedirles refugio, que está loco y que tendrán que llevarlo al convento y encerrarlo. Yo digo que no pienso pelear con un montón de monjas por otro hermano bastardo con quien no sabemos qué hacer. Ahora, tomad vuestros cetros, coronas y sellos, y por fin podremos presenciar una boda...

—Si sigue mostrando tan buen tino, tendrás... tendremos que nombrar primer ministro a Neflyte — dijo Serena a Darien. Neflyte resolló.

—Los viejos soldados no sirven como primeros ministros.

—Ya veremos. —Darien condujo a Serena hasta la mesa donde esperaba el estuche de cristal, abierto y exhibiendo dos coronas, dos cetros y —Serena estaba segura— dos sellos reales debajo del terciopelo.

El ancho ovalo de oro de una corona era para Darien. El otro, más pequeño, para Serena. Los dos estaban decorados con rubíes, esmeraldas y diamantes pulidos y engarzados al estilo medieval. Pero los cetros... Serena tomó el más grande y se encontró allí con la mano de Darien. Envolvió con los dedos el oro de la parte superior. Los grandes dedos del príncipe aferraron el oro del extremo inferior. Los dos tiraron.

—Es mío —reclamó Darien—. La corona más grande es mía, así que también me corresponde el cetro mayor.

—Es mío —discutió Serena—. La corona más grande es tuya, así que el cetro mayor debe ser mío.

—No me hagas discutir por él.

—No me vencerás con facilidad. Todavía oculto unos cuantos trucos en mi manga._ Darien pensó en ello, reflejando en la mirada el recuerdo de las recientes aventuras, y decidió algo más sabio.

—Serena. —Su voz adquirió un tono encendido, exasperado—. No podemos discutir ante nuestro pueblo. Sería indigno._ Tenía razón, el maldito, pero...

—Sereminia —dijo Serena. Darien entendió de inmediato. No hacía falta que ella le explicara el fino arte de la negociación. Él era el príncipe y sabía qué hacía Serena.

—Sin embargo Bamfina suena mejor, y lo que decidamos hoy tendrá validez durante siglos.

—¿Cetro? —Serena lo señaló—. Sereminia.

Ella vio que Darien luchaba consigo mismo. El cetro pequeño tenía un disco hecho de diamantes, o tal vez del mismo cristal que el estuche. Pero el cetro más grande tenía una joya que para Serena era un ópalo, pues relucía con llamas de rojo y un azul parecido al de los ojos de Darien. Él merecía llevarlo y, a decir verdad, a ella no le importaba. Pero lo obligaría a ceder ahora o sufriría su arrogancia toda la vida.

—Serena... — gruñó Darien. Luego, con rapidez, antes de poder cambiar de parecer, dijo — Sereminia._ Serena soltó el cetro mayor. Miró al príncipe mientras tomaba el cetro y lo apoyaba en el brazo. Darien le entregó el otro cetro y retiró el terciopelo. Los dos anillos de sello descansaban allí, donde santa Lucía los había puesto mil años antes. Levantó el más pequeño y se lo puso en el dedo. El más grande le iba perfectamente.

—Qué decepción —comentó él—. Ahora no tenemos nada por qué discutir

—No te preocupes — aseguró Serena—. Ya encontraremos algo.

FIN.


End file.
